


Falling Slowly

by SnufflesWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Nephilim, POV Chloe, POV Lucifer, Post-Season/Series 03, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Character Death, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 139,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Post s3×24 Lucifer and Chloe try to adjust to her knowing the truth.  Lucifer is the Devil. Someone becomes pregnant,  and Eve returns from Heaven wanting to reunite with her first love.My version of season 4 that was entirely written based off of rumors and plot summaries before the season aired.(COMPLETE)





	1. Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> "Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
> And I can't go back  
> And moods that take me, and erase me  
> And I'm painted black  
> Well you have suffered enough,  
> And warred with yourself  
> It's time that you won
> 
> Take this sinking boat and point it home  
> We've still got time  
> Raise your hopeful voice  
> You made it now"
> 
> Hey everyone! This is my first novel length fanfiction that I've been working diligently at since last year! I've made a playlist and each song is a chapter in my story. It was a fun project, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much ad I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJmuk66mvUceT7DxHnY_nu89cuII9jrde>

Chloe’s dreams were always haunted by memories of times when she’d seen the actual devil in action. The memories flashed in and out in sequence.  
_  
Flash_

_Lucifer was being shot above her while she struggled to stay conscious during their first case together. Taking shot after shot with only a grimace, protecting her from further fire._

_Flash_

_Lucifer was staring down a killer with fury in his eyes, knocking him to the other end of the next room with one arm. “I’m finally taking my anger out on what it deserves,” he growled, stepping towards the man with homicidal glee in his eyes._

_Flash_

_Lucifer, seemingly teleported from one place to the next, claiming that his brother had slowed time, and he caught a bullet out of midair, then produced the bullet to her with a sly look in his eyes._

_Flash_

_A flash of red emanated from his eyes, reflecting in a mirror while their perpetrator was screaming at the sight of him. “Why do people always say that before they’re punished?” he said, cornering her like a predator about to catch its prey._

_Flash_

_Nearly every single case she witnessed him drawing out confessions from each perp. An act they had no will to control around him, jeopardizing their freedom but ensuring they’re caught._

_Flash_

_“People just like to tell me things”_

_“I get it! The name, the whole devil thing, and desire’s like your superpower!”_

_“More like a gift from God really.” he’d said. It wasn’t a lie. The devil never lied._

_Flash_

_As she was losing consciousness she heard him cry out, and suddenly was enveloped by a glimpse of white._

_Coming back down the stairs, she found him, crooning over a man he’d just killed. When he turned around she saw that face. That horrendously grotesque face that had haunted her nightmares, but was undeniably his. There had been no lies… this was all real. Everything..._

Chloe jumped awake, sweat covered the sheets, she was hyperventilating. Consciously she tried to slow her breath as she had learned to do at the police academy. After her heart had stopped pounding in her ears, she pulled the covers from herself, and dared to peek at the clock, 1:00AM. It had been this way every day for two weeks now. Every night there was a new nightmare. Some nights she had been lucky to get four hours. Knowing full well that she would not be able to fall back asleep, then rose to get a glass of water.

Going downstairs she noted the mess she’d had yet to clean up. Books were splayed all over the living room. Many contained horrific depictions on the crimes committed in the name of Satan. Other novels focused on the philosophies of good and evil, all had been useless. She could read on the origins of Satan until her eyes were crossed, they all conflicted with each other. Chloe had been working on this since she, Ella, and Dan had been suspended without pay as the feds ran a thorough investigation on the death of Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. 

She grabbed a glass, and filled it with water, and sat down only to pick up her most current DVD to watch. Examining the cover she saw that it described the fall of “Samael” or “The Lightbringer”. The names on the cover were preachers and not scholars. She sighed, feeling like this would be another dead end as she popped it into the Blu Ray and returned to her seat, taking a sip from the glass.

As the previews played she glanced over towards Trixie’s empty bedroom. After the incident with Pierce, Dan had offered to watch Trixie, thinking that Chloe needed space to grieve Pierce. She didn’t. That bastard got what he deserved. Maze hadn’t shown up since the incident either, Chloe wasn’t sure whether this was to give her space, to be there for Lucifer, or maybe just another bounty calling her name. When the menu finally popped up Chloe hit play and readily prepared for this trainwreck of a sermon to begin.

“Samael was the most beautiful of all of God’s Angels. He was known as the Lightbringer. There are numerous documents that tell of his fall. The one we shall focus on today discusses his hatred for humanity, and his betrayal of God as he sought his father’s power.” The narration was to a picture of white clouds, and it was almost as cheesy as she expected from these by now. 

“We all feel powerless sometimes, whether it be because our boss gives that promotion we seek to someone we feel is less deserving, or we get rejected on a date.If you open your bibles to…”

A loud ringing suddenly caused Chloe to jump, spilling her water all over a dozen library books sitting beside her. She wondered who would be texting her this late at night, but in her heart she already knew.

“Could you come over? Something’s happened at Lux.”

It was short, hurried, with no emojis, or silly quips, not at all like him. She hesitated, staring at the phone, nightmares still coursing through her thoughts. She knew she’d have to face this someday. Apparently that day was now.

“On my way”

\--------------------------------------------

Chloe pulled into the parking deck. It was empty, there was no valet. Her heart began to pound faster as she turned the car off and prepared to get out and face him. The day she had seen his face was the day she ran. She had left him.

Even if he was the Devil he was her friend, her partner, maybe more. After everything he had confessed to her about how afraid he was that she’d run if she knew, she did. He was right to fear that. For the past two weeks she hadn’t been able to face him. She knew how hurt he must have been, how he’d probably felt that he’d never see her again. It was wrong, and she was being selfish, and not at all fair to him. He hadn’t tried to reach out to her until now, giving her space to compose herself she’d assumed.

She practiced her breathing exercises again before reaching for the car door.

She kept her gun raised on her approach to the door to Lux. She slowly opened it to an empty club. The lights were off, the chairs were put up like it had been closed. Music was quietly playing from the speaker systems. Nearing the dance floor she spotted two bodies splayed along the floor. There wasn’t much distance between them.

“Detective!”

She jumped nearly a foot in the air, luckily her finger had not been on the trigger. She turned around slowly and saw him. Still tall, still well dressed, still smiling. He was holding his hands up. Chloe realized that she was still defensively holding her gun upwards in his direction. 

“Detective, I didn’t mean to -” She put her gun down immediately.

“I know… you surprised me.” She eyed him up and down. Even though he did his best to look put together she knew him better. There were subtle hints, like the sleeplessness in his eyes, or the way he apprehensively approached her. He was nervous, perhaps just as much as she. “Why didn’t you call this in?” She asked, turning away from his gaze, still not ready to face the emotions that were swimming in her gut.

“Well I wasn’t sure they’d want to work with me since I confronted their favorite Lieutenant in front of the precinct, and later killed him,” he stated.

“Lucifer… you were only protecting us.” Chloe replied.

“Well they think otherwise, Detective,” 

She could feel his gaze on her, and something in her chest began to sink. “Lucifer, I shouldn’t have left you hanging, it was wrong of me, you did nothing to deserve that.” She said with all sincerity, looking into his eyes for the first time since knowing him, really knowing him.

He fed off her gaze, his eyes growing soft. “Detective, you needed your space. I understand that,,”

“You’re my partner Lucifer. Look I don’t understand all that you are but… I’m supposed to be there for you and I left you there. I… hurt you.” 

“You did nothing of the sort, all of this was on me, for not telling you sooner… for letting things, go as far as they did. You’re not in the wrong here Detective, I was…” He began to protest, to rise to her defense, still thinking the world of her as he always did. The devil, this being that was supposed to be the punisher of all of humanity was trying to comfort her. 

She began to feel overwhelmed, it was too much - she cared too much, and things were still too raw, none of it made sense. “Look, we need to talk Lucifer. But we can’t right now. I promise we will soon okay?” 

She took a long, steady breath. “So tell me what happened here?” She would hate to admit that it was nice to have a case. This made sense, and he made sense as her partner, not the devil.

“Lux was closed tonight. We were in the process of upgrading the sound system.” He indicated to the man by the bar. An asian man, perhaps in his early 30’s and dressed casually, something so rarely seen at Lux. “This was one of my best bartenders, Austin. He had only just started at the club on Monday, and had already cheated on his girl nine times. It was no wonder he wanted the job so bad. The boy had potential, that was for sure one of the girls complimented the way he used his tongue they said-”

Chloe shot him a look, that instantly shut him up. She was blown away again, this was the devil? She had the power to shut the devil up? 

“And the other guy?” she asked, burying those thoughts for now. 

The other man was perhaps in his 40’s, latino, and were also dressed casual. He was splayed out near the dance floor. 

Each victim had been shot. The older man in the chest, and Austin in the femoral artery.

“He was an electrician who was hired to upgrade the sound system. I came home to this Detective, and texted you immediately.”

Chloe grabbed her phone and started dialing.

“What are you doing? We talked about this!” Lucifer protested.

“I’m calling this in.” She stated

“But Detective!”

“Lucifer! I’m suspended! If I’m caught working any kind of case I could be out of a job! I am calling this in!” She shouted, much too harshly, still reeling from the feelings that were spilling out from just under the surface. 

She was mad at herself for what she did to him. Mad at him for not being up front with her from the start. If she had only known before, perhaps she wouldn’t have fallen for him so hard - it felt like her whole world had been rubbed raw. 

She was looking at him now, partly wanting to stay right here with him, the one she cared so deeply for, and partly wanting to run again from the devil, the monster who hurt eternally damned souls in Hell. Would staying with him lead her to Hell? Could she ever forgive herself if she lost him like this?

“I’m sorry,” He said with tenderness in his voice. His gaze was full of concern.

There was silence as she finished punching the station’s number in her phone. Her mind was far away from the case as she recited every detail Lucifer had just reported. She heard Lucifer approach the bar, pick out a glass, and pour himself a drink.

After she finished the call the silence remained. It was deafening. 

She finally looked towards him again as he took a long, pained drink from the glass. He was still her Lucifer. His hair was slicked back with product, his stubble, trimmed to perfection, his clothes, elegant, and sophisticated, without a single wrinkle. And there was pain behind his eyes too. Behind them she could tell that his whole world had fallen apart that afternoon too, just like hers had. She was his world. It was an unspoken thing the two of them had kept buried deep. 

Bringing the drink down, his ring caught in the light. His eyes met hers again and they just shared the moment. Saying so much, with no words at all. How had he become so much a part of her world too? 

She slowly made her way to him. “We should stay until they get here, to make a statement,” She couldn’t run from him, not again, even if she tried. She stopped beside of him, close enough to catch his all too familiar scent. 

He pulled down another glass, and proceeded to pour some for both of them. “Are we not going to investigate the scene closer detective?” he asked, passing a filled glass to her.

“As I said, I’m suspended. The fact that I’m even here is bad enough. Besides, you know very well to not interfere with a scene until its been processed.” 

She took a long, slow sip of the bourbon, and savored the burn that lit like a fire all the way down to her chest. .

“Detective this is the second heinous crime that has happened in my home. I will not wait and let another wannabe detective come in and ruin this investigation. Whoever did this must be punished.” 

She could see the fiery rage from under those coal black eyes, and for a moment had a glimpse of him, the devil, seeking punishment for evil deeds rendered by humanity. The dreams came flooding back, as did her confusion. Yes he’d had a temper, and could be impulsive and reckless, but a torturer? She’d seen his sweet, gentle confusion while being complemented, felt his timid warmth when she’d been distraught. Her Lucifer was compassionate, considerate, and always by her side. Never once had she thought of him as a monster, or someone who’d truly cause someone lasting trauma

He proceeded to pour another glass for each of them, which she happily shot back quickly.

“How?” She asked before the tickling in her throat was fully finished.

“What?” Lucifer asked, looking at the corpses of his bartenders.

“How would you punish them?” Chloe clarified. She needed to see, to help her piece together these disparate parts of him that would never quite fit together. 

She could see the realization dawn on him as he turned his gaze back to her. He placed his glass down gently.

“How have you really been detective?” He asked her, a soft concern was etched in his tone and features.

He was again her Lucifer. How could someone who had seen so much pain and torment still look at someone with such care? How was he not driven mad? One word came back to her, Lightbringer. But could a Lightbringer possibly bring so much suffering?

“I haven’t been sleeping well. Maze has been gone, and Dan’s had Trixie. It's been quiet,” She took a large breath, seeing Lucifer hang on her every word remorsefully. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all,” she finished, and proceeded to pour herself another drink.

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “Detective, if there’s anything I can do, you need only to ask.” He offered.

“You never answered my question,” Chloe reminded him.

“The punishment would depend on the crime, Detective,” Lucifer finally answered reluctantly.

“Mm, like that case with the Nick Hoffmeister? Where you tried to get him and his protege to kill each other?”

She could sense his hesitation, he wasn’t ready to talk about these things with her it seemed. 

“Look, Detective, as you clearly stated before, the system is in place for a reason. I’ve been sticking to the police methods of punishment for years now, and that’s not going to change.” 

He picked his glass back up and poured the drink quickly down his throat. The conversation was eating away at him as much as it was her.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?” She said, not ready to drop the topic.

Lucifer remained silent as he seemed to be lost in thought. Were there that many possibilities? Chloe swallowed hard at the thought, before downing her third glass. The alcohol was starting to affect her.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Chloe lost her grip on the glass and it flew into pieces all over the floor. Not missing a beat, she unsheathed her gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise. 

“LAPD!” She shouted,

Lucifer fell into line behind her. She caught sight of movement. Chloe sprinted in the direction of the shadow, barreled around a corner, and found the perp had disappeared.

“Gosh Decker, don’t be so uptight,” Coming up beside her Maze slammed an African American guy down onto the ground. He seemed frozen in fear.

“Nice work Mazikeen, let’s see what we’ve got here!” Lucifer chirped happily. 

Chloe realized that this was probably what it was like before the demon set up a victim to be tortured for the devil. The picture of what he was became a little clearer seeing the two of them together under the new context.

Chloe looked over the man. Mid 20’s, sporting a USC hoodie with a jean and sneaker combo. There wasn’t a hint of blood on any of his clothes. 

“LAPD!” Chloe announced again, still pointing her gun at the man who was surely about to wet himself. 

“There’s no weapon on him Decker, believe me, I’ve already looked,” Maze said, eyeing the man while licking her lips. She was still the same old Maze. Her as a demon made perfect sense.

“Well he stashed the weapon then, doesn’t mean he’s innocent,” Lucifer accused while eyeing the young man up and down. “Tell me, what desire did you have to come here?” Lucifer asked, looking directly into the man’s eyes. 

This was the fallen angel’s power in action, his gift from God, and not a trick like she had thought before.

“I was trying to get my tools!” The man said apologetically. “I saw that George was dead, and I freaked. When I saw you I thought you were the ones that did it so I ran for my life.”

Lucifer sighed. “Let me guess, George had your tools?”

“Yea… that’s it exactly! I got a job at Rino’s club and needed a certain socket from the set George was using. I swear to Go-”

“No swearing - especially not to him!” Lucifer chimed in before the kid could finish. 

“You’re going in for questioning when the cops get here,” Chloe spoke, sheathing her gun.

The boy nodded desperately fast.

“But Detective! Do you honestly believe that those ingrates at the station will get anything from him? Maybe we should just finish the questioning here!” Lucifer said, eyeing the kid up and down hungrily, like a panther on the hunt.

Chloe shook her head. This was the same old Lucifer, not listening until you tell him practically a dozen times the same things over and over. Most days it could be grading, but tonight, it was a bit of normalcy that she had been craving.

“Lucifer, that’s not protocol. I’m on suspension, he’s going to the station when they get here,” 

Lucifer turned his gaze to her with a disappointed look. “Very well detective.” He sighed, before stepping aside.

Sirens could suddenly be heard outside the building.

“Well hello!” Lucifer exclaimed with a charming grin.

\--------------------------

Detective Hernendez stepped in. She was a younger detective than Chloe, that was still very green to the position. Latino, mid 20’s, and had left quite an impression as an on duty cop by catching a serial killer who had lived on her block. The girl had spunk and a strong desire to make the rougher parts of LA better.

As she came through the door, Maze was watching her every move, looking as if she were ready to start a fight.

Chloe could see Hernendez shift uncomfortably as she announced, “We’ve got it from here,” 

She signaled a patrol team to take the young man in for questioning. The CSI crew began to get to work diligently at the scene.

“I’ll take statements from each of you, then you can get home,” she said, her gaze shifting from Lucifer to Chloe.

“Now hold on, wait just a minute. You are currently in my home Jaime. Can I call you Jamie?” Lucifer flashed a charming smile towards Hernendez. “Before we get started, would you care for a drink love?” He said with a wide smile.

“This is a crime scene” Hernendez began to say, 

Then she made eye contact with Lucifer. Chloe had seen this time and time again, when Lucifer was really wanting something. It didn’t come as a surprise at all when Hernendez began to twirl her ponytail. 

“but…” Hernendez continued.

Lucifer’s infectious smile caught Hernendez, followed by his sexy, sultry chuckle. “But?”

Hernendez grinned to meet that smile. “I suppose one drink couldn’t hurt.”

“Very good darling, this way,” He indicated towards the bar, while giving Chloe a sly wink as he sacheted over to join Hernendez.

Chloe responded by shaking her head disappointingly. The man - no, devil - must never have heard someone tell him no in all his existence before she came around. It must have been part of his abilities. 

She turned her gaze towards Maze who was finishing up a conversation with a nearby cop. Maze looked towards her, and came over after her conversation was done. There was an awkward pause.

“You seem to be taking things well Decker,” she commented.

“ Sure, yea right, my partner, the man I canceled a marriage for - is the devil. Sure - I’m doing great,” The words just spewed out of her before she could catch her tongue. The exhaustion and alcohol were affecting her. She hadn’t realized how much she needed to speak to someone, and was surprised to be opening up to Maze of all people. 

She continued, unedited, “My roommate, and babysitter to my 11 year old daughter, is a demon - forged in hell - to torture and torment humanity for all eternity. I have a friend who is - by the way - a literal Angel - who, a year ago, tried to tell me this was all blood packs and bullet proof vests. Yes I’m FINE Maze!” Chloe finished.

She paused when she saw the look on Maze’s face. Maze held a wide grin. They both burst out laughing. Chloe couldn’t tell if it was the booze, or lack of sleep, perhaps a mix of both that couldn’t get her to stop. Her eyes began to water from how hard the laughter drew from her.

“So… that means I can move back in right?” Maze asked between laughs, beginning to wind down.

“Sure,” Chloe agreed. “It will be like the sitcom from Hell! Brought to you by the Devil himself!” 

The laughter boiled back to a new crescendo, as tears were now clearly streaming down her face. As unusual as this was, it felt great to have friendly concern aimed towards her. Even if it was from a demon. 

“Please… do move back in Maze. It’s” She had calmed herself back down to a giggle, “It's been way too quiet. I’ve missed you,” 

Maze put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you too Decker,” she confessed, with a bit of a grimace on her face. 

Words continued to be hard for the demon, but Chloe could see that time with Linda was really opening her up. She was still the same old Maze. Chloe smiled at this tiny revelation, pushing back the thoughts of how many horrible things she must’ve done to souls in Hell. This was her life now, she couldn’t run from it, or them forever. These people, or beings, had become essential to her world. 

“Detective!” Chloe heard Lucifer shout from the bar - sensing a bit of jealousy behind his voice. “I’m not sure what all that evil cackling is about, but we’re trying to work here. Could you lend a hand?” 

Chloe told Maze goodnight before strolling over to the bar, where Lucifer and Hernendez sat. 

“Lucifer, believe me, I want to get whoever did this as much as you do, but I’m suspended. I’m not supposed to be working,” She answered.

“It’s okay,” Hernendez piped in. 

Chloe gave Lucifer an accusing look, he responded with a shrug. 

“Nobody in the department is better at seeing what others miss than you and Lucifer,” Hernendez was gazing at Lucifer longingly as she explained her reasoning. 

Chloe was finding herself becoming jealous that Lucifer’s abilities could never quite work on her this way. She found herself staring into his eyes. He looked back at her, seeming to understand her thoughts. Yes, she’d definitely had too much to drink. His returned gaze held a deep longing as he read her expression. The silence between them, again said so much with no words. She forced herself to look away. He’s the devil. She reminded herself, shifting her focus back to the scene.

“So we received a name from the witness who was just brought in for questioning, George,” Chloe indicated the maintenance worker. Hernendez nodded.

“The other was my bartender. Austin,” Lucifer added, indicating the other man to Hernendez.

“You said Austin had cheated on his girlfriend nine times in the past week?” Chloe recalled.

Lucifer nodded.

She turned her attention to the CSI team. “How did it go down?” She asked.

“Gunshot wounds coming from the direction of the bar, from a .47 magnum” an older CSI tech stated. Chloe knew him as Ralph. He had been with the department for nearly 30 years and was simply waiting until the day he could draw retirement checks.

“Come now gramps, not going to give us the play by play?” Lucifer asked disappointed. 

He was referring to Ella, who at the moment was also on suspension. 

Ralph just looked at him blankly.

“Alright then, who was shot first?” Lucifer said. Chloe could see his playful demeanor fade a bit as he turned to focus more on the task at hand. No distractions this time. Good.

The tech pointed to George’s corpse, starting to look over his paperwork again.

Chloe, deciding that she couldn’t stop Lucifer’s tyrade, walked over to the splayed out bodies.

“It looks like the murderer shot from here,”She positioned herself at the proper angle to be able to face most of the corpses in one fell swoop. “Were they shot at once or at different times?” She asked Ralph.

“They were shot in sequence,” Ralph said simply.

“And above you seems to be where our perp was shot with return fire,” Lucifer indicated a bullet hole above Chloe’s head. “That was not there before, it’ll cost a fortune to repair,” he scoffed.

“Was there a gun found at the scene?” Chloe asked. Ralph simply shook his head. “If there was no gun at the scene, then we may have another witness,” Chloe responded. 

“You mean someone got away?” Lucifer questioned.

“Well yea, if our perp managed to kill someone who was shooting at him, he wouldn’t want to leave the gun here as possible evidence,”

“Well not if the perp wasn’t thinking about it! This crime happened quickly Detective. This wasn’t planned, they may have just been thinking in the moment.”

Chloe looked at him. “It's too early to rule anything out. Do you have security footage?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Nothing was recorded, it was the first thing I checked.”

“What kind of gun are we looking at here?” she inquired to Ralph, pointing at the glass by the bar.

The lab tech slowly moved towards the glass, like a turtle. He stared carefully at the surrounding debris as a revelation hit him. The middle aged man bent down with a grimace on his face, as if it was difficult or painful. He picked up a speck that had been laying on the floor by Chloe’s feet. 

After examining it he responded, “ 9mm”. He carefully placed the bullet in a ziploc bag. “As common as they come.”

Chloe walked over to examine the bodies closer, Lucifer trailing behind.His curious looks, and confident waltz near her was extra endearing. She really needed a way to sober up before it got out of hand, or maybe she had missed him more than she cared to admit. She swallowed the feeling down her throat once more, then continued on with the investigation.

“The shot to George was clean. He must have died on the spot. Austin was hit in the femoral artery, and must have bled to death.” Chloe concluded. “ He wasn’t finished off. Which could mean he wasn’t a target.” Chloe hypothesized.

“Or they were toying with him. Like a cat that doesn’t know what to do when it's caught something.” Lucifer offered. “Cats - such filthy creatures.”

“I’m not entirely sure of that. The other victim was taken out quick. Why toy with one and not the other?” Chloe asked.

“Perhaps they thought Austin was alone, and this poor sod came in to see what all the noise was about.” Lucifer concluded.

“All right, I’ll bite. So who would want to toy with Ausitn? His girlfriend?” Chloe thought aloud.

“Or one of the women he was sleeping with?” Hernendez contributed.

“Jessica, Anna, Charity, Brittany, Donna, Alise, Jaime, Beth, and Amber? I don’t think so. They are very generous lovers, but that’s too much for any of them to do. I say look into the girlfriend.” Chloe gave him a look. 

Was she still jealous after everything she knew about him and his powers of seduction? Yeah, most definitely. 

“The girlfriend makes sense. She could have been jealous, acted out of rage, George gets hit by being in the wrong place. I’d still like to see them all to come in for questioning just to be safe,”

“Okay but, it still doesn’t explain the second shooter,” Lucifer responded.

“That’s why we question all the girls. Maybe one of them, or the girlfriend saw the place getting shot up, tried to defend themselves, and ended up getting away before the shooter got to them.” Chloe pointed out.

“Good theory. Well done Detective.”

Chloe couldn’t hide the smile of endearment that melted onto her face. She loved that catchphrase. 

He’s the devil. She reminded herself. He’s tortured people. He’s powerful, immortal, and dangerous. You know he can be a loose cannon, and now you know just how dangerous that can be. Tread carefully. But he was still her Lucifer too. Trusting, adoring, and her partner. Her mind began to spiral from the whole complex nature of this truth. 

Lucifer gently touched her arm, pulling her away from her thoughts for the time being. 

“You look exhausted Detective. I’m sure Hernendez can happily process the paperwork. Would you care for me to drive you home?” He asked softly.

She tried hard to not be too moved by his warmth against her bare skin. It wasn’t exactly working. 

“I’ll be fine on my own,” she said, not fully believing she would be fine if she were alone again.

Lucifer nodded, slowly removing his gentle hand from her forearm. He was so close to her now, she could feel his warmth around her as he whispered softly 

“Goodnight Chloe,” He hesitated. “I’ve missed you,” He added.

Her breath was quivering now at the use of her name, the endearment in his features. Unable to look away from his gaze, she grabbed his hand softly. Her eyes looked into his, lost. She hesitated, removing her contact with him. She wasn’t ready for this. Was she? 

“Goodnight Lucifer,” She finally whispered, before slowly turning to walk away. From him. The man - or devil, whatever he may be, who she still had feelings for - despite everything.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you tell me, softly  
> How you'll always haunt me  
> Can you help me  
> Hold me  
> Come to me now, slowly  
> You caress me, smoothly  
> Calm my fears and sooth me  
> Move your hand across me  
> Take my worries from me
> 
> I will sacrifice  
> I will sacrifice  
> All I have In life  
> To clear my conciounce"
> 
> t.A.T.u.

Lucifer awoke right before dawn.He had been allowed in his penthouse only after the CSI crew had determined that it was not a part of the crime scene.

He diligently made his bed, leaving no trace of a wrinkle on his satin sheets.Not missing a beat he proceeded to the shower to prepare for the day. He had a lot planned.

Maze stirred from the couch. “What the hell Lucifer?” She had been sleeping on his couch since Chloe had learned the truth about them being from hell, at Lucifer’s request. “Dude, you just got to bed a few hours ago, what gives?” she grumbled. 

He selected a suit from his wardrobe, black, with an emerald green shirt. “We had a killer here last night Maze.” He said as he laid the pants down on his ironing board, prepping them until the iron was hot. “I will not trust the job to those ingrates at the precinct. Whoever did this MUST be punished!” He demanded, pressing his finger on the iron. After a sizzle he decided that it was finally hot enough.

“I thought you were in hot water at the precinct since you confronted Cain in front of all of the officers.” Maze was now sitting up looking his way. Her hair was a mess from lack of sleep.

“Heard that last night did you?” Lucifer asked, working diligently on getting every crease out of the pants. “Look, Cain was a cold blooded killer Maze. Dan collected enough evidence to indict him thanks to dear Charlotte’s handiwork. Now that the precinct knows what he’s done, they simply think I knew about it before they did. Problem solved.” He hung the pants neatly, and began laying out his shirt.

“That’s not what you told Chloe,” Maze responded, with a curious look on her face. Lucifer sighed at the indication she was making. She thought he lied to her. Never.

“What I told Chloe I believed at the time Maze,” she sat back disappointed. “I learned what my status was when I had a nice conversation with Hernendez over a drink,”

“Well why did you call Chloe? Wouldn’t Lopez have made more sense to investigate a crime scene? Do you really trust that oaf named “Ralph”. He looked like he’d wreck the place given the chance,” Maze was up now, reaching for an apple from his fruit bowel while on her way to where Lucifer was now making work of the jacket.

Lucifer assumed she already knew the answer to that question, but felt the need to get him to say it. She was honestly making a genuine effort to talk “feeling stuff”. Normally it made her cringe, but being on the outs with Dr. Linda over Amenadiel was perhaps giving her new incentives to try. She deeply cared for her friend to be so open to change. Lucifer related to that. His eyes softened at the thought of Chloe. 

“She didn’t look well did she?” He asked.

He saw Maze give a playful smile, “Well she seemed fine when you got some booze in her. Girl does not take her alcohol well.”

Her attempt to lighten the mood didn’t work. There was a pause.

“Look Lucifer, I know it only took Linda a week, but Decker’s different. Your relationship with her is… different. It's going to take time, that’s all. Don’t worry she’ll come around.” 

Lucifer nodded. “I hope so,”

He went on to shower, change, and style his hair in record time. He proceeded to his corvette. He hoped he could start to turn things around before the end of the day. 

_______

Lucifer arrived at her door. He was nervous, but he gave every effort to not let that show. He rang the doorbell, waiting patiently. There was a loud thump that came from inside. He chuckled a bit to himself, imagining that he had surprised her awake.He tried to catch a peek through the glass of the door, but saw nothing. Lucifer instantly began to wrap a knuckle on the door repeatedly.

There was a crash, followed by a loud curse from a familiar voice. Eventually the door slowly slid open. What he faced was a hungover, half dressed Chloe, holding shards of what used to be a glass. He guessed that she had continued drinking when she had arrived home. His heart sank a bit for her as she stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

“Lucifer - I - “ 

“Hello, may I come in?” He interrupted, stepping inside before she could dismiss him outright. There was a bright, cheerful smile on his face as he did so.

The place was a mess, which he had found only happened when she was hard at work trying to piece together information on a case. He saw books scattering every portion of the kitchen. Looking closer, he saw what the books were about. Concern, drew into his features as he read over miscellaneous titles. She had been hard at work on coming to grips with his truth. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. She was dealing with a life altering truth, but it hurt to think that she didn’t know him well enough by now to know how much a lie most of this was.

“Oh, you’ve been doing some reading I see!” A smile was forced back on his face, in an effort to hide these insecurities. “Oh, deary me!” He picked up a novel: _“The Sacrificial Goat”_ by Richard Mitzer. “This chap thinks I want goats to be sacrificed in my name. Why is it always goats? And this,” He picked up another novel _“Sins of Humanity”_ by Margaret Watson. “She thinks I was responsible for the concentration camps, Chloe, you do realize that all of this is rubbish?” He turned his attention slowly to her. Hanging on her every response with deep concern. Could she really think this poorly of him after all they’d been through?

He didn’t fight her as she snatched the books quickly away from him. He watched her expression. She was red, embarrassed. “I’m well aware Lucifer, but it never hurts to hear other opinions,”

That stung.. He watched her stunned. There was never anything he had wished for more now than for her to try to understand. Humanity had been against him since the fall of Eden, but he had never intentionally caused harm to anyone… except… Cain. An uncomfortable idea crossed his mind. .

“Chloe. You have my word. I have never hurt a human before Cain. He… he almost killed you. I care about you Chloe, that wasn’t a lie, and I wanted to make sure that he couldn’t harm you, or anyone again. He-” 

She placed a comforting hand on his cheek, while looking into his eyes that were beginning to be wet. He grew quiet and leaned into her touch, longing for acceptance. 

“I know Lucifer. I never blamed you for that. You’re my partner. This doesn’t change that, okay?” He nodded softly, seeing that her gaze had softened to affection. For him.

“Look, I was just trying to understand other things. How you fell, what your abilities are like to people affected by them, Hell and how it works, Angels and what they can do, God, who is actually real, just, everything. I didn’t grow up in church, this is all new to me and I don’t even know the basics.I know most of its garbage, but there are some things that some people got right. The way you make deals, learn their desires, even when you sing. I never questioned who you were, just what, and where you came from. Maybe even why you’re here,” 

She was still close to him. Her hand was still on his cheek. He grabbed it gently, brought it down and held it. “Chloe. I’m here for you. If you have any questions, I’d be happy to answer them. You know I would never lie to you?” He squeezed her hand gently.

She nodded, squeezing his hand in turn. “You’re immortal… Literally - as old as time… The things you must’ve seen…” He watched her bite her lip.” It's hard - there’s just so much to take in. I didn’t even know where to begin.” She let go of his hand, finally looking around. He watched as she began to straighten things up in a hurry.

“Not as old as time actually,” Lucifer corrected, jumping in to help with the organization. “That happened literally after Mum and Dad created the universe. Angels came along sometime after that,” 

She paused. “Your mother… Charlotte Richards?” 

He nodded. “Not Charlotte, actually. Goddess of all creation. Charlotte Richards did actually die died at that crime scene when her filthy law partner killed her. I had died when Malcolm shot me, but made a deal with Dad-”

“WHAT?!” Chloe yelled in complete shock and horror. “Lucifer… you… but you’re here, you…” she had run up to him, touching his chest where she remembered seeing him on the ground, bleeding out. He grabbed her hand again.

“You’re right, I’m fine Chloe. That wasn’t the only time I had died, I was fine after the second time too,” he realized that it was not the right thing to say as soon as it came from his mouth.

She grabbed him into a full hug, crying hard into his chest. His heart melted at her concern for him. “Chloe,”

“That’s how you got the formula to cure me?… Oh God, Lucifer why?” Her grip grew tighter around his back. “What if you hadn’t-”

“I’m here Chloe. I don’t plan on going anywhere,” he reassured her. They stayed like that for some time, until her sobs began to relent. 

“ I don’t know how much of this I can handle right now,” He heard her admit. She went back to collecting books, slowly looking at their covers. “But I want to try. I’ve missed you, a lot.”

He nodded. “Whenever you’d like to discuss this further, all you need do is ask,” he reminded, following her with his gaze.

“So… Charlotte actually died?” She brought the topic up again.

“Yes, she went to Hell actually. Mum was released from Hell because Amenadiel was injured. When I died I saw that she had been released. I made a deal with Dad to take care of her, in exchange…” She was watching him again. He decided to drop it, not wanting to concern her again. “Well, anyway, when she came to Earth she had to enter into a body that had just died - Charlotte Richards,”

“I never read about your Mom” Chloe stated, pointing to all the books in her living room.

“That’s because her and Dad didn’t get along too well. The plagues were her doing, and he locked her in Hell to keep her from doing anything else reckless.”

“But Charlotte died. How can a Goddess die?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sighed a bit before explaining. “I helped Mum leave this reality and made her own using the flaming sword.” He saw her blank stare. “It could cut through reality, which I did, and she entered into nothingness. It's a bit complicated Chloe, but she left during the incident at the pier and Charlotte came back. After Cain shot dear Charlotte, Amenadiel took her to Heaven, where she belongs.”

“Okay. I think… I followed some of that,” Chloe shook her head. “A Goddess’s soul took over Charlotte’s body. She left. Charlotte came back from Hell. Charlotte died, then went to Heaven,”

Lucifer looked at her impressed. “Exactly Detective! You’re much sharper at following this than Linda!” A warm smile crossed his face.

“Wait… your therapist knows? Seriously? How long?” Chloe asked.

“Since the Zombie Wedding with that delicious Devil’s Food Cake,” He watched as he could see her recollection of that time.

“When you were a mess.” She answered.

He nodded, “You asked me to speak to someone. I took your advice.”

“Look, I’d love to answer any further questions you may have on the way, but you need to shower and change.” He eyed her up and down, “Although I honestly can’t say I mind that look,” 

She was wearing a long tee shirt with no pants. He could see most of her astonishing legs and upper thigh. His admiring gaze was cut short when she responded. “Lucifer, I can’t go into work, I’m suspended.”

Lucifer chirped back. “Why don’t you let me worry about that Detective? Go on, I’ll cook some brekkie, we’ve got a killer to catch!” He saw her shake her head, but continue up the stairs anyway.

\----------

They showed up to the precinct, somehow on time. Lucifer insisted on driving. Chloe didn’t appear to be in a good state yet, and needed to fuel up on the precinct’s coffee. Lucifer opened her door, then led the way to the building.

“This is a bad idea.” Chloe remarked.

“Come now, I have a way with people detective. All we need is to figure out what they want and help them get that.” Lucifer encouraged, grabbing her hand after she had paused.

“Right, the deal with the Devil thing,” Lucifer saw her head shake. 

“Well, yes Detective, you’re catching on!” He retorted, finally opening the front door.

He sauntered cheerfully up to the front desk, looking the receptionist square in her eyes. “Hello there, Dolores was it?” Flashing a flirtatious smile, she quickly fell into her desire and began to respond. “Can you tell me who’s been in charge of the investigation for Lieutenant Pierce?” 

“Agent Michaels. The man is a bit of a prick if you ask me,” she explained. “But why talk about him? How was your time off?” She leaned over the desk, trying much too hard to make a play at him by bashing her eyes, and drawing her cheeks into a duck face. Lucifer heard Chloe muffle a laugh behind them.

“No time for chats today darling, but you were rather helpful, we’ll catch up later, thank you!” He waved, grabbed Chloe’s hand and skirted off before someone could mention the fact that they weren’t supposed to be there.

The Special Agent had taken residence in Pierce’s old office. It was a sign that he was sending a message not to be messed with, the rooster of the henhouse. Lucifer liked his odds against that type, he had seen it so many times before, in Heaven. Even the kindest of the Angels such as Azrael had a strong air of ego when the time called for it. Luifer wrapped on the door, keeping his posture straight and firm. The whole department had grown silent, each officer was watching the exchange by peeking over their monitors or taking ‘coffee breaks’ in a corner. Lucifer controlled his space well.

The door opened. A short, fat, balding man stepped out.”May I help you?” He said, eyeing the pair. A look of realization crossed his squat features. “Detective Decker, Mr. Morningstar, you are under investigation and shouldn’t be in the precinct until your suspension has been terminated,” He was looking directly at Chloe. 

Lucifer decided to retaliate against his smug airyness. “I don’t think your department’s doing its job _'investigator'._ Would you care for a chat?” Lucifer asked while opening the door further, ignoring the man’s personal space. He used his intimidating height to its full advantage, standing tall over the man, with a fierce gaze..

“Fine” Michaels said, inviting them in still with a smug look on his face. 

Once all parties had proceeded inside, Michaels slammed the door behind him, clearly upset at his loss of stature in front of the entire department.

“So tell me, Special Agent, what is it that you want? Why have you been stalling the investigation when all the evidence has been in front of you this whole time?” Lucifer’s fierce eye contact was not making easy work of Agent Michaels. Chloe stood near him with a worried look on her face. 

“I’m not at liberty to discuss that with you. As I stated you are under investigation,” He said flatly, showing small signs that there was a struggle to keep composure.

“Come now, I can sense the urge burning under that bald head of yours. What is it that you want?” 

The man finally broke. “My daughter…” 

Lucifer looked at him confused. “What? Did one of Pierce’s men kidnap your girl?”

“No! No, nothing like that. She’s going off to college in two weeks and I just want to spend time with my baby before she leaves the nest forever,” Lucifer was even more baffled now.

“Why slow the investigation then?” Chloe asked from Lucifer’s side.

“It's the suits downtown.” He answered with a disappointed sigh. “They’re delaying the investigation as much as they possibly can. Pierce was a popular Lieutenant, he had a great reputation with the public. The suits don’t want media attention on this, because they’re afraid of what it would mean for public trust if they found out all the crimes Pierce had been involved in.” Michaels was far less intimidating now. He was grabbing his bald head with both hands. “If this takes much longer, I won’t get to see my baby, we live near Reno, they sent me here because they’ve been short staffed,” Michaels seemed genuinely disturbed to have been so open about all of this.

“Right, well it seems to me, if you just leak the story to the press, it will be case closed and you can get that quality family time with your offspring yes?” Lucifer pointed out.

“But I could lose my job… My daughter is going to college, I need to pay for it somehow!”

Lucifer eyed the stubby man up and down, with complete disappointment on his face. This man wasn’t a challenge at all, just some sad sod who wanted to be with a rebellious teenager who probably couldn’t wait to be free from his house. He sighed. “Look we have a killer to catch. Why don’t we make a deal? You let the Detective and I handle the case that happened at my bar last night, and I make sure you keep your job. We can all have a win yes?

“Yes,” 

“Great! Now, I’d be collecting those files and give CNN a call.” He started to edge the man to the door. “Just be sure to not call FOX. I hear they like to end things before their time is up. We want the story to have a proper ending, and not have them cutting off the important bits in editing, yes?” Lucifer grinned, amused by his own joke. “Right now off you go chap!” 

Michaels slid out of the office and into the precinct. Lucifer closed the door again. “We can give him a moment to reassign the case, care for a drink Detective?” He pulled his flask from his inside pocket and took a swig of the bourbon. Savoring his small victory.

“I’d tell you that that was reckless, that you could have cost me my job, but apparently you really do have the power to sway people. I don’t even know how to call you out on things anymore,” 

Lucifer hoffed, “There’s still plenty you’d call me out on Detective, don’t bother worrying over that,”

Chloe shook her head and looked into the precinct. “How different do you think it will be between us?” 

Lucifer looked at her with concern. He knew change would be inevitable, but he wasn’t sure how much change he’d wanted. Their dynamic had become a large part of his everyday life, the thought of it changing for the worse stung. He swallowed as an empty pit formed in his stomach at the thought. She’s what made this place home. Seeing it crumble, as everything else in his life had, would destroy any hope he had for happiness. He took another drink as these thoughts lingered.

“I don’t know Detective,” he admitted finally. 

Chloe shifted her weight to her other leg in the silence that followed. He could sense that she had been thinking something similar. “We can move forward Lucifer.” She finally answered. “No more hiding. If something comes up we can share. It will be better.” She looked at him, with an uncertain expression on her face.

“You always try to see the best Detective,” Lucifer responded with a small, affectionate smirk that he often directed at her. “I hope so,”

He looked back into the precinct. Agent Michaels waved at them from near Chloe’s desk with a pack of files in his hand.

“While you catch up with the paperwork, I have an appointment to get to.” he announced.

“Lucifer, you practically dragged me down here to work on a case involving your home with a bartender who worked for you.” Chloe said exasperated. Lucifer could see that she was still very tired, and very irritable.

“You see Detective? Always more to fuss at me about,” He gave a smug smile, and started to wander off. “Don’t worry, I’ll only be a few hours. Dr. Linda’s been sick and today was her first day back. I’ll catch up when I can!”

He left the precinct, knowing the case was in better hands.

\--------

He politely knocked on Dr. Linda’s door, rather than barging in. This was at her request, because he frequently would not check to see if her light had been on to indicate whether she had a patient or not.

The door opened. Linda was bent over the trash can she had kept near the door.

“Argh! Why’d you open the door if you were going to do that!” Lucifer exclaimed, backing further into the hall to avoid the mess.

“I’m sorry Lucifer, I’ve still been feeling nauseous, but it tapers off after a while.” She held her hand to her mouth. “Please come in,”

Lucifer stayed near the door uncertain. “Right, I don’t want to have to smell that for the whole hour.” He said, nose furling up in disgust.

Linda shrugged and stuck the trash can out into the lobby. “Come in Lucifer, I’ll take care of the smell, please get comfortable,” She went to the shelf and grabbed some air freshener. “Not all my customers smell… pleasant,” she responded when Lucifer looked at her confused.

After they settled down, Lucifer watched as Linda composed herself. “So it's been a few weeks, and Mazikeen has told me a lot has happened to you. Where would you like to begin?”

“Well… I guess I’m concerned about Chloe,” Lucifer began.

“Go on,” 

“She’s been researching me, ever since she found out. I’m worried that she will believe what she reads and not what I tell her,” Lucifer explained.

“What is it that you’re worried she’ll believe Lucifer?” Linda asked.

“Well, that I’m a monster,” Lucifer crossed his legs and laid further away from the doctor as he began to become uncomfortable with this topic.

“Do you think you’re a monster Lucifer?” Linda pressed.

Lucifer became tense as he tried to think of an answer. “I… no,”

Linda nodded. “So how have you been dealing with what happened to Pierce? Or Cain, whichever you prefer.”

Lucifer looked towards the ground in thought for a moment. He was an Angel, who killed a mortal. How had he not received punishment by now? Surely his Dad was furious over this development. 

“I’ve never felt better about it! Cain was a cruel, manipulative man, who used people to try to get what he wanted. He tried to kill my brother and almost killed Chloe! He deserved punishment!” He said, cracking a fake smile.

“But he was also your friend at one point and time wasn’t he?” Linda pointed out.

There was silence.

“Why did you decide that killing him was the best form of punishment?” Linda asked.

“Well he asked me to. We made a deal, I remember speaking with you about it.”

“Yes, to help him die if I recall? Not to kill him yourself?”

There was another pause of silence.

“What are you implying Doctor?” Lucifer asked. “That I’m a murderer?”

“No Lucifer, that isn’t what I’m asking. I’m asking why you made that choice.” Linda pressed. She was gentle, probably feeling that this was a very sensitive topic.

“He had it coming didn’t he? I took over a dozen bullets and just barely managed to fly the Detective out to safety! I couldn’t risk her getting hurt again looking for me… I couldn’t let him get away with what he did!” His eyes flashed to a fiery burn for an instant out of the rage that had begun boiling under the surface.

“Lucifer, there was something you were beginning to tell me about last year that we didn’t get a chance to discuss. Something that deeply bothered you.”

Lucifer gave her his full attention. “And what’s that?”

“Your brother. The one you said you felt guilt about,”

Lucifer brought his palm to his face, and smoothed out the tension that was building up in his cheeks, down to his neck. “What does this have to do with Cain?” He asked.

“You’ve discussed being afraid that Chloe may think you a monster. Are you sure you don’t feel that way about yourself?” Doctor Linda asked.

“I am NOT a MONSTER!” Lucifer shouted. Anger seething behind newly crimson eyes. “They tried to hurt her, I was only keeping her safe!”

Linda watched him, quietly. He was shivering in anger at the accusation, feeling vulnerable, cornered, judged, for protecting the one thing he had cared the most deeply for in his life. He hadn’t asked to kill them. He had started both encounters by trying to find another way, only sometimes there was not other way, no other option. Uriel could have guessed his every move, choosing the one route he wouldn’t have guessed was the only way to stop him. Cain… Cain had asked for death, and Lucifer had given it freely. He calmed his rage after a time and settled down.

Once he had calmed Linda spoke, “I would never call you that Lucifer, but I want to know why you would think that I would?”

“I… killing’s wrong. It’s not what I do, it’s not who I am. I’m not one of those criminals that we catch on the streets. I was just trying to save her.” Lucifer explained. His shoulders were tight from the tension still festering up inside. “Caring for someone doesn’t make you evil. It doesn’t always lead to people going crazy and murdering out of passion,” he said uncertainty, trying to reassure himself.

“Are you worried that you may be like that someday? Does the thought about being with Chloe scare you?” Linda asked, still super calm and focused on the discussion at hand.

“There is no with doctor we're... _friends,_ ” The word still hurt to say when regarding Chloe. He still longed for them to be more in so many ways, and it had been so close to happening before she'd found out. 

“You put an emphasis on the word friends Lucifer,” Linda sharply pointed out. “Did something happen?”

Lucifer’s heart began to flutter from memories, as he reached for the water Linda had always provided.

“I… told her how I feel… before she knew…” He responded, not able to truly make eye contact while admitting it.

Linda smiled, then shook her head in an attempt to dash her personal feelings aside. “Ahem… And how did she respond?”

“I told her… that I… had been afraid she’d run…” He took another long drink from the water, this was incredibly taxing now. “She told me that I wasn’t the Devil - not to her. Then she kissed me… She never would have believed me if my face hadn’t…” His voice trailed off, as a deep sense of loss flowed through him, it became expressed in every inch of his body language. “She’ll never see me that way again,”

Linda placed a gentle hand on his. “Lucifer, Chloe’s dealing with a lot right now. So are you. We’ll work on you together, but you need to be patient. These things don’t fix themselves overnight.”

He nodded.

“When did you last speak with Chloe?” Linda asked.

“Oh this morning, we’re working on a case. There was a murder at Lux and I wouldn’t have trusted any other team messing it up,” Lucifer began. “One of my bartenders died, the killer _must_ be punished,”

“So you’ve been working with Chloe? How has that been?” Linda asked.

“She’s still struggling, but I think having a case has helped her focus on something,” Lucifer stated with all the empathy he felt for her.

“And how have you been handling this Lucifer?” Linda asked, bringing it back to the intended subject of the session.

“I’ve been trying to help her,” Lucifer began. 

Linda shook her head. “How have you been _feeling_ when you’re with her Lucifer?”

Lucifer stopped to take another drink of the water as he thought deeply about his honest answer. “Worried,” 

“Well that will fade as you spend more time together. I think we can end our session here, but I want to see you by the end of the week. You’re going through a lot, and you’ve made amazing progress today, but I want to keep a better eye on you”

Lucifer eyed her up and down. “Alright Doctor, as long as you don’t throw up in the bin again.” 

He saw her shift uncomfortably in the seat. “Yes, and I’m hoping these aches will go away soon too,” 

Lucifer laughed at the thought, “Well at least it's not like you’re pregnant,”

She froze.

Lucifer failed to notice. 

“Alright doctor, I’ll see you by the end of the week! Do go to a doctor and get yourself looked at would you? It wouldn’t serve your clients right if each of them had to clean their shoes,” he scoffed as he floated out the door cheerfully.

\-----  
Lucifer arrived back at the precinct shortly before lunch. The office was buzzing about like any other day.

“Hey man! The news hit, and rumor has it that you were the one to thank for showing us back at work,” A hand patted Lucifer’s back. He jumped, still twitchy from the session with Linda.

“Daniel? You’re back already?” Lucifer asked surprised.

“Well yea, I have two weeks of work to catch up on, I wasn’t going to just sit at home and let it continue to pile up. I just got here actually and need to get started, but hey man thanks again!” He smiled, coffee in hand as he walked back to his desk.

He spotted Chloe in the lab with Ella. He couldn’t hear anything, but he saw Chloe listening intently as Ella drew wildly exaggerated gestures. He smiled warmly. It was nice to have normality. He pulled out his canteen and took a long steady drink from the bourbon he always kept handy, to steady himself after the storm of a therapy session. After collecting himself, he proceeded to the lab.

“But the wildest thing I saw in the files was this!” Ella held up a bag containing… one of his feathers. He decided it was appropriate to sneak in one more swig of bourbon. 

“Detective! What have I missed?!” He cheerfully announced his presence, while stowing the bourbon away again.

“Oh I was talking about how crazy the evidence at Pierce’s crime scene was. There was a bunch of blood that came back inconclusive, and then there was this!” She passed the feather over to Lucifer. It was a secondary feather, soaked in blood. patches of it had been torn. “This is unlike any species that’s ever been recorded. The size of this animal has to be ginormous! Whoever killed this bird, killed something that’s new to the science books. Native Americans have this legend of a Thunderbird that’s supposed to have wings the size of a person. I think this is proof that they might exist!” Ella said excitedly. “It's a shame that it was brought in for evidence, the scientific community would go nuts over this!”

Lucifer watched Chloe study it, standing so close to him, he could feel her warmth. She held a concerned look, and her hand drew over the sections that held blood. She remained silent, he could see her distress, and it pained him. His wings had healed to their full strength a week after the incident. The divine parts of him were designed to take a beating, but he hadn’t thought about clearing the crime scene.

“Or it could be an Angel’s feather,” He suggested teasing the Lab Tech. “It looks like one of mine actually. I took quite a few bullets before I was able to fly Chloe to safety,”

Chloe looked up at him in shock. She laughed a little. “Right- Angel wings.” She gave Ella an I-can’t believe-how-crazy-he-sounds gesture.

Ella shook her head. “Nope, there aren’t Angels Lucifer,”

Lucifer looked at her offended. “I beg your pardon?”

Ella continued. “It’s all a lie. That’s the only explanation for how He could have let this happen,”

Lucifer finally noticed that she was not wearing her cross. He recalled the conversation they had had regarding fault. Ella had been mad at God for letting all of this happen with Cain. He figured between the way the events had finally played out, and her time to reflect, this was the conclusion she had chosen to follow. Her anger was so deep now that she could hold a piece of divinity in her hands and not even see its light. His concern for her grew.

“There are other explanations Mrs. Lopez,” He calmly tried to assure her.

The door opened again and Dan walked into the room. He cleared his throat, sensing the tenseness that had recently built up.

“Um, yea, Hernendez said that the evidence had been processed so- I was wondering what you had?” He asked, seemingly trying to figure out why the room was tense. “Uh- did something happen with the case?”

Chloe shook her head calmly. 

“No, just talking about a crisis of faith,” Lucifer stated, no tact whatsoever in his choice of approach. “Ella doesn’t believe any of it is real anymore,”

“What?” Dan asked just as surprised.

“I know, it's ridiculous. You were absolutely right in your beliefs Miss. Lopez, you even insisted on dragging me to church you were so adamant.”

Chloe stifled a laugh at that.

“Look, guys, I appreciate the support but they’re my beliefs okay? Just because they changed doesn’t mean I’ve gone loco,” She explained.

Chloe cleared her throat. “Ella, you said you had something on our current case?” 

“Right!” Ella said elated to change the subject. “Fingerprints!” She pulled up the information on the projector screen. “They match Austin’s girlfriend. Ashley Jenkins”

Chloe snapped her fingers. “I thought as much.” She turned to Lucifer. “Dan, I want you to pull a warrant, in the meantime we need to talk,” She looked directly at Lucifer. He swallowed hard, already guessing the topic she wished to discuss. “Thank you Ella,” Chloe added, before dragging Lucifer away for a much needed lunch break.

“What was that?” Dan asked when the door closed.

“Probably their weird date-not date thing they always do,” Ella said turning back to the keyboard.

\--------  
They chose to eat at an italian place not far from the precinct that Lucifer was fond of. He ordered a lasagna, while Chloe got a salad. There had been silence in the car that continued throughout the order. Lucifer sat, politely and tensely.

“What happened that day?” Chloe finally asked when the waiter had left.

Lucifer hesitated. “They shot you.” Was his only response.

Chloe eyed him. Lucifer had come to learn that she knew by now when he was keeping something from her.

“And… then Cain ordered his men to finish us off. I covered us with my wings. When they finished firing a round of bullets, I flew you to the roof where you would be safe.” He answered finally, wincing. The last time he had mentioned doing something reckless for her it had caused her to break down.

He was relieved to find her more pensieve on this news. “Wings… You have… but they were cut off and sold at an auction? Did you, like, reattach them or…”

He shook his head with a small chuckle. “No I burned that pair. They grew back last year when I lost my Devil face-” He paused thinking. “For a time,”

“They grow back?’ 

Their waiter quickly slid in and delivered drinks. Water for Chloe, and a virgin cocktail for Lucifer, who had learned to mostly respect Chloe’s requests to not drink on duty.

“Apparently, yes. Amenadiel had a theory that we essentially do this to ourselves. I had felt better about myself for helping mum get her own universe, and being ready to show you my true face.” 

Lucifer saw Chloe nodding in thought. He saw her put the pieces together of that time he tried to show her and she only thought he was gassy. 

Her eyes met his. “Why did your Devil face come back?”

He grew silent. Taking a drink from his cocktail, wincing at it from the lack of alcohol. It was a vile thing to do to a drink, not make it in its entirety. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe pressed.

“Hm?” He asked, playing the part of ignorance.

Chloe looked at him, concern showing in her face. “Do you really think that poorly of yourself?” Her voice was tender, soft. His heart started to beat faster as he felt her concern for him. 

He began to drop the facade. “Chloe, its against the rules for an Angel to kill a mortal. I suppose it acts as a form of punishment. One that I’m okay with. It felt… wrong… not to have it.” Chloe was looking at him now, not buying it.

“Anyway, could we discuss the case?” Lucifer asked.

“We’re at lunch,” Chloe responded.

Lucifer looked at her surprised. “You’ve never let that stop you before Detective. As I recall you frequently find me at Lux only to ask for my input after hours. You don’t even let yourself have fun.” 

“We have a lot of other things to talk about.” Chloe responded.

“Like?” Lucifer asked.

“Well you never finished telling me what happened with Pierce for one,” She remarked. “You flew back down?”

“Yes. Then we had a fisticuffs and I ended up winning.” Lucifer leaned back on his end of the booth, feeling similar to earlier that day when he was speaking with Linda. “Look, I’d rather not discuss that anymore Detective. He’s gone, you’re safe, that’s all that matters,” 

There was a pause where he watched as Chloe studied him intently. Putting parts and pieces together he was sure. She was always so clever, even if it wasn’t to his benefit.

“So… um… was there anything else you’d wished to discuss?” He asked. “Are you getting that wretched little urchin back tonight?”

She shook her head. “I’ve got to clean up my mess tonight. There is something else I wanted to talk about…” She fidgeted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact. He noticed her cheeks began to flush, which was always a rare, but treasured treat for him.

“Well go on then spit it out,” He pressed, picking up the cocktail to prepare for a sip.

“Us” He froze. His heart began to beat rapidly. Carefully, he set the drink down so he wouldn’t spill it, as his hands were shaky now. He had not expected this. “I want to talk about what happens now,”


	3. Constant Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am in your eyes  
> Just that close to you  
> And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky  
> Everything you once believed is now a question why  
> It's okay
> 
> Don't lose your faith  
> Don't turn away  
> Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray
> 
> When it gets cold  
> Too dark to see  
> Reach in your soul and find me there,  
> I'll always be  
> Your constant angel"
> 
> Ramin Karimloo

Chloe watched him melt at the revelation of her continued interest. There was an uncomfortably long silence that followed.

“Is that okay Lucifer?” She asked warily. 

He maintained a shocked look, and his body language showed signs of anxiety, small tremors, blank expression. She hadn’t meant to spook him, but it was something that had been silently brewing between them long enough. She had wrestled the night before with her feelings, but found her dreams wandered back to him. Being with him. He was her ultimate desire, and it had been so close to being her reality before she knew. She had decided over the course of the hours they had spent together that it was what she still wanted. Would her soul be damned for eternity for loving the Devil? She didn’t know, but she knew denying feelings would lend to a life full of regret, especially when they were the strongest, clearest feelings she had ever had for another person.

“What… Why?” Was his first reaction.

Her heart sank at this response. “I know how I feel. I still want this,” she resisted the urge to take his hand. He seemed to be struggling with this admission.

“Chloe-” 

They were interrupted by food. The waiter pleasantly placed the plates in front of them. He flared a smile their way and asked them to enjoy. He knew Lucifer, and had probably fought to get this table, Lucifer was always extra generous with the tip.

Chloe looked at the plate, and began to prepare the dressing at the side of the salad. She noticed Lucifer wasn’t touching his food.

“I… didn’t realize that it would make you this uncomfortable… I thought you’d be happy?” She offered with confusion darting her blue eyes.

“I’m the Devil… Knowing it for sure - seeing what you’ve seen - normally scares people off. It scared you off…” He said, sounding just as perplexed as she. This was why it needed to be discussed, so that there could be an understanding.

She placed her fork back on the plate. “I was taken aback… But-”

“Detective, I’ve seen your house! You went mad scrambling for answers! It deeply disturbed you.” He said in a louder tone. He had moved forward now, no longer leaning away from the conversation. That was a start.

“Like I said to you this morning, it wasn’t you that I was disturbed by it was… _everything else_. God is real. Heaven. Hell. All real. And I’m probably going to Hell for feeling the way about you that I do but-”

“I’m stopping you there.” Lucifer interrupted. “Look at me right now Chloe, and know that I always keep my word. You are not, nor will ever see that place. Understand?” He said it with complete sincerity, now leaning forward to gaze into her eyes. She believed him. After all this, he had proven himself to always remain honest, even when the truth sounded ridiculous.

She nodded, really watching the determination in his eyes. That hope for understanding he had given her so many times in the past. She had always took those truths he told her as crazy talk, when really he was trying to open up to her. In response, there were so many times she had closed him off. He had tried to warn her about Pierce. He had tried to show her his face. He even mentioned his wings. And how broken he had been… 

Without thinking she grabbed his hands. His eyes broke contact and looked down at their touch. His hand was warm, his fingers long. He wrapped them around her fingers, and rejoined her eyes.

“Don’t _ever_ think you deserve that Chloe. You’re the purest person I have ever met. Your heart could never see that place.” He continued, tightening his hand around hers, the desperation still so clear in his eyes. It touched her, how much care, and gentleness was there. This was the Devil? 

“I believe you,” she affirmed with added nods of encouragement.

He nodded his approval, before slowly breaking contact with her hand. His gaze had turned down to where they had made contact. It was as if he felt that it wouldn’t happen again. She felt her heart sink further down.

“I’m not saying we go all in at the start Lucifer. There’s a lot going on right now for both of us. But we can take it slow. We can be there for each other,” she watched his eyes shift into a look of astonishment once more.

“You’re… really serious about this?” He asked hesitation rampant through his voice.

“Yes,” She admitted fearlessly.

There was a silence. Lucifer began to contemplate his food, as he seemed lost in the reverie of this admission. She watched him pick up a fork, and begin breaking apart the lasagna.

He looked back up into her eyes. His look was a mix of desperation, hope, and hurt. “I… I want that too…” He finally admitted. 

She witnessed his breathing becoming more sporadic, his anxiety beginning to return. She gently placed a calming hand on his once more, where it belonged.

“I’m still here for you,” She said, comforting him.

“Chloe-” 

His tone… It made all the sinking in her heart stop. She felt like she was floating. Like the moment that they had shared weeks ago. She had wanted this then, she wanted it more now. Ignoring the food now, not worrying about the fact that they were on duty, she leaned over the table and drew him into a soft kiss. She felt his breath catch as she slowly returned to her side of the table. Her heart was beating fast.

His gaze was now affectionate, and still baffled by what had just occurred.

“Is everything okay?” 

Chloe jumped, looking up at the waiter who was checking in on them. He must have been referring to the uneaten food.

“Yes. Yes we’re okay,” She said, her cheeks flushed with red.

The waiter nodded, looked between the two of them, had a knowing smile, then said “I’ll be back by if you need anything,”

“Thank you,” Chloe responded.

Lucifer straightened up, grabbed his knife and started to properly eat.

\-------

They returned to the precinct. She was now full in more ways than one, as she strode towards her desk to pull out the case file. She turned towards Lucifer as she jumped back into business mode.

“They interviewed the witness last night. In his statement he described a male caucasian in his twenties, brown eyes and red hair appeared to be stationed outside the club.” Chloe reported. “Sound like anyone you’ve seen there?”

Lucifer sighed. “There are many people that can fit that vague description Detective, it's the most premiere nightclub in Los Angeles.”

Chloe had thought as much, but the interview had been out of her hands.

“This was what I was talking about Detec-” he hesitated. “Chloe.” She looked up at him, cheeks flushing red at his correction. He seemed to become a bit red too as he continued, “The department is sloppy and often miss important details in cases. They want to finish the investigation as quickly as possible and arrest the first suspect they come across I’m sure. But we have to find the _real_ killer. My newest bartender _died_!”

Chloe gently touched his hand, loving the fact that she could openly allow herself to make more contact with him. Her partner, the devil. “I want to catch the real killer too Lucifer. That’s why I came with you this morning.” She reassured him, breaking their contact while she dove into the file. More had been added since the forensics had begun to come in.

She flipped the pages back and forth, examining the photos of the crime scene over and over again, forming a picture in her head of how it had went down. 

The first victim was George, shot in the chest near the bar. There had been stray bullets, indicating that the shooter was possibly firing out of panic. 

Whoever this person was had received returning fire. There was not much telling where it had come from, the club was massive, and a 9mm could cover the room if it were fired by an expert. There were only a few strays from that weapon, meaning whoever was firing it knew what they were doing.

Austin had been the last to be shot, and had bled to death. 

“What was the bartender doing there again?” She asked, looking up to Lucifer, who had quietly been sitting on her desk looking over her shoulder. 

“Oh the bartenders clean up the place during the day. Stock the shelves, that sort of thing. He was on schedule to be there.” He responded. “Have any ideas, Detective?”

“Not yet. We’ll have to wait until someone’s brought in for questioning.” Chloe responded.

“Well it can take a whole day to get a warrant. Dan’s hard at work on that for Austin’s girlfriend.” Lucifer responded.

“I want to speak with the women Austin had slept with,” Chloe stated. 

“I told you last night Chloe I don’t think they did this.” Lucifer argued.

“I’m not saying they did Lucifer. They may know something about Austin, or our suspect.” She answered.

“Well, they will be easier to find tonight, at Lux.” Lucifer said, finally agreeable.

Chloe sighed. They had hit a roadblock. Her paperwork was caught up since she had not been around due to her suspension. She had also not been allowed to receive emails or phone calls. There was nothing more she could do right now. 

Lucifer seemed to read her thoughts. He grabbed her hand and her pulled her out of her trance.

“You’ve been working so hard. You didn’t sleep well. Why don’t you go home and get some rest Chloe?” He asked, gently.

Home. Home was a mess right now. If she went back she’d have to get back to cleaning. She sighed at that thought.

“I… could join you if you’d like?” Lucifer asked hesitantly. “Strictly platonic, of course. You could use some help around the house I’d imagine.” 

Could he read minds? Chloe studied him, curiously.

“If… that’s not imposing?” 

He was nervous again, carefully gauging her reaction to make sure he wasn’t overstepping in his new role. It was adorable. 

“Perhaps it was a bad suggestion?”

Chloe smiled affectionately. “No Lucifer, I’d love the help.”

She could visibly see his sigh of relief. 

She squeezed the hand he was holding her with gently. “Let’s go,” She grabbed her keys.

______

They arrived at Chloe’s home. The mess had been a bit more organized, but things were still strewn everywhere. There were so many books, Chloe couldn’t recall which libraries she had borrowed them from.

Lucifer began picking them up, and one by one looking at the library stamps. He formed piles. Chloe jumped in to help. 

They did this in comfortable silence for a good portion of the afternoon. She had visited six different libraries, and some had to be special ordered from libraries in other parts of California. The blu ray collection had also originated from the libraries as well.

She saw Lucifer shake his head disapprovingly, occasionally making an appalled gasp, as he picked up several books. He didn’t say his misgivings aloud though, perhaps out of respect to how new all of this was for her. She never knew him to censor himself before, least of all about all of this devil stuff. It felt wrong somehow.

Chloe looked down to one of the book covers. It depicted a horned, goat legged devil grabbing a woman in a white dress. The figure was walking towards what looked like a fiery abyss. " _The Children of the Devil"_ read the book title. It was horrifying. She began to thumb through it, Lucifer glanced up to see what had grabbed her attention. In the corner of her eye she watched as his body language slumped forward as insecurities settled back into his features. Her heart sank for him. 

She closed the book softly, and caught his gaze. She brushed his cheek with her hand.

“Lucifer. I know none of this is real, okay? I just want to understand.” She said gently. 

His expression continued to read doubt, as he nodded. She wished so strongly that she could wipe that all away. That he could understand what she was going through too. All she could do was continue to move forwards and hear his perspective for now.

“What’s the deal with this ' _Children of the Devil'_ crap that they throw in movies all the time?” She raised the book.

“Fantasizing, I suppose. I can’t have children Chloe, I’m divine, humans aren’t.” He explained. 

“What about nephilim?” She asked. “Weren’t they supposed to be children of angels or something? Were they made up?”

“No. They were real. There used to be divine artifacts on Earth that affected humans, made them more divine if you will.”

“Like the grail?” Chloe asked.

“Well, no, not a cup that was drunk out of by a human. But that’s the idea. Anyway, the Nephilim were destroyed in the flood. My sister Remiel came soon after that to destroy the artifacts.” Lucifer answered.

“Wait. God killed the Nephilim? What did they do?” Chloe asked.

“They tried to take over humanity. They believed that their divine blood made them superior to all of mankind. All of them began wars, demanded sacrifices, started cults, and killed many innocent people. It was a mess. Dad decided the artifacts were too dangerous and had them destroyed. He created the flood to clean up his bloody mess.” She saw anger beginning to fester from him at the mention of God. “He’s not at all perfect,”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe he had the artifacts on Earth in the hopes that people would use them for good. They chose… poorly,” She smiled at her Indiana Jones reference.

Lucifer looked at her affectionately and gave a warm smirk.”You always try to see the best in things, don’t you Chloe?”

She put the book down completely, getting lost in those adoring eyes. She could stay there, just like that, for eons. He thought the world of her. 

“Not always,”She admitted.

He shook his head, disagreeably. 

“Anyway, all of this is gibberish,” Lucifer said after a steady pause. He began to get back to piling books.

“So what’s it like?” Chloe asked.

“Could you be more specific?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe showed the cover again, and pointed to the fiery abyss. “Hell?”

Lucifer hesitated for a beat. “Mostly it's like a long hallway full of doors. Ash falls constantly, and its silent and confining. Inside the doors, humans find ways to torture themselves, usually it's seen in loops.”

“Living their worst experiences over and over? I can’t imagine what that’s like, do they remember?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer grew still, and began to look far away. He remained silent. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

There was no response. She saw his eyes begin to water, as he slowly turned to face her again.

“Did I… did I say something wrong?” She asked.

“Hm? No. What do you ask?” Lucifer said.

He took a deep breath, with a bit of a sniff at the end. It was like he was forcing back tears. Chloe slowly began to put the pieces together.

“Have… you, ever been behind one of those doors?” She asked.

“Of course Chloe, I was the Lord or Hell. I’ve been through many!” He threw up a fake smile. 

She could sense he was throwing walls up again, trying to avoid something difficult. She wanted to get him to open up. She decided to push just a little further.

“What happened in your door?” She asked.

He grew quiet again. This affirmed her theory. She quickly grabbed his hands, turning to him, to give him her full attention.

“Lucifer, I’m here for you. You can talk to me, I won’t think any less of you.” She said with all sincerity.

He took his hands from her, and broke eye contact, instantly diverting the topic.

“Six libraries. You worked yourself to the bone Chloe. Why don’t you get some sleep and I’ll take these back?” 

She shook her head. “No, no naps Lucifer, I-”

“Look! I’m not evil! I didn’t deserve to be there! I didn’t ask… Chloe- I saved you, that’s all that matters, okay? Please, just go lay down. I’ll take care of this.” A tear fell down his cheek as his emotions began to seep from under the surface.

“You went through that, for me?” Chloe asked.

They watched each other in another long silence. How much had he been through for her without her knowing? How deep did she have to matter to him for him to have suffered so much… Her emotions became overwhelming. He was the Lord of Hell, but he wasn’t anything like these books. He could get trapped there, tortured - for her. How was someone so giving, so sacrificial seen in such a negative way? She wondered what it was he’d seen, how much it hurt him. The last thing she wanted then was to see him in pain. 

She moved closer to him, tears welling in her eyes too.

“How much have you suffered to help me?” She asked.

She gently put a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, then gently pulled her hand away from his face.

“You’re worth all of it,” he said softly.

She shook her head. He was avoiding this by turning the conversation around to her. She squeezed his hand, and came closer to him. Their noses almost touched. 

Looking at him deep in those abysmal brown eyes she said, “I’m here for you Lucifer. You don’t have to suffer alone.”

A small smile, with a warm gaze emanated from his features. “I’m not suffering Chloe, not when you’re here,” 

He kissed her forehead softly. 

As sweet as these gestures were Chloe knew that he was still trying to shelter her from this side of himself. She began to think that maybe he hid it from himself. His self loathing must have been an ongoing dilemma for him stretching eons. She didn’t know if she could ever break down those walls , no matter how much she wanted to help salve those wounds. He was right. He didn’t deserve to suffer as deeply, but it seemed to be something he had chosen for himself. He never let anyone in after all. All the women he had ever been with, all the people he granted favors for, the parties, debauchery, all was to hide this unshakable flaw. But he couldn’t hide it from her. No matter how hard he was trying.

She drew him into a soft kiss, knowing that this would not be an issue resolved overnight. Perhaps it would take her a lifetime, perhaps it would always be there. But she still yearned to support him, when no one else would.

“Okay Lucifer. I’ll go upstairs. Thank you for the help,” 

_______

She woke to a loud voice in the kitchen. It was Maze.

“Chloe’s going to be pissed! Why did you throw that in the dishwasher!”

“Well all the ones I use are always safe to wash Mazikeen!” Lucifer retaliated.

“Heat changing mugs, are not dishwasher safe! This was Trixie’s! She got it on a school trip to the zoo, her favorite trip!” Maize shouted once again.

Chloe forcibly took a peek at the time. 7:47PM. She had slept soundly for the first time in weeks, dreaming of her handsome partner and not the devil she had spent so many countless hours toying over. Chloe felt like her time with him had helped to understand things more completely, which helped her cope with the new realities she had been facing. She lay thinking about it for a moment longer as the two outside kept arguing.

“Well I’ll just buy her another one!” Lucifer responded.

“No Lucifer, this one was one I helped her design. It had a picture of us and you destroyed it! There’s no just ‘replacing’ it!”

Chloe realized what cup they were arguing about. There was a store near where the class ate lunch at on their trips to the zoo that designed special cups. The customer could being In a photo and select a frame that would appear when a hot drink was poured into the cup.

Trixie had selected a picture of her as the president of Mars from a few Halloweens ago with Maze having a cool makeup job beside her. The frame she'd chosen was one of Mrs. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus, with her planet dress and goofy hat. There were stars floating around the frame as well. It was a special cup, but it could be replaced. 

Chloe quickly rolled out of bed, groggily, and opened the door. There was silence when she began descending the stairs. She came around into the kitchen, and witnessed a horrified look on Lucifer’s face.

“Hello Chloe, I was just-”

Chloe laughed. “I think the neighbors heard you!” She said, turning to Maze. “Maze, it's just a cup. It can be replaced.”

“But, it was our-” Maze started.

“I know Maze, but we have that picture yea?” Chloe answered.

Maze grew quiet.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry. I thought it would be safe-”

Chloe interrupted. “I’m not mad Lucifer. Thank you for trying to do the dishes,” She smiled at him. She watched as relief spread though his features.

Maze looked at him, then at Chloe, back to him. Her expression became snarky. “You two boned!”

There was an awkward silence for a beat.

“No Maze, we have not had sex.” Lucifer explained, trying to cut off the awkwardness with facts.

“Okay, but you’re going to,” Maze said with a wicked smile. “Why would you be here trying to cook her dinner otherwise?”

Lucifer fumbled, dropping the cup that broke on the ground. It was unlike him to be clumsy, but he was clearly at a loss for what to say to that. Maze was actually succeeding in making him flustered. She had found his weakness. Chloe. And was exploiting it for laughs. Her being a demon made so much sense.

“We weren’t going to ‘bone’ Maze.” Chloe explained, bringing out her mother voice. “We were just talking. There’s a lot going on right now for us.”

Maze grew quiet. Chloe figured she was remembering the conversation they had shared at Lux. She must be worried too. This affected all of them.

Lucifer grabbed a broom from the utility closet, and swept up the debris. 

“Right, as I was trying to say Maze, would you like Salmon, potatoes, and salad, or should I order out?”

Maze looked at Chloe, who was now looking at Lucifer affectionately again.

“I’ll leave you to your date,” she said, still giving them an approving smile, while strolling off confidently.

Chloe and Lucifer watched her leave, both flushed with red.

“Is it that obvious?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer nodded. “I suppose it's going to be a typical reaction, that we better get used to. It's not like we’ve hidden our feelings for each other from them.” 

Chloe nodded.

“So… what will it be Chloe?”

She smiled. “A home cooked dinner sounds nice Lucifer, but we need to get to Lux, so I think takeout tonight,”

He grabbed his phone. “Chinese it is,”

______

They made their way to Lux. Chloe fell in line beside Lucifer as he waltzed through the door, her arm locked in his. The music was blaring, and the women were dancing on their stages as revelers took in the atmosphere.

Chloe and Lucifer made their way to a large booth. Already, eyes had begun to turn to them. Several women and men began to make their way to their table. Their way to him. He was a magnet, and everyone there was drawn, even the ones that didn’t have the confidence to approach. Chloe began to feel like chopped liver again.

“Excuse me darling, I’ll just mingle and see if I can’t find our lady friends. I’ll be just a moment,” 

He smiled confidently at her, reaching near her and giving her a small peck on her cheek. She blushed as he made his way out of the booth and into the pack of vipers ready to pounce all over him. Chloe realized that although he was his usual charming self, he didn’t let them too close. Occasionally he would grab a wandering hand, or give a disapproving look. She smiled. 

As she watched she didn’t notice that someone else had slipped into the booth to join her.

“How have you been?” 

Chloe jumped and turned to see Linda Martin beside her.

“Linda! I didn’t see you!” Chloe smiled, bringing Linda into a hug.

Linda held a knowing look in her smile. 

“I noticed,” She raised the glass in her hand towards Lucifer. “You’ve been watching him like a hawk,”

Chloe’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Yea, well… What brings you here Linda?”

“Lucifer told me you would be here tonight. How has it been Chloe? I’ve heard quite a bit about what you two had went through.” 

“It’s… a lot.” Chloe responded. “Like, all of it is real? But it’s nothing like what I’ve read or heard. He’s nothing like that. So how can any of it be right you know? I just… don’t know what to believe now,”

“I know that feeling.” Linda said drinking a sip of her drink. “But Chloe, that’s a good thing when you think about it. You still are just as lost as before. You just know a little more than you did that’s all. Lucifer is still Lucifer, Maze is still Maze, and I am really feeling this Martini, did Patrick made it stiffer than normal?”

Chloe smiled. “Depends on how many you’ve had. He likes to kick it strong at the start”

“Ah!” Linda said, sounding a touch tipsy. “Patrick, right, I forgot. That guy Austin makes them how I like it, guess he had the night off or something.”

“He was killed. We’re here to investigate that actually,” Chloe looked back towards Lucifer who was still mingling. No luck yet, the night was still young.

“You are really focused on him tonight,” Linda pointed out. “What’s going on there?”

Chloe tore her gaze from him again, not noticing the flushness of her cheeks.

“We’re… well… taking things slow, but…”

“It's happening? Really? Chloe!” Linda excitedly drew her into a happy, tipsy hug. “We’re celebrating!” She called a waitress over. “Two Martini’s stat! My tab!”

Chloe was smiling.

“I thought it would take you more time, he seemed to think you had taken things poorly,” Linda mentioned.

“I did at first, but when I spent time with him I realized how much I’d missed him. We were almost together before I knew. He told me how he’d felt, how he was afraid I’d run. Lucifer means a lot to me, and although I may not understand what any of this means right now, I know that hiding those feelings wouldn’t be good for either of us.” Chloe admitted.

Linda nodded in approval. ”That’s very wise Chloe. You two have been running from it long enough, it's about time you learn to slow down and try to learn to be happy. How has he been about the relationship?”

Chloe contemplated her answer. “He’s been surprised, skittish, but I think it makes him happy,”

Linda watched her, taking a long sip of the martini. She had a concerned look on her face, but didn’t speak on what those concerns were. Chloe thought about their conversation at her house, how he had walled his feelings away. She wondered if he was able to let those walls down with Linda. Knowing not to ask, since it would cross professional boundaries, Chloe changed the topic.

“And how have you been? Lucifer mentioned that you had been sick?” Chloe asked.

Linda shook her head. “Oh I’m fine, it was just some stomach virus that’s all. I’m over it” Chloe could see her become a bit nervous on the topic. Odd.

The waitress came back by with the Martinis. 

Chloe grabbed one, held it up and smiled at Linda.

“Cheers! To the new couple!” Linda said enthusiastically. “About damn time!”

The glasses clinked, and Chloe drank a few solid gulps before setting the glass on the table.

Lucifer sauntered back over to the booth. 

“Doctor!” He enthused happily as he took a seat. “Glad you could make it!” He waved at some women, who began to stroll over. “Not all of the women are here Chloe, but I got five of them.” 

Lucifer took a seat between Chloe and Linda, placing an arm around Chloe. She leaned in to his warm body, knowing it was a gesture to ward off the other women. She could get used to this.

The women began to pile into the booth. Lucifer introduced them one by one.

“I’d like you to meet Brittany, Jessica, Charity, Amber, and Jamie.” A smile was on his face. “This is Chloe, and Linda,”

The girls eyed Chloe, and how he was sitting with her. Each of them had a disapproving look, but weren’t too possessive about the situation. They were all knockouts.

“I wanted to ask about Austin,”

Some of the girls began eyeing her, judging her as another player she was sure. Lucifer gently pressed her closer to him as if to indicate that she was his and his alone. Her heart began to flutter at this gesture. It was finally something he didn’t feel the need to hide, nor did she want him to.

“He talked a good talk, but didn’t exactly have the stamina to match what he said if you catch my drift,” Amber said, gazing longingly at Lucifer, while sultriously playing with an olive from her drink. 

Chloe remembered interviewing all of his exe’s on a case a few years ago. There had been many of them, they all spoke praises of how well he could perform. Between Amber pretty much saying exactly that, their new roles with each other, and the way he was possesively holding her to him, it suddenly became very hot. She became more aware of the body she was pressed up against. His tight, slender muscles bulging just under his shirt, his voice, almost purring in response to Amber’s comment, his… well, she wasn’t the only one feeling that way now she could tell. She cleared her throat, now clearly flushed at the thought of him beside her. Trying to put this in the back of her mind, and failing miserably in more physical ways, she went back to the topic.

“That’s- not what I mean. What was he like? Did he have any friends? Do you know anything about his girlfriend Ashley,”

It broke the tension from the girls, but not from her and Lucifer, who was now rubbing her shoulder feeling the goosebumps that had begun to form. He often found distractions when they were on an investigation, normally touching and messing with things playfully, barely able to keep his hands to himself. Chloe realized that she had become his distraction this time, and was torn between allowing it due to the intense pleasure of long awaited touch from him, and not allowing it as she was trying to focus. 

With a small tremble from a cold chill that he had managed to summon from her simply by breathing against her neck, she gently grabbed his hand as a signal to get him to stop. He appeased her, but in a disappointed manner. Chloe attempted her breathing exercise to try to calm herself down. It only partly worked, because he hadn’t been able to stop looking at her hungirly.

Doctor Linda watched both of them wickedly, drinking her martini triumphantly. She had a wide grin on her face. It didn’t help. 

“Oh his girlfriend. She was super devoted to him, it was rather obnoxious. She knew he was cheating, but didn’t care. She said that she loved him, no matter what.” Amber responded.

“How did he feel about her?” Lucifer asked, turning back to the investigation like it was an easy switch. 

Chloe gulped a bit. She wondered how frequently they'd have to be with one another to keep him satiated. It wasn’t something she had thought about before… focus Decker. She thought.

“He loved her. He just had needs,” Jessica said, now giving Lucifer the same look that Amber had before. Jeeze had all of them had their way with him?

Chloe wrapped her arm behind Lucifer’s back, starting to be possessive herself. He responded well to the sentiment, with a comforting peck on her head to reassure her that he was hers now. This was becoming too tense.

Linda was still pleasantly watching the new couple happily. Chloe realized all of the things Lucifer must have been saying to her for all the years they had known each other. This was something that had been a long time coming, and she must have been almost as invested as they were.

“And she wasn’t upset by this?” Chloe asked.

“Oh they argued constantly, it was annoying to say the least.” Charity responded. “But they always stayed together. I’ll never understand that,”

“Love is a tricky thing,” Linda piped up. “It's not always something you can understand.”

Chloe reflected on that for a moment. Austin and Ashley were not a good mix, but were devoted to each other even though he felt the need to cheat. That had to have created some resentment for her. This was confirming her theory.

“Did either of them own a gun?” She asked.

All of the girls shrugged. 

“She wouldn’t have done that to him.” Brittany spoke up. “She was always really affectionate. They would argue, but she’s never one to get violent when fighting. She’s the girl who kills with sweetness. She had no motive to go after him. Besides, she started seeing this other guy on the side too, maybe to get back at him,”

“Mm was he a redhead?” Chloe asked.

Brittany nodded. 

“What was his name?”

“Ryan. Ryan Thompson.” Brittany recited. “Really cute, not very nice though.”

“Oh?” Chloe asked for them to continue.

“That sod? He managed to score? Rubbish!” Lucifer piped up beside her.

“Yea, but that means we have another suspect. Do you girls mind coming in to make a statement?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, but I wanted to have fun tonight,” Jamie said, licking her lips in Lucifer’s direction. He didn’t respond.

“The morning then, come by the precinct.” Chloe stated, taking another sip of the martini.

The girls agreeably left, all disappointed at the fact that Lucifer had eyes for only one tonight. Chloe felt a sense of pride at that.

“That was unlike you Chloe, protocol would mean that you’d take them in tonight.” Lucifer said after they’d left.

“I’ve been drinking. Besides.” She licked her lips. ”It wouldn’t hurt to let them have fun,” she gave Lucifer a knowing wink.

It did the trick, he was riled up now.

Linda smiled. “I’ll leave the two of you alone. Lucifer?”

He looked up at the doctor with a pleading look on his face. 

“I want to see you in my office tomorrow,”

He nodded. “I’ll be there,”

She smiled. “You two have a good night,”

As she stepped away, his lips hungirly went to Chloe’s neck. He had precision, and finesse as he explored her possibilities. He drew his hand all the way up her arm, enjoying the sleeveless top she had chosen to wear that night. Goosebumps followed his touch as his lips played along her jawline. He was being slow, methodical, and gentle, shivering himself at every exaltation and tremor from her. He wrapped one of his arms behind her and began to caress the back of her neck, slowly bringing his lips to intertwine with hers. 

She leaned into him as they kissed, drawing her hands up to his face, down his jawline, around his neck, and up into his hair. 

He pulled her in closer with hands that had steadily swept down to her lower back. She was close enough now to hear his beating heart, racing as he eagerly picked up the pace, wanting more.

Her hand met his chest, and played with the skin just under his buttons, as he went to playing with her hair, all while drawing out the sweetness in her taste. The world was on fire, and the crowd at the scene had begun to watch, impressed at the intensity seen in front of them.

Lucifer was the one who barely managed to pull away.

“Would… would you like to take this upstairs Chloe?” He asked, his hands finding a place on her waist. He sounded desperate, nervous.

“Is this what you want?” She asked, sensing some uncertainty from him.

He looked her up and down, as if deciding.

“I- Yes, but do you?” He asked.

The hesitation said enough to her. She grabbed his hands from her waist and moved in to where their hips met.

“I’m not sure we’re ready for this, not yet.”

He placed his forehead to hers, their noses touched.

“You’re sure?” He asked.

This was new to him, she could tell. He had never experienced sex that mattered like this before. The fact that he was hesitating, thinking she still didn’t fully accept him, could ruin the magic they could experience. She wanted there to be no hesitation, only a need. It wasn’t there yet, and she wasn’t sure he would understand. He was a creature of passion and desire, when he felt something he went for it, whether it be right or wrong. She wanted more for him, to be more for him, though she knew she already was in so many ways.

She met his lips and opened her mouth to invite him in. He breathed into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. There was desperation in his touch, and a hunger that had never been fully satiated in his kiss. She could imagine how desperately he had longed for this. To be accepted, and loved for exactly who he was. But she knew he didn’t believe that yet, not completely. There were still too many questions, and too much insecurity behind those adoring eyes.

After the moment passed she whispered softly, “Not yet,” 

He nodded, loosening his grip around her. They were both flushed and their hearts were both racing with desire. He conceded to her, and returned to simply holding her in one arm.

“Only when you’re ready Chloe,” He whispered back, meeting the top of her head with his lips.

She held him in return, sensing that he didn’t understand.

“Only when _we’re_ ready.” She corrected.

_____

Chloe had a difficult time sleeping that night after she returned home. Her thoughts remained with Lucifer, and the night that could have been. Several times she woke up sweating, once she even thought she had released that desire uncontrollably with no physical input. When only the thought of him could have that effect on her, she was insatiably curious on what the real thing would be like someday, which didn’t help her plight.

When morning finally broke, she trepidatiously went downstairs, holding the knowledge that she had not been alone. At least there hadn’t been a bag of popcorn at her bedside post dream this time.

“Wow, just you? I should have guessed that, the man can make some noise when he’s having a good time, but the screams and moans coming from that room last night all night I was convinced otherwise. Go Decker, you’re getting some! He’s great isn’t he?” Maze said enthusiastically with a sassy grin on her face.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “There wasn’t- How - how is any of this your business?” 

“Wow,” Maze responded. “Nothing yet, but dang if it isn’t going to be something with all that tension that’s been built up all these years Decker! You’re in for a ride, I’m actually jealous! When’s the fireworks?”

She took a bite of cereal that was seated in front of her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and didn’t respond. But her face felt as red as a fire engine. Great way to start the day. She prepped the stove and started some bacon, trying hard to avoid eye contact with the demon who was happily studying her every nervous, jittery reaction with glee.

“Toast?” She asked, breaking the subject.

Maze laughed. “Sure Decker,” 

Chloe expected the innuendo jokes to begin _I’ll watch the bread pop out, just like you’ll watch something else pop up tonight_ , or _Add butter to it and spread it around, the way he’ll spread-_ the bacon began to pop, making her jump. Wow. This was bad.

Maze said nothing, actually, but was entertained nonetheless as Chloe found the ways to pick on herself. 

Thinking better of it, Chloe proceeded to place the bread in the toaster, and pushed the lever down.

“I was thinking of asking Dan if Trixie could come over tonight,” She mentioned as she flipped the bacon, and prepared the eggs.

Her daughter was always a great way to break an uncomfortable situation with Maze. It was curious how a demon could like her 11 year old so much that she was willing to drop torturing someone in favor of a conversation about it. But her tactic worked like a charm.

“I need to replace that cup first. I don’t want her to think that I’m still mad at her…”

Chloe nodded solemnly in understanding. Maze had shouted some hurtful words that her daughter had overheard when she didn’t mean them. She wanted to have a conversation with her child about how other people can do things they don’t mean when they feel bad.

“Maze, she will come around. We’ll have a talk tonight, just the three of us,”

Maze nodded solemnly.

“I think the picture is in the living room if you want to grab it. I’ll text you the address of the store,”

The toast popped out. Chloe buttered it quickly, still nervous about innuendos that never came. She was still beat red.

Maze happily accepted the toast on her way to the living room. 

“You deserve to be happy Chloe. There’s no shame in that.” She smiled another wicked smile. “He won’t disappoint you,” with a picture frame and a wink, Maze left the house.

“What just happened?” Chloe was asking aloud, right when her toast popped out of the toaster.

It was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I've seen the season. There are so many similarities that I happened to write in this story, that were all just me writing where i wanted the characters to go! i was not disappointed with the directions they took! I won't post any spoilers here! Go watch it! Seriously!


	4. Sweet Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's true, we're all a little, insane  
> But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained
> 
> Fear is only in our minds  
> Taking over all the time  
> Fear is only in our minds   
> But it's taking over all the time
> 
> You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify  
> You know you live to break me, don't deny sweet sacrifice"
> 
> Evanescence

Lucifer had difficulty coming to grips with the whole of the previous day. He had woken up at the crack of dawn, and had taken time to pause outside with a cigarette and drink. Chloe… He could still taste the sweet cherry flavor of her lipstick, and smell her lavender scented perfume. The revelation of her small shivers, course goosebumps on her skin, and the way her breathing became heavy when her desire had shifted solely to _him_ , haunted him. Never before had these simple pleasures, he had often partaken in, had such a profound impact on his view of human nature in general. It vexxed him, how he could not leave those sensations behind, and move forward into a new day. 

She had moved back to him so fast, almost as if nothing had changed, when for her, everything should have changed. It made no sense. The only thing that did was that she was a miracle, sent by his Father, for him. 

Was any of this real? How could anyone be so quick to accept the _devil_ so passionately? To _want_ him in that way, without being affected by his abilities at all, while knowing exactly what he was, and what he could do?

He couldn't stop the longing. The desire for it to be real, for her to _truly_ want him with no strings attached. _His_ feelings were real. And they hurt in ways he didn’t realize he could feel. He felt so close, and so far away, in desperate search for answers he doubted he would ever find. 

He remembered her kiss, the way she drew him in. The way she had expressed to him in every way she could that she was _there_ for him. A guiding light when he had been so desperately lost in a darkness he hadn’t realized he’d been surrounded by for eons. 

Why? Why would his Father do this? What was the point? Was God even doing this? Could it truly be what Chloe desired?

He took a long, desperate draw from his cigarette, breathing in that intoxicating taste as he felt some of the pressure release from him on exhale.

These feelings had to be a divine punishment for the crimes he had inflicted. There was no way she could truly desire him like this. It was an ornately crafted punishment, that much was for sure, and it predated the most recent of his crimes, the deaths of Cain, and Uriel by his hands.

He paused as a thought occurred to him. How many times had he seen the passion from lovers drive people to do unspeakable acts? How many perpetrators had they brought in that had the origins of their acts relate to their lovers?

He threw the cigarette down and stomped on it in anger.

This was some ruse from his Father to draw the evil out in Lucifer. To truly _become_ the villain he was always pegged as. And it was working. First he had made that deal with his Father saving Chloe's life. He'd, promised to be the son God had always wished he’d had… Now it was very clear that his Father wanted him as the torturer, the murderer, the one who _deserved_ to be vilified. 

Then there was his Mother. He sent her away, thinking that it was the right thing, to _move forwards_ as Chloe had suggested. His Mother had used and manipulated Lucifer too, but at least she genuinely cared for whom he had become, and wanted to see him be better than he had been. And now she was gone, the one person who wanted to see him better. How could he have been so blind? How had he let himself for a moment believe that he could be loved by someone, be accepted by their own accord?

“You bastard.” He shouted to the air. “You cruel, bastard. Why would you do this to _her_?! I get it. I deserve punishment. But _she_ doesn’t. She’s… she’s one of the best things you ever created. Why would you use her like this? To do this?!” Tears began streaming down his face in rage.

“ANSWER ME FATHER! WHY?!”

A rush of wings followed his demands, followed by a roll of thunder.

Remiel’s figure landed before him. 

“Lucifer,” A searing voice froth with hatred escaped her tongue as she spoke the word. “Still infesting this world with your filth?”

“I don’t know why you’re here sister but I’m in NO MOOD!” His eyes burned with the flame of his torment.

“Don’t you? I’m here to clean up _your_ mess again,” she spat. “If you’d just returned to Hell where you belonged, as Amenadiel told you I wouldn’t have to be here today brother.”

“Oh yes, Amenadiel. Are you still his cheerleader sister? Have you not seen the mess he made with his own hands that _I_ had to clean up for him?”

She pulled out her bow. It was made of thunder clouds she formed lightning from. Legends of Zeus had come from attacks she had inflicted in the ancient days of Greece when she used to hunt the Nephilim, who were known to the ancient peoples as giants, cyclops, sirens, and gorgon. It was powerful, as was she. Lucifer stood, unafraid, and unmoved by her actions.

“Don’t insult my brother that way,” She sneered. 

“I am your brother too sister,”

“You have not _been_ my brother for eons. Samael died when he fell from Heaven. Any feelings I had towards your fate ended the day Uriel took his last breath!” She spat. Lightning formed around her string, and formed an arrow, which she pointed at his heart. “I should send you back right now to suffer in your own prison for eternity.”

He smiled, eyes still blazing. Wrath was ever so present in her actions. He loved to see his sibling’s sins, so clearly etched on their features. It brought him some small comfort that they themselves were not the perfect, divine beings they were often portrayed as.

“But you won’t. Dad sent you here didn’t he? Why?”

She sheathed her weapon confirming this fact. Her large gray thundercloud colored wings drew back into her form.

“A nephilim has been spawned on Earth, brother, I’m here to destroy it before it gets the chance to take breath,” She answered.

Lucifer took a swig of the whiskey he had been holding. His temper had receded as he studied her.

“That’s impossible sister. The artifacts that helped in their creation were destroyed.” He responded. 

“Gabriel doesn’t make those types of mistakes Lucifer,” She said.

Gabriel, as God’s messenger could follow the location of every human on the planet, and knew exactly where they were at any given time. If he had seen a nephilim there had to have been one. Lucifer understood that Gabriel couldn’t fully track the location of nephilim, as the creature would also be a mix of divine blood, not just mortal.

“And you think _I’m_ responsible?” He burst out laughing. “Sister, I had _nothing_ to do with that mess. That was _all_ the watchers. Taking wives and husbands, just to create a spawn that nearly destroyed the world, and they call _me_ the evil one!” 

The thoughts that God was trying to craft him into a villain began to haunt him again. As he finished his drink, he began to head back inside for another.

As he walked into the penthouse, the elevator opened. He paused to see what other company would have been dragging into his already horrid morning.

It was Chloe.

He froze. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

Her eyes were locked on Remiel. The Angel was wearing her battle armor, her bow was slung along her back. She in turn, eyed the detective up and down, studying her.

“I - came to talk about last night. Who’s this?” Chloe asked hesitantly.

Lucifer cautiously answered. “This is my sister Remiel, Remiel, this is Detective Chloe Decker,”

“This is the girl Amenadiel spoke of? She’s not as intimidating as he described her,” Remiel said studying Chloe.

“What is she doing here?” Chloe asked, her tone starting to shift in response to Remiel’s aggression. Almost like she wanted to match it.

Lucifer put himself calmly between the two of them, as he poured another glass.

“She seems to think that there’s a nephilim problem here on Earth, and she’s blaming me for it.” Lucifer retorted. “As I said, that’s impossible, the divine artifacts are gone sister. There’s no way any human could be affected by my divinity like that,” 

“Oh I know.” Remiel answered. “But _we_ can be affected by _them_ can’t we? She's the human that makes you-” 

He reacted swiftly, shifting to stand directly in front of Remiel, eyes lighting ablaze once more. “No sister, you’re wrong. I suggest you leave now, before I make you, you will _not_ harm Chloe,” 

Chloe looked between the two of them confused, and nervous about how tense the situation seemed to have gotten.

“What do you mean _you_ can be affected by _us_?” She asked, doing her best to hide the trepidation Lucifer could still hear in her voice.

Lucifer’s eyes returned to normal. This was something, he wasn’t sure she had been ready to hear yet, but if she were going to be involved in this mess somehow she should know the truth.

“I’m immortal, Chloe. As I told you earlier in our partnership. Normally I’m not affected by bullets, or drugs, but when I’m with you I become… mortal… And I think that’s my doing- I’ve recently learned that my Devil face, my wings, were _all_ my doing, because of how I feel about myself. My feeling vulnerable is… how I feel about you...”

She looked at him in horror, then shook her head in disbelief.

“But like I said Remiel, you’re wrong. We haven’t -” He briefly thought of her kiss, the way her hands had slipped down to his chest, flirting with undoing his buttons. He swallowed hard, fighting those feelings down once more. “It’s not her, so leave.”

“Even if we’d had, I’m - I- “ She sounded truly shaken.

Lucifer remained in between them, the bridge for her between this new and terrifying reality. He gave her a compassionate glance in understanding.

“Its okay, Chloe,” He said with a gentleness he hadn’t thought possible from the morning's revelations.

He turned back to Remiel, “Look elsewhere sister, you won’t find it with me, and it's not like I’m the only one of us hobbling around amongst humans.”

“I’ll be watching for your filth Lucifer. If you step out of line once more, know that I will be back, and I won’t go as easy on you as I did this time!” 

The words out of her mouth were still stained with hatred. But her tone had become more confused as she looked between the two of them one last time before walking back out to the balcony. She unfurled her wings, and flew away.

Chloe watched, astonished. It had been her first real viewing of true divinity.

“I’m sorry about her.” He said.

He poured her a glass that he knew she wouldn’t accept. It gave him something to do with his hands, and he would probably want to another drink for himself anyways.

“She- she was… beautiful, but… she had so much hatred for you,” Chloe responded.

Lucifer couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. 

“My sister is a piece of work,” Lucifer responded, offering her a glass.

She refused. Of course.

“She really seemed to have it out for you.” Chloe stated concerned.

“They all do. I led a rebellion against Dad, none took to kindly to that,” He answered.

“Amenadiel never sounded like that,” She stated.

“Oh but he did when he first appeared. Believe me, but then he lost his powers and-” He froze as a realization dawned on him.“Deary me, brother, what mess have you made now?!” He placed the glass down.

“What?” Chloe asked concerned. “Did he…”

“I’m sorry we don’t have the time to talk this morning darling, but I have to go speak with... I’ll meet you at the precinct once you catch one of our suspects?” He asked, throwing on the jacket he had taken off while being lost in thought that morning.

Chloe nodded in understanding. If felt liberating to not have to hide everything from her anymore. He took a moment to watch her affectionately.

“We _will_ talk, you have my word,” He said comfortingly, leaning down to kiss her gently.

God did fine work, weaving him into this trap he could never completely resist. His heart sank at the thought once more as he left her there.

________

8:00 A.M. sharp was when he arrived at Linda’s office. The doors had just been unlocked. He wrapped on her door quickly. When it opened he darted in. He saw her briefcase sitting on her desk, as if she had just arrived and hadn’t had the time to begin unpacking her things. 

“Doctor Linda! How are you this morning love!” He said super sweetly, while studying the room frantically to find any trace that Remiel had been there. She thought the world of Amenadiel, surely she wouldn’t come looking for the people he had been with when he himself had lost his powers.

“Lucifer?! I wasn’t expecting you so early,” Linda watched his frantic behavior curiously, “It seems you have a lot to talk about, why don’t we get started?” She gestured to the couch.

“How have you been feeling this morning?” Lucifer asked.

“Is this about when I threw up yesterday?” She was extra confused now. “Fine, Lucifer. I didn’t have any issues this morning. Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

“You are Doctor!” Lucifer said far too enthusiastically. “Tell me, what are your thoughts on children?”

She gave him a double take. “You… you’re thinking about having, kids? Um… Lucifer, I’m not sure if you’d exactly be ready for-”

“No Doctor! Of course not! Don’t be preposterous! Me, with those horrible little monsters?! I can’t even,” He visibly shivered from his disgust at the thought. “As I’ve said, I’m asking you.”

“Well I- Lucifer, why are you bringing this topic up? Did something happen between you and Chloe?” She asked, she seemed a bit nervous on the discussion. She gestured towards the couch again.

Lucifer, noticing her agitation decided to try a more calm approach. He took a seat, apprehensively.

”No, doctor, I’m just… worried about you. I mean it seems that the only people you call friends and want to spend any time with are affiliated with your patients. You obviously work hard, and care about what you do but you seem lonely. Have you ever taken the time to think about starting a family? Did you… ever desire one?”

He hadn’t used his abilities on her since they had first met, but he felt this was important. Knowing her thoughts on this topic would help him better understand how he should approach the problem. If she thought them a waste of time, perhaps she would willingly give up the child, if not things could get much more complicated, and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her from being harmed by a member of his family _again_.

“Lucifer, what are you… why are you-” She resisted. 

She had always been a complicated one. Lucifer fought down the nagging thoughts that this may be breaking some of the trust that had built up between the two over these years. She was in danger, and he only wanted to protect her.

“Doctor, please, you may be in danger, I only want to help. Do you desire a family?” He asked again, his intensity had grown, and he felt her cave beneath it.

“I did…” She finally admitted. “I tried with Riece, but he had infertility issues and things never worked out that way.” 

Lucifer watched her sympathetically, with no judgement in his eyes, only concern.

“I’m a career woman, you’re right. I don’t think I’d be here today if I’d had a family. I don’t know if I would have finished my PHD, or got the awards and certifications I have. A family is a lot of work Lucifer, I don’t know if I would have been able to really be _me_ if I’d had one.” She explained.

“What if it happened now?” He asked.

“I- I don’t know-” She admitted. “You really think I’m… But, how?”

“Well you _were_ with my brother were you not?” He asked.

“Yes! But I don’t see what the big deal is, I was with you and nothing happened! Why would it be any different?” She paused. “He got sick…”

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“He thought he had contracted chlamydia because he had been with a prostitute. He’d had a fever and- can angels get sick?” She asked looking up at Lucifer.

“No.” He responded. “My sister must be right then… Linda… you’re pregnant… and my sister is trying to hunt the infant down.”

“Oh God!” Linda blurted.

“Apparently that’s the problem,” Lucifer sighed. “He can never leave things bloody well alone, he always has to send one of his angels to make more of a mess,”

“I’m… I’m pregnant?! Are you sure?! How can?” She sat down, looking overwhelmed. “Does Amenadiel know?”

“No.” Lucifer answered. “But, that’s a good plan, bravo doctor.”

He put his hands together in prayer.

“Are you praying?” She whispered. “I didn’t know the devil did that sort of thing,”

Frustrated, Lucifer opened his eyes. “No doctor I’m trying to call Amenadiel. When someone reaches out to us with the names Dad gave us we can hear, and feel what they are saying to us. Now will you please?” He made a gesture asking for silence.

Linda obliged, but continued to twitch out of nerves. Suddenly, her fingers slowed to a snail’s crawl. The clock that hung on the wall stopped clicking, and the trees blowing outside in the wind blew at a snail’s pace. After a whoosh and a flap of wings, Amenadiel stood before him, garbed in his old angelic robes, his necklace gleaming in the lighting.

“I was _not_ expecting to hear from you so soon brother. I know you’ve come to rely on my help lately, but-”

“Don’t be ridiculous brother!” Lucifer stood up from the couch. “I know you’re happily enjoying your time back in the Silver City. Good on you for getting that back, but I didn’t ask you here to try to solve one of my little dilemmas brother. You have a problem, and frankly, I’m tired of cleaning up after _your_ mess.” He began to make his way towards Amenadiel. The fact that his brother held his powers once more failed to intimidate or impress him.

“And what is it that you think I’ve done this time?” Amenadiel asked, crossing his arms. He hadn’t furled his wings, signaling that he was just as ready to bolt out of there if this weren’t good.

Lucifer was beginning to become agitated for not being taken seriously, “I suppose you hadn’t heard of Remiel’s little visit brother? Then I’ll fill you in. Gabriel saw a nephilim, and who does she go to blame it on but little old me!” 

“A nephilim. Really? That hasn’t been an issue for eons. So what dumb artifact did you hide in your penthouse that you need destroyed little brother?” Amenadiel asked with a wan smile.

“There are no bloody artifacts on Earth brother. But apparently, we can procreate if we become mortal,” Lucifer explained.

“You and Chloe? Really, that happened? Lucifer, I’m so happy for you!” Amenadiel exclaimed with genuine compassion.

“Wha- No! As I said this is _your_ mess!” He pointed to Linda, whose finger had moved a few inches since time had slowed.

Amenadiel grew quiet. “You mean-”

“Yes brother, I think so, unfortunately. And right now she’s freaking out a bit from the news, so maybe you’d like to include her in our little chat? Hm?” Lucifer waved his hands to indicate the whole world-is-on-pause situation Amenadiel's arrival usually accompanied.

“Right,”

The world sparked back into life. Linda was still fidgeting and looking in the direction of the couch. They watched as she did a double take, and jumped in surprise when she saw Lucifer’s change in position.

“Amenadiel!” She said, springing up from her seat to examine him.

This was her first time seeing his wings. She had taken a moment to see the differences in them from Lucifer’s. A hand automatically went up, drawn to them, almost instinctively. She brought brought her hand back, and just simply admired.

“Your back. And you have your wings!” She responded elatedly. “Amenadiel, I’m so happy for you!”

“Brother told me the situation I may have put you in Linda,” She looked between the two of them.

“Time slowing shenanigans, love. I know how disorienting it can be,” Lucifer explained with a smile in understanding.

He walked back to the couch, and invited Amenadiel to sit. Amenadiel tucked in his wings and did as instructed.

“Are you sure this isn’t some sort of mistake brother?” He asked.

“Quite sure the mad angel visited my penthouse and started blaming me, when Chloe and I have never…” He irritatedly grabbed a glass and poured water into it. “Brother, I know what I heard.”

“This has never happened before.” Amenadiel stated.

“Not like this exactly no, brother. But here we are aren’t we?” He turned his attention to Dr. Linda who was still trying to process this.

“What will the baby be like? Is it that dangerous?” She asked.

“We don’t know that yet Linda. There is no real reference to this situation.” Amenadiel answered, trying to be supportive.

“What will they do if they find it?” Linda looked directly at Amenadiel with the deepest concern in her eyes.

“Sis sounded like she was ready to stab it to death,” Lucifer admitted with his usual lack of tact.

“They would kill it? But it's a _child!_ ” Linda stated.

“She… has a bit of a temper,” Amenadiel said, rising to his sister’s defense.

“She’s a piece of work Amenadiel, I don’t know why you put up with her. Only because she’s always in your corner I presume.” Lucifer said with a laugh.

“Like you and Azrael?” He piped back.

“No that was different,” Lucifer began.

“Yea, you were _her_ cheerleader,” Amenadiel teased.

“How _dare_ you?” Lucifer began to argue.

Linda looked between the two of them quietly as they continued to argue.

“Right, your right, you were always the egomaniacal narcissist that always thought-”

“GUYS!” Linda shouted finally. They grew silent. “Right, to the matter at hand. What do we do about this?”

Lucifer looked calmly up to Amenadiel. “It's _your_ mess brother. What do you suggest?”

Amenadiel suddenly began to look his true age as he pondered the problem. His shoulders were hunched over, and seemed to be bearing a great weight. There had been many mistakes he had made since arriving to Earth, like getting Chloe almost killed by bringing Malcolm's soul back from Hell. This would be seen as another in what was frequently becoming a reputation amongst their siblings. He often spoke himself of how the divine and humanity can’t mix, and yet here he was finding himself in a situation where he could be the cause of this mortal woman to suffer a loss due to his own negligence.

“I’ll have a talk with Remiel, see what she thinks the solution might be,” He finally spoke after a pause.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Lucifer scoffed. “You think you can talk to her without her finding out?”

Amenadiel only looked at him quietly.

“Right, who am I kidding its Remiel, she’d follow you into the eternal pits if you admitted to being remotely interested in going there. Of course she won’t find out.” He turned to Linda.

She was watching Amenadiel nervously, as if she wanted to cling to him. Lucifer caught the vibe in the room and stood up.

“Right, I’ll let you two catch up then, it seems you have a lot to talk about and I have a murderer to catch,” He placed the glass back on the table.

“Lucifer!” Linda began to say, but he was gone with the quick shut of the door, unable to take the conflict any longer than he had to.

__________

Ashley the ex girlfriend of the victim Austin, had been a no show. But Chloe had managed to catch Ryan Thompson, the guy she had been having an affair with. 

Lucifer arrived just as the interview had begun. He waltzed into the interrogation room, interrupting anything Chloe had been asking at the time.

“Sorry I’m late, family drama. You know how it goes,” He smiled at Chloe while taking a seat. “Why hello Ryan,” He was chipper, hoping that falling back to routines would help get him out of his funk, especially if it meant catching the person responsible for Austin’s death. “Why’d you kill Austin? Hm? Jealous of the fact that the girl you finally managed to nail had a boyfriend she cared about more than you?”

Lucifer leaned on the table, jumping into predatory mode instantaneously, needing a good conflict with all the stress that had been built up from that morning. Chloe placed a gentle hand in front of him as a signal to get him to back off. Reluctantly, and not fully aware of the situation, he receded to her instincts, but stayed standing.

“No. I wasn’t jealous of her dumb boyfriend. I don’t even care for the girl, it was just some fling. She’s hot, and not bad in the sack,” Ryan explained. “I’d never hurt that jerk,”

“Interesting that you'd call him names. I thought you didn't care about him Ryan,” Lucifer said, a giddy smile forming on his face. “Why don’t you tell me what you _really_ wanted to do with him? Hm?”

The intimidation of his stature, and his added aggression from his stressful morning worked in his favor. Ryan broke down almost instantly to his will.

“I wanted him to get rich man,” Ryan stated.

“Wait, what?” Lucifer added confused. “He was your enemy, why would you want him to get rich?”

“His girl made a lot of money dancing at another bar. Ashley is hot and damn is she good in the sack. If I wanted to keep having my way with her, Austin had to go man. When I learned how much money could be made at that club I convinced her that she should talk him into working at Lux. Its where all the rich snobby people go, once he had money and women, I figured he’d forget about her and I could make my move.” Ryan explained. He seemed shocked that he'd insulted the club in front of its owner. Lucifer's abilities didn't allow for people to censor themselves. 

Lucifer bust out laughing. “You used _my_ club to get him to try get him distracted from your new girl? Great plan Ryan! Lux would normally be the perfect place for that if _he hadn’t ended up dead!_ ” 

Lucifer reached over the table and grabbed Ryan against his collar, pulling him down towards the table, threatening to bash his head into it. 

“Why were _you_ at the crime scene?!” He growled, rage flooding his eyes, and holding no regard for Chloe who had begun to grab his free hand in an effort to calm him.

“Lucifer-” She began, but paused to see the response.

“I came to meet her! She said she had something to show me!” He began to shout. “Please! I’m telling the truth!”

“LUCIFER!” Chloe shouted. “That’s enough, stop!”

He looked at her, saw what looked almost like fear in her eyes, and instantly let go. His insecurities were now brought to the surface again, as a result he turned and walked to the corner of the room behind her lost in thought, not wanting her to see it. But she had. And she wasn’t going to address it now. But she would later. This was beginning to affect their work.

“Tell us what happened?” Chloe asked Ryan, who was still shivering in fear, eyes locked on Lucifer’s corner of the room.

“I-I walked in, and she was at the bar. She gave me a hug, got me a drink, and told me that Austin had got her a new car from all the money he'd made. She pulled out her keys to show me. Then - I saw her pull out a gun from behind the bar, and - we were shot at. I ran man, I don’t know what happened, I swear,” Ryan stated, as he started to calm down.

“Did you see another gun?” Chloe asked.

“Wha? Yea, this kid had it. Black, USC sweatshirt, I think…”

“Do you know where Ashley is?” Chloe asked. 

“Yea - I think she had class today. She goes to UCLA, she’s working on her masters. I think she has class until six. Do - do you think its her?” He was brave enough to ask.

Chloe thanked him for his time, then indicated towards the door at Lucifer. Who followed her out of the interrogation room.

“We need to find Ashley. He said that she was by the bar, she had to have been the one to attack.” Chloe said quickly.

He was surprised that she didn't mention anything about his outburst with Ryan. He was used to her berating him for not following protocol, or at least telling him that there’s other ways to handle the situation. He held growing concerns that the reason she stayed silent was out of fear. Of him. She walked out of the room, and off to do research to find Ashley’s class schedule.

He paused, and took a sip out of his handy canteen. As he watched her return to her desk, he felt the need for space. He spotted Ella and Dan chatting in the lab, and decided that normalcy would be a helpful tool right about then.

He strutted into the lab, closing the door behind him. Ella and Dan grew silent the moment he entered, clearly he was wearing emotions on his sleeve again, and not hiding them very well.

“Did everything go okay with that Ryan guy?” Dan asked concerned.

“What?” There was a pause as it dawned on Lucifer what Dan was asking about, “Oh yes of course Daniel. We need to track down our first witness and the ex. Chloe is working on that now,” 

Ella looked at him with a curious expression, then at Chloe, and back and forth a few times. Her features grew to a concern. “Did… something happen with you two?” She asked.

“Wha- No of course not. What gives you that idea?” Lucifer asked, as he nervously adjusted his sleeves, and began looking for wrinkles in his suit. 

“You called her Chloe, and you’re avoiding her…” Ella pointed out.

Lucifer could see Dan shift a bit, exuding a few nervous ticks of his own.

“Oh my GOD!” Ella exclaimed.

“I thought you’d given up on that dullard.” Lucifer spoke with a deadpan delivery.

“You guys are FINALLY seeing each other?! LUCIFER!!!” She rammed into him with a giant hug. He squirmed nervously, like a rabbit caught against its will.

Dan smiled. “It’s about time man,” He patted his shoulder.

“Wha-” Lucifer began before being interrupted again.

“Tell me ALL about it?!” Ella exclaimed, finally releasing him.

Dan’s face suddenly shifted, “Ella he really doesn’t-”

“Okay FINE! YES! Chloe and I are… going slow… Nothing too different or exciting, now can we please focus on something else? Hm?” Lucifer admitted, more frustrated than anything.

“What happened?” Ella asked concerned, looking over at Chloe who was peeking towards them because of all the noise.

“As I said, nothing happened,” Lucifer responded.

“Sounds like you made another mess man…” Dan began. “Look everything is new and fresh, I get it, but you can’t pressure-”

“What sort of monster do you take me for Daniel?!” Lucifer scoffed at the insinuation. “I have never once pressured anyone into doing anything, least of all Chlo-”

The door opened. Chloe poked her head in. “What is going ON in here?” She asked curiously.

The room again, grew very silent.

“We… were having a conversation. Did you find our lead Chloe?” Lucifer asked.

The room remained silent otherwise, Ella looking nervously between the two, Dan was studying Lucifer with intensity, and Lucifer stood uncomfortably while looking directly at her as if begging for a change of subject.

“You told them didn’t you?” Chloe asked.

“Chlo-” Lucifer began.

“It’s totally MY FAULT Chloe. I just… saw how different your chemistry was this morning, and the way he was looking at you, and you were looking at him… I’m so happy for you two. I never understood why this hadn’t happened before, I mean they way you two feel about each other is the most real and intense thing I have ever seen. It's so pure, and it comes from such a beautiful place. It’s about time this happened!” She tackled Chloe into a tight hug.

Lucifer saw her flush, while looking at him again. His heart sank. She really had no control over any of this. No choice but to accept him… Her look turned to concern in response to his gaze. He averted eye contact, too late again. 

“Thank you Ella,” Chloe said, patting the lab tech’s back as a sign to let go.

Ella obliged.

“Look Chloe, I know I haven’t always liked the guy, but Lucifer’s really got your best interests at heart. I think he means to do right by you,” Dan responded, giving Lucifer a pat on his shoulder.

It was bewildering how much Dan’s opinion had changed. Lucifer realized that he was standing in a room where all of them accepted him, but not his entirety. He wondered how they would react if they knew, and a sudden wave of loneliness overcame him, which he struggled to push down for the time being. Chloe was looking at him again, her concern seemed to be growing.

“Did you get our lead Chloe?” Lucifer asked again.

“Uh… yea… There’s two suspects, and they are both at different colleges. I have their class schedules, I think we should split up, we don’t absolutely know which is the killer.” Chloe explained.

“USC! Holy Cow! I’ve always wanted to visit that campus!” Ella exclaimed when looking at the information.

“I went to UCLA, I remember the college pretty well.” Dan said.

“All right. I’ll go with Ella, and Lucifer will go with Dan.” She looked up to Lucifer. “Is… is that okay?” She asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder gently.

“Yes, of course Chloe,” He said. He looked down at her. Every kind motion she was making felt like a dagger to him right then. He grabbed her hand gently from his shoulder. “I’m fine,” He expressed.

She shook her head slowly, knowing he wasn’t and that he wasn’t realizing it. “We’ll talk after yea?”

He nodded solemnly.

_______

Dan and Lucifer sat outside the doors of the English building. They had taken Dan’s Subaru in attempts to be less conspicuous. 

“There are three entrances to the building. In order to get to the psych building this is the best door for Ashley to come out of,” Dan explained. “We have,” He checked the time in the car, “two hours… great…”

Lucifer looked at him confused. “Two hours for a class in English? Isn’t that extra long?”

“Creative writing. They only take it twice a week, sometimes classes in that block end up being longer,” Dan answered.

“Deary me,” Lucifer took a swig out of his canteen. 

It was going to be a long two hours with Dan. Especially since he'd just discovering that Lucifer and Chloe were an official item now. He simply waited for the questions to come.

“How, uh, long have you two been seeing each other?” Dan asked.

Lucifer eyed him with a raised eyebrow. “Yesterday morning,” He stated.

“Oh, so, really new. Right,” Dan stammered.

“Right,” Lucifer chided.

“So… uh…”

“No we have not had sex.” Lucifer answered before the question could even form from Dan’s mouth. “As I’ve said we’re… taking things slow…”

Dan really took time to study him. “You don’t seem the ‘taking it slow’ type.”

Lucifer was quiet in reflection. “She’s… special,” His eyes began to water, but he took another drink of his bourbon to wash that away.

“Something _did_ happen. You just don’t know how to say it.” Dan offered after witnessing the reaction.

“She… learned things about me, that turns everyone else away. Instead of running from me, she wants to be closer. It makes no sense. I don’t know if it’s really her or…” He sighed in frustration. Trying to explain this without someone understanding any of it was difficult.

“It’s Chloe man. Look the reason I hated you at first was because of how she _is_ with you. Since the moment you got here you were _different_ to her. Nothing Pierce or I had with her has ever come anything close to the connection you two seem to share. Maybe she already knew more than you gave her credit for.” Dan explained.

Lucifer took this to heart. He recalled trying hard to get her to believe him when they were first getting to know each other. She had even gone out of her way to shoot him as a test, even admitting to believing him in that one instant. Perhaps Dan had a point. Maybe subconsciously, Chloe had been slowly accepting his truth as a possibility. The slow doubts in her mind, could have helped her cope when the actual truth was presented to her He smiled a touch as hope was beginning to be restored to him. 

“Your right, Daniel. Maybe she’s seen that part in me all along,” He turned to Dan. “How have you been coping Daniel?”

Lucifer had never been one to get into the feels when it came to conversation, but he knew how devastated Dan had been with the loss of Charlotte, and turnabout's fair play. 

“It’s been better having Trixie around.” Dan admitted.

“And how has the gracious little imp been dealing with the loss of Pierce?” The name Pierce caught harshly on his tongue.

“Not as well as I’d like. They weren’t close exactly, but she hasn’t been liking the fact that he had done so much to hurt Chloe, and… Charlotte…” A sniff escaped Dan’s nose. Lucifer could tell he was fighting down the emotions. “I’m really glad you two are together Lucifer. It's nice to know that they’re in safe hands for once,”

Lucifer felt a warmness begin to build in his chest, and he strongly sympathized with Daniel’s grief.

“If it’s any consolation at all Daniel, Charlotte is in the silver city at peace, where I’ll never be able to follow. But you will,” He gave Dan a gentle smile. “You _will_ see her again, you have my word.”

It was a promise that was difficult to make, but one that he secretly made for all of the friends he had made on Earth. Even if they ended up trapped behind a door in Hell, he intended to help them find their way home. They had been too kind, and he had been closer to them than his actual family, with the small exception of Amenadiel.

“That’s… nice to say man,” Dan said wiping his eye a bit.

“Do you believe?” Lucifer asked.

“I mean… I was raised Baptist, actually. I guess I did for a time, but…” He turned to look at Lucifer, with a genuinely interested expression.

“Why do you really do this whole-” He waved his hands in front of Lucifer, “devil thing anyway?”

“It's not an act Daniel,” Lucifer explained for the thousandth time.

“Okay, fine, it’s not. Why is the _devil_ sitting in a car with me on stakeout to catch a college kid?” He asked.

“Because said college kid is most likely responsible for murdering one of my bartenders in _my home_ ,” Lucifer explained.

“No… I mean, I get that… Why are you here? Why aren’t you in like…”

“Hell?” Lucifer asked, cocking an eyebrow at Dan. “I got tired of being called evil. I punish evil, it doesn’t mean I am evil… or a monster… my own siblings started to call me that. After I heard one of them say it I decided I was done trying to impress my family, and it was about time I started my own life away from anywhere they wanted me to be.”

He looked back at the door to the English department, before asking. “Where do you think you’ll go Daniel. When you die?” 

Dan sighed. “I… I really don’t think it's going to be heaven, not with the crap I’ve done,”

“What makes you feel the most guilty?” Lucifer asked.

Dan remained silent.

Lucifer’s curiosity got the better of him. He turned and looked Daniel in the eyes. “What did you desire that caused you to make your mistake Daniel?”

“You’re doing that thing on me…” Dan began.

He was surprisingly, still complicated.

“What did you desire?” Lucifer pressed.

Dan caved, “For Chloe to get justice for what happened to her father.”

Lucifer waited patiently, confused. “What did you do Daniel?”

“I tipped the Russian mob to Perry Smith’s location, knowing they would have him killed,” Dan admitted.

Lucifer watched him in shock. “I… I would have never thought you had that in you Daniel…”

Dan, coming out from under Lucifer’s ability, became panicked about admitting what he had done. “I… I shouldn’t have told you - you can’t tell anyone about this!” He stammered.

“Don’t worry Daniel, your secret is safe with me. But…” Lucifer was beginning to grow a grave concern for the status of Dan’s soul. “I’d rather you try to be responsible for the actions you’ve done, else it will end with some form of suffering…” 

“Lucifer… If you do anything I swear-” Dan began, clearly thinking that what Lucifer had said was a threat.

“I won’t do anything Daniel. You have my word. And my word is my bond. I only have concerns for your soul finding its way to Hell like Charlotte’s did initially…” He explained.

He watched Daniel reflect on that. Lucifer hoped that bringing Charlotte’s name into the picture would remind him of all the ways she’d openly described her torment and desire to repent for her actions.

They sat in silence for a time.

Lucifer’s phone rang. He answered it. 

“We’ve got the guy, we’re taking him in, then I’ll be on my way over.” Chloe reported.

“Great, we’ve still got another 45 minutes before Ashley’s class lets out,” Dan reported.

“Copy that I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

They hung up.

“Why did you do it exactly Daniel?” Lucifer asked, bringing the uncomfortable topic back.

“Like I said, I wanted to get justice for Chloe’s father’s murderer.” Dan admitted. “Why?”

“ _Why_ did you want justice for her father?” Lucifer asked becoming more serious.

“I… Well, I care about Chloe, when I saw her face after that jerk was let go, I _had_ to do something about it.” Dan explained.

“Because you cared about what she felt?” Lucifer asked.

“It hurt her.” Dan responded.

Lucifer tensed up, and grew quiet for a long moment. His thoughts spiraling.

“You only wanted to protect her, but you ended up doing something that made you a monster instead?”

Dan reflected on that too quietly. “I… guess so…”

“Right…” Lucifer answered.

The silence returned.

Lucifer reflected on all the things he had thought about that morning. Every time Chloe was in any sort of danger he had always been quick to leap to her defense, no matter the cost it would bear on him, whether it be death or worse. It was something he had never experienced, and while thrilling at times, he dwelled on the ramifications that such feelings could become. Linda’s conversation the day before was coming back to him.  
 _  
“I’m not one of those criminals we catch on the streets. I was just trying to save her.”_

 _“Are you worried that you may be like that someday? Does the thought about being with Chloe scare you?”  
_  
Dan wasn’t one of those criminals. He had done nothing but look out for Chloe, and yet he was sitting here admitting to a murder. Something that would drag his soul to hell to suffer for an eternity. Out of love. For _her_. Pierce had a free conscience as well until he had been with _her_. Thoughts began spiraling down yet again. Was he bound to become that as well? Lucifer grabbed his canteen from his coat pocket and drank a long, unsatisfying drink. Was this her purpose? Was this what God had wanted her to be? 

Students began piling out through the door. Lucifer and Dan exchanged a quick look before leaving the vehicle. They signaled to each other to split up as the students went different directions so that more ground could be covered. Dan continued towards the Psych building, in case Lucifer missed her coming out of the main building.

Lucifer watched closely, eyes focused on each face as they exited. After most of the students had departed he spotted her as she stopped outside the building to speak with what looked like a professor. He approached, with a mad twinkle in his eye.

“Ashley is it? May I have a moment?” He asked.

Pale blue eyes looked up towards him from the conversation she had been having. After studying him for an instant, she was instantly enthralled.

“Oh my God, you’re the owner of Lux!” She said. “I’d love to speak with you,” Ashley waved her professor away as she gave Lucifer her full attention. “Has Austin been working out at his new job?” She had averted eye contact while asking the question, and her tone seemed to have far too much concern for its context.

Lucifer’s temper began to flare again. She was lying. 

“Why did you kill them?” He asked.

“Wha- What are you?” She began to babble, clearly thrown off by the accusation, but clearly afraid.

“Answer my question,” Lucifer said.

“I-I didn’t,”

He grabbed her by the collar. 

“I asked you _why_?!” he asked. His tone had lowered in pitch, it was quiet and menacing, like a snake’s hiss.

“I-I didn’t mean to! I loved Austin! I never wanted to hurt him! But that guy- he came in with a gun and I-I panicked! I shot whenever I saw something move and Austin… he… he got in the way,” Tears began pouring down her cheeks. “Oh God, I didn’t want him to die!”

She fought out of the jacket Lucifer had grabbed, then pulled out a gun that she had strapped under her skirt.

“It was an accident,” She cocked the gun, and aimed it at Lucifer’s head. “I am NOT going to jail, I have too much time spent on this degree to have it wasted for something that wasn’t _my_ fault!”

Lucifer snarled at her in response to the weapon pointed at him. 

“You humans… you think that you were _protecting_ him? He DIED! He bled out. You could have gotten him to safety. You could have contacted the authorities but no, you fired at everyone, including him. And watched him bleed out onto the floor. How is that _protecting_ someone?! You should pay for what you did!” 

He allowed his rage to seep from his eyes as they cast their fiery glow. Ashley froze, panicked by what she was seeing.

“What the-” Came a sound from beside him now. It was Dan, who had just come up for backup and was now transfixed by Lucifer’s eyes, frozen.

At the sudden sound of noise, Ashley in a blind panic, fired. 

Dan fell.

Another shot rang out.

Ashley fell, clutching her leg.

Lucifer’s eyes returned to normal, his gaze not leaving Dan’s fallen body.

Chloe ran to Ashley, cuffed her, and barked at Lucifer to call an ambulance.

He remained frozen. Staring at the most recent friend he had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like my take of Remiel? I was a little shocked about how close I got to her motivations, and even the fact that Linda was the pregnant one! Aimee Garcia let it slip that someone was, and I took a guess! Also, I like what they did with Dan, but i missed LuciDan so much. I was very disappointed that they wrote out the nephilim from the past. The book of Enoch is very interesting to me so you will see it explored more in this story.


	5. Sleep Well My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watching you sleep for so long  
> Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun any more  
> I've given you all that i have  
> Now i stand here, too scared to hold your hand
> 
> Afraid you might wake to see  
> The monster that had to leave
> 
> 'Cuz you see the shelter as the storm  
> Holding wind to keep you warm   
> You are everything to me, this is why i have to leave  
> So sleep well my angel"
> 
> We Are the Fallen

Chloe screamed at Lucifer again. He finally seemed to snap out of it, running to Dan’s side while pulling out his phone quickly. Dan had been shot in the head, but still appeared to be breathing. Chloe put this out of her mind, and tried to focus on the woman she had just apprehended. She told Ashley her rights, as she approached her vehicle. She put the woman in the backseat, and called in backup, before rushing back to Dan and Lucifer.

Dan’s breath was steady, his heart was beating, but he was bleeding out. Lucifer was knelt beside him, sacrificing his jacket to apply pressure to Dan’s wound. Tears were hidden behind his eyes, but they weren’t lost on her. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. She felt his muscles twitch, as if he wanted to shake her off, but didn’t.

“Lucifer, this isn’t-”

“Chloe, right now we need to focus on Daniel,” He interrupted her.

It grew quiet. For what felt like an hour it remained that way, as they both watched Dan, who eventually began to seizure. They held him down, Chloe taking his arms, and Lucifer the legs. He shook violently and it took all of Chloe’s strength to keep him from hitting her. When it passed they sat in silence, waiting, not once looking up from Dan, not once trying to comfort the other. There was a rift, and it sat right in front of them grasping to stay alive.

The ambulance arrived shortly, there was an emergency center close to the campus. They hauled him on a stretcher to the ambulance. 

Chloe jumped in, asking Lucifer to stay behind with Ashley, trusting that he wouldn’t do anything rash, and remained silent as the emergency team did their best to stabilize the bleeding. The ride was only a few minutes, but it felt so much longer than that as the doctor and nurse rushed to check vitals, place him on oxygen, and continue applying pressure to the wound.

They reached the hospital shortly thereafter. Dan was placed on a bed and was wheeled to emergency surgery. Whatever happened now was out of her hands. She waited. Scared.

Minutes ticked by. An hour. She sat patiently, watching all the comings and goings in the emergency ward. So many people came in. A sick child who appeared to have a fever asked his mom to play on her tablet. A man clung to a bloody stump on an arm that had no hand as a cooler sat beside him. There was an old man who sat patiently, and looked as though he was in a lot of pain. Then there were the ones sitting in the room like her. Worried. Scared. Some seeking the comfort of loved ones. Her mind went to Trixie and the time she had been shot, or the time she had nearly died. This was the first time it had been Dan. How had he explained it to her? What could she say to her daughter?

She pulled out her phone and saw that it was nearing 3. The time Trixie got off from school. She shot a quick text to Maze, asking her to watch Trixie, saying there had been an emergency and she would explain it all when she got home.

Her thoughts then trailed to Lucifer. Who she had left. Again. Not out of fear, but out of a need to do the job. He was devastated, and the way he had been acting that morning had slowly been eating away at her too. Why had he flinched when she tried to offer comfort? She decided to send him a text.

Are you okay?

She waited patiently for a response. There was a notification that the text had been read. But there was no response. Her heart sank. She suddenly felt so alone, as a couple next to her held each other tight over some bad news they had just received.

Please Lucifer. I’m worried about you, with all that’s happening right now, I just need to know that you are okay.

She waited impatiently for a reply. 

I’ll be there soon.

She smiled sadly at that, knowing that it didn’t exactly answer the question.

She put the phone down and waited as she tried to reflect on what she had seen when arriving, hoping that it would give her context for what happened. She had come up from behind, seeing Lucifer’s back facing Ashley. Dan was beside Lucifer with a terrified look on his face, before Ashley had pulled the trigger. Was it the gun he had seen that had caused that face? No. It was truly terrified, and Dan had been in too many situations for him to get that that scared over a having a gun drawn on him… but she had known that look before… she had felt that before. He must have seen Lucifer… It was the most plausible explanation on why he had let his guard down, on why Lucifer had acted the way he had… 

Chloe’s heart sank as the realization on why Lucifer acted the way he did dawned on her. He was blaming himself, not because he failed to protect Dan, but because his face had been what caused Dan to pause and not see his surroundings. She put a hand to her forehead as she fought back tears that she refused to come. She tried to believe that this would all be okay. That Dan would recover, and she could talk Lucifer down from hurting himself as he was often prone to do. He had her now, and if she could protect him from that pain in any capacity she was willing to try. She would never blame him for this.

A nurse walked into the waiting room. 

“Chloe Decker?” she called.

Chloe stood up, and prepared herself, looking to the door with no sign of Lucifer yet. It was just her. She could do this. She walked up to the nurse.

“Any news?” she asked.

“Your friend was shot in the head by a grazed bullet but it caused a major concussion that triggered the seizure. The doctor’s think that the seizure brought him into a coma, but the damage to the brain wasn’t extensive from the preliminary testing. We’re hoping he can recover in a few weeks time, but we want to run some more tests to be certain.” She said. Then she brought out the paperwork. Apparently, Chloe had been listed as his emergency contact still, and she would be responsible for all of the funding, and… choices… that came with that.

Chloe thanked the nurse, not sure how to handle the news yet, before sitting down to fill out the forms. Her mind went blank as she bubbled in all of the medical history she remembered from Dan’s estranged family. They had always been gracious towards her, but Dan had moved out as soon as he came of age, wanting to be far away from the southeast so that he could start fresh. Chloe, as a result, hadn’t seen much of the family, but remembered some of his medical history from when they were trying to get pregnant with Trixie. Like her mom, it had been difficult to conceive for Chloe, so they had tried other methods, and ended up getting medicine for Dan that had done the trick.

She was hard at work, when a gentle hand touched her shoulder and made her jump out of her seat. Lucifer looked back at her with perplexed eyes. She dropped all the papers intentionally and reached for him, holding him close, as the tears she had been fighting back all this time finally began to steadily fall. He held her in return, needing the comfort just as much as she did. There was a silence between them, as they simply held each other for a long time, before she dared to let him go.

“How is he?” Lucifer asked simply.

“Stable, they said. But he fell into a coma. They’re expecting him to recover in a few weeks,”

Lucifer nodded, and with eyes that looked wet he glanced at the paperwork.

“That’s rubbish!” He exclaimed.

She looked towards them, then back to him. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t they have that information by now? Why would they _torture_ you by making you do paperwork at a time like this?”

“They don’t have all of this information Lucifer. They need to know what his history is in order to make sure that he couldn’t develop into anything more severe due to some complicated family history. Its standard procedure for any patient.”

Lucifer grew quiet in understanding.

“How is Ashley?” she asked.

“Where she belongs, in jail. Miss Lopez agreed to fill out the necessary paperwork when you texted me,” he answered.

“Thank you Lucifer,” she placed a hand on his shoulder again. He looked down at it, but didn’t tense away this time.

“You shouldn’t thank me Chloe. Its my fault he was in danger in the first place,” Lucifer began, just like she knew he would.

“I know what happened Lucifer. I saw it.” she squeezed his arm harder, and looked up into those deep brown eyes that were now wrought with pain, and desperation. “I don’t blame you. Not for any of this. And you shouldn’t blame yourself either. You aren’t responsible for Ashley having a gun on campus, or firing it at Dan. You couldn’t stop Dan from being there. He’s a cop Lucifer, just like me, he _knows_ the risk of the job.”

He shook his head, and she immediately placed gentle hands on his face, weaving fingers into his hair. 

“You are _not_ a monster,”

He leaned into her touch with a look of pure adoration for her. She reached up towards him and drew him into a simple kiss, pulling him in closer, desperately wanting him to know that he wasn’t alone anymore. He broke from her, and pushed her hair back from her ears.

“I’ll stay right here. You can finish your paperwork.” He placed a simple peck to her forehead, as his hand found its way into hers.

She bent down and grabbed the papers, taking a seat. Lucifer sat beside her, supportive and present. For her.

______

Chloe eventually asked Lucifer for a ride home which he happily obliged doing. His presence amongst all the chaos that had just happened was very welcoming. But she could see the guilt still written all over his features, and could feel his tenseness in the quiet as he drove her. She suspected that he wasn’t ready to be alone, and she worried what conclusions he would come to if left to his own devices. It was loud, but lonely at Lux, and she had concerns about it triggering something to be in the place where his bartenders were killed by the same woman whom had just shot Dan. She didn’t want to risk it.

“Let’s stop by Lux.” she said.

He looked in her direction curiously. “Why?”

“This is the turn right? Go ahead and make a left,” 

He obliged, still confused.

“What is this about Chloe?” He asked again.

“ I want to ask you something.”

His eyes grew wide, and he gave her an extremely hesitant look.

“Chloe… We discussed this last night I thought,” He began.

Chloe, catching what he must be thinking became flustered and began to blush. “No Lucifer. That’s not where I was going with that. I still don’t think we’re ready for that sort of thing. I wanted to ask you to stay the night with us.”

“Ah,” Lucifer said. “And what if I feel that that’s a bad idea?”

“Why would you?” Chloe asked.

“Well… its not like you have a lot of beds in that apartment now that Maze has moved back in…”

“If it would make you more comfortable Lucifer, I wouldn’t mind taking the couch. Look, its been a hard day. I’m asking you to be there for me as I deal with this, and I’d like to be there for you too. I’m here for you,” she explained.

He grabbed her hand into his.. “And I you, Chloe,”

They remained silent as he pulled into his reserved parking space at Lux. As Chloe got out, she could see him reflexively looking at the door to the club. She wondered what he was thinking about. Was it the bartenders he felt he had failed? Was it last night when they sat in that booth and let themselves fall into each other more than they had ever allowed themselves before? Was it Dan? He remained quiet, reflecting on whatever it was for a time until she grabbed his hand softly and looked up into his concerned gaze.

“What is it that’s on your mind tonight?” she asked quietly.

“I was thinking about the last conversation I had with Daniel,” he said.

“Oh,” she didn’t know if it was her place to ask what they had discussed but she wanted to be as supportive as she could be. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“He confessed things to me that aren’t my place to share. But it has me concerned about where he might go if he doesn’t make it,” Lucifer explained.

Chloe tensed up, she squeezed the hand she was still holding gently. “Lucifer, we don’t have to worry about that now. He’s going to make it.”

Lucifer nodded. Chloe could see there was still more he wasn’t telling her, but decided that it would be best to wait until they arrived in his penthouse. They walked into the club area. It was still earlier in the evening, but the club was open, just not chalk full of guests yet. Patrick was behind the counter, still probably filling in extra shifts until they hired someone new. Chloe wondered how involved Lucifer would be in the hiring process coming up. 

They made their way to the elevator, watching the revelry ensue all around them. People dancing, enjoying a good time. Singles trying to find someone of their dreams, couples trying to hang on to the idea that they were new and young in love, and then there were the ones just out to have fun, flying by the seat of their pants and hoping life couldn’t find a way to catch up with them. Their problems seemed so small compared to what Chloe was being faced with at that moment, wondering how in a few hours she was going to break the news to her daughter. 

She held Lucifer’s hand a little tighter. What about him? What was he going through, having to deal with this so soon after his ordeal with Cain? It was frustrating that he was still trying to hide so much from her, but understanding that he may need space to process those feelings. She hoped his session with Dr. Linda that morning had helped to some capacity, yet putting two and two together she felt in the pit of her stomach that something had been wrong. Lucifer had left quickly and made a comment about his brother. She hadn’t understood much about what a ‘nephilim’ was and why they were so dangerous, only what Lucifer had briefly described to her before. 

The elevator dinged and opened into the penthouse. Chloe realized that they had spent the whole ride up in silence. Lost in their own thoughts. She wanted to amend that, they needed to be able to discuss their issues like adults if this was ever going to work. They both stepped off the elevator, Lucifer went straight to the bar, as he so often did. He carefully went through the selection, picked out a whiskey, and proceeded to pour some for the both of them. All while not saying a word.

“Lucifer,” Chloe finally spoke, finally stabbing the silence with a knife.

He put the bottle down and looked at her with full attention.

“What happened at Linda’s this morning? Were you able to talk at all? Do you want to talk with me?” she said, offering herself up as another shoulder he could lean on, which to her knowledge was still a new concept for him.

“She’s pregnant with my brother’s child.” he said as if it were a simple matter. “I’m not sure what the ramifications of that are yet, neither is anyone really. Nephilim have never been conceived when an immortal becomes mortal, perhaps the child will simply be mortal and could live a normal life. Well as normal as having divinity in your blood can get you I suppose,” he passed her the drink.

“Did Remiel find them?” Chloe asked deeply concerned.

“No, and I don’t suspect she will for a while. But I did tell Amenadiel,”

“How did he react?”

“Not sure actually, he seemed to need time to process the news. Him and Linda decided to get chummy so I took my leave, haven’t heard from either since,” he took a drink of the whiskey and walked over to his piano and sat down, searching the keys for possible inspiration on what to play.

Chloe sat beside him, still holding her drink. She looked him over as he gently placed his hands on the keys, having issues with what felt right for the moment.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I… I’m fine Chloe,” he said with a small fake smile, unable to give her eye contact with that answer.

“I don’t mean physically,” she said back, knowing how he could so easily construe answers to where he was always telling the truth. “You’ve been dealing with so much lately, with Cain, Dan, your bartender, and me, it's been a lot hasn’t it?”

“Chloe, you’re never a problem for me, don’t even try to go there,” Lucifer said, defending her, now able to make full eye contact. He was always so present when the topic was on her, so caring, and warm. It hurt her how much she wanted to be that for him too, if he’d ever truly let her in.

“Okay, not me. But what about everything else? How have you _really_ been Lucifer? I’m here for you, all you have to do is talk to me,” she was gentle in her approach, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about these types of topics.

“I’ve been - coping Chloe. I mean Cain was manipulative, he _used_ you and tried to _hurt_ you, so him being gone is one of the _best_ things right now,” she saw a small red glow seep from the center of his pupils for an instant when he approached that topic. “Austin, is gone now, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again. This is supposed to be a safe place, and while I’m over it nobody will ever get away with anything like that without proper punishment, my reputation will stay in check and they will learn _not_ to mess with _my house_ ,” again a flash of red emanated from more of his eyes this time. “And Daniel… as you said Chloe, he’ll be fine. The woman that did this to him will most assuredly pay by the time _I_ am through with her!” The whole of his eyes scorched red now, only it did not burn out. 

She tried not to flinch or to turn away, but it was horrifying how his anger manifested into true nightmare inducing terror. Perhaps this was an aspect of his abilities she was _not_ immune to. She wasn’t able to look at them, or be near them. Those hellish eyes boring strait into her very essence, sharing the torment of the thousands of others who must have witnessed them since near creation. It felt like she was burning from the inside. She let out an exasperated breath, and shrinked away ever so slightly. 

It was enough. He had seen it. His eyes returned to normal and he looked at her with pained a expression. “Chloe- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’d never hurt you like that.” He stood up and walked to the door, placing his thumb and index finger along the corners of his eyes. “You’re scared of me,” 

“Lucifer no! It's not you its-"

“Don’t LIE to me Chloe. You’re scared aren’t you?” 

She walked over to him, grabbed his hand away from his eyes, and saw tears starting to form where he had been fighting them back. She looked him square in the eyes.

“No, I’m not scared. They… affect me I guess, the way they do everyone else,” she placed her hand on his cheek. “I know you’d never hurt me Lucifer, I trust you, and I lo-” she cut herself off. What was she saying?

He backed away, pure disbelief etched in his face. “You really _don’t_ understand do you Chloe? You’ve- you’ve been ignoring what’s right in front of you! You have no clue what you’re dealing with! Why are you doing this? Why are you _with_ me?”

She saw the terror in his eyes, like he was losing his whole world right there in front of him. At _her_. She shook her head, tears forming from her too. 

“I-I love you Lucifer. _You_ the whole thing, everything you are. I know you, I’ve seen what you can do to people, I’ve seen what you do _for_ people, and none of it makes you the monster you think you are. You’re a good man who’s been through a lot. Who’s had so many people doubt him and betray him, but that’s not _me_ Lucifer, just like this face isn’t you,” she had approached him again, his eyes still so full of sadness and pain that was pent up from everything that had been happening to him since she found out.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” his tone started to become angry, like a cat that had been backed into a corner ready to fight. “You don’t know _anything_ about _what I am_. Or the things I’ve done!” 

Suddenly his face disappeared, and Hellfire looked back at her inches from her face. She fought the urge to flinch, to run away, to cower before this flame. She looked deep into that fiery abyss where soft, compassionate eyes had once been. There she saw _him_. Lashing out in fear of losing the one thing he truly cared for. Her. She felt his pain, his loss, his desperation for acceptance. In that moment the flame redirected itself within her. Her desire to be there for him, yearning to connect with him took hold. There was no turning back, not now. 

She reached her hand to caress his cheek, his skin felt like embers on her bare hands. “I’m not afraid. And I never will be, not of you Lucifer,” tears gently fell from her eyes as she watched the harshness of him angrily trying to push her away still.

His face returned to normal and he stared at her in shock. “Ch-Chloe,” he managed to stutter. “What are you doing?” he said it in almost a whisper now.

“Not running.” 

She reached up and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, but never let it deepen, only soften away until they could look at each other once again.

“Stay with me tonight?” she asked. “I don’t want to be alone,”

He nodded softly, taking her hands. “I don’t understand you Chloe, but I’m here for you,”

_____

There had still been a silence in the car, although Chloe had felt some of the tension had been released. He was absolutely terrified that she would see him as a monster, convinced she would. Had that also been eating away at him all this time? She looked at him, driving the corvette in silence, full attention on the road, both hands firmly on the wheel. Where were the silly comments? The delighted smirks? The comforting hands on hers? She was feeling those walls still holding firm around him. She had said things too early. All of this was too much for him. A horrible feeling grew in the pit of her stomach that she fought away. It would be okay in time, she tried to convince herself.

They arrived at Chloe’s apartment. He opened his door, got out and grabbed his bag, all silent. She stayed in the car, looking at the door nervously. How could she handle this? She had asked Lucifer to come because she wanted the support, but it felt like a stranger was standing there wondering when she would get out. She had to tell her 11 year old daughter that her dad was in a coma, and that there was a possibility he wouldn’t make it back. How was she going to do this? She remained firmly planted in the safety of Lucifer’s corvette, not wanting to face any of this reality right now.

She saw his expression in the corner of her eye as he looked from her, to the door, and back to her. An understanding seemed to overcome his features as he chose to put the bag back and sit back in the driver’s seat with her, slamming the door shut once more.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked.

“How am I going to do this?” she asked, truly grateful for his gesture.

He looked back to the door. “I think the first part is getting out of the car and walking to that door,” he said simply.

She shook her head. “How many times are Dan and I going to put her through this? I almost died, twice,” she stammered.

“Three times actually,” Lucifer quipped. “Although you didn’t know about the other time, so good guess,”

She looked back at him confused.

“It-” he suddenly grew somber again. “It doesn’t matter right now, Chloe. I’ll tell you that story another time, right now we need to go inside.” 

He turned to her, looking her up and down a few times, before trepidatiously taking her hand into his. “You can do this Chloe,” he said softly. “I’ve seen you get through far worse,”

She looked back at him, squeezing his hand tight. He was going through so much, and yet here he was, still doing everything he could to be there for her. She wanted to kiss him then, but had a strong feeling that it was a bad idea. She nodded a thanks instead, and let go of his hand as she opened the car door bravely.

He followed swiftly behind her, grabbing his bag one more time before following her to the door.

She knocked.

The door opened and Maze looked back at them.

“Where the hell have you been Decker, and what’s _he_ doing here?” there appeared to be concern in her voice, well as much as Maze could stomach at any rate.

“I feel like we need to sit down and talk about that. Where’s Trixie?” Chloe said, nervous beyond measure to the point that she was visibly shaking. She felt Lucifer’s calm hands steady her around her shoulders, ever present, and ever caring, even if she felt like she couldn’t return those gestures right now. A small sliver of sadness festered in her nerves as he held her.

“Mommy!” Trixie yelled happily running up to her mom to give her a grand hug for the first time they had seen each other in weeks. Lucifer broke contact when the child catapulted into her arms. Chloe held tight to her daughter, not daring to let go, even when she began to squirm.

Maze sensed the tension that was building in the room, and promptly took a seat on the couch, eyeing Lucifer as if he would give her hints about what had went wrong. Chloe finally released Trixie, who was now sensing this tension as well. Her daughter looked up to her, then to Lucifer. 

“What’s wrong mommy? Did you catch the bad guys?” 

“Oh Monkey, we did. The bad guys are locked away and can’t hurt anyone else now,” Chloe’s eyes began to flood with water as she said it. Holding on to them memory of her daughter being so happy for just a moment longer, before she’d have to make the world come crashing down on the child’s too young shoulders… again…

“Why are you two sad?” Trixie looked up to Lucifer now too, who while stoic and not overwhelmed with emotion like Chloe. He was oddly quiet, and deeply serious which was completely out of character except when he was dealing with something severe.

Maze shifted in her seat to increase her view of the trio , seemingly eager for the news to just be spat out, but looking a touch nervous herself.

“Monkey, Maze, something happened today… Its Dan…” Big brown eyes looked back at her stunned.

“No, Mommy! Daddy’s okay, isn’t he?”

“Trixie, Daddy will be fine baby, but he’s hurt right now. It may take him a while to feel better, but he has to spend some time in the hospital until he recovers,”

Her daughter nodded in understanding, her eyes remained dry, intense, as she seemed lost in thought. Chloe’s heart was breaking at how brave her little girl was being about this whole thing. Having two cops as parents had made her 11 year old far too prepared for this inevitability. She had a maturity that no child that age should have. 

Maze looked up at Chloe. “What does that mean Decker? What happened?”

“He was shot,” Lucifer responded. “A grazed bullet pierced his skull, he’s in a coma. The doctors claim that he did not suffer too much damage and he should make a full recovery. But they’re not bloody sure. They’re never sure,” Chloe watched as he took out his flask. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, causing him to stare at the contact. His gaze showed an uneasiness for the contact, as if he were uncertain if he should lean in to it, or run from it. She didn’t remove her hand, only moved closer to him, his eyes still not looking from her hand. Her heart was sinking all over again.

Trixie looked at Chloe curiously, “What’s a coma mommy?”

Chloe again flinched at how much her child had to be learning as young as she was. “That means he’s sleeping baby, and can’t wake up. Like sleeping beauty!” 

“Its sad that Charlotte isn’t here. She could kiss him awake and he’d be all better.”

The room grew deathly quiet. Charlotte’s funeral had been beautiful, and had hit them all extremely hard, all save for Lucifer, who had done his best to assure them all that she was happy, if not bored right now, in a place where she was loved and treasured. Chloe hadn’t stayed long, only enough to hear some speeches, seeing Lucifer then had been very difficult to handle, especially with the comments regarding heaven. A place he had been. Once. 

She looked up at him, remembering his comment about her being at a place he could not follow. There had been a deep sadness in his expression that day, Chloe thought it was simply due to the loss of Charlotte, but with this new context she wondered how much more there had been behind that look. Did he ever miss home? His family? Him and Amenadiel had seemed close, although with the simple sibling squabbling, she wondered if the rest of his family had visited? Or was he left here, tragically alone and forgotten? A part of her already knew the answers to these questions.

He had been too surprised by someone wanting to be with him, someone trusting him, wanting him to confide in him, for it to be anything other than loneliness. Her heart again reached for him as his gaze finally fell on her softly from her extended silence. Seeing if she was alright. While she constantly worried the same about him. The rift still there, never closing, as they reached for the other, but his walls still would never let her in. Pain shot through her again, as his gaze turned to concern.

“No Monkey, it doesn’t work that way. A kiss wouldn’t make him better, only the doctors, medicine, and time can,” Chloe finally broke the silence, turning her attention back on Trixie, while averting Lucifer’s gaze.

“How long will it take for him to wake up?” Her daughter asked.

“Well the doctors say it can be as little as a few weeks, but it will take him more time to recover after that,” Chloe explained.

Trixie nodded.

“Have you guys had dinner?” Chloe asked.

Maze looked between her, Trixie, and Lucifer. “Not yet, we were waiting for you,”

“Right, I’ll-”

“I’ll handle it Chloe,” Lucifer interrupted. “You take care of the spawn while I figure out what mess Maze made in the kitchen again,”

The demon sneered at him. 

Chloe looked at him and whispered a thanks as she grabbed Trixie and took her to start a movie.

Dinner that night happened to be some interesting chicken dish that Lucifer had managed to scrounge up with his expert culinary knowledge, and their less-than-well-stocked kitchen. They played Clue, and watched The Chronicles of Narnia. Lucifer, and Maze got into heated arguments about the religious allegories present throughout the film. Chloe had quickly discovered that watching movies, reading books, even talking to with church goers, would never have the same context again. 

Her daughter liked Mr. Tumnus. Lucifer didn’t agree, being abhorred by the depiction of a man and a goat being stuck together. He had gone into a rant about that during the film, something about a rumor being started? Maze busted out laughing at that, and mentioned that she knew the culprit, but refused to say.

After the movie and games she tucked her daughter in, and read from Prince Caspian. They were going through the Narnia series in order, and were watching the movies after each book, as they had done for Harry Potter, and other stories like Willy Wonka, and the BFG. She tucked Trixie in and kissed her goodnight.

“Mommy?” Trixie asked. Right before closing her eyes.

“Yes baby?”

“Can I see daddy?” 

“Oh Monkey, we’ll visit him tomorrow okay? Get some sleep,” she gently grasped her daughter’s small, and fragile wrist, while bending up and kissing her goodnight.

She left her daughter’s room and walked into the living room, where Lucifer was standing with some wine, waiting for her arrival.

“How is she?” he asked gently, knowing how much she had been dreading the conversation.

“Worried, but she’s coping much better than I thought she would,” Chloe rubbed her temple. “She’s been through so much of this already, a child shouldn’t have to worry if one parent is going to die every day they’re at work let alone two. Sometimes…” she huffed out a long breath. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing the right thing,”

“Don’t doubt yourself Chloe.” Lucifer objected. “You help so many people, and get justice for the ones who can’t seek it for themselves. What you do is important, and you are especially good at it. This city… no, world… is a better place with you in it. Sometimes the choices you make are hard, but you have to see the bigger picture,”

Looking at him, now she could see it. The being who had long been forsaken and lost. Standing in her living room, speaking to her of _her_ worth, while never truly seeing _his_. This Devil who had died for her twice, who was always by her side, loving her without admission. Helping just as many, if not more in ways he never saw, while never receiving anything in return, only emptiness, loneliness, suffering, and doubt. How many horrible things had he seen? How could he possibly still be standing here out of the fires of Hell and still shine so brightly. For her. _Lightbringer_. The name suited him. Her love for him pulled her to him, as he had drifted further and further from her. 

She stepped towards him, watching his apprehension return on her approach. Feeling the doubt, and uncertainty in his gaze. _I’m here for you_. She wanted to say, wanted to reach out, wanted… to be close… to hold him, and never let go. How could she ever help him learn that he had a home here. With her.

“Lucifer,” she said camly, clearly seeming to convey all these thoughts through her eyes, as his had begun to soften to her. “Can you… just hold me tonight? Nothing too much, clothes on. I just… want to be close to you right now.”

She saw his barriers begin to fall again. These brief glimpses, were the most precious moments with him. He tucked her stray hair behind her ears gently.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” he asked. “With everything that’s been happening-”

“I want someone to be close with. Everything’s just crazy right now, and… I don’t want to lose you,” what she had been feeling had finally surfaced. The hesitations, the fears, the doubts, the barriers, had all been leading somewhere she didn’t want to follow. Her breath wavered, as she stroked his cheek. “I’ve lost enough already,”

She pulled him into a gentle hug. Felt his warmth, his longing for this type of compassion, flooding into her though the contact. 

“Chloe,” he said in a gentle whisper that tickled her ear. “I’m here for you,”

They quietly went to bed, and held each other tightly through the night. Being the light in each other’s darkness, however fragile it was now.

______

_She saw him, standing over Pierce, looking at her questioningly._

_“Detective?”_

_The Devil. There. Sending a soul to Hell._

_She took a step back. His eyes were wreathed in flame. Her partner’s. This man she trusted with her life countless times, was standing there, monstrous. The things he’d done, and seen, the endless amount of torture he'd inflicted on others, all came flooding into her mind from memories of her time as a child in Sunday School._

_“It’s true”_

_A look of realization crossed his face. A face that flashed back into the partner she had known, the one who had told her this, desperate for her to believe him, just the night before._

_Hell was real, and he had been the perpetrator in all of its misgivings. A torturer. Oh God all of the people he had tortured working with her! The amount of people that had willingly let themselves get taken in, cowering in fear, the ones that had appeared in the psychiatric ward. They had all seen that… that face._

_And what was with the Devil’s fascination with her? What did he want? Why spend so much time with her, on Earth, was it a sign of something nefarious awaiting her when she died._

_“No,” she said._

_He took a step towards her almost pleading for acceptance._

_“Stay back!” she yelled._

_He paused, obliging her, eyes wrought with pain “Detective… Please,”_

_Sirens blared outside. She looked again at Pierce’s lifeless body, looked up at him again._

_“I… can’t,” she said, backing away further._

_“Chloe,” he said her name now, passing on the ‘Detectives’ he so often used with her. Making it personal, trying to reassure her that he knew her. His tone had been heartwrenching in it’s sincerity._

_Tears of confusion welled up in her eyes. “I… I can’t,”_

_She threw down her gun and ran. From that monster who was standing over an immortal’s corpse...  
_  
She woke up against a warm satin fabric, to a steady breathing underneath her. Warmth from his contact engulfed her, as did his familiar scent, now present fully in her bed, the safest of places. Her head lay on his chest, her arms over his form, her legs intertwined with his. She was as close as she could be, all over him as he slept. And he was peaceful. And she was _home_ here with this Devil underneath her.

She studied his breath, watched the waves of his curls soak into a nearby pillow, and wondered of his dreams. If he even could dream. She tried to memorize every feature she could witness now, and hold on to the peaceful state he seemed to be in with her holding him like this. 

He stirred slightly. She chose not to move, to let this moment last as long as possible. The alarm would sound soon, and she wasn’t ready to let this go. Not yet.

Her dream slowly slid back into her mind. The fear and confusion from the first time she had seen his face had been so devastating, and in such a short time it had slowly gone back to this. To sleeping peacefully beside her partner, a person she had fallen for so deeply.

“ _You don’t know what you’re saying, you don’t know anything about what I am. Or the things I’ve done_!” 

She remembered him shouting at her, before that horrible face looked at her again. Was he right? She really hadn’t known the extent to what he’d done in his past. Did it matter? She brushed those doubts aside. No he was here, and if anything, he had proven to her time and again how much she mattered to him. Who he was and this peaceful being underneath her weren’t exactly the same were they? He had learned so much, changed so much, from even when they had first met. He would never harm anyone unless he had to. 

Her phone began to chime. He stirred, and stretched underneath her, clearly not bothered by the weight of a woman on top of his form. His almond shaped eyes fluttered open slowly, and she watched him take in the scene. She still had not moved from her position. His arm met her lower back gently, and he began to massage her there slowly.

“We have to get up,” he said simply.

She turned to meet those sleepy eyes, and they just watched each other. She wanted to be wrapped in the moment, but she could see sadness in him as he watched her quietly. She reached for the alarm and shut it off, still maintaining as much contact with him as she could.

“What is it?” she asked quietly.

He shook his head, analyzing her features, the sadness still prevalent in his eyes, like it would be his last time doing so.

“Lucifer?” she asked.

“I heard you last night,” he answered finally. “You talk in your sleep,” his voice was filled with doubt and uncertainty. Chloe’s heart began to sink.

“Chloe, there’s still some things I haven’t had the heart to tell you,” he said.

Chloe shifted to where she could watch his expressions. Her heart racing at the thought that he would finally start letting some of those walls down.

“You asked me, what the worst thing I’d ever done was?” he recited.

She nodded. She had asked him that at Lux, when they had started their previous case.

“I… murdered my brother, Uriel,” he told her, eyes not wavering from hers. “He gave me an ultimatum. Your life, or Mom being imprisoned again for all eternity. I tried to talk him down, I tried to reason with him. He had an ability like I do, but his was to sense patterns. He was responsible for your car accident two years ago, and he orchestrated that perp to pull a gun on you. He would have killed you if I hadn’t been able to do something unpredictable. I stabbed him with a blade that destroyed his soul, not just his body… Uriel is… gone. He haunted me when I was stuck in Hell, where I stabbed him over, and over again,” tears were forming in his eyes.

He continued. “Cain was more than just protecting you Chloe… I was mad. He killed Charlotte, he used you, he hurt you, then he tried to kill you. I was, angry, furious. I didn’t have to kill him Chloe. I could have subdued him for an arrest, he could be spending the rest of his days in jail. I could have even tortured him in many other ways, but I didn’t. I didn’t want to. I _wanted_ to kill him. To watch the life drain from his eyes. I _enjoyed_ it.” tears were now spilling out. 

She buried her face into him, holding him as tight to her as she could. He was _wrong_. He wasn’t this. He never _could_ be this. She was so scared that she could never convince him otherwise. Tears for him streamed down her face as she held on, never wanting to let him go, but knowing in her heart it wouldn’t last. 

“You’re _not_ a monster Lucifer,”

He held onto her in response.

“You’re wrong Chloe.” he cried into her, holding her close. “You don’t deserve this. You deserve so much more. You’re-”

She kissed him then. Deeply, passionately. Every fiber of her being drawn to him, his pain, his hurt. She wanted to take it away, now, forever. She wanted him to see, to _know_ how she saw him. How many others had seen him. The image he could never see.

He gently pressed his arms to hers, savoring the kiss, the motions she was making, but pushing her away. Putting those barriers back around himself, and leaving her isolated.

“Chloe, I…. I can’t do this to you,”

“Isn’t that _my_ choice?” she asked angrily now. “Aren’t I the one who decides what I’m worth?”

He shook his head, tears still present on his face. “I don’t want this for you,”

“But _I_ want it Lucifer,” she said, defying him. “Don’t make this choice for me _that’s_ not fair. What do _you_ want?” she grabbed his hand, not wanting to lose him this way. Not when she knew in her heart what he wanted, and needed, but always denied himself. He was worth this fight.

“Please don’t make this harder than it is. I only want what’s best for you,” he pleaded, tears fully formed and falling down his face.

“What if that’s you?” she asked.

He shook his head. 

“It’s not. Chloe… There’s more you need to know,” he lost eye contact, and shrunk further away from her, more broken then he had been before. 

“The reason I married Candy, and didn’t let you be with me a few years ago…” he started to say, clearly this was very difficult for him. Chloe waited for him to continue patiently.

“Dad sent Amenadiel to bless your mother so she could conceive you. You’re a miracle, literally. My powers don’t affect you, and I don’t think that that’s a coincidence, my Father’s not big on those. I found out right after we… we kissed for the first time. I wanted to protect you from my Father’s will, so that you could have the freedom to choose whom you wanted to be with,” he looked into her eyes, studying them for any reaction. 

Chloe watched silently. He had held this back, and was using it as a weapon to push her away further. So God wanted them to meet, maybe to work together, but a matchmaker? She shook her head, disbelieving what he was implying.

“You think he took my choice away?” she asked. “Why would I have been with Dan and had Trixie? Why would I have been with… Cain? I really don’t know much about God Lucifer, really, but I just can’t imagine him doing that. I chose _you_. After everything we’ve been through. God didn’t choose _for_ me, I _want_ this for myself. How can you not see that? I’m not ready to lose you,” she reached a hand for his cheek.

He swiped it before it could make contact. He held her by the wrist with a firm grip.

“Chloe, I figured that out too, that’s why… I agreed to this… But the things I’ve done since knowing you.” his breath caught as he looked into her eyes, overcome with emotion as he tried to continue with his admission. 

“I did them to try to protect you. But I’ve _never_ murdered before… Chloe…” Tears poured from him then as he let go of her wrist, now fully upright, away from her touch. “How I feel about you… It’s _making_ me a monster and I don’t want to be that, I don’t want to _feel_ that. I… I can’t do this,” he was shivering as the last of his walls fell and he stood up and began to pace.

“I don’t believe that,”

“I do,”

He looked at her from where he stood. “We’ve seen it, every day out there. People with passion… emotion… losing control, doing things they never would have done otherwise. Killing for revenge, for jealousy, for anger, all of it starts… starts with this-”

_Love_. She thought. _You’re so scared to say that you love me_.

“I don’t want to become the monster he wants me to be. I don’t want to be a villain Chloe-”

“You don’t understand it yet, Lucifer,” she said. “This is all so new to you, you’re just scared. Please, don’t do something rash that you’ll regret, I’m here for you. Please don’t leave, not now, not with all this,” the wealth of emotion that had been heating up within her began to boil out, untethered. She didn’t want to just watch him run away from her again, not like this, when what he truly needed was within his grasp. Her heart was breaking.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted this,” he said softly, obviously fighting the urge to come to her side and comfort her. She could see him nearly breaking as much as she had, but he somehow managed to set the temperature back, and fought it down.

_You want it too_. She thought, but held her tongue.

“I’ll still love you Lucifer. Whatever happens next,” she reached out and grabbed his hand and gently kissed it. “You don’t have to be alone.”

He shook his head sadly.

She nodded in understanding. Wondering if she would ever see him again after this moment.

“I should… shower,” he said, finally exiting, leaving her there, alone. 

Coldness from the loss of his presence crept in around her. His scent still wafted in from the pillow, from the sheets. She buried her head there and cried freely. Not wanting the day to start like this. She felt alone, and lost, everything hurt.

He left after his shower. Without a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted early again. This was one of my favorite chapters, cuz I love me some angst! Its also my longest chapter. I may post again Friday, the next chapter is the Garden of Eden! Thank you for all the lovely comments, and kudos!


	6. While Your Lips Are Still Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First day of love never comes back  
> A passionate hour's never a wasted one  
> The violin, the poet's hand  
> Every thawing heart plays your theme with care
> 
> Kiss while your lips are still red  
> While he's still silent  
> Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
> Hold another hand while the hand's without a tool  
> Drown into eyes while their still blind  
> Love while the night still hides the withering dawn"
> 
> Nightwish

_In the beginning, there was life. Life that had begun shortly after the planets had been created due to the melding of atoms and molecules created during the “Big Bang”._

_Angels had been the first to take form, followed shortly by demons in the hellish realm. The angels were His children, and they did good deeds in His name for they loved him as a Father, and He loved them as His children._

_One day He decided to create something new on Earth. He created a garden that was set apart from the molten landscape, and populated it with animals. Then, He began to experiment with his most beloved creation, humanity. All His attention focused on giving them form, life, sentience. He wanted them to be as similar to Him as possible, and was satisfied with the results._

_As He played with humanity, some of His children felt forgotten. Most of all was Samael, whom in response had played with stray molecules floating around in the universe, never able to leave well enough alone, and had created stars that shone brightly in the night sky. As he played and created constellations, he sought God’s approval. Mother had given him her approval, but God remained silent._

_Curious on what had drawn his Father’s attention so completely, Samael went to Earth to meet these humans whom God loved so much._

___________

_He landed gently in the garden and let his wings remain at his side as he took in the beauty of this new world surrounding him, amazed at how magnificent his Father’s creations always were._

_A unicorn crossed his path, and he noted the apparent divinity that seemed to trail the animal’s single most defining feature. He watched curiously as it ran away, wondering why something divine had been allowed to walk amongst this feral landscape._

_He continued through thick brush, having thought he had seen some semblance of what he perceived humanity to be from his time in the sky. He spotted a creature at last through a thick limb. He watched curiously at its reaction. It was hairy, and seemed intelligent. The creature had opposable thumbs and grabbed a fruit from a nearby tree. It stopped, notincing Samael, and watched him. Then it scratched its hindquarters and wandered off. Samael laughed, thinking His father was quite funny, a concept that felt new. The thing did not walk civilized, only managing to wander by utilizing its knuckles low to the ground. Was this what Father had loved so much, that had caused Him to neglect His family?_

_Then he saw her. Long hair trickled down to a waist, as she walked upright. Bare skin caressed her brunette locks. Soft green eyes, gleamed with intelligence, and curiosity as she watched the other creature shuffle off. Her gaze eventually fell to Samael. Glory filled her gaze as she noticed his grand white wings. She approached, caution not a concept she was familiar with, as she reached out a hand to him._

_He watched her fascinated, as she stroked his feathers, which had never been touched by another. A new sensation ran through him as he allowed it, watching her with pure fascination.She continued to pet him, enthralled by the softness, and silkiness, that his white downy feathers provided. She was enchanting._

_Her hands continued to explore his features, moving from the wings to his clothed form. She curiously played with the layers he was wearing, seemingly confused when a piece of him was able to be peeled away without harm. Samael helped her remove the clothing until he stood with her bare for her inspection to continue. A smile crossed her face as she felt the familiar skin that looked similar to hers._

_Sensations new to him swelled up inside him as her hands explored his features, similar, yet different to hers. He noticed a change beginning to take place with his own physical form, and felt drawn to explore her as well._

_His hands reached for her long hair, similar to that of some of his sisters, yet he had never touched them, not in this new and interesting way before. He explored her face, caressing her cheek, then.. lips. She puckered then, and explored his fingers with them. Curious, she came closer to him and did the same. Her fingers ran over his lips, and he felt their sensitivity, and curiosity overcome him, as he drew them to her lips._

_Lips pressed together softly, and at first the sensation felt unnatural, until she decided to explore further with her tongue. What started as sloppy, swiftly became skilled, as they explored with each other’s mouths. Heat unlike anything he had felt before began to flood through him, as he grew an incessant need to close the remaining distance between the two of them. As he did so, he noticed that a part of his anatomy had fully changed form and become engorged, feeling her press against it, sent a sensation though his entire body, and he craved more._

_The kissing became heated as the flames grew more intense. He pulled her down to the ground as he continued to explore her features with his hand. Her breasts were shapely, and nipples perked in excitement. Bumps had formed over her naked skin, and she was now reverberating soft moans, and tremors, that only enhanced the sensations coming from his erect anatomy._

_His hands continued to trail down her soft skin until he found something wet, and slippery. Touching her there sent caused similar reactions from her that had from when he had felt her touch his anatomy. He played there, enjoying her delight and was fascinated by what reaction would take place if he continued._

_After a time she arched below him, shivering at his hands, pleasure seeping all over her face as she felt the need to draw him in. He obliged, pressing against her, finding the smooth slickness of her pleasurable against his penis. He pushed into her, and a strong reaction emitted from both of them. This was marvelous. He began to steadily slip in and out, in what became the most intense physical sensation he had yet experienced. His pace quickened, his desire deepened, until all at once everything was released. A wetness escaped from him, into her, and he was overcome with uncontrollable shivers that started there and continued all the way through his neck and down to his toes. It was surreal. God had done fine work. And although this creature wasn’t divine, she was magnificent._

_He removed himself from her, still trying to process this new and fascinating sensation, as he once again fit himself into clothing._

_“Eve,” she pressed her hand to her bare chest._

_He looked at her and smiled, she could speak! They really were sentient just like his siblings!_

_“Samael,” he responded, indicating himself._

_The brush behind him moved, and Samael watched as another, more similar to himself appeared. Eve smiled and walked to the other human._

_“Adam,” she indicated to Samael._

_“Samael,” the angel introduced himself._

_Adam approached, and started to explore Samael the same way Eve had. Samael allowed it, and happily explored the differences between the two, as Eve joined in again to recreate that ever so pleasant experience. The three continued this activity well into the night, enjoying the pleasure that emitted from the overwhelming physical release. Adam and Eve eventually fell asleep by Samael’s side, not able to keep pace with the angel’s divinity._

_Samael clothed himself, then returned home._

___________

_He told his siblings of his discovery. They listened intrigued, some were worried of him wanting to explore Father’s creations, thinking that it wasn’t their place, as they had no orders to interfere. Samael did not see the harm of it, and was taken by his experiences there. Mother and Father remained silent, and did not tell him it was not allowed._

_Samael chose to return, within a few month’s time. Curious to learn more about this fascinating creation._

____________

_When he arrived, he saw Eve collecting berries, while Adam was watching a squirrel._

_Eve smiled excitedly. “Samael!” she called, waving her arms._

_Samael came to her. She demonstrated her activity, and Samael began to help her. He held up a berry, and wondered if it had been given a name._

_Eve looked at him curiously, seeming to understand._

_Samael spoke in the language of the heavens, trying to relay the closest word that would reflect the fruit he held in his hand._

_Eve tried to replicate his speech, but was unable to make certain sounds with her different anatomy. She shook her head in disappointment._

_Adam approached them then. “Blueberry,” he called, giving it a name._

_Eve nodded her approval proudly. “Blueberry,” she repeated._

_Samael smiled, and they began to name the creatures and animals around them, forming the first language, allowing Adam and Eve to communicate more efficiently._

___________

_Samael returned to heaven after a time. He excitedly told his brothers and sisters about his second experience with humanity, and what good he had done for them. He was proud of his accomplishments, helping to advance his Father’s most beloved creations._

_Samael sought his Father’s approval, but was again, met with silence._

_Perhaps he was simply not doing enough? He chose to return to Earth to see what more he could do for the lovely creatures his Father so adored._

___________

_Samael returned, seeing Eve and Adam sitting around a deer that was laying down, not moving. They curiously poked, and prodded the creature but found it did not stir. He walked towards them, curious himself on why there was no response. Adam and Eve looked to him, they smiled, but concern showed through their features._

_Samael bent down and touched the creature, finding no steady thump of a living heart. Dead. This was a facet of mortality, that his sister Azrael had been so endlessly fascinated by. He turned the animal’s head and saw a trail of red liquid flowing out the side of the creature. Blood. Another sight he had never before witnessed, only heard of through his sibling’s descriptions. She had explained that certain mortal creatures had to consume one another to survive, needing sustenance and nutrition, and to cut down on the population of those that ate the plants._

_He looked to the humans, curious if they could eat meat. Samael had knowledge of the microscopic organisms that resided on the planet, and knew how to rid them so that disease could be avoided. He instructed Adam to fetch wood, and asked Eve to join him._

_He found a rock that was sharp, and asked Eve to cut into the dead animal. She was trusting, and did as she was told. After it was cleaned, and the meat was collected, Adam returned with wood._

_Samael taught them how to start a fire, using kindling and rubbing two sticks together to create a spark. They replicated his actions, and were quick to learn the process. He instructed them on a fire’s properties, and what to do to ensure it would not burn out of control. Then he skewered the meat, and proceeded to cook it over the flame. Once it was done he offered it to them._

_Adam was the first to bite into it. A smile crossed his face as he enjoyed the new flavor that crossed his tongue. Eve followed suit, and they ate the meal happily together._

_Afterwards they sat quietly by the fire, enjoying its warmth. The heat, and closeness led to them exploring the fun physical sensations they had partaken in before. Samael had found that they had been practicing this on one another, as they were able to bring about pleasure from him in new and intriguing ways. They continued into the night until they were spent._

_In the morning Samael awoke to see the brightest of his creations winking at him from the sky above. It was beautiful. His heart felt full, being bathed in all of the beauty his Father and Mother had been responsible for. What a glory it was to be alive, in this new and untamed world!_

_He began to sing in spite of himself. An activity his siblings had invented, and his favorite to partake in amongst the silver city._

_Eve stirred awake, and watched him curiously, as he sang the ethereal song in his native language. He watched as she stood, and began swaying to his tempo, adding to the energy of the moment._

_The swaying turned into flailing. Wild and untamed. She had no inhibitions, no doubt or worry. She moved her body exotically, every inch of her curves sultry and seductive. Her long dark hair radiated in the reds and orange of the rising sun. She looked as if she wanted to be the fire that had been sparked the night before. Her eyes spoke of the thrill that rushed through her movements, becoming more elegant and controlled as she learned of the energy and spirit of the song Samael sung._

_As the sun rose, dancing was born._

_Adam awoke soon after and watched her radiance, taken by her beautiful form as much as Samael was. He stood up and joined her. The spark and electricity between the two of them was vivacious and uninhibited. Samael watched and sung as the two of them grew closer, drawn to each other, passion sparking a new sensation between the two. Forming a bond that had suddenly begun to grow from something to simple to something more._

_Samael saw this connection, but did not understand it completely, but felt the joy that permeated from them until his song was done._

_The pair held each other once he had completed his celebratory song, lost in their newly formed feelings for each other._

_Soon after Samael returned home, and shared his experiences once more. He spoke of what he did not understand, and found that none of his siblings understood it either. But he could see the joy it had brought them, and he sought his Father’s approval for helping them to find that. He was still met with silence._

__________

_Samael continued to return between Eden and Heaven, teaching the humans about art, poetry, tools, and building. His siblings worried about their brother’s love for humanity, but approved of everything that he gifted them with. He grew the title of Lightbringer, as he brought light into the sky, fire to Earth, and richness to the human’s souls. The title suited him well, and he never failed to impress them with his stories on how easy it was for humans to learn._

_Every time he returned to Heaven, he longed to hear his Father’s praise, and was always met with silence. Now the silence came from Mother as well, and he longed for the days that his family were together, singing about the glory that was their home._

_His heart grew steadily sadder as time went on. Many of his siblings sympathized with their beloved brother, as they too felt the sting that came from the silence from those who used to present so much joy towards them. He would greet these siblings every time upon returning, and they would share stories of their own experiences in trying to impress Father and Mother to no avail._

_Samael asked why, and never received an answer._

_________

_One day on Eden, Samael, Eve, and Adam walked through the forest of the garden. Samael spotted a tree that beared fresh fruit, untouched by any animal._

_“Why has no creature eaten from this?” he asked, knowing that nothing poisonous existed within the garden, only on the outside where the dinosaurs were roaming and ever evolving, God’s experiment with life more untamed than this haven._

_“We just don’t,” Adam answered. “It never looked quite right to consume,”_

_“There’s something about it. Something that feels… I don’t know if there is a word for it, but it's wrong somehow.” Eve added._

_Samael studied her reaction, and could see her uneasiness towards the tree. Something that resembled fear that he had seen from demons whom he had visited once long ago from his exploration of Hell, a place he had loathed and had chosen never to visit again._

_“And what would you wish to call that sensation?” he asked._

_They gave it a name in their language - fear. It was a sensation that they claimed to not feel anywhere else, and was something they wished to avoid if at all possible._

_“Why do you avoid it?” Samael asked. “Don’t you want to explore all sensation life offers?”_

_They looked to each other, then to Samael, completely baffled by why anyone would want to choose to do something that would make them uncomfortable, yet intrigued by the possibility of new sensations that would be offered as a result._

_“Why would we choose to do something that may harm us?” Adam asked._

_“For the thrill of it of course,” Samael said, a smile curling his lips._

_“I don’t think that’s something we want to partake in,” Eve said, holding his arm gently in an attempt to turn him away from the temptation._

_Samael wasn’t so easy to turn aside. He always had a tendency to lean towards his curiosities. He approached the tree, and picked a fruit from its limb. It appeared to be a type of apple, different from all of the others found in this area. He found it odd that there was only one tree in all of the garden that bore this fruit, and was located directly in the center. Almost as if Father were highlighting it to the humans. Yet why were they afraid of this simple fruit?_

_He brought it closer to his face and examined it, not finding anything particularly abhorrent in its shape or color. He proceeded to smell it, and found its scent delightful in its richness._

_He heard a flap of wings, and soon saw his brother Amenadiel standing before him, large black wings splayed out to their full length._

_“Put the apple down brother,” he ordered._

_“Why?” Samael asked._

_“The humans are not meant to eat it,” he replied._

_“Brother, its an apple!” Samael said with a laugh. “What’s wrong with this fruit?”_

_“Fear, is not an emotion God wants these humans to feel. They shouldn’t even have a name for it! What you are doing is wrong, and will cause them pain and suffering. These are creatures you adore, don’t make them experience that, put the apple down,” Amenadiel stated._

_Adam and Eve were not moving. They stared where Samael had been before. Samael walked towards them curiously, in awe of their lack of motion. They were not dead like the deer had been before, but were slowed down. He looked to his brother. They had been learning that each angel hosted an ability, and Samael was now seeing Amenadiel’s in action. He smiled, impressed at how powerful his brother was._

_“Amazing brother, did you know you could affect this world like this?” Samael asked, continuing to pace around the humans with curiosity fully in his gaze._

_“No… I did not…” Amenadiel said, just as amazed as his brother._

_Time passed slowly. Samael threw the apple up and caught it once more, turning the attention away from the humans as he pondered._

_“Brother, if Father loves these creatures so much and doesn’t wish them harm, then why would he have created this tree and placed it in their garden in the first place?” Samael questioned._

_“Perhaps it is so that they may learn the importance of obedience,” Amenadiel responded, holding out a hand to indicate that his brother should give him the apple._

_“Right,” Samael said. He strongly respected his older brother, and knew that he always knew what was best. Samael gave the apple to his brother, who placed it gently next to the tree._

_“Father loves you brother, but please be careful, I’m concerned with what some of our siblings are starting to say back home.” Amenadiel warned._

_“What is it that they are saying then dear brother?” Samael asked, curious as to what could possibly disturb his righteous brother._

_“That Father may have forgotten them. They say it is something you spoke of first,” Amenadiel said. “Father will never abandon you brother, do you not believe in Him?”_

_Samael shook his head. “I have never said that, only that I can never impress him. All I’m asking for is a thank you, is that really so much to ask? I have helped these creatures, I’ve taught them how to fend for themselves, how to build structures, create art, sing, but Father remains silent. Does he not appreciate what I’ve done? They are his favorite creatures after all,” his shoulders rolled forward, and his gaze became forlorn. “If He still loves us, why doesn’t He ever express it?”_

_Amenadiel placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder to comfort him. “I don’t know brother, but you should have more faith in His devotion to us. We are His children, beloved and holden unto Him. We share His home, whereas these poor creatures will never see the light of the city, we have that, and we have each other. Come home brother, please, spend time with the family that still cares for you,”_

_Samael conceded to his brother’s request, and returned home, leaving Adam and Eve to their paradise, and the tree that caused them discomfort._

_______

_Heaven itself did not subside Samael’s desire for comfort. He learned from his brothers and sisters about all of their excursions traveling the stars of his design, and the worlds Father and Mother had created. They were all taken by the marvels of these creations, and all sang glory to their Parents’ names._

_Samael began to grow colder and more distant from them the more time he’d spent there. His siblings longed for him to concede the foolish notion that Father and Mother did not appreciate their work. They were enjoying the work of their children from afar, could they not simply celebrate as siblings for their accomplishments?_

_The disquiet from Samael’s coldness began to affect his siblings closest to him. Azrael, and Raguel were the most susceptible to his woes. A new emotion had been created from the trio, sadness was born out of a loss for a time when their family had been close. They discussed it together, and confided in one another. This in turn led to others in the large family of heaven learning of it, and it spread amongst the heavens. It became a negative hole that spread in a place meant to be pure and bright._

_Other angels saw this negativity and knew it to not be meant for their divine home. Amenadiel was chief among those who began to worry over this ongoing despair that was beginning to wreck the halls of the pure and devout temple. It had all started with Samael, the one who shone the brightest, now tainting this place with darkness. He longed to appease his brother whom he loved so dearly, but every time he tried it was Samael’s stubbornness that kept him from understanding how Father and Mother’s silence could be a good thing._

_There came a day that Samael no longer could stand in Heaven without being overwhelmed by these feelings of abandonment. He chose to return to Earth, this time not to appease his Father or Mother, but to be amongst the creatures who longed for his companionship._

_________

_Eve and Adam were in their shelter when he returned. They were intertwined with one another, lost in the moment, and failed to see the angel standing before them. For some reason unbeknownst to him Samael felt he was intruding on something sacred, and private. He chose not to let himself be seen, and decided to wander and let them finish their courtship in private._

_As he wandered the forests of Eden, he came across the tree once more. Still bearing its many fruits. He was aware of the seasons that took place outside of the garden, and had seen how the environment had changed throughout the centuries to now be cold, snowy and dark. The dinosaurs that once roamed the rest of the planet were now replaced by mammals similar to creatures of the garden, who held lots of fur and weight to protect themselves from the harsh environments. Yet Eden never changed. It remained pure, and untouched by time or elements. There was a peace here that Samael could no longer even find at home, a place he once revered._

_The sadness that had slowly grown in him began to well into his throat, as he started to release it in song. A pained lullaby that was new and different rang from a voice that had only ever sung of praise and joy before then. He did not know how long he sat there, relishing in the release of emotion that had overcome him, but he did see that the sun had begun to set._

_A gentle hand touched his soft feathers, and he turned to see Eve, who had wetness in her eyes as she comforted him, not knowing what it was she felt. Samael leaned into the touch, and tried to find peace there near her. He noticed the apple he had picked before still resting next to the tree unspoiled although it had been years since it had been touched. It was as unnatural, as these feelings appeared to be._

_They held each other, before giving into the passion still present between them. On release, Samael found the comfort he had so desperately sought, given by this creature whom his Father had come to care for over himself._

________

_When morning came he awoke, still holding Eve, until Adam came and found them there. She stood up quickly. Samael looked between the two of them curiously as to why they were reacting the way they were._

_“Why are you here?” Adam asked._

_“I came to visit, like I’ve always done,” Samael said confused._

_“Not you. Eve.” Adam indicated her. “We were with one another, why did you come to be with him?”_

_Eve looked between the two of them. “It's what we’ve always done,” she said._

_“No, it's different isn’t it?” Adam asked. Samael noticed an odd cracking in the man’s voice as he began pleading with Eve. “Do you rather lay with him than I?” he asked._

_Eve looked at Samael lost in thought, and did not give an answer._

_Samael remained confused as to why Adam was reacting the way that he had. “Would you care to join us?” he asked._

_“What?” Adam responded._

_“Would you care to lay with us?” He asked again simply._

_“I felt things last night Adam. Things I’ve never felt before. I wanted to lay with Samael,” Eve responded finally, looking at Samael, and stroking his feathers playfully._

_Adam’s eyes became wet, similar to how Eve’s had been the night before. He shook his head and walked off without another word._

_“What’s happening?” Samael asked curiously to Eve._

_“I’m not sure,” Eve replied._

_She looked at him in the same way he had seen her look at Adam the night the two had danced. Suddenly feeling an unease settling in his stomach he turned back to the tree. The apples still hanging temptingly from the branches. He stood to pick the same apple off the ground, and examined it once more, the sweet smell of it tempting his growing hunger._

_“What is it like outside the garden?” Eve asked. “Where do you go when you leave us?”_

_Samael looked at her, the same feeling locked in his gut as he pondered a response._

_“The Silver City. It’s nothing to crow about really, once it was where I felt appreciated and respected. Lately it has felt empty and quiet, even though the angels still sing, and the halls are forever full.” he said._

_“What changed?” Eve asked, touching the soft skin of the apple he held._

_“Father and Mother remain silent, as they prefer to spend their time watching you.” Samael said._

_“I appreciate and respect you Samael,” she took her hand away from the apple, and began to play with Samael’s arms._

_He paused for a moment, an idea striking him. “Outside the garden there is a whole planet untouched by humanity. We could go there together, start something new with just each other, away from Father’s prying eyes”_

_He offered her the apple._

_“What do you desire?” Samael asked._

_He felt a strange sensation as he waited for a response. Was it her will that he sensed when he asked the question? She gave into his question fascinated by his whole being, “I want to be with you Samael,”_

_She looked down at the apple he’d offered her, and proceeded to take a sensuous bite. After swallowing she fully wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her still naked form. They kissed passionately, the apple falling to the ground once more, as the first sin was born from a rush of lust that threatened to destroy the paradise they stood amongst._

_______

_They made their way to the gates of the Garden. It was encompassed by plants that reached all the way up to a towering walls of stone, an opening Samael had witnessed the centuries he had flown here was wedged between where two stone walls had met. They came close to the entrance and Samael stopped, seeing the cold harshness of the outside, knowing the creatures out there were prepared for the harsh environment, while Eve, lovely as she was, stood next to him bare skinned._

_“Do you still hunt?” Samael asked._

_Eve looked at the path before them, then looked back up to him. “Yes, why?”_

_He grabbed her hand, “We need to find the hairiest beast here and hunt it so that we can have food for our trek, can you do that while I start a fire for the night,”_

_Eve looked at him curiously, “There are beasts out there,” she said._

_“Yes, but it’s cold out there and you need protection from the elements,” Samael explained._

_She looked at him blankly, clearly not understanding. That feeling in his stomach returned as he asked her again to find a creature with lots of fur. She obliged him and wandered into the garden to hunt. Samael began to collect fruits and berries that could help them._

_As the hours passed and darkness began to creep in, Adam eventually appeared, drawn to the light Samael always seemed to possess even at night time. Samael stopped picking the blueberries and looked at Adam curiously._

_“Would you care to join us tonight?” he asked._

_“Why her?” Adam asked._

_“I’m inviting you as well. Are you well Adam, you have been acting unusual lately,”_

_“Why do you want her? Why not someone, anyone else?” Adam continued to move towards him._

_“Adam, I’m not playing favorites. That’s Dad’s jam, not mine. What is distressing you? What is it you desire?”_

_Adam paused, mesmerized by Samael’s gaze. Samael felt that odd tingling sensation as he somehow felt Adam concede to his question. “I want her, only her. I want you to go away and leave us alone so that we can be happy, like we always were. But the way she looks at you, the way she holds you, it makes me feel like she will never want me again, and that feels…”_

_The way he’d felt about his Father, the loss, the… sadness… it was present in Adam’s features as well. While he understood that feeling of sadness, the other sensation that was running through him was entirely new and unexpected. His stomach was tightening as he experienced guilt for the first time since his creation. It felt horrible, and he did not understand why or how it was happening, or how to make it go away._

_“She wishes to leave Adam, she wants to see more beyond this garden. I think you should join her. I’ve taught you about hunting, fishing, and other methods you will need to employ to survive, but I’ll need to teach you about clothing before you can both go. Eve is hunting at the moment, why don’t we start a fire and we can talk,” Samael offered, fighting back that tightening sensation that had now moved to his throat whenever he swallowed._

_Adam agreed. Soon after he had the fire started. Samael joined him and sat down._

_“Why do you want only her? Am I not worthy of you as well?” Samael asked as he began to stroke Adam’s arm, an action he had done numerous times with a pleasant response. This time Adam pulled away, seemingly distraught at the gesture._

_“It's not about you Samael. It’s about her wanting to leave me to be with you,” Adam said._

_“We never excluded you Adam, you just weren’t there last night that’s all, nothing about this is any different,” He remembered the way Eve had looked at him the previous night, the sharp tightening in his stomach returned. What if he was wrong?_

_“I don’t believe that Samael. Although I don’t believe you had any bad intentions either, just know what I ask and keep it in mind for the future?” Adam asked._

_Samael nodded in understanding, agreeing to do his best._

_Eve returned with many numerous animals that sported fine, thick coats. Samael helped them skin the animals, and taught them of clothing and its use. Before the end of the next day both Adam and Eve were wearing fur for the first time. Samael tried to explain the harshness of weather, but the pair remained confused with the concept, it was simply something they would have to bear witness to. They were as prepared as they ever would be. Samael escorted them to the entrance of the garden._

_____________

_When they left Adam and Eve felt the coldness of the air threatening their bare skin. Beyond the wall there stood a mighty angel holding a long blade lit aflame by Samael many centuries ago in the kingdom of heaven when they were fledglings together. The blade was reputed to be able to cut through anything, including the gates of heaven itself. Gabriel’s eyes met Samael’s as he saw the two humans outside of the paradise that had been created specially for them, the most beloved of Father’s creations. They were shivering, and appeared weak and unprepared for the harshness of this new world._

_“Samael, brother, what have you done?” the archangel asked in horror. “No mortal being is ever allowed to enter or leave this place. It was an order given by Father shortly after its creation. Now that they have left, they can never return,”_

_Adam and Eve looked to Samael with fear in their eyes._

_“Out here time and age are existent not eternal. They will wither and die. Is that what you sought for them?” Gabriel asked exacerbated by the ramifications that may come from this choice._

_“Gabriel, I am simply helping them achieve their desires.” Samael smiled proudly, clearly feeling no shame from the act “That is my gift from Father Gabriel. This is what they want, I helped them to make that choice. Father will finally see that I am worthy of his love for helping the humans make that leap which they never would have been able to do without me,”_

_“Brother you are misguided. They will suffer for the choice that they have made today,” Gabriel sadly spoke._

_“I’ve done nothing wrong brother,” Samael said, taken aback by the hurtful words coming from his beloved brother._

_“I am sorry brother, what is done is done,” He looked to the humans with deep compassion and sorrow. “I am sorry, but you must leave here and never return,”_

_Adam and Eve clung to each other._

_“This won’t be forever,” Samael said to them. “Take care of each other, and I will make sure you get back home one day, I promise,”_

_Samael stood in shock as they did as Gabriel said and left the only home they had ever known, to a fruitless, cold and cruel world. He watched them on their journey, and turned to his brother._

_“Why would you do this to them?!” he asked, wetness streaming from his face. “That was their home, why would you cast them out? They have done nothing wrong!”_

_“They chose to leave when it was made clear they weren’t allowed to brother. They sealed their own fate, this was Father’s command,” Gabriel explained._

_“I don’t believe that brother. If he loved them, he would never have abandoned them!” Samael said, when another new emotion was flowing through him, anger. “I’ll see what my siblings have to say about this!”_

_His gossamer white wings unfurled as he made the trek to the heavens from where he was created. Gabriel stayed, following the orders of his Father loyally with concern for his brother’s future fate._

______________

_In the halls of the Silver City, Samael explained his position. He described the unjust nature that had befallen the humans he closely regarded as friends. Many agreed with his plight, and argued with him that what was done had been unfair. They sided with him, as he argued again and again about how they had been abandoned, and were now making the wrong choices that were harming the creations Father had held so dear._

_The arguments continued for years, never fully gaining any ground, and heaven became infested with the anger, hatred, and pain that resulted from these feuds._

_One day Samael stood off in an alleyway, far from the throne of his Father where many of his brothers and sisters continued to sing His praise. He had finished speaking to Azrael on the topic when Amenadiel approached him. His brother had continued to be on Father’s side, always claiming that there was a larger purpose to Father’s actions, and his faith never wavered._

_“Brother, I am concerned with what I have been hearing,” Amenadiel spoke, pulling Samael into a hug, who did not reciprocate it. “Please stop with these wild accusations, you are tearing apart what makes this city Holy,”_

_“Do I?” Samael, pushed him away violently. “Do I really brother? Am I that much of a nuisance to our home?!” his glare grew intense towards his brother at this accusation. Dark eyes glared menacingly. “If I’m that much of a bother, perhaps He should cast me aside like he did his precious humans!” he said, his voice rang loudly throughout the halls as angels nearby grew into silence. “I’m done speaking brother, I’ve had it,” he pushed past his brother and left the hallway, beckoning many of his siblings to his side._

_Gathering his siblings together as they had been discussing for weeks at this point, they collected weapons that had been assigned to them since near the beginning of time and decided to finally take action. Samael had decided that perhaps this would be the only way to receive his Father’s attention, and make it clear that many of the angels were not happy. He did it for them, and he did it for the humans who were unjustly cast from their paradise, a fate they never deserved. Father would pay for his treachery to the beings he had loved so deeply, to the family He had abandoned when they only sought his love._

_It was the day all of Heaven cried. The day war had been invented through rebellion, and the day Samael’s army was defeated by the other archangels of heaven. The beaten angels were placed upon the throne to be judged._

_Michael, highest of all of the angels looked over them in sadness. “Fighting has no place in the halls of heaven, and whilst many of you fought I feel as though you were deceived by only one among you who has spread false truths that have harmed our house,”_

_Samael looked up towards his mighty brother, nothing but scorn emitting from his eyes._

_“Samael, you are the only one who is to be judged today. If the fighting begins again, know that the rest of you will be judged!” The silver angel watched as his brothers and sisters were released from their chains and flew away free, saddened by whatever fate fell their brother, the most beloved light in their skies._

_“Samael…” Michael began, voice ringing with a beautiful sorrow. “Your pride has been your downfall brother, you did not help the humans, and you have brought turmoil to your home.”_

_“I did what I had to! What none of you had the guts to do brother! Don’t you see? He’s abandoned us! He stopped loving us long ago!” Samael objected._

_“Father loves you Samael, as do we all. You could never admit that you are wrong about any that which you spoke,”_

_“Why won’t he just say it? Why isn’t he HERE?! Does he care so little about us brother? Why do you always follow whatever choices He makes for you? Let me go! I’ve done nothing wrong brother! Can’t you see that?” Samael pled to his brother, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Am I so horrible that I’m not worthy of your love either?”_

_Michael shook his head, sorrow feeling his every being. “You are not worthy of this life brother. Father has commanded your sentence,”_

_Samael watched, scared of what his brother would say next. The chains that bound him could not hide the shrinking of his figure, his pure white wings bound within them puffed and stretched, making appear larger, like a cat frightened of being caught. He wanted to run, to flee, life had been too short to see it end so abruptly when all he wanted was to be accepted. Everything in his body shivered uncontrollably as Michael approached._

_“Brother-” Samael began._

_“You are never to return Samael,” His brother spoke softly, as he placed one sorrow filled hand on the chains that bound the beloved Lightbringer._

_The chains grew heavy, and hot against Samael’s skin. His wrists burned as he felt the weight begin pulling him down. He fell, down into the abyss, through the heavens, past the stars that still shone brightly with his light, past the earth where he had treacherously aided the humans in leaving their own paradise, and into the fires of Hell where the demons resided, and would regard him in trepidation and fear as he created a new home for himself in a fiery damnation he could never fully escape._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come on Tuesday!


	7. Passion Colors Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my toothpaste moment, oh, I'll need to flush a smile  
> I'll be the super absorbent-man, watch them flick to me in single file  
> And I'll need to do it with style, I need to keep me up to date  
> Swallowing the sun run another mile, it's overrated how we underrate
> 
> I dance in tune with what I fear  
> To do adrenaline  
> Completely rapt with what I hear  
> When passion colors everything  
> The songs I sing, from way out there to deep within  
> The face I wear behind my grin  
> The price I've paid for my original sin  
> Everything, everything, everything"
> 
> Poets of the Fall

Lucifer fiddled with the books that were on the desk in front of the couch, flipping through them nonchalantly while Linda watched him patiently. He saw through the corner of his eye she was starting to tap her finger, one of the ticks of an impatience she tried to hide during sessions. It had only gotten worse the past few months with her mood swings as she had entered her second trimester. She pushed her glasses up and cleared her throat as an indicator.

“What is the point of one pieces, especially in a magazine! I mean do they seriously think we buy them for the fashion?” he flashed a smile while shaking his head. 

He saw her cold, fast gaze, and it caused him to put down the book tentatively. 

“Lucifer, why are you avoiding the question?” she asked.

“I’m not avoiding anything, except that silly excuse for swimwear. Only soccer moms and wrinkled oily people should wear that dreadful nonsense, not women working in the modeling business,” 

Her eyes bore down on him again.

“Alright, alright, gosh you’ve been a touch cranky as of late. Have you been enjoying the cravings? You go for that pickled ice cream yet?”

“Lucifer, we’re not changing the subject. We’re here to talk about you,” she said.

“Well we’ve been talking about me for weeks now, you haven’t mentioned anything to me on how you and Amenadiel are getting on. Are things still good in the sack? My brother doesn’t have much experience but I tried to offer some advice on positions and techniques he cou-”

“LUCIFER!” Linda shouted. “Enough!”

He froze. She never yelled, especially not in session. “Seriously, are you alright doctor?” he asked concerned.

Her hands immediately went over her mouth. A frazzled expression crossed her eyes as she realized what she had done. She answered him apprehensively, “I’m… I’m fine, I just… it's a lot sometimes I guess. We got into an argument last night, he’s been wanting to tell Remiel but I just-” she stopped herself, suddenly becoming aware of the subject change. Lucifer watched as she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, returning to her normal state. 

“This is your session Lucifer. Maze, and Ella had a conversation with me last night during girls night. They had concerns. Now you’ve been avoiding answering this question for the past fifteen minutes. I’ll ask again, are you still helping Chloe on her cases?”

He sighed, cursing the two women for betraying him like this. “I may… have… asked them a time or two for details regarding the cases, yes. But, I have not been working _with_ the Detective,” 

“That’s not what I asked Lucifer,” 

His eyes met hers, and he sensed that his gaze had betrayed him. “Alright yes, I call in a favor here, torture a chap for information there, and help get them their bad guys. It’s important work, and it needs to be done by the best,” he flashed a cheeky grin, “Me, of course,”

“Is that really why you’ve been helping her Lucifer?” Linda asked, cutting into the heart of the issue as she was prone to do.

“Well why else would I do it doctor?” he asked, picking up the glass of water and taking a sip while watching her response.

“Is it because you care about her still? And you know how dangerous her job can be? Or how important her work is to her?” Linda pressed.

Lucifer’s gaze wandered as he became lost in thought. It had been a few months since they had broken up, and it wasn’t an easy transition for him. Linda had been right on the money as always, he found his thoughts still wandered to her far to frequently. He had never been one to deny his desires, but found himself in a position where that which he desired most was unattainable. A horrible punishment he was sure had been fashioned by his Father. It was the ultimate price he had to pay for the sins of his past, whether he felt it was warranted or not. He wondered if there would ever be an end to the miserable turmoil he had been forced to suffer through the millenia, and yet this one had hurt deeper than any other torture or punishment than he had ever faced. Perhaps this was the price of taking the mortal’s life?

Linda seemed to perceive his thoughts as she reached out, “Lucifer, it’s hard to lose someone we care about. We’ve talked about why you left, and if that was what you truly wanted. Is it what you want?”

His heart sank, as he remained silent. He was fully aware of the truth now, that he truly didn’t want this punishment, and he longed for the day he could see _her_ face again, hear her voice, smell her cheap cosco hair product, feel her hands on his, see the roll of her eyes after he cracked a joke… Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he fought them back, turning his head to look at something else to hide the emotions that were coming back in waves. She had been through so much the past few weeks when Dan had finally awoken and could barely move his limbs. Trixie’s grades had been slipping he had learned from the girl’s oddly hot assistant principal, and Maze had been gone more frequently on hunts to try to avoid being caught in the middle. Linda, and Ella were her closest friends now, but Lucifer knew how much she had been juggling, and had watched concerned from afar, doing anything he could to ease the struggle.

“I didn’t think so,” Linda said empathetically in response to his silence. “What do you want now Lucifer?”

“I- I want to make sure you’re alright doctor,” he tried again, desperate to get off the subject.

Linda sighed audibly at that. “We’ve made so much progress Lucifer, I think we should keep the conversation focused on you,”

“What did you mean Amenadiel wants to tell Remiel?” Lucifer prodded, glad to have the change in conversation, but also with a concern on the ramifications that may stem from that choice. “He never told me what Remiel had said about what she had planned to do with the child. Every time I bring it up he evades the question,”

He focused intensely on her, patiently awaiting a response. He felt a prick in his back near where his wings lay dormant. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes caught a hint of flame at the thought that someone would want to harm Linda or her unborn.

“She said she was going to take it to Heaven to be judged by Michael,” Linda replied, she seemed nervous at Lucifer’s sudden intensity. “I mean, that's good right? You said she wanted to kill it before, Michael’s like the head of the archangels isn’t he? Amenadiel thinks that it’s a good idea…”

“They would take the child from you Linda. Is that what you want?” Lucifer asked, concern catching in his voice, as he found himself instinctively making eye contact with the doctor and feeling her will under his own once more.

“Lucifer, you’re doing it again,” Linda said, resisting his pull.

Lucifer looked away. He hadn’t meant to pull her into that, but the concern was becoming overwhelming.

“I never had a clear answer from you before Linda. What do you want?” he kept his gaze to the floor in an effort that felt wholly unnatural to him, as he tried to respect the Doctor’s boundaries, an effort he would never have considered affording her a few years ago. 

“I don’t know,” she answered, the same answer as before. “Look, I’ve had issues with children… There’s a reason I don’t do children’s therapy…”

Lucifer brought his gaze to hers once more, listening closely.

“I told you, at one time it was something I wanted, I did, I tried. But, right after I received my Master’s I practiced as a family therapist-” she hesitated. “This goes into patient-doctor confidentiality,”

Lucifer nodded, “Go on,”

“I don’t think I can-”

“Doctor! This is the life of your child! A whole band of angels will come looking for the incipient creature in a matter of a few months! Whatever it is spit if out or I can’t help you!” He was earnest. 

His family had harmed the doctor far too many times already for this to be okay. A lump in his throat formed when a thought creeped into him that perhaps he was sparing the Detective all of this pain and hardship after all by forcibly excommunicating himself from her life. Perhaps it was for the better, at least for her. He fought the welling of emotions that came from this realization down as he turned his attention back to Linda.

Linda relented finally. “All right. I spoke to this child who was having major issues with bullying in school,”

“Oh good old bullying drama, we reserve a special place in Hell for people like that, they’re really fun to torture-”

Linda’s gaze was cold at the interruption.

“Right, go on,” Lucifer said.

“He had put all these barriers around himself, to act as a shield to protect himself from everyone.”

Lucifer’s brows raised, and his attention was fully captivated. His awkward fidgeting had ceased and he watched her quietly, as he related to these struggles deeply.

“The problem was that these walls also protected him from the people he cared about. He started to see them as a threat as well because he had become so detached,”

Lucifer felt his chest constrict, and he thought of Chloe.

“I worked with him. I watched as he let down those walls for me to be able to reach him. It took months, and after all the progress I made I… said some things I shouldn’t have. I told him that he needed to find a way to empower himself, and stand up for the things he felt strongly about. I thought it would help him get over some of the self esteem issues we had been discussing, but he took it to mean something else entirely.” She looked away, guilt written in her eyes as she pushed her glasses up and continued. “He confronted the bullies. And… they got in a fight outside of the school. He was badly beaten and ended up dying from his injuries,”

She looked up, remarkably composed as she studied Lucifer. “If you ever return to Hell, I’d be in good company,” she tried to humor him with a soft chuckle. “I chose never to help children again, went back to school for my doctorate and have stayed as educated as I could so that I wouldn’t ever fail a patient again until… well..” she laughed, “Well until one of my patients defied all known knowledge of therapy, because… you know… he was the devil.”

Lucifer shook his head sadly. “Doctor, it wasn’t your fault. You were simply trying to help, look at me, I’m the sorriest case you’ve probably ever had to deal with, I’m beyond saving, but you… you’re always there for me, and you’ve _always been_ there for me. I won’t forget that, as I’m sure your other patients don’t as well.” He grabbed her hands and spoke in as sincere of a voice as he could muster, “You’ve done so much good for others Linda, don’t dwell on the few that couldn’t hear your message,”

She nodded sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. “How could I ever be a mother Lucifer? How? All it takes is one bad day, one wrong thing said. And this child?” she laughed. “A child with an angel as a parent? What will it mean? I’ve done research Lucifer, I’ve learned about the nephilim. How bad were they? What if I create something truly monstrous simply because I wanted a shot at being a parent? That would be on my hands Lucifer, and I can-”

“Linda this is different! It's not exactly a nephilim, there’s been no precedence for this sort of thing before, for all we know the child is completely mortal!” Lucifer objected. “It seems you don’t know exactly what you want. Will you let me help you with that? Please?”

Linda shrugged. Her entire figure had made itself smaller, she wouldn’t look at anything except the ground. Everything about her seemed to show a deep seeded fear of what answer she would come to. Lucifer patiently waited for her nerves to calm, through focused breathing. She looked him deep in his eyes, prepared.

“What do you desire to do with this child?” he asked. Her will met his, and he still found resistance. “Linda, you can trust me.” he said softly, holding her hands firmer to steady her. He felt the barriers finally begin to falter, before she relented to his ever powering control.

“I want it to go to someone who can take care of it properly, give it a good home, a good life, but that’s not me,” she said softly, crumbling at the admission. “Lucifer…”

He removed his hands calmly. “I’ve a feeling that I’m not the one you need right now Doctor,” 

He pressed his palms together and closed his eyes in a gentle prayer. Swiftly, Amenadiel flew in with a flash of wind trailing the presence of his wings. Lucifer opened his eyes and saw time had slowed.

“You’re still doing that?!” Lucifer scoffed. “I called you here for _her_ sake Amenadiel! You can’t properly help her if you’re bloody stopping time around her like that! We’ve talked about this!” 

“I know, and I will listen Luci, but something’s happened, and I need to speak with you in private first,” 

Lucifer looked perplexed between him and Linda. “Well _this_ is bloody important too Amenadiel, it has to do with _your_ child!”

Amenadiel froze, and looked to Linda with concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Physically yes, otherwise no,” Lucifer said flatly, starting to get annoyed at being put in the middle of the couple’s problems again. “What is it you were going to tell me? Make it quick!” he recognized the irony of the quip, and had intended the pun as time continued to move in a state of surreal slowness.

“A soul has escaped Heaven,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer burst out into a fit of laughter. “Good one brother! No seriously, spit out whatever you were going to say, I have places to go,” 

Amenadiel remained gazing at him, face unmoving.

“Seriously? What? How many angels are watching the gates to the Silver City? How did one get out? How incompetent are you imbeciles?” He smiled very amused by this. “Why would a soul even want to leave? I mean it is Heaven, what, would they prefer Hell? I thought I was the only one in all of creation that would feel that way, guess I have a kindred spirit out there somewhere,”

“This isn’t funny Luci, this soul could be in dire trouble if not found,” Amenadiel said.

“Well who is it brother?” Lucifer asked.

“We… don’t know,”

Lucifer laughed again. “Seriously? What happened, Gabriel lose _his_ wings now?”

“Luci, Gabriel can only locate _living_ humans,”

“Well if you have a wandering dead soul on Earth where’s Azrael?”

“The soul isn’t dead anymore, I think it was like Mom, or when you brought Able back from the grave, it took over a body, and we can’t account for who it is. We don’t track the souls in Heaven like you do in Hell, because souls never want to escape Heaven.”

“Well what do you want me to do about it?”

“If you see anything strange at all, just let me know,”

Lucifer nodded, and looked back to Linda. “Alright brother, now pop out of pause mode and get on with your bloody conversation,”

Time reasserted itself, and Linda looked up to Amenadiel, not surprised by this act any more. He really did have such a bad habit. She stood up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Lucifer squirmed at the discomfort of being a party to third wheel syndrome, as he stood up himself and started to head to the door.

“Lucifer,” Linda said.

This time he paused and looked towards her.

“Remember, to follow your desire,” he felt the steady well of emotion begin to fill up once more. “You’ll hurt yourself and those around you if you don’t,” 

He didn’t acknowledge her as he opened the door, and took a step out. 

“Thank you,” Linda cried as the door shut firmly behind him.

__________

What he desired most was a drink.

He stood at the top of the railing on the second floor of Lux. Towering above the mortals that so desperately sought their pleasure. It was here where he felt like his old self. Standing at the top, above all others, he had been the Lord of the most treacherous of places. But here, here he could be whatever he desired. Lord over them, or bringer of their every fantasy. Many had come to him seeking to better themselves, and he had acquiesced, helping them become stars, scientists, lawyers, or simply people in control over their own faculties. Never would he help another without something in return again, the last time he’d done so he had been cast out of Heaven and suffered in Hell for a millenia. Everything came with a price, that was the nature of the universe that Father had created. Lucifer had been consistently paying that price daily with thoughts of Chloe haunting nearly every one of his waking hours. Tonight would be different, he would escape into his passions, and let himself feel free of the shackles he still bore from his memory of her.

He looked above all of the revelers, and studied each of them closely, as a tiger hunted for prey, seeking his newest conquest. He held whiskey in his hand that he would occasionally drink casually. His shoulders were sharp along his back as he leaned over the rail studying the crowd before him. 

It was Valentine’s Day, which meant a packed house, and a more pressing need for lust to transpire. His dancers were more wild, and untamed than other nights, as they enjoyed the sensuous desire that followed their every movement from the onlookers. His bartenders were busy trying to keep up with the orders that flowed in from the patrons who wished to get lucky through inebriation. The crowd itself was more electric as people sought out others, and had less inhibition when joining the dance floor. 

This had always been one of Lucifer’s favorite holidays since returning to Earth. There had been many a Valentine’s day that he had hosted massive after parties at his penthouse, far more than the two or three he usually chose to take to his bed. The strong lack of inhibition had made for some of the most exotic sex he would participate in. Even though he had partaken in many acts, something new would always be invented those nights. Yet he found tonight as he searched in the crowd, that not one of the patrons this night suited his fancy. 

He continued to search, eagle eyed, hungry, and remarkably desperate to soothe the ongoing roller coaster ride that had permeated in his gut ever since Linda’s last remark that afternoon. _This_ was what he desired. Why wasn’t he going for it?

The music kicked up a notch, and the electricity in the room intensified, but he remained perfectly still, even as he began to draw his normal amount of attention from those looking up at him, yearning for their Lord to join. He ignored their silent pleas, until he spotted a familiar face hunched near the bar, with a large Pina Colada sitting in front of her as she flirted haphazardly with the bartender. Her machinations were working well on Patrick who gave into her bubbly charming personality freely offering flashes of his genuine white smile.

Lucifer stood up straight from his roost, and proceeded down the stairs to join the young lab tech. Seeing him eventually prompted a familiar smile, and over enthusiastic wave. Onlookers watched him as he approached Ella, jealous for his company, but his attention was directed at his only true friend here. He ignored that primal desire that quelled within him as he stopped next to Ella, indicating to Patrick that he would like another drink.

“What brings you to this nasty little den on a holiday such as this?” he asked her on approach.

“I’m trying to get out more, meet more people, it’s great being single on nights like tonight!” she held up her drink and offered cheers.

He looked at her slightly concerned. Her dress had been taken up a notch, not to the extent of her Vegas disguise, but not too far off either. Yes Ella had always loved fun, and was always the life of the party, but she had never been one to seek something so nasty so freely before. He realized that she was still not wearing any jewelry, her faith still seemed to be lost somewhere with Cain’s death. Perhaps she was on a bit of a rebellious streak as she was continuing her soul searching.

“Well I’m glad to see you’ve loosened up Miss Lopez,” he said smiling at her, giving her a good look up and down as her dress accentuated her fabulously fit figure. For some reason he couldn’t quite place, it felt wrong of him to oggle her in this way.

She rolled with it. “Like what you’re seeing tonight Luce?” she smiled seductively.

What normally worked, was not. He quickly made work of the glass he held in his hand, as Patrick passed him a fresh glass. His fingers clasped the new one, and he noticed a finger beating a nervous tap as he held it.

“Is everything quite alright Miss Lopez?” he asked.

“Well yea, of course it is.” she noticed his tick, her instinctive eyes reading the lines of his face that read his nervousness in kind. “What about with you?”

“Never better,” he said, correcting his posture, his expression, and stopping that infernal tick. He gave a wry smile, and the lab tech inched up to him ever so slightly. A nervous tremor caught in his breath, but he didn’t move. “And how has it been on the hunt to find new killers to punish?” he asked.

“Surely that’s not what you want to talk about,” she ogled him now, looking him up and down, her eyes landing on his softly as she closed in more of the distance between them.

Lucifer chuckled nervously, but did not move an inch. “This-isn’t like you Miss Lopez,”

“How do you know I haven’t just been holding back? Don’t you think I can’t take what I want too?” her hand landed on his chest as she looked over him again.

It wasn’t right. The way she was looking at him, the way she moved towards him, he could tell that it wasn’t desire causing her to make a pass at him like this. There was something more at play. There was no passion in her touch, no certainty in her actions, she was going through the motions. He gently grabbed her hand off of his chest, and gave her a soft gaze.

“Miss Lopez, would you care to talk somewhere quieter?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” she said far too enthusiastically.

“Right,” he said, not believing her for a minute.

He escorted her up to his penthouse. He saw her nerves grow more and more clearly on the elevator, as she grabbed her hands together and began to play with her thumbs. She bit her lower lip, made no eye contact, and remained silent.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out to the silence of his penthouse, watching her hesitantly follow behind. He vetoed strait to the bar and poured her a glass.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?” he asked passing it over to her.

“I told you, I’m fine,” she replied.

“You most certainly have.” he said drinking from the glass he had taken from downstairs, directing her with an unconvinced gaze.

“Okay look,” he perked up on learning how right he had been, “I’ve been needing to get away. It’s just so dang stressful at work lately, with Dan still out of commission, Chloe still distraught over everything, the new lieutenant breathing down our necks, and Hernandez getting into loads of things way too deep. I’ve… I’ve missed you Luce. You were the breath of fresh air there, without you it's just been too dark and consuming,”

He was touched by her sentiment, but wondered if she’d still felt that way if she knew everything about him. 

“I spoke with a friend yesterday, and she suggested that I come and see you. I know that you typically like this sort of thing, and thought maybe I needed to relieve some stress too so,”

Lucifer looked at her quizzically. “You’re never had a one night stand have you?” he asked.

She sheepishly shook her head.

“Look Miss Lopez, I won’t do this with anyone unless they truly desire it, and I think it’s obvious to me that you don’t.” he placed his glass down. “But I can be here for you as a friend,”

She looked up at him with a small smile. “Really?”

He nodded. “What would you care to do, to help you get through your woes?” 

She smiled wryly, and looked towards the tv. “Have you ever heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” she asked.

“You mean that show that starred that fine chap from Bone’s career?” Lucifer perked up. “David Boreanaz I believe. Met him at a party one time, strapping lad,”

“Yea, I’ve been thinking about this one episode all day!” 

Ella pulled up Hulu as she described the premise of the show.

“It’s about a girl in high school who is born to hunt vampires, she has like super strength and stuff. Anyways the show takes place on this thing called the Hellmouth which is an opening to Hell, and demons frequently escape it so that they can have a monster of the week sort of thing,”

Lucifer scoffed, “Demons don’t care to attack innocents, only those worthy of punishment, and they’re certainly not worthy of ‘monster of the week’.”

Ella watched him with a judgemental gaze. “Lucifer, you’re _seriously_ going to bring your role into this? This has got to be the role of a lifetime for you to keep the act up all these years, so method,”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “I am not a method actor,”

“Right. Anyway the episode I want to watch is in season 4 so no David Boreanaz, sorry,”

She selected season 4 episode 12 “A New Man”. 

“The dead guy at work today was a librarian.” she admitted. “Witnesses said he was the sweetest guy, but looking into his background they found out that he played the guitar with a local band for fun on the weekends. It reminded me of Giles, and has been in my head all day, this was one of my favorite episodes, I think if you can suspend disbelief on your whole ‘demon’ tyrade you may actually like it too,”

“All right, I’m willing to give it a shot,” he shifted and curled his drink towards his lips as the episode began.

Ella had to detail the state of the characters in their arcs. The episode depicted the librarian character she had described being transformed into a demon by some sort of magic. Lucifer squirmed a bit when he watched how the other character’s responded to their friend appearing monstrous in front of them, reacting with either fear or rage. He glanced at Ella a few times throughout the episode, wondering why she wanted him to watch this particular one.

After the episode, he turned the television off. “That’s enough of that,” he stood up and poured himself another glass quickly, shooting glances to Ella wondering what this had been all about.

“My friend Rei Rei visited me today,” Ella spoke up, after a beat of silence.

Lucifer quickly scarfed down his drink. “Bloody hell what have you done now sister?” he mumbled under his breath.

“Sister? You never talked to me about having a sister,” Ella said confused.

“Right. You were talking about your friend?” 

“I… well yea. So… this episode, Giles feels like an outcast right? Like nobody understands him, and he’s not accepted,”

Lucifer began to tense up, but waited for her admission that she knew who he truly was.

“Well… my friend Rei Rei… she’s… “ Ella sighed. “Could I have another?”

Lucifer cautiously poured her a glass and offered it, looking her up and down, sensing a discomfort in her features but not towards him. What was she playing at?

“She’s a ghost!” Ella admitted, relief struck her face right after the words were out of her mouth. 

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief at the news, and felt the tension that had built up in his shoulders release itself as he flashed a smile at her.

“You speak to ghosts Miss Lopez?”

“Only the one.” she was taking in his reaction, and he could still sense her nervousness, and hesitation.

“No need to be concerned, remember who you’re talking to?” he blinked, thinking of his sister he used to play with in the heavens, one of the few who had kept him in their thoughts too. “Tell me about her, what’s she like?” 

He saw Ella relax at the question, and willingly closed some of the distance that the discomfort had created. “She’s nice, always too concerned about me, and sometimes invades my privacy. She also likes to talk, guess I get a little of that from her, I feel like she gets some of that from being lonely, ghosts don’t really get to talk to a lot of people you know,”

He nodded, fighting the sinking feeling he experienced when she mentioned his sister’s loneliness. Being the angel of death meant that Azrael hadn’t afforded much time to talk to her siblings either. They still had so much in common even eons later, the least of which was Ella herself.

“How often does she visit you?” he asked.

“Not much anymore. I mean me talking to myself doesn’t really look that great you know? Wow Luce I never thought you’d take it this well, I wish I’d opened up to you a while ago.”

“You forget who you’re speaking with Miss Lopez.”

“I know method actor Lucifer. I won’t tell anyone you’re not really the devil.” she bumped his shoulder with a fist, causing him to smile warmly at the gesture.

“Why did she visit this time if its so infrequent?”

“She said she was worried about me, of course. She said I’ve been kinda dark lately, and suggested I come see you to try to cheer up a bit.”

“She… wasn’t the one who suggested that you pursue me was she?” he flinched a bit in disgust at the thought of his sister trying something so petty.

“What? No, no, no, I… was trying to practice?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean for the case!” Lucifer’s head tilted towards the side as he waited for her to continue. 

“Look the guy we think did all this to that poor librarian, he’s a bit of a sleezeball. He lives to party and only talks to women who can, well, put on the moves. Decker tried going undercover at Top Meet last year and didn’t do so well with the higher ups. They need someone more, polished, to go undercover for this case, and she said there was no way she was going to a nudist colony where he’s having a party tomorrow.”

A wide grin sparked suddenly across Lucifer’s face. “A nudist colony, really? Well it’s heated up at the department since I’ve been away hasn’t it? Would you like some pointers Mrs. Lopez? Show you how to show off some of your assets?”

“Show me what you’ve got buddy,”

“All right, first you’re going to have to tell me what sort of party it is you’ll be attending. Clothing isn’t really something we need to be worrying about, for once, but make sure you go heavy on the eye shadow, you want to still have some color to stand out,”

“Eye shadow, got it. It’s kind of a dance party. The guy we pegged is named Bobby Steffan. He’s known to have threatened several of our victims at his events. The thing we have connecting them is that they were all introverted types, Bobby likes them loud and extroverted, we think that he dislikes having anyone too quiet at his gigs.”

Lucifer nodded. “So why do you want to learn how to stand out and be the life of the party?”

Ella snapped her fingers. “Lucifer that’s brilliant! I’ll just-”

“Do exactly like you did when you tried to hit on me tonight, be all nervous and deer in the headlights, that sort of thing,”

“Come on, I wasn’t that bad,”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow again.

“I’m not _normally_ that bad.”

She took a sip from her drink.

“It’s just… Chloe still misses you,”

Lucifer felt his chest tighten, and his heart began to pound faster. He looked away, and created more space between him and the lab tech, not able to look up from the ground.

“Oh. You miss her too. I’m sorry, she said you left her I thought- I wasn’t thinking, forget I mentioned it” she shifted her weight awkwardly.

“It’s alright Miss Lopez. Perhaps we should go back to that killer?”

“Yes. Right. Deer in headlights, I can do that,” 

He smiled sadly. His eyes landing on her bare neck, with lack of a cross. 

“Still in the outs with my Father?” he asked. “It’s been months, I know he was an important part of your life at one point,”

“ _You’re_ defending God?” Ella asked.

“Absolutely not. Only in your loss of faith in something that once mattered to you.”

Ella looked at him surprised. She moved in closer, as her voice grew more solemn. “I just still can’t believe all that’s happened. How can something good come out of so much bad? I mean Charlotte, Dan, Pierce, even you, it’s all so fresh, it feels like everything is falling apart at the seams. I just don’t understand why he’d do this if he loves us. Why would he want us to suffer?”

Lucifer looked at her reflectively. “That’s been my exact struggle for eons, I’m afraid I’ll never have those answers. At least not for the ones he actually cares for,” he huffed and put his hands into his pockets. “I had a friend once who thought otherwise,”

Ella looked towards him.

“His name was Father Frank,”

“Wait- you were friends with a preacher?”

He smiled, “I know, I know, don’t judge me too harshly, the man had his sins.”

She stifled a laugh, but continued to listen

“He was in a bad car wreck, all but one of the passengers of the vehicle he had hit died, and he lost his daughter in the process. He told me that finding faith helped him through it, he believed that his family had went on to a better place. It’s nonsense really, Heaven isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” he watched as Ella’s gaze had grown intense, she was hanging on to his every word. He decided to be more tactful of her waivering doubts. 

“I believe that my siblings do care for the souls that end up there Miss. Lopez. And though I know it will never be a place for me, I believe that Charlotte is well looked after, and is probably as sad as I am to watch you turn away from something you hold so dear, as for Pierce, I’m sure he’s getting his just desserts in Hell for everything he’s done. There is justice in the afterlife, after all. You just need to have faith in that,” 

He saw her eyes water. She held her arms out wide. “Rei Rei was right Luce. You always know the right things to say. Bring it in!”

She drew him into a hug, this time he didn’t stiffen, only held her close in return, hoping that she would someday soon feel more like her old bubbly self.

_____

Lucifer awoke the next morning surrounded by near strangers whom he had brought from downstairs the night before after Ella departed. He had performed well, but felt empty at the loss of connection he had felt when simply speaking with a friend. It was as if he had gone through the motions, instead of following a passion or desire. It made him feel filthy, even if it was what he thought he’d wanted at the time.

He stood on his balcony, finding that the drug and alcohol induced slumber of his guests made them more like weighted sacks than people who could be disturbed awake. He lit a cigarette and looked over his view of the city. How was it that he was constantly surrounded by others, and yet always felt so distant from them?

As he began to ponder things, and waves of disgust continued to roll though his gut, he noticed the sky begin to turn a charcoal grey. Knowing the weather report for Los Angeles hardly ever called for anything but sun, he got the message.

“Right, let me clear the place first before you come barging in sis,” he scoffed frustrated. 

He walked back into the penthouse, woke his guests, and instructed them to leave immediately, not wanting them to get involved within his crazy family’s drama. It was unlike him to not be cordial, so he offered them more drugs or drinks before escorting them out. Once satisfied that they were all gone, he poured himself a drink and waited patiently.

A flash of lightning landed on his balcony, and Remiel walked in triumphantly wielding her legendary bow, wings splayed out to their full display. Not caring at all about his appearance, Lucifer drank from his glass, still only clad in his robe and silk trousers. He remained quiet, waiting for her to announce whatever foolish thing she intended to announce.

“I’ve been spending months searching each of your escorts in the past year,” she said coldly through clenched teeth. “I’ve even looked into Gaudium’s exploits, and turned up with nothing,” a flash of light began to form in her palm as she drew back the string of her bow and a bolt of lightning formed at its head.

“Wow, you must’ve been desperate to reach out to him. How’s little brother doing? Is he actually not choosing to isolate himself? Bravo! Never thought the little cherub could get it on, glad to know I was wrong,” he smirked.

She held still, the arrow fully formed, but her bow was not pointed towards him. Yet. 

“I told you the truth sister, I don’t know why you came back, I’ve done nothing wrong. Well, as far as this is concerned. Why would I even want a child? Disgusting, nasty things really,” he shivered, taking a drink from his glass. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“You never lie Lucifer. But you are hiding something from me,”

Lucifer smirked. His gaze drifted from her to the bow, and back. “What, are you going to torture me for information I don’t have? It's not my problem sister. And it’s certainly not my fault if you’re so bad at your job.” he wanted to throw out a comment on how much of an imbecile she must have been to let a human soul escape Heaven, but held his tongue for not wanting to bring Amenadiel into this discussion in any way. 

“You will talk,”

“What method do you intend to employ? The chains again? I’ve gotten quite good at locks since those days sister, I doubt they’d work again. Or do you just to intend to kill me here on the spot when I’ve done nothing untowards of you but offer you a drink?” He walked up to her as she lifted the bow to his chest. He fearlessly stood there half naked and drank more of his whiskey, savoring the good burn that warmed him to his core, the arrow directly above his head.

“Well go on then, I’m not going to wait around all day. I’d love to see a little rebellion start by someone that isn’t me,” he smiled wickedly.

She lowered the bow, with a gaze of pure hatred escaping her features.

“I will be watching you closely now brother, until I find whatever human you’ve been hiding,”

He smiled. “You do that sister, maybe you could learn some new moves. It’s a shame you missed last night, these humans could have taught you a thing or two,” he raised an eyebrow and took another drink triumphantly.

“You disgust me,” 

“Thank you,” 

She drew her bow back and the lightning dissipated.

“Can we please get back to sunny weather? I have a party to attend,”

With a huff of disappointment, Remiel walked back to the patio and took off in flight. Lucifer stayed watching for a time before deciding to pull out his phone and send Amenadiel a text to let him know what had just transpired. If something weren’t decided soon, he feared for his nephew’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write Ella/ Luci all day long! They are so much fun together! I was also trying to explore why in season 2 Dr. Linda thought she was going to Hell (it was the episode where Lucifer dies to get the formula for Chloe)
> 
> This chapter's song really fits my ideas of Luci to a tee if you want to check it out!


	8. I Wanna Dance with Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been in love and lost my senses  
> Spinning through the town  
> Sooner or later, the fever ends  
> And I wind up feeling down  
> I need a man who'll take a chance  
> On a love that burns hot enough to last  
> So when the night falls  
> My lonely heart calls"
> 
> Whitney Houston

The nudist colony was meeting at a remote beach. There were surfers, volleyball nets, and a large bonfire all in sight as the naked strangers laughed, drank and danced on the dunes. Music was being strung by large speakers that played host to a stage, where a DJ stood selecting the best beats by the mood of the crowd. Not all of the guests went “all natural” some were even modestly dressed, Lucifer spotted a few abhorrent one pieces on young slim figures.

Bobby Steffan had no inhibitions, about going unclothed. He was speaking with only the most attractive women, while he looked around like a man in control of his kingdom. 

Lucifer had chosen to come because of how much fun the sting sounded, at least that’s what he convinced himself to believe. He’d also had concerns for the young Lab Tech’s safety, she wan’t normally the one to act at a sting.

Being a natural draw at a party, Lucifer was noticed right away by the crowd, many of whom he had met at one point or another in his bed. He put on the charm, and drew as many women to him as he could, and like a flock of sheep they were instantly hooked to his vivacious energy. He looked around, not spotting the Ella anywhere, wondering if the sting op had even begun or not, as he’d never asked for a time frame. 

As we weaved his way through the crowd, stopping to have polite conversations, and complimenting the guests, he took note of the ones sitting further out on the sidelines. This was the profile of the victims that Ella had spoken of the previous night. There was a guy whose sole focus was the surf, never once stopping to talk to anyone between waves. A young woman sat on a chair near the dance floor, watching Lucifer like a hawk, and not getting up to speak to anyone else. Then there was the guy who was giving every effort to talk to others, but was a nervous wreck, and seemed to offend anyone he came across.

Lucifer watched the woman with the hawk-like gaze on him, and decided that her fascination with him wasn’t cause for concern. The poor blithering man was what he first wanted to address. Lucifer asked for the crowd to excuse him, as he made his way over to the man.

“Hello there, I was wondering why you’re making such a fool of yourself?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. “I mean there’s lots of lovely ladies here, why be nervous? Let loose and just have fun. Would you care for some pointers?”

The guy who was at present ogling a pair of women walking down the beach searching for shells, turned around with an offended look in his eyes. When he saw Lucifer, he seemed to cool off almost instantly. There came a benefit to having preternatural abilities.

“Uh, hi” the man said.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. “That the best you got? Deary me, this will take some work.” he studied the man. He was slim, medium height, and read geek-try-to-hard. Just the profile of the killer’s intended targets. “How did you hear of this place? It’s rather exclusive on invites,”

“Oh, right, my friend invited me,” he waved towards a guy playing volleyball who actively avoided eye contact. “He owed me a favor,”

“Right, and this is what you wanted? To come here and be constantly turned down by women, while men contemplate your manhood?” Lucifer gave an indicative glance towards the man’s exposed areas.

“I’m a grower,” the man said, defending himself.

Lucifer nodded unconvinced. “So what was it you really wanted then?”

It didn’t take long for the guy to cave to Lucifer’s ability. “I wanted to be noticed,”

Lucifer’s head cocked as he continued to listen.

“I’ve spent so much of my life sitting inside, trying to get my stuff together that I felt as if I never really _lived_ life you know? My therapist told me I should get out of my element, you know, try for new experiences. I heard about this place and since it was something I thought I could never do, I decided to try it out.” the guy shrugged. “Guess I’m not that good at it,”

Lucifer scoffed looking him up and down. “You are so right about that. Maybe you should rein it in, go somewhere you fit in a bit more first. A nerd store for example. What was your name again?”

“Steve. Steve Ballard.”

“Well Steve, drop by Lux sometime… before we open, and I’ll see what I can do to straighten you out. And for the love of Dad hide your man parts won’t you?”

Steve became suddenly self conscious looking at Lucifer, a bit embarrassed, before starting to walk off.

“Just one more thing before you save yourself some more tragedy,” Lucifer said, catching the young man mid stride. “What therapist did you say you were seeing?”

“Uh, Martin, Dr. Linda Martin,” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Thanks, off ya go then,” he released him and let the man be on his way.

After the tragedy of a man left, Lucifer went back to working through the guests there. Speaking with everyone he could to try to get a sense of what Bobby Steffan was like without actually talking to the man himself. The profile he created was of someone very keen on image, almost to the point of obsession. He hosted these elaborate parties as a status symbol, but never let anyone get too close to him or know him too well. 

As he continued his discussions, Lucifer kept track of surfer boy, hawkgirl, and the suspect himself. Surfer boy continued to mind his own business, but did not attract any bad attention. Hawkgirl on the other hand had started to mingle herself, sliding across the dance floor, looking enticingly at every man she came across, but never allowed Lucifer out of her eyesight. He thought back to the creepy fangirl he had encountered a few years back on a case with the Detective, and shivered a bit at the thought of potentially gaining a new stalker, although this one with a much more stunning physique. He put that out of his mind when he spotted Ella Lopez, trying her best to look as awkward as possible by the bar near the stage. She was succeeding, Lucifer presumed, because she was literally exposed in a way that made her uncomfortable. Concerned, he made his way over to her.

When Lucifer approached he saw her freeze up stunned, eyeing him up and down several times over, stopping a bit too long when she saw his groin area. “Lucifer! I… I… wasn’t expecting to see you… gosh… is that thing… real?”

Lucifer smiled with pride, “Quite real Miss Lopez,” an awkward pause occurred between the two. This particular topic of discussion with the lab tech never feel quite right. “At any rate, I’ve gathered a bit of information on our wannabe perp,”

She looked around for a bit, looking at other male genitalia around them a bit awkwardly. She was way out of her element. “I didn’t know you were working the case?” Ella said confused, her eyes making it back to his face, staring intently as if she was struggling to keep it there.

“It sounded like too much fun to pass up! Besides, I’m starting to wonder if it may involve one of my friends,” Lucifer nonchalantly ordered two drinks, one a fruity margarita for the tech. 

“What do you mean?”

“Thank you,” Lucifer told the bartender who had been quick to get drinks for him. “The guests seem to think that Mr. Steffan has a bit of an egomaniacal quality about him which could be cause for him seeing a therapist. Why don’t you go ask him?” he pointed his glass in the direction of Bobby Steffan, who was watching Ella with a disappointed gaze.

“Uh you want me to ask the guy that we’re thinking killed those people if he goes to therapy?” she asked exasperated.

“Yes of course,”

“Lucifer, I don’t think that’s a good idea,”

“And why not? You were to be bait yes? What better way to upset the guy nerves then by asking him a question like that while being as awkward around nudity as you are? I see you did not take my advice on eye shadow either, good on you,”

She paused, and looked over to Steffan. “Okay, that, actually makes some kind of sense. I’ll ask the… detective if he’s had some sort of therapy in the past,”

Ella turned and played with a tie that was holding her hair up in its usual ponytail, it had long threads that hung down to midway down her shoulders. There was a hidden earpiece that was subtly tucked away in one of the bands. 

Lucifer noticed that Steffan was still watching her. He grabbed her hand before she could get the earpiece in place. She looked in his direction and stopped immediately. “We need to make a scene Mrs. Lopez.” he informed her.

“Okay…?” she turned briely and saw Steffan eyeing the pair suspiciously. “Right,”

The lab tech grabbed towards Lucifer’s face and pulled him into an awkward kiss. His eyes grew wide in surprise. He settled into the kiss, allowing his tongue to skillfully play with hers. She used way too much tongue, and seemed just as awkward with the situation as he did. As the scene unfolded, eyes began to shift in their direction. Lucifer caught sight of the hawk-eyed girl who was watching them amuzed on the other side of the dance floor.

Lucifer dragged himself away from Ella, who looked completely out of her element, and extremely frazzled. “That was awful darling, I thought you could do better than that,” he walked away from the bar, heading towards hawkgirl.

“You want a better experience?” the mysterious woman asked, approaching him. He eyed her perfectly shaped curves, and noticed the crowd still watching him.

“Perhaps you can do a better job than that little fox?” he asked approaching the woman. 

She eyed him up and down, thrilled at the invitation. She grabbed his arms and pulled him to her, seething in the taste of his lips, before diving in far more skilled and precise than Ella had been. There was a slightly familiar pull to her that Lucifer couldn’t place as he eased into the makeout session, while still focusing on the activity surrounding them. The crowd were in awe of the woman who had just started snogging the most eligible man there, and they were watching now intrigued. Steffan was looking in their direction, curious what had drawn so much attention, giving Ella time to call whatever detective was on the other end of the line.

The woman started to notice that he was providing more attention to the crowd, and was about to pull out of the kiss. Lucifer grabbed the small of her back and pulled her closer, perfectly timed as he began to involve more than his mouth into the action. She moaned in surprise and approval as she began to reciprocate. Changes began to whirl through his nether regions as the makeout became more intense. The woman knew her way around a pair of lips, and had absolutely no inhibition on the display they were putting on. Her hands slowly gravitated towards his behind which she squeezed bringing him, now fully engorged, sliding against her. His breath hitched as he watched Ella walk over to Bobby Steffan.

He pulled away, breathing intense, feeling very much awake, if not a little lightheaded by his skilled partner. “Hello there,” he said with a frazzled smile. “Perhaps I should introduce myself first. I’m Lucifer Morningstar,”

The woman smiled in return. “Lovely name, I don’t think we need an introduction. I hope the investigation goes well Lucifer Morningstar,” she stepped away from him seductively, leaving him confused, and still very much aroused.

“There are rules,” came a voice beside him. Lucifer looked up to see a very fit man standing next to him with his arms crossed. “No touching, no fraternizing, we want our guests to be in a comfortable environment,” 

Lucifer flashed a charming grin to the man. “Well gosh I’m so sorry, I don’t really know what came over me. That lady was eyeing me all night, I wanted to see what she had to offer. Promise I won’t be doing that again,” he chuckled, feeling still flushed from that mysterious woman, who had now seemed to have disappeared from the party all together. 

The man nodded. “That will be your last warning. Enjoy the party,”

After the man walked off Lucifer mumbled that a nude party with alcohol and no sex wasn’t really a good party at all. He returned to his drink which had been abandoned at the bar, looking towards Ella as he tried to cool off from the experience with the woman. 

Ella left Steffan, looking rather small and mousy as she made her way back to the bar to her drink.

“Don’t touch that,” Lucifer warned. “I wasn’t quite able to keep my eye on it,”

“I… noticed,” she said. “What was _that_ about? Who was she? That was some intense PDA dude,”

“Complete stranger actually,” Lucifer explained.

“Wow,” 

“Anyways, Miss Lopez, what did you find?” He finished off his drink, trying to get the moment with the mysterious woman out of his head.

“You’re right, he sees Dr. Linda,”

“That’s not something I wished to be right about,” he saw as the crowd continued to gaze in their direction, attempting to be discreet. “Perhaps we should continue this discussion tonight at my penthouse?”

Ella looked him up and down concerned, “You don’t mean like-”

“No Miss Lopez. Not a date.”

“Good. I-I mean it’s not that I- or that you’re- It’s just…”

“You don’t need to explain,” he smiled, as he finished up his drink. “Just be careful getting out of here. I think I’ll be the first to take my absence so they will stop seeing us as a suspicious pair,”

Ella nodded in agreement.

Lucifer walked out of the party, and noticed a large van parked near the front of the gate. He saw blue eyes that stared back with a deeply hurt gaze. It was Chloe… She had seen the whole scene play out. A wave of guilt slipped through him, as he averted her gaze continued on to his car, and slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt, feeling eyes on him the whole time. He started the vehicle and drove off, not acknowledging the aching in his chest as he left.

__________

Lucifer showered and dressed as soon as he made it back to his penthouse. No amount of soap or polish could truly wash away the disgust he felt all over himself, and no amount of alcohol on his wall, cigarettes in his stash, or drugs in his pantry could mask the guilt he harbored. He stood on his balcony, a fresh breeze waving around his still damp hair as he looked over the city of angels lost in deep thought.

What did she think of him now? After he had left her, seeing that scene, making out with Ella, a woman she had seemed jealous of him spending time with before, then that woman. That woman who somehow _knew_ he was helping with a police investigation. Who had an overwhelming knowledge of what buttons to push to spark a fire inside of him. She was fierce, untamed, but had a fiery skill with her lips, her hands. 

Lucifer shook his head, forcing himself not to think about that woman, or Chloe, and how devastated she’d been. Maybe she would come to realize that he wasn’t worthy of her affection after all. Perhaps it was for the best then… He could try to convince himself of that…

Dr. Linda. That’s what he should be thinking about right now. He straightened himself off the balcony, diverting his attention from the mess that had just happened. Two hands came together, head bowed, and he prayed.

Amenadiel softly landed to join him on the balcony. “You know I have a phone Luci-” he said annoyed.

“It’s so much more fun pestering you this way brother,”

“What’s wrong?” the angel tucked in his wings and looked towards his brother with a furrowed brow expressing concern.

“I was wondering what was decided with Dr. Linda. Sis is beginning to lose her patience and I don’t want to see anything bad happen to her,”

“Right, we’ll go over that in a minute Luci. What’s bothering you?”

Lucifer scoffed. “She could be in danger brother-”

“No, I don’t think what you were feeling had to do with Linda. You know I can feel what you’re feeling when you pray. This time I sensed something truly devastating you brother. You can talk to me,”

Lucifer looked at Amenadiel with surprise. How had they grown this close since his return to Earth? There was true concern, and compassion to help expressed in his brother’s gaze. For millennia they had been rivals, today they stood as family. He felt a comforting tug of warmth begin to spread through him, not that he would allow his brother knowledge of that.

“I’ll speak to Linda once I know she’s safe. Go on brother,”

Amenadiel's gaze continued to hold concern and perhaps disappointment. “Alright Luci, but know that I’m here for you too.” he said. “Linda doesn’t want the child Luce. I don’t want to force something like that on her, if she’s uncomfortable having it then maybe-”

“Maybe what brother?” Lucifer asked.

The sky suddenly darkened, and two large wings came into view. Remiel softly landed on the balcony as well, keeping her wings splayed out as she often chose to do to try and appear intimidating.

“Brother, what brings you to this snake’s den?” she asked, giving Lucifer an intimidating glance. “Was there something he was hiding from me?”

“No Remiel, only something I asked him to keep from you,” Amenadiel looked down to his little sister apologetically. “We need to talk,”

“Brother!” Lucifer objected passionately. 

“Luci this is my choice. Mine and hers, you’re not involved,”

“I am if it stops you from making another monumental mistake!” Lucifer reached out to grab his angelic brother, when a lightning bolt shot between their near point of contact.

“No touching my brother snake!” Remiel spat, placing herself between Lucifer and Amenadiel, wings stretched outward in a threatening gesture. “Perhaps now you will come clean about that woman, or you will face our wrath,”

“Wrath _is_ your sin sister, thanks for displaying it so eloquently, but as Amenadiel said I have nothing to do with this pathetic quarrel you have with a child that has yet to even be born, now I’d suggest you not threaten the detective.,” Lucifer’s eyes began to glow a sharp red “It has not been a good day sister,”

She studied him, with a smug look on her face. “Why does the thought of taking the child away from her harm you so much? Do you think for a moment that I’d ever believe that you cared for that little miracle Father sent you?”

Lucifer’s rage began to boil. “Chloe is a miracle yes. But she’s not mine! She wasn’t sent here for me, saying that does her a disservice! I don’t know why Father sent here, perhaps it was so she could be a daughter to a family that deserved one and could never have one on their own. Perhaps to love a douche who would have surely gone down a much darker path without a family, or maybe to be mother to a daughter who’s just as bright and caring as she is. Maybe it’s because of the good she does every day at her job, or how she helped Cain overcome his curse. _None_ of that, of has to do with me. She’s too good to be insulted like that! Stay away from her Remiel, or I swear I’ll-” he was shaking with rage, but also through pain. His glowing eyes were now hot, not with the flames reflected from them, but the tears that threatened to fall. He summoned his own white celestial wings, and spread them to their much grander spread than that of his sister's, ready to fight her.

Remiel tucked her wings along her back, but not vanishing them from her form. She held a surprised glance towards him. “I can’t believe this. _You_ putting another before yourself? You really do care about her, don’t you?”

His eyes lost their glow. He remained silent.

“Remiel,” Amenadiel said, placing a gentle hand on the angel’s shoulders, who looked up at him affectionately in response. 

“For the first time in eons, Amenadiel, I think I’m starting to see our lost brother.” She shifted her gaze back to Lucifer, her eyes holding sorrow for the fallen being before her.

Lucifer quivered at that, still riled by his admissions. His breath was erratic, his rage at the threat from his sister was still raging as a sorrow filled flame in his chest. He stood his ground defensively, not once letting his guard down, for fear of Chloe’s safety.

“He really has nothing to do with this sister,” Amenadiel said.

“Amenadiel, don’t-” Lucifer spoke.

“What do you mean?” Remiel asked, cutting him off.

“Luci, I respect what you are trying to do, but I think it’s the best choice for the child.” He looked to Remiel, “ _My_ child,”

Lucifer, grew out of his protective posture, trying to quell the awful feelings still so present in his heart, turning his full attention to his brother. “No it’s not what's best for it brother,”

“Amenadiel? The child is yous?” Remiel looked to the dark angel confused, ignoring Lucifer’s response.

“I had fallen sister. I had lost all of my abilities and spent the past few years on Earth with Lucifer.”

“I knew that, but a child? You did that with one of these creatures?”

“She’s _not_ a creature,” Lucifer said. The feathers on his still fully splayed out wings began to ruffle up in agitation.

Amenadiel held up a hand to Lucifer to keep him silent. Lucifer obliged for the time being, but stayed on edge about the whole situation, still ready to fight his siblings if he had to.

“Luci’s right sis. Linda helped me through my plight, and I helped her through hers. She knows about us, and has been loyal and supportive to everyone, even Mom who tried to kill her. She doesn’t deserve to be belittled like that. I cared about her very much, I still do. If I’d had known that impregnating her was a possibility I would have been more careful. But things happened, and now we have a decision that we must make,” Amenadiel gave Lucifer a threatening look to stay out of the conversation, while he was met with a pleading one from his fallen brother.

Remiel instantly showed respect towards Amenadiel's story, believing fully his every word. “This must be a special human brother,”

“She is,” Amenadiel said.

“And what decision have you come to brother?” Remiel asked.

Lucifer’s brows furrowed, his chest tightened again, already sensing what foolish answer his brother would speak, but finding it not his place to say anything yet.

“For it to go back home with us in the Silver City,” Amenadiel responded. “As you said you’d do for it”

“It’s a _mortal_ child brother!” Lucifer fired back fiercely. “Does it not deserve a life first before you choose to pop it off somewhere? Before you make that choice for it?!”

“And _what_ would you have me _do_ brother?! Linda doesn’t want to raise it, humanity and divinity don’t mix, I’m offering it a chance to live in a place where it can be loved and not rejected!”

The heat in Lucifer’s gaze began to burn aflame once more. “It’s an innocent. You can’t pass judgement on it before it even has a chance to draw breath,” 

“And what? Leave it here with Linda?”

There was a pause. Remiel had backed away from Amenadiel, listening to his choices fully with a respect and care she would never have afforded Lucifer.

“From what you just told us about Chloe, I think you’d understand what it’s like to not feel worthy of something you love.”

Lucifer grew silent as Amenadiel played into his weakness.

“ _You_ have a choice to stay away from her brother, for her sake. Don’t ask me to force that choice away from Linda. The child will be loved brother, amongst family, like me,”

“It’s also not entirely mortal,” Remiel added. “Remember, Gabriel can’t sense its location, that means it’s divinity shields itself from him. We don’t know the extent to it’s future abilities, but if we leave it on Earth we risk harming the humans that reside here. It’s the best choice Lucifer, for all involved,”

“Not for the child,” Lucifer continued to object. “Not that any of you ever listened to me about anything in the history of time!” His tone became defeated. “Get out of my house! Both of you! And don’t traipse here again.”

Remiel stood up and spread her wings once more, happily ready to vacate.

“Brother, let’s talk. I’m here for you,” Amenadiel reached out towards Lucifer.

“I said _OUT!”_ Lucifer screamed, shoving his brother away. His breath was ragged through tears, his wings shivered from the emotion that was grabbing away at the barriers he was trying so desperately to keep up.

Amenadiel nodded in silent understanding, as both he and Remiel took off into the early evening air.

Alone, Lucifer threw the glass he had been carrying to the floor and watched it shatter. Rage filled his every being through the amount of failures he had accomplished that day. Sympathy grasped him for a child who would never fully be able to live a mortal life on Earth, for the pain he had caused Chloe that morning. It overcame him as he finally broke down, and his knees met the floor on top of the now broken glass.

After some time spent letting the emotions that welled up inside him release, he heard the elevator ding. Quickly, he tucked his wings back into his shoulders, and tried to clean himself up as much as he could to be presentable.

“Lucifer?” called a familiar voice which sounded confused and a bit nervous. “You said nothing odd was going to go down tonight, please tell me it’s not…”

“Miss. Lopez!” Lucifer strolled in from the outside, with a wide fake grin on his face.

“You… Look awful, what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your eyes are puffy, your voice sounds a bit cracked, you have… glass stuck to your knee?”

He looked down to his knees and spotted a few rips the fabric of his pants, with glass sticking to them, but no blood.

“Oh bloody hell. If you don’t mind I’ll have to go change real fast, feel free to get yourself a drink until I’m back,”

Lucifer quickly grabbed what he needed from his closet, and changed. When he came back out, he held himself stiffer, and had his usual polish returned. Ella was sitting at the bar, drink in hand, while sending a text on her phone. Lucifer tried not the think about the possibility of her texting the detective about the state she’d found him in, while he poured himself a drink to join her.

“So what did you find about the case?” he asked, getting to the point as quickly as possible.

“Dude, you sure you’re okay?” Ella asked sympathetically. “It looks like you’ve been crying, and that’s not you. You want to talk?”

“I’ve done enough talking today Miss Lopez, but I thank you for your offer. Now please, can we get to the case?”

“Okay. So the three vics have all been patients of your therapist. We brought in the guy you scared off at the colony this morning, and he said he had requested that his sessions be recorded. It helped him to see them played back to work on how he approached people,”

“Fat load of good that did him,” Lucifer quipped.

“These things take practice. Not everyone is as… gifted…” Ella cleared her throat, her cheeks became a bit flushed. “As you Lucifer, anyway, he said that in his appointment today the videos had gone missing. He claimed that the camera had been stolen, which explains how our perp got access to private session information,”

“She, doesn’t normally record sessions,” Lucifer explained.

“Correct, only as requested, or for case studies as part of her lectures at UCLA. Considering your relationship with her, we were wondering if you could speak to her about it tomorrow. Chlo… I…. mean… we called your therapist this morning and heard you had a scheduled appointment,”

A pained look had crossed Lucifer’s face at the mention of her name. There was a pause that lasted a little too long before Lucifer finally gave Ella an answer. “Yes, I’ll speak to her tomorrow,”

Another pause created more tension. Lucifer averted the gaze of his friend, but heard her place her glass down on the counter.

“She knew what you were doing Lucifer. She’s not mad,” Ella tried to reassure him.

“She has every right to be,” he circled his index finger across the top of his glass, transfixed by the circular form. “All I seem to do is hurt her,”

“That’s not-”

“Really a topic I should be placing you in the middle of Miss Lopez.” he gazed at her and gave a small affectionate smile. “As I’ve said, I’ve had enough with talking about it tonight. Would you care for another episode?”

He was putting up a front, really wanting to be left alone, but trying not to deny his friend. He sensed that Ella could see right through the shield he held up. “Nah, I… should be getting back. We’re having a small girl’s night, and I should be there for them. But hey.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re one of my best friends too. I’m here for you if you ever need to talk about these sort of things, you’re not alone okay?” 

Thinking that he wasn’t worthy of that kindness, he offered a small, pained smile back. She pulled him into a hug, that he, for once, did not stiffen under.

“Have a good night Luce,” she said warmly before heading out. 

__________

After taking a lengthy break in the peace and silence of his loft to try to take in everything that had happened during the long day, Lucifer decided to head downstairs. He hoped the loud booming music, and rowdy guests would help tune out the nagging insecurities that haunted his thoughts. Regardles of whether the child stayed on Earth, or the Detective was upset from his display with another, he had this. He was alive. These humans were mostly strangers with no connections to him at all save for this night. There was something still pure about that, a life he had yet to ruin, and likely would remain unharmed by one brief nightly fling. Why had he ever let himself get attached to anyone when it could just be this simple?

Instead of hovering over them on the balcony like he’d done the night before, Lucifer decided to mingle. He introduced himself as the owner, and gave numerous flirtatious greetings to each guest that suited even a fraction of attraction to him. His vivacity drew the crowds to him as well, but he maintained every guests’ name, kept up with each conversation no matter how many interruptions he was presented with. He had a natural flair and charm that made each person there feel important and appreciated. Seeing happy, cheerful faces plastered on strangers that were simply enjoying his company began to lighten the overwhelming weight on his shoulders.

After a time he made his way to the piano, much to the delight of the regulars who were heavily complimenting him before he’d even played a note. Feeling the strokes of the piano’s notes under his fingers, Lucifer began to play the first song that came to him.  
__  
Life will come our way,  
_It has only just begun._  
_The world will die alone  
_ _The frail will fall below._

_Time will take our place._  
_We return it back to one_  
_The calm before the cold,  
_ _The long and lonely road_

_Look for the light that leads me home_  
  
It was a newer tune to his lips, but one that felt perfect in the moment. The crowd gathered around the piano, drinks in hand, mesmerized by the show. He continued.  
__  
_Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go._  
_Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down.  
_ _Failure._

__

_Drive the cloud away,_  
_We will fall last to none._  
_The dark before the dawn  
_ _The war will carry on._

_Look for the light that leads me home._  
  
He was channeling his frustrations of Remiel, of the Detective. Everything he could possibly give, always for naught, a war that desperately felt without end, and all the betrayal that came with it, no end in sight, forever alone. The hard rock song translated to piano in a more somber reflection than the original, which also flowed more in line with the feelings he channeled through the keys. His fingers strummed the notes out flawlessly as he finished the song off, too lost in his thoughts to have noticed one familiar face watching from among the crowd.  
__  
We bury the sunlight, we bury the sunlight  
_Failure! Failure._  
_We buy the sunlight, we bury the sunlight._  
_Failure! Failure._  
  
Finishing up, he placed the cover back over the keys gently, and reached for the drink that he had placed on top of the baby grande. When he looked up he saw her, watching him as she had that morning. He got up and immediately made his way to the mysterious woman. She didn’t move.

“Quite an emotional ballad,” the mysterious woman said. “Something on your mind, Lucifer Morningstar?”

“Are you stalking me?” he asked, studying her.

“Of course. You’re the reason I came back here in the first place,” she said with a small grin. “Care for a dance?” She grabbed his hand that was free of the drink and began to pull him towards her. “From what I saw this morning you still have all the right moves,” She rolled an arm around his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” he pulled away from her. “You need to explain what you’re doing here, and how you knew I was working on an investigation,” he demanded.

“Let’s make a deal,” she smiled. “I’ll tell you all of that later tonight, and for now you’ll indulge me with the pleasure of your company,” Her hand drew back into his. “Care for a dance?”

“Can’t say I do,” Lucifer said, shaking her hand from his, before turning away to rejoin the crowd of people.

“You were always so beautiful when you were lost Samael,” the woman called back to him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. 

He turned around and truly studied her, fascinated. “Who are you?”

“Why don’t you dance with me to find out?” the woman didn’t leave it as an option this time, grasping him fiercely and pulling him to her. 

She grabbed his glass gently and placed it on a nearby table. Before pulling him to the dance floor.

She was like a fire, wild, unburdened, and passionate. Her legs raced with every step clean and calculated, the styles she displayed on the floor changed depending on her mood, from latin tango, ballet, even classic tibetan styles. She led, and Lucifer followed, feeling a familiar rhythm and flow to her movements even though he had never seen her before. Her dress radiated this burning, the reds and oranges that made up her skirt fed the flames of her longing desire for him. She was every uninhibited desire made flesh, as she twirled around him vivaciously, seeming to know all of his most sensitive points of contact as she would sweep by. Her fingers swept along the backs of his neck near his ear, and came to rest along his shoulders, where wings would naturally begin. She applied pressure there, causing him to shiver..

“Some things don’t change Samael. You’re not as different as you think you are, and you’re not alone. Not anymore,” she said softly, her lips caressing the edges of his ear.

She held him close, her head on his chest. “I’ve missed you,”

“Eve?” he asked calmly with his heart still racing from her the fiery dance.

She smiled warmly up at him, and reached up to drag him into a long, passionate kiss. After a time he pulled back from it, eyeing her up and down.

“You left the Silver City. Why?”

“What can I say? I’ve never been one for paradise,” she smiled. “I heard you were on Earth, that you refused to leave. I also heard the angels talk about a nephilim, thinking you were the one who created it. I had to see for myself who had finally caught your affections.” she traced the line of his sternum, down to his chest. “You seem very alone to me,”

He scoffed, pulling away from her quickly. “And I’m supposed to believe that?! That you would leave Adam just to see who I’ve shacked up with? How do I know you aren’t here for revenge?”

She shook her head perplexed. “Revenge for what?”

Lucifer threw his hands up in the air. “I killed your son. Normally that elicits vile intentions from humans, I’ve seen it time and time again,”

“Samael I’m not-”

“That is not my name!” he roared fiercely at her. The crowd grew silent, the music died down.

He sighed and looked around. It had been a very long night, more confrontation was not something he had wished to partake in, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Let’s go upstairs. I’ll call Amenadiel to take you back,” he grabbed her wrist, and started heading for the penthouse.

“What makes you think I want to go back there?!” she ripped her hand from his. “I’m done with ‘paradise’ it never suited me. Or don’t you remember when I asked to leave with you? When you left us there alone?” There was a rage behind her eyes. “I’ve never forgotten Sama-”

“Don’t you dare call me that again!” His irises began to hold a red glow.

She studied him, with concern in her eyes. “They told me what happened, what you did. How you fell,” she placed a soothing hand on his cheek, as the fire in his eyes died down. “I know what you are Lucifer, and that’s exactly what I want. I’ve longed for the days when we used to explore the world together, reveling in every sensation that was fresh and new. Right now, let’s be alive for once?” she smiled invitingly. “Or is there nothing new left to experience after eons?”

He studied her suspiciously. “Is that what you truly desire?” His eyes met hers, still holding their fierceness. Eve didn’t even struggle against his abilities.

“Yes. I don’t want to be in this world alone. I want to explore it with you,”

He shook his head. “It’s been eons. I’ve changed, I’m not who you knew before,”

She wrapped her arms around him. “Then let’s explore how much we’ve changed together? Or do you prefer isolating yourself from the world now?”

He watched her quietly, trepidatiously. She was in a new body now, but the way she moved, and the way she spoke had taken him back to a time before he was a monster. A time he sometimes longed to revisit for a second chance. To make the right choices, to be better. It was something he’d never admit, especially to himself. But her, here, for him… These feelings were now slowly unfolding from the many numerous walls he had shut them behind.

She rolled up his unmoving, uncertain figure and drew him into a kiss. Perhaps this was a second chance, to do right by her where he once ruined everything. He returned her kiss, playfully twisting his tongue around hers. She tried to heat it up by playing near his shoulders again, but he grabbed her arm first. 

“Let’s go upstairs,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Eve (finally). I knew there was a case at a nudist colony because of Aimee Garcia's Instagram stories during filming. They raved about that a lot. Also I loved that Amenadiel mentioned Cain in the season!


	9. Spice Up Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When your feelin' sad and low  
> We will take you where you gotta go  
> Smilin', dancin', everything is free  
> All you need is positivity"
> 
> \- Spice Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a chapter ahead!! I'll post an extra chapter tomorrow as an apology!

Chloe had returned to the precinct in abject silence, while Ella kept apologizing profusely. She knew that the lab tech hadn’t been responsible for Lucifer’s behavior, she even knew that Lucifer’s behavior was just a result of him being on the case. That none of it was meant to even try to seduce the woman he had met there. But it still hurt. To see him share in a passionate kiss, to pull someone else closer, to be touched in ways she had longed to touch him herself. It hurt to see how he couldn’t even look at her as he shamefully clothed himself and drove away. She longed for a day when she could hold him again, feel his heart beating under her as he slept peacefully as before. But that day was never coming. And she had to push that aside. She had to focus on the case.

Regardless of his methods, Lucifer had gotten them a lead. Of the five victims so far, three had been affiliated with Dr. Linda Martin, as was the killer. Two of the patients had seen another therapist. Ella had mentioned that Lucifer spoke with a man before seeing her, and gave a name. They had quickly found his location, apprehended him, interrogated him, and discovered that there had been missing tapes at Dr. Linda’s office. 

Chloe decided to contact the Doctor herself, Between the case, and personal vices she had found herself struggling with, she wanted to hear her friend’s voice herself.

“Dr. Linda Martin?” Linda said through the other end of the phone.

“Hey, Linda, it’s Chloe. Look, we’re working on a case, and I was wondering if you’d noticed any tapes missing from your office?”

“Yea, yea, we’ve had missing tapes. I discovered it with a patient this morning why do you ask?”

“Well we have reasons to believe that the missing tapes are involved in a string of murders. Is there any way we could meet and discuss the details of the case in person?”

“I’m sorry Chloe but my schedule’s full this afternoon, I will be free tomorrow though. Come to think of it, I have an appointment with Lucif-” there was a pause on the other line. "Oh Chloe, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…"

Chloe choked up a little at the mention of her former partner, She tried to push the feelings aside and continued. “No. No, it’s okay. Okay? He’s actually been helping us on this case okay? I can… someone can ask him if he’s available to discuss it with you tomorrow,”

There was a pause. “What happened?”

“What?”

“That was far too many ‘okays’ Chloe. What happened?”

“He… he showed up at our investigation. He made a scene using Ella and some random bimbo at the party. Then he left. But like I said, it’s okay. He’s his own person, we’re not together, what’s in the past, is in the past,”

“What time are you free tonight?”

“What?”

“What time are you free tonight? It sounds like an emergency Lady’s Night, I’ll arrange everything, just tell me what time you’re free?”

“I… put Trixie to bed at 9?” Chloe laughed embarrassed, but appreciative of the gesture. “Seriously it’s a school night, I really should stay home-”

“I’ll see you at 9:30,” 

The phone clicked, leaving Chloe staring at the receiver. “What just happened?”

_________

Chloe had taken off early to arrive at Dan’s physical therapy appointment. He’d been needing a substantial amount of help during his recovery and Chloe had done everything she could to pick up the slack for him at the office, and made every appointment she could. He was able to stand, and had gained back some of the finer motor control in his fingers to be able to write. Walking was still a monumental effort, but he had managed at least a few steps. 

The coma had lasted longer than the doctors had initially thought, and the time he’d spent within it had weakened his toned physique immensely. All that hard work he had put in at the gym had paid off for his recovery, but he was a lot thinner than before. He'd chosen to stay sry the hospital because he couldn't sufficiently take care of himself. Chloe had offered to have him at her house, but he had refused, saying that she’d already had enough to deal with. So she was here, to support him in any way he would allow.

She spotted him present in his wheelchair, as she entered the lobby. He smiled genuinely happy to see her.

“Hey Chloe,” he said as she approached. 

“Hey Dan,” she responded with a half hearted smile.

“Everything alright?” he asked. She couldn’t hide very much from him after their seven years of marriage, he had learned her tells.

“Yea. Yea, just a rough day,” she nodded a little too much, another one of her tells.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked supportively.

“It’s Lucifer. He showed up at the sting today, got us a lead.” she tried to keep it brief. It still felt awkward talking to her ex about guy problems, even though Dan had been as supportive as he could possibly be.

“And seeing him hurt you?” Dan snuck a guess.

“Yea. That and the woman he made out with, if you could call _that_ making out.”

Dan shook his head. “Chloe, you know that that’s just Lucifer, none of those girls ever mean anything to him.”

She nodded again. “I know, but…”

“It’s still not easy to see?”

Her blue eyes met his as she nodded with very wet eyes. She tried to fight back the pain.

“You know, I had a freaky dream about that guy.” Dan flashed a smile, he was trying to lighten the mood. “I saw his eyes _glow_ like a bright red,”

Chloe froze without adding to the topic. He _had_ seen Lucifer’s eyes.

“The doctors said it was a hallucination brought on by the coma. It’s odd how you can’t trust your eyes. But hey,” he grinned, “Maybe the reason he’s been so flaky with you is because he’s the _actual_ devil?”

Dan busted out laughing at his own joke. Chloe faked hers, and turned her head so that he couldn’t see her expression. So he didn’t really believe after all. Good. That was one less thing she had to stress over at least.

“In all seriousness Chloe, the guy’s nuts about you. He’d be an idiot to screw up the best thing that’s probably happened to him,” Dan managed to finish after he got all of his laughing was done. “Oh now my side hurts, this is going to be hard today isn’t it?”

“Come on you big baby, let’s get a workout in,” Chloe said, grasping his wheelchair and taking him to the appointment.

He did well considering what state he was still in. Chloe had been relieved when he could speak, and retained memory. His mind was still mostly functional, but the signals to portions of his anatomy were still messed up. The doctors had stated that his surfing days were definitely over, but were still waiting to see whether he’d do well enough to still be active in the field, or be subjected to desk duty for the rest of his days.

Those fears had motivated him. Dan had never been one to slack in the gym. But this wasn’t about being able to lift heavier or run faster, this was about learning how to use his limbs as if it were the first time. This required patience, that Dan tried to have. Sometimes she could see the frustration through gritted teeth as he willed his leg to lift but found it remained perfectly planted on the ground. The most steps he had been able to get in was three, but it was remarkable that he had even progressed this far in the first place. 

When he was initially out he hadn’t been able to speak properly, because he couldn’t work the muscles in his mouth. It took days of practicing before he could start getting the words to come. It took almost as long for him to get enough control of the fine motor functions for him to write, or type again. He had come such a long way, and Chloe had been there for all of it, bringing Trixie along whenever she could, as it was the only time she had been able to see her father.

But today his appointment happened well before Trixie was out of school. And he stood there, miraculously standing, willing his left leg to move. Every little twitch in the right direction was a cause for celebration from the physical therapist, who instructed him earnestly to go slow, to maintain proper balance in the left leg. Dan always tried not hanging on to the rails that were present next to him during this exercise, but the therapist always insisted that they start from the bottom and work their way up. The idea was for Dan to get to the end of the rails with the aid of them, then slowly work on moving without, one step one day, two the next, until he could walk unaided. 

It would be a long time until that day. He struggled, managing three steps once more, sweat from the sheer effort of focusing on movements was glistening down his temple. When the session was finally over he slumped back into his wheelchair defeated.

“There’s no way I’m letting this beat me,” Dan said exhausted.

“It won’t,” Chloe said encouraging a smile from him. “It’s like any form of exercise, it just takes time. Look how far you’ve come already?” she held his hand in comfort.

“Thanks Chloe,”

“I should pick up Trixie. We’ll be by tomorrow okay?” she said.

“Sounds great, I’ll be looking forward to it,” Chloe waved goodbye, and went to pick up her daughter at school.

_____________

Chloe brought Trixie home from school and was met by Maze once they had arrived. Maze had been more aloof since Lucifer had broken up with Chloe. But when she’d had a hard day, Maze somehow managed to be there for her. The demon had been making a concerted effort to be better about “human emotions” since the fight she’d had with Linda the year earlier. 

“I heard we’re going out tonight!” Maze said smiling. “What ate at you today Decker?”

“I… don’t want to talk about it right now Maze. Are you joining us for dinner?” Chloe started towards the kitchen while Trixie ran to give Maze a giant hug, who returned it gladly.

“Yea sure, but you’re not getting me to do dishes,”

“Considering that Ilke _keeping_ dishes I wouldn’t ask you,” Chloe realized that it came off as a bit too insulting. The two had fought about how Maze had thrown away dishes years ago, they were past that. She was dragging the conversation about to come, and it seeping out as passive aggressive outbursts. Maze would be especially hard to talk to since she had been so _close_ to Lucifer. Heck, even Linda had right? Why was she still thinking about him that way?

“Yea, you have the silent treatment, the passive aggression thing, and the doughy eyed thing going on here all in one 5 minute talk Decker. What did he do this time?” Maze knew her roomate, and Lucifer, better than Chloe had given her credit for.

“I’ve already talked to Dan about it, and I don’t want to in front of Trixie. Let’s just make dinner and watch the movie please? We can talk later,” Chloe got out the chicken and started to season it. “Trixie, babe, go grab a bath okay? Dinner will be ready when you get out,”

“Okay mommy,” her daughter looked up at her, then at Maze. “Lucifer’s not in trouble is he?” 

Again, her family never ceased to surprise her. Maze shot a look at Chloe that said ‘if you want me to take him I will’ in response.

“No baby. Lucifer’s fine. Mommy just had a hard time seeing him today that’s all,”

“He’s still not talking to you Mommy?”

“No sweetie. And it’s not his fault either-”

“To Hell with that Decker, it’s totally _his_ fault. I mean the guy’s been chasing after you for what, 3 years? Every time he gets you he runs away like a dog that got a bone and didn’t know what to do with it. You’re not a _thing_ Chloe, he should learn to treat you better,” Maze spoke threateningly. 

She wasn’t completely calling him a jerk, only someone that needed to learn. Maybe she was right, or maybe she just didn’t know the whole picture. She hadn’t seen the way he’d backed away from her touch, or the pained look he gave her when he chose to leave, like his whole world was falling apart. She had never truly felt the Devil’s love, so fragile it could break, which is why he had set it aside, to protect it, and shelter it like a wound that would never heal. How long had he been struggling to find someone who’d wanted him for who he was? How many eons had gone by without knowing what true devoted love really was all about? He had been terrified of the _feeling_ , but never of her. It was something only he could learn from, even if she wished she could help, Chloe had known that it was his journey to bare, not hers.

“He’s… he’s not exactly had it easy Maze. You should know that most of all. I’m sure he thought what he was doing was right.” Chloe said. “Trixie, bath, now!” 

Trixie wandered up to the bathroom, making her trek slowly so she could hear more of the conversation. She thought the world of Lucifer, with good reason as far as Chloe was concerned.

Maze continued the argument, “Just because he _thinks_ it’s right Chloe doesn’t mean it is!”

“Is this about you and Linda?” Chloe could sense that the demon had chosen to take this argument a little more personally than she’d otherwise have. Her and Lucifer had that in common, always seeing something personal when the conversation wasn’t about them.

“A bit Decker, yea. I almost lost my friend over some stupid argument. I know how much you both mean to each other. I think you should…” She paused as if contemplating what she was saying was right. “I dunno, talk things out,”

Chloe grew silent, shocked at the demon’s admission, and concern

“Maze, you’ve grown quite a bit with Dr. Linda, I’m impressed,” Maze sat a little prouder at the compliment. “However, I’m just not ready to talk to him yet. Things are still just a little too raw for me,”

“It’s been months Decker,” Maze began to argue again.

“Yea. And the way I feel about him… goes, beyond, anything I’ve had for anyone else… I’m not really sure how to explain it…”

“What it’s like God sent you for _him_?” Maze scoffed.

“Well no, I definitely don’t buy that, nor will I ever buy it. But he’s just… been so alone. And he’s always had my back, he made me feel more alive somehow you know? I don’t know, none of it makes sense,” She started to chop some vegetables to mix in with the chicken. Her eyes were now glazed over with wetness. “I just can’t forget you know? Like the way he’d look at me when he thought I wasn’t looking. Like I was the most important thing to him. I go to these crime scenes, see these horrible things happen to people, and I miss his quips and jokes to try to make me feel better because he always knew how devastated I was. There was always so much more behind his act you know? He was always… there… in ways no one else has been, or would even know to be. I just… I miss him. Okay? And I don’t know if he’s coming back this time,” Tears were beginning to pour down her cheeks. She tried her best to stay focused on the knife, but was almost in the midst of a breakdown.

Maze grabbed the knife from her, and set it down on the chopping block. “You’re right Chloe. You are the most important thing to him, and I’m not just making that up. Remember, the thing about Lucifer is he always bounces back. And the guy is stuck to you like glue. Things will work themselves out, I’m sure of it,” She looked at the knife, then at the vegetables. “Alright, I’ll get the cutting, you start the oven?”

Chloe smiled warmly. Maze had truly reformed, and it meant a lot to have such a good friend so close, whenever she was needed, while Chloe struggled with these feelings over the past few months. Especially with Trixie who did not understand why her favorite Devil never showed up anymore.

“Maze, Thanks,” she said.

____ 

They ate dinner then sat by the television to watch Prince Caspian. Maze offered similar commentary as she had before, but this time there was a lack of the second voice to argue her points. Chloe tried not to dwell on that, instead listening intently, asking questions, and taking in the allegory that was presented throughout the film.

After the movie Chloe grabbed “The Voyage of the Dawn Treador” off the shelf. She sat down in a chair next to Trixie’s bed, and opened it, ready to begin reading.

“Mommy?” Trixie asked, causing her to close the book for a moment.

“Yeah baby?” 

“Why didn’t Aslan show himself to the other kids? Why only Lucy?”

Aslan, the lion in the film, had been the allegory for God. Throughout the film he'd been present only in the background, making a single appearance to the youngest character before the end of the movie. 

“Hmm. I assumed it had something to do with the fact that Lucy _believed_ he was still there baby,”

“Do you think God is here mommy?”

“You mean do I believe in God?”

“Yeah,”

Chloe hadn’t thought about that in a while. But it was a _fact_ now. One that she still had problems wrapping her head around. “Yes Monkey. I kinda think he does,”

“Would God ever let me see him if I believed in him?”

Chloe smiled. “He doesn’t seem to do that anymore sweetie,”

“Do you think he lets Lucifer see him?”

Chloe stroked her daughter’s hair. “No baby, I’m sure he doesn’t,”

“But that hurts Lucifer doesn’t it Mommy? He calls God his Father. Why would his Father hide from him, even if he believed?”

Chloe thought hard on that point. God was a parent. Lucifer hadn’t talked much about his time up there, but she was sure there must have been a time when he hadn’t been so miserable. He had spoken of his Mother more than anything, but surely his Father hadn’t been completely absent for all of His son’s life. 

She carefully found a way to approach the topic in a way that made sense. “Well, Trixie, there comes a time when the kid grows up.” she played with her daughter’s hair. “Like you. And, sometimes parents need to take a step back and let their children be who they are. Not all of them do that Monkey. Nana is a good example, she didn’t want to let me go my own way and I had to go against her to be able to be a cop. At first she was very disappointed in me, but she’s come to accept that I’m just different. And that’s okay.”

“Do you think God accepts Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

“Hm.. I don’t know Monkey. Lucifer never seemed to think so. But Lucifer hasn’t spoken with his Father in a very long time has he?” 

She was beginning to wonder if talking to her daughter about Lucifer like this was wise. She knew it was a fact. Lucifer was the Devil. His Father was God. But if Trixie believed it too, how much trouble could that cause her if she told her friends that she were friends with the Devil. But it was _his_ way to be honest. And it honored their memory of him to treat his identity accordingly. 

“His Father kicked him out of Heaven mommy. Would you ever kick me out?”

Chloe put down the book, and wrapped her daughter into a tight hug.

“No Monkey, I’d _never_ kick you out.” She pulled back and thought some more. “Sometimes we don’t know the whole story about other people’s lives Monkey. I’m not sure why God did what he did. But I know that He probably thinks it was the right thing to do at the time,”

“Do you think we’ll see him again mommy?”

She choked up a little at the question. “I’m sure we will baby,”

She looked at the time. “Monkey, Mommy has somewhere to be tonight. Olga was able to come and watch you. She’ll be here any minute now. We’ll start the next book tomorrow okay?”

“Okay mommy,” Trixie said sleepily.

“Goodnight Monkey,”

“Goodnight Mommy,” 

She bent down, pecked her daughter’s forehead, then turned out the light.

______

Chloe and Maze drove separately to one of Linda’s favorite spots in town. The grandeur that was Lux didn’t compare to this place at all. It felt much more like a Country Club and was located close to the Beverly Hills area where Linda lived and worked. Everything felt bright, as there was a lot of white marble in the columbs, and lighter colored flooring then Lux’s dark and mischievous atmosphere. 

While it looked clean and pristine on the outside, the people there were there to party. And the room did not disappoint. There was a 90’s theme that night. Chloe had dolled herself up with an NSYNC t shirt and flared jeans. Ella wore something to the akin to ‘Clarissa Explains it All’, and Linda wore a tracksuit that looked like something Paula Abdul would wear in the early 90’s. Maze hadn’t bothered to wear anything different, and she was the last to arrive.

“Oh yes! You’re doing Faith from Buffy. I love that show!” Ella exclaimed happily.

“Faith? You think I have Faith? Take that back!” Maze threatened.

“No it’s the character’s name?” Ella watched as Maze did not back down from her threatening gaze. “Sorry I suggested it,” The lab tech backed away from Maze a bit. “So… what brings the meeting of the sisterhood?” she asked looking between each of them curiously.

All of their eyes fell on Decker. “What?” she asked.

“Talk girl,” Maze said, passing a round of drinks to everyone. 

Linda refused hers and ordered a virgin Martini. “I can’t wait for this to be over,” she said as a passing by comment. “Being pregnant is exhausting,”

“Yea, well, hopefully yours wasn’t as bad as mine.” Chloe had never asked who the father was, but wondered all the same. Linda had always been kind of quiet about her personal life.

Linda froze at the comment. “Wait, what happened with yours?”

“Mm. Trixie came two months premature. Her heart stopped on delivery. Afterwards I had to have a hysterectomy. My family has always had issues with fertility though, I’m sure yours will be fine,” she quickly took a sip of her drink, realizing that she was simply making things worse.

“You and Amenadiel… doing okay?” Maze asked, with a bit of hesitation.

Chloe spurted out her drink, and gave Linda a very serious gaze. “You… and Amenadiel…? Oh my God…” 

She remembered the morning on the balcony, with Lucifer’s amazonian looking sister who was on the prowl for a nephilim. She remembered how he left in a hurry muttering something about trouble his brother had gotten into. 

“His… his sister didn’t seem to like the idea of one of their family having kids…” she stammered in an attempt to warn the Doctor, realizing how difficult it was around other people to talk about something divine like that. “When Lucifer and I… well.. tried to date… she paid us a visit and threatened him. Has everything been okay between you two?”

“Wow, that is one crazy family,” Ella commented. “Why would you let family make a decision like that _for_ you?”

Maze’s eyes darted to Chloe. “That bitch! If she hurts Lucifer-”

“She, won’t Maze,” Linda spoke up. “Look, we talked to Remiel. Everything’s fine, we worked it out. I’m giving the baby up after it’s born, it will have a good life, I promise,”

“You’re giving it up?” Chloe asked concerned.

“Yeah, well, Lucifer helped me realize… I don’t want children. It’s for the best. For everyone.” Linda explained.

Chloe nodded. But she had remembered how upset Lucifer had been, how Remiel threatened to hurt the child. She wasn’t convinced that it was okay.

“Where are they taking it?” Chloe dared to ask.

“Well to… Remiel’s home… with their Father…” Linda said disguising the truth as best as she could.

“So the grandparents take care of it? That’s okay. My Abuelita practically raised me and my brothers herself. She was awesome! Sounds like the kid’s going to have a good home!” Ella cheered enthusiastically.

“It… it won’t be here? It won’t have a life?” Chloe’s head was spinning now. Did that mean that Linda was _okay_ with it dying?

“No, no, Chloe, it will be okay, I promise. They’re not going to hurt it. It’s just going to have a life in a really nice place where it will fit in,”

Maze had been listening intently and finally spoke up. “That’s no life for the kid Linda. You’d be taking away it’s freedom of choice. It’s _your_ kid too not theirs. It has a right to be on Earth,” she spoke fiercely.

“Where is it going to go Maze?” Linda said, sitting up angrily now. “To some random family? Do you think _they_ would know how to take care of a kid like it? I _don’t_ want it! It’s better for it to go to Heaven!”

Ella froze. “Woah… no… you’re not thinking of abortion when you’re at the end of second trimester are you? Or… is this part of that whole metaphor thing his whole family likes to do?” She was genuinely concerned.

“Ella… um, why don’t we go do some karaoke?” Chloe suggested, looking between Ella and Maze, as she saw an argument still brewing in their eyes. They were still good friends, she figured they would be able to work out their differences without violence. Or so she hoped.

“Sure?” Ella said, still with concern towards Linda.

Now a bit tipsy they went to the stage, and waited their turn.

“So what the heck was _that_ all about?” Ella asked.

“Honestly? I don’t know the whole story, I just caught some of the beginning of it with Lucifer,” Chloe explained.

“So… his sister is some kinda nut job huh? Threatening Lucifer, because he thinks you two, you know, did the hanky panky?”

“Well, we didn’t so…”

“Oh… oh my gosh… that’s one of the reasons you were so upset today… Oh Chloe… I’m sorry!” Ella grabbed her into a tight hug, which she returned happily.

Ella looked at Chloe’s shirt, then smiled a knowing smile. “I know exactly what we’re singing girl!”

After a few sets, the pair walked to the stage. Chloe wasn’t quite tipsy enough to have lost all of her inhibitions at being on stage. In the crowd Maze and Linda looked like they had settled their differences for the time being, and were looking enthusiastically at the pair, glasses in the air. Chloe was a bit nervous, but utilized her stage training from her childhood days to keep her cool as the music began.

_“It’s tearin’ up my heart when I’m with you._   
_But when we are apart, I feel it too._   
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_   
_With or without you,_

Chloe and Ella brought in the dance moves, perfectly synched and practiced, yet never with each other, from the 2000 NSYNC concert recorded live at Madison Square Garden. Chloe stood front and center singing JC Chasez's part enthusiastically.

_Baby I don’t understand_   
_Just why we can’t be lovers_   
_Things are getting out of hand_   
_Trying too much but baby we can win”_

During the next change Ella stood up for Justin Timberlake’s part.

_“Let it go_   
_If you want me girl, let me know_   
_I am down, on my knees_   
_I can’t take it anymore.”_

They kept on with the song. The crowd was roaring from the love of the old 90’s classic, and they enjoyed every minute of it. 

_“It’s tearin’ up my heart when I’m with you._   
_But when we are apart, I feel it too._   
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_   
_With or without you,_

Much of the crowd began to dance to the music as well. Chloe and Ella finished off, winded but super proud. They clapped hands together excitedly as they were getting off the stage.

“We didn’t even practice that together Chloe! You got the moves girl!” Ella said elated.

“Yeah and you jumped right into Justin’s roll! Like you really knew your stuff!”

“Honey! I would be _all_ over that man in a heartbeat,” Ella began to roll spanish seductively off her tongue. 

“Nah, I was all about JC. I mean, that hair, those eyes… I’ve always had a thing for… tall dark and handsome…” her voice trailed off as her mind drifted back to her latest fascination, cutting the mood instantly.

Ella, caught on to what she was disappointed about, and quickly tried to change the subject back to boy bands. “And man the guy could sing too Chloe! You know, Justin even said he was the best singer out of the group! He could really hit those notes!”

Chloe smiled, allowing Lucifer to wipe away from her thoughts once more. “Did you see their reunion?”

They continued their topic of boy bands, sharing their love of NSYNC over Backstreet Boys, who would be the better kisser, discussing Lance Bass’s wedding, and all the other juicy stuff. 

They were met back with a smiling Linda, and a cheers from Maze.

“You guys had the _moves_!” Maze said enthusiastically.

“You looked like you had a really good time,” Linda approved.

Ella beamed. Chloe smiled happily.

“So did you two work things out?” Chloe asked curiously.

Linda and Maze looked at each other with both disapproving looks. They hadn’t, only chose to shelve the conversation.

“Linda. Look i can’t say I understand everything, but…” Chloe stopped and looked towards Ella, who was happily drinking her margarita, while eyeing a guy who’d been watching them from the crowd. “Hey Ella?”

The lab tech looked up from her starry gaze. “Yeah?”

“Go for it.” Maze said encouragingly.

“But… it’s lady’s night…”

“And as a friend, Ithink you shouldn’t shut yourself off from new possibilities. Go on, get your flirt on.” Linda said with a knowing wink.

“Alright girls, here I go, gonna dive right in!” Ella said happily, before dashing off to talk to the guy.

“Okay, Linda, do you really think sending the kid to Heaven is a good idea? I mean if it’s really more human like Lucifer said, then isn’t it getting there a bit too early?”

“Chloe, it’s removing its chance for it to go to Hell. I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.” Linda explained.

“Well it isn’t much of a life right? I mean, children make mistakes, they learn from them, I thought that’s what made Heaven a reward in the first place. If you grew up there you could-”

“End up like Lucifer?” Maze piped in.

Linda looked between the two of them. “That’s ridiculous, they wouldn’t do that! Besides, I’m sure children end up there all the time,”

“Yea Linda _dead_ ones, not ones growing up and hitting their teenage rebel phase,”

“All the other Angels turned out alright, I mean look at Amenadiel or even Remiel. They’re still loved and treasured in Heaven,”

“And they’re Angels Linda. Do you know how they grew up? Here’s a hint, they were never _born_ they were _created._ They were exactly who they are now since the beginning of time.” Maze said.

Chloe tried to wrap her brain around that. “They don’t change?”

“Of course they do, but not to the extent of a human. The changes happen much slower with them, they’re immortal. Most of their change is heavily controlled by themselves. It’s when they play with humanity for too long that they see a lot of growth. Guess the same could be said about me…” Maze thought that over for a minute. 

“Well if it acts out in Heaven you don’t really think they’d send it to Hell?” Linda said with a laugh.

The rest of the group grew silent.

“Oh…”

“Heaven, Hell, neither is any place for a living mortal Linda. You shouldn’t give the child up,”

Linda sat distraught, clinging to the drink and thinking very hard for a long while. 

“You’ve given me an interesting perspective, thank you. Chloe, I’m sorry you’re struggling tonight, but… I… should go and talk with Amenadiel…”

Maze gave a slightly pained expression at the angel’s name. But whatever it was she had been thinking, she kept silent. Chloe recognised the look though, she had been the one to have made it many times, even over the course of the same night.

“Of course Linda, I hope you get the answers you need. If you need to talk I’m here,” Chloe reached in for a hug, not something she did often, but Linda was in desperate need of one, and she was still tipsy.

Linda walked over to say goodnight to Ella and was promptly the victim of another, tighter, warmer hug, before leaving.

Chloe turned to Maze. “Have you been okay?” she asked, regarding the expression Maze had made while discussing Amenadiel. “Were you and Amenadiel, a thing?”

“Caught that did ya?” Maze said, she chugged the rest of her drink before setting the glass firmly down on the bar. “Yea it was like forever ago,” 

Her expression seemed far away, lost in thought, but she was trying her best not to let any of it show. Another thing she recognized the Demon shared with Lucifer. Chloe pushed him aside, and focused on her friend.

“It doesn’t mean it still can’t hurt when two people that were close to you get closer. I mean, I had something similar happen to me in college,”

“Decker, you’re just a trainwreck of bad relationships aren’t you?” Maze asked smiling.

“Well, what I’m saying is that it can be hard, and what you’re feeling is perfectly okay. But they’re still people you care about, and they’re happy, and right now it sounds like they’re dealing with a lot. You seem very supportive of Linda, I’m impressed.” Chloe said.

“Chloe… look I know I’ve said I was giving you and Lucifer space because, well, you two broke up and I don’t want to get caught in the middle. But I’ve also been taking far off bounties to get away from… them… I try to be okay, I _want_ to be, but I’m just not there yet.” Maze admitted. 

“It can take time, but you’re doing great,” Chloe said comfortingly.

“Speaking of bounties, I have one coming up, and I need something from the precinct to do it. That knife that killed Cain?” 

Chloe nodded. “That’s evidence, we can’t just take it-”

“It’s demon forged Chloe. That thing could kill Lucifer. I think one of Cain’s guys is targeting him, and I need to make sure they can’t get to it,”

Chloe froze. “Oh,”

“Could you find a way to get it for me?”

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.” Chloe said.

“Guys!” Ella said enthusiastically, dragging her new hot friend along with her. “Guess what?! This guy says he knows Lucifer! And his name is Adam! Isn’t that hilarious?!” she had been drinking significantly more to impress him while they were having their conversation.

Chloe eyed the guy up and down, without thinking much of it she said, “That’s nice. There’s lots of Adams in L.A. Ella, I can introduce you to several actually,”

Maze laughed and shrugged. “Just let her have it Decker, kid’s been drinking!” they raised their glasses and had one last cheers for the night.

_____

Chloe ubered home. She didn’t get as drunk as she usually did, but she also didn’t want to risk being over the limit. She tipped Olga handsomely, and wished her well on a vacation she had planned. Taking a peek into Trixie’s room to see if her daughter was asleep, she smiled warmly when she heard the peaceful, rhythmic breathing that comes from good dreams. She gave a daughter one last peck on the forehead, remembering the conversation they’d had earlier.

When she arrived upstairs, she changed and looked solemnly towards an overnight bag that had been abandoned months ago. Chloe had hoped that he would have waltzed in one day to retrieve it. That they could have a nice long talk about what happened. That he would let her back into his life… Maybe that would still happen… but right now… now he was gone. That was still something she had been avoiding for a long time.

An image of a large golden lion appeared from her memory of the film that night. She placed her hand on the bag, not something she’d dared to open, for fear that it’s contents would lose the scent of him if she’d exposed it to her home.

“I know You’re there now.” she said feeling a bit foolish. “And I’ve never done this.” she laughed. 

“I guess You have enough to worry about, trying to keep things from falling apart everyday.” Her eyes welled up with tears. “I don’t know why You did what You did to him. But I know he’s suffered. He’s probably still suffering. I don’t know what You think of him, or even what he did really to warrant it, but he’s Your son.” she thought of Trixie, of seeing her daughter upset by bullies at school giving her grief every day.

“ _Please_ , help him to learn that he has worth. That even he deserves love. He… he’s so much more than he thinks he is…he’s _not_ a monster. Just someone who’s hurting, who’s been hurt by someone I think he cared about very much at one time. You. Don’t let him continue to suffer for eternity. He’s Your son.” the tears she had locked away fell down her face freely as she finished her simple prayer. She squeezed the handle of the bag gently, before continuing on to bed.


	10. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you stay so strong?  
> How did you hide it all for so long?  
> How can I take the pain away?  
> How can I save
> 
> A fallen angel, in the dark  
> Never thought you'd fall so far  
> Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall tonight"
> 
> \- Three Days Grace

**A/N: I posted this in the wrong order initially. Another chapter will be posted tomorrow as an apology for the people that are following this story as it comes out.**

Eve and Lucifer spent the night with each other. Enjoying the simplicity of physical intimacy in ways that Lucifer had not fully felt in eons. He was a musician, able to play her as his instrument to her every delight, and she was a dancer, utilizing every movement of her body to perfection. They knew each other’s physicality intimately well, each sensation perfectly practiced since the beginning of time itself. But there was also a newness there. From centuries apart each had grown a new skill set that was being brought into play.

He knew her, wanted her, but didn’t trust that he wanted this to last. All of the feelings he had pent up from the day he released into her, through a skilled bit of violence in his approach during the foreplay, to the ravishing he provided to her in the bedroom. He had a deep seeded hunger that none could fully satiate, not even with her practiced skill and knowledge could she provide to him what he needed. There was a hollowness to him, that had not been present in their previous encounters. She saw right through it, and brought to him a burning passion to meet it, and to fill him as best as she could.

Desperate grasps, and moans sweltering from the both of them caused tremors to course through both of their bodies. She led the dance, and he subsided to her, finally letting her passion begin to fill the desperate hole he held in his chest on his release.

Spent, they lay together in silence, two naked forms so familiar with one another after centuries of entangling within each other. They remained silent until one of them drifted off to sleep.

Once she had entered her deep slumber state, Lucifer crawled out of the bed. He didn’t understand what her angle was, but believed what she had said about wanting to leave heaven. He pulled on a pair of boxers, and grabbed his silk robe, before he headed out to light a cigarette. 

There were too many decisions he had to make, in too few days. When had his life started spiraling into something so endlessly complicated? He’d thought it bad enough having to leave the Detective, for fear of what she made him, but he'd also to watched the fate of his nephew being made without being taken seriously by either of his siblings. And now there was Eve, what would he do with her? He buried a hand into his face while drawing the cigarette in deeply, feeling the heat of it spread through his lungs. What was her angle here? Why had she involved herself in his investigation? How long had she even been on Earth?

Weariness began to overtake him again, it had become a familiar feeling since the time he had killed Cain. The choice that had solidified him as a monster forevermore. One he never should have made. The man had suffered an eternity on Earth, if he was going to Hell, a few years locked in a prison wouldn’t have been such a bad punishment. 

He released the cigarette from his lips and puffed out the smoke like a dragon releasing flame.

There had remained another reason he'd made that choice. The chance the man could have gotten away and brought harm to the detective after the whole incident was through. Initially, that was what he had told himself in an attempt to justify his choice, when deep down he knew that no matter what choice Cain had made, Lucifer would have protected her, if she even needed protecting…

Thinking about her again returned the emptiness that remained an all too familiar experience. She still held so much sway over him every day, from her absence alone. But tonight was worse. He had seen her. Had felt her pain from afar. And it hurt him, like nothing else could comparatively do. There wasn’t a reprieve from it either, it lingered, festered, like no pain had before except of course the day he had chosen to leave her. These bloody emotions, what good were they? Why did people _choose_ to feel this? Why had he?

He stayed there, looking up at the stars, his creations, until his cigarette was a small paper clip sized stub. He put it out finally in an ashtray he kept on the balcony for strictly that purpose, but remained transfixed, lost in thought.

A hand eventually fell to his arm, that brought him back to the earthly plain, and to the sun that was greeting them as it rose on the horizon.

“Were you out here all night?” Eve’s voice echoed in his ears.

“Nearly,” he answered.

“I remember when you used to have so much joy in your music. What you played last night, and what I’m seeing now is closer to who you were when you became lost,”

“Well. Not to burst your bubble Eve, but things haven’t exactly been going well since that day,” Lucifer said, stepping away from her touch.

“And the way you were last night too… You didn’t have the same passion as before. What happened?” Eve asked, respecting his boundaries. “Why are you so empty?”

Lucifer tensed up. He had known Eve eons ago, and he had been very different then, he had been young, curious, and naive. Today he stood weary from all of his recent experiences in the world, a fate he knew she had shared at one point in time. She said she’d wanted to explore the world with him, and encounter new experiences. The world was different too, and he’d assumed she had learned that in how well she’d blended in. She raised a family with Adam, lived through the trauma of seeing one of them murder another, she had died from an illness younger in life than it would have happened now. Yet here she was, standing before him, asking him to show her this world and everything it had to offer. There was so much he didn’t know, so much she’d experienced that he never did. What did he have to offer her now? She waited patiently as he continued to ponder her.

“What do you expect from me Eve?’ he asked, standing up to his full height from where he had been slouched over the railing before. “What do you think I can show you that you haven’t already seen?”

Her eyes looked him over a few times. “You _have_ seen things I haven’t since you fell,” she said.

“What? Like Hell?” he asked. “I’m fairly certain you _don’t_ want to experience that. Nor will I allow it,”

“Then show me what it was like,” she said, placing a hand on his chest seductively. “I want to know what you’ve been through,”

He scoffed at that, and grabbed her hand from where it had been placed. “I’m _sure_ you don’t” 

“Wasn’t it you who asked me why I wouldn’t want to experience all the world had to offer? I made a choice then, like I’m making it now. Show me, please,”

He looked at her, unafraid if she’d run, unconcerned if he never saw her again. It had been only the opposite from Linda, Chloe, his friends. Yet he was finding himself wanting to open up to her now. Perhaps there was finally someone who could truly understand what cruelty had befallen him. He allowed his angelic face to fall away, and stared into Eve’s eyes with the face of a monster. 

She didn’t flinch. She didn’t run. She didn’t even squirm, or call out. She faced him, fearlessly. The flame from his gaze reflected in her dark eyes as she watched him, moving closer. She was as old as the Earth itself, had seen much, known much, and had never been afraid to see more. Here she stood, facing the greatest threat humans could fathom, and she was just as curious as the day they’d first touched one another. He felt just as bare as he’d had that day, simply waiting for her inspection, even inviting it.

Eve brushed his cheeks with her hands, and continued to watch into the pit of his blazing stare. She began to inspect him, her hands moving against charred, inhuman, unearthly flesh. She unbuttoned his shirt, as her lips met his. The fiery passion of her was lit anew as she took him, just as he was. Enjoying every ridge, every scar, and the heat that was this form.

He was intrigued, cautious, and concerned. With each kiss growing richer, and fiercer, he began to grow more confident in his actions. She brushed a finger down each and every scar, in acceptance to his pains. Her kisses sparked a desire hidden somewhere inside him. The fierceness of her grips, and trembles, brought out the predator, as he met his prey by the neck.

It was a rush to be with her like this. To be seen, and not feared, but looked as an equal. If it had been anyone else he wouldn’t have seen it this way. She understood him in ways others never could. She’d known him first not as a man, but always as something beyond, and she had always seen something more to him than anyone else ever had. 

He grabbed her shoulders as he climaxed, pulling her tighter to him, enjoying the sensation of not being alone, of her closeness. She gently kissed his forehead made of charred flesh.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Lucifer. You don’t need to be ashamed of this, you don’t need to hide it. It’s only a part of you now,” she whispered in his ear. “Embrace it, love it, love _yourself_ again.”

Those simple words gave him an aftershock of trembles down his whole body. Not even the demons of Hell had ever taken him when he was like this. and here was Eve, embracing him beyond what any creature had ever done before. It was intoxicating.

“How are you so okay with this? This face normally terrifies humans, and here you are ravishing me,”

“It's exciting in a way I’ve _never_ experienced before,” she said. “You never cease to intrigue me Lucifer,”

She broke apart from him, kissing him everywhere she could as she left. “Don’t you have a case to solve? Take me with you! I want to know all there is to know about you now that I’m here,”

He returned to his normal state and looked at her. “You never stop do you? Always go after what you desire with no fear of any repercussions?”

“Since the beginning of creation,” she smiled. “Or have you forgotten me?”

“Not in the least. Let me go get ready, then we can go see the Doctor I suppose,” He smiled, getting up from the floor of the balcony.

___________

“Eve? Like Adam and-?” Linda said exasperated. “How is that possible?!”

“Well, it turns out angels don’t watch over the pearly gates once the souls have entered. Never in the history of its creation has anyone ever _wanted_ to leave once they got there. Sounds to me like she just slipped out,” Lucifer said, flashing a grin. 

“Exactly,” Eve said.

“Well… I… you… I guess thank you? For helping me exist? You’re like what my great, great-”

“Yea, don’t bring that up, please. I’m more than just that, and I’d rather not be defined by how many babies I popped out,” Eve looked to Linda’s pregnant belly which caused an instant, awkward silence.

“Right!” Lucifer said, pulling out his flask, and started to pour everyone a round. Linda refused her glass. “Anyways, Doctor, I hope you can keep some discretion on this. I know you and Amenadiel are… close now. Please don’t let him know about her.”

“I take Doctor to patient confidentiality very seriously Lucifer. He won’t hear anything from me.” She paused. “But why are you choosing to keep this secret from him?”

“Because he’ll just try to take me back to Heaven and I don’t want that,” Eve said.

“Why did you _leave_?” Linda asked, insatiably curious.

“I heard Lucifer was staying on Earth. I hadn’t seen him since Eden. _That_ was my paradise, my home, never Heaven. I had to see him again, he had given us so much,” Lucifer saw her eyes soften towards him. 

“What did he give you?” Linda asked looking between the two of them.

Lucifer laughed. “Oh nothing really, I only taught them some basics,”

“How to hunt and survive, wear clothing, make fire, speak, poetry, art, and music. Samael made the stars in the sky, and he sang of the beauty of the world, every desire we could ever ask for he provided with his light. Heaven could never truly be a paradise without him.” she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “He’s truly the most beautiful being I’ve ever known”

“I’m… not Samael anymore darling,” Lucifer reminded her. “I gave that name up a millenia ago,”

Linda had remained speechless for sometime, feeling the gravity of what had just been said. “You… you created the stars? Taught us how to sing? Taught us language? Lucifer…”

“It wasn’t all benevolent Doctor. I… was trying to please Father… I was young and naive enough to think he’d actually care!” he laughed and drank from his glass. “But he never did, did He? And look what happened, to Adam and Eve, to me? And people praise Him, and shout glory to His name!” 

“You did all of that to seek attention?” Linda asked.

“Yes! And it didn’t bloody work!”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason you did it?” 

Eve sat quietly, watching him curiously.

“I… grew to care about them in their own way I suppose. They deserved better than Dad.”

“We had you,” Eve said. Their eyes met and they watched each other for some time, feeling each other in the silence of that moment.

“What about Adam?” Linda asked, shattering that moment just as quickly as it had begun.

“He’s still in Heaven I guess,” Eve said. “I told him I was coming, and he said he didn’t want to leave.”

“Don’t you love him? How could you just leave him like that?” Linda asked. 

Lucifer took his turn to watch her curiously now.

“I do, but he always wants things to be safe. He never wanted to leave the Garden, or anything beyond farming and staying in the same place. He never wanted to explore, or to experience new things. It gets so old so fast. He used to follow me when I’d go after something, but now… I don’t know…”

“It must be hard to leave paradise,” Linda said.

“Heaven is _not_ paradise Doctor,” Lucifer said.

“Maybe, but it’s better than the alternative. And to want to be _here_ after being there? I mean I’m sure Earth doesn’t even to begin to compare…” Linda said.

“It does if _he’s_ here,” Eve said, glancing at Lucifer again. 

“You think too much of me Eve,” Lucifer admitted.

“You don’t think enough of yourself Lucifer,” Eve said.

Linda grew silent, looking between the two of them intently, as if studying their responses to one another. 

Lucifer watched as Eve’s gaze grew sincere. She believed every word she was saying, and still thought the world of him even after everything he had done to Cain, and all the pain he had inflicted on those lost souls in Hell. She had lost just as much as he, and in so many ways, he found comfort in that understanding. There hadn’t even been much time with her here, and the world already felt less bleak then it had before. 

He forced his gaze away from her, and looked to Linda, who was still studying him intently.

“Anyways, that’s not why we’re here Doctor. Were you able to find out which videos were missing from your records?” 

“I have, I also have the patient’s files here.” Linda said, grasping the files from her desk. “Do you think the killer has plans for these patients?”

“What are the names?” Lucifer stood up and made his way over to Linda’s side.

“Ronald Berkley, Chase Marigold, and Karen Hurt. I’ve also pulled Steve Ballard’s, and Bobby Steffan’s files,”

“Those were the three victims, Ballard was that poor sod I met on the beach.”

“I had only started seeing Bobby Steffan for a few weeks.” Linda added. “He was with another therapist in the same office."

She placed the files down and pushed up her glasses. 

“Steffan spoke about how nobody ever believed his story. I tried to get him to open up about what that was, but it took the whole session just to get him to calm down enough to tell me that much,” Linda said. “I talked to Dr. Ray about letting you speak with him about Steffan, but he’s out with a sick kid,”

Lucifer nodded. “Well, we at least know that he felt he wasn’t getting heard. What do we know about the victims?”

Linda handed the files over to Lucifer. “Ronald Berkley had suffered emotional abuse from his girlfriend. Gree struggled with his own identity. I worked hard to get him to open up, and was finally beginning to make progress. We found recording his sessions so that he could watch them later, helped him to retain his sense of self,”

She flipped to the next folder in Lucifer’s hand.

“Chase Marigold had paranoid schizophrenia. We recorded his sessions so he could start to understand that the voices he was hearing were only in his head. He was also a fairly new patient,”

Lucifer moved to the last folder himself.

“Karen Hurt was violent. She had a form of turrets, and was trying to learn how to be more approachable with her condition. The recordings helped me to point out her ticks that would send the wrong messages,”

“These were all people that struggled with communication. Let me guess, Ballard had some sort of anxiety disorder?”

Linda nodded.

“Right, well I could tell the kid was out of his element,”

Linda looked at him curiously. “Where did you say you met him again?”

“A nudist colony,”

Linda’s face grew pale. “I never suggested he should go to something like that. I’ll have to have a long conversation at our next session,”

“If you even have a next session,” Lucifer said, putting the files back on Linda’s desk. “It sounds to me like he could be our next target. I’ll make a call to Miss Lopez at once,” 

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number quickly.

“Lucifer?” Ella’s voice whispered sharply through the phone that he had placed on speaker.

“Good morning Miss Lopez. I have you on speaker with Doctor Linda, we have reason to think that Steve Ballard may be the next intended target,”

“We’re on it. What else did you find out?” There was some rustling on her end of the line as Lucifer assumed she was starting to write things down.

“Well the M.O. of all of the victims were that they had some issues with communicating, as we’d assumed before. Our suspect felt that he wasn't being heard. We still have no evidence, and we’re still not sure what he wasn’t being heard about. Not to worry though, I’ll track down the evidence we need, just keep an eye out for Mr. Ballard, mkay?” 

There was talking on the other end of the line.. For an instant he heard the detective’s voice, causing his heart to start beating rapidly in his chest. Ella had not put him on speaker, thankfully, but was relaying what he’d said. A rustle happened again.

“You’re not going to do something stupid are you?” Ella asked. It was a comment that sounded very much like something the detective would have said. A frog formed in his throat.

“No harm will come to anyone if that’s what the Detective has concerns about. Thank you, Miss Lopez,” He hung the phone up before more questions or concerns could come from Ella’s end. The last thing he needed was for Chloe to start investigating his end of the case. It was too distracting.

Eve was still seated on the couch, watching him like a hawk again.

“That affected you deeply Lucifer,” she said.

He turned to her, becoming suddenly defensive. “What do you mean?”

“Whoever was on the other end of that line. You seemed spooked, and you ended the conversation rather fast, why?”

Linda watched the reaction between the two of them carefully in silence.

“Ella? You think I was affected by her?” he laughed. “She’s a friend, I don’t want her getting hurt, that’s all,”

“It was whoever she was speaking with,” 

There was a silent, tense pause.

“Was she the woman the angels thought you’d been with? I’d like to meet her,”

“No,” Luifer stated far too quickly.

Linda gazed at him as if a realization had just hit her. “She doesn’t know you’re seeing someone else?” she asked.

“Eve turned up last night, we’re not-” he paused and looked at Eve for a moment, unsure how to finish his sentence. “We’re… catching up,”

“This is new?” Linda asked.

“We’ve known each other for centuries,” Eve said, finally standing and placing her hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “It’s far from new,”

Lucifer suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and took a step back from Eve.

“There’s no need to get the Detective involved in more… biblical things. She’s had a hard enough time learning about me, I don’t want to burden her with the fact that the first woman of existence is alive and well. We’ll look for this other Doctor and question him while she keeps an eye on Ballard.” Eve looked at him with a deeply disappointed look.

“Why are you afraid of letting her meet me when you don’t mind speaking with-” she indicated Linda with open hands.

“That’s a good question Lucifer. Why are you still keeping secrets from Chloe?” Linda asked.

“That’s her name? Chloe?” Eve said nodding.

“I-Look why am I getting interrogated here? Don’t we have a case to solve?” Lucifer asked.

“Amenadiel said that we were going to speak about what happened to make you so upset. He said you gave him his word.” Linda motioned to the couch.

Lucifer looked at her, knowing that he couldn’t back out of the conversation now that she had brought up his promise. He sighed, and sat on the couch, crossing his legs while averting eye contact from either of them. Clearly uncomfortable to be put on the spot about something that had mattered so much to him. Eve took a seat beside him gingerly, gazing at his reaction.

“Well, alright then,” He looked to the clock on the wall above Linda’s head, still uncomfortably avoiding eye contact. “The sting operation happened at a nudist colony that meets on the beach a little outside city limits,” he began, filling the time as much as possible. “I met with Mr. Ballard, talked to him about his questionable manhood,”

Linda gave him a very disapproving look.

“He had no right to be there Doctor! He was making a complete embarrassment of himself! You should be thanking me!”

Linda coughed, indicating that he go on.

“Right. So then I came across Mrs. Lopez. We had a discussion, and she needed to call… her, partner for the case, but we had drawn up too much attention so it warranted a distraction…” he began to fidget with some candy he had grabbed from Linda’s bowl that she kept on the coffee table for clients.

“What sort of distraction Lucifer?” Linda pressed.

“Well… Miss Lopez and I snogged,” he said.

“Did that make you uncomfortable?” Linda asked.

Eve stifled a laugh. “She _knew_ you were just trying to distract her right? She wasn’t trying to kiss you like _that_ was she? It was pretty awful from what I could see,” 

“You were there too?”Linda asked looking between the two of them.

“Yes, she knew we were trying to make a scene. She was attempting to be awkward because she wanted to target herself. Miss Lopez is not that uncomfortable with those types of things, I’d assume,”

“You’ve never been with her?” Eve asked curiously.

“No,”

“Yet you call her a friend? Someone you’re close to? That doesn’t sound like you,” Eve said.

“What do you mean?” Linda asked Eve, curious to hear her side.

“Lucifer always loves to explore everything about a person. He likes to see all their layers, physically, and emotionally,” she said crossing her legs now too while looking at the Doctor. “It’s not like him to only explore one aspect of someone,”

“Miss Lopez is… different I suppose…” Eve sat up straighter and looked at him with a perplexed expression. “Anyway, that’s not why I was upset. Shortly after that, to draw attention away I did the same thing with someone else who had been watching me that whole night. Someone I assumed was a stranger,” His eyes looked towards Eve.

“You enjoyed it didn’t you?” Eve asked.

Lucifer let out a deep sigh in response. “That’s not the point Eve,”

“Wait… You were there, made out with him, and you didn’t know who she was? I’m kinda lost here could someone fill me in?”

“I told you Doctor, Eve came back from Heaven. She’s inhabited a new body-”

“Like your Mom. Oh… but, you didn’t tell him when you came here?” Linda turned her attention to Eve.

“No. I wasn’t sure where things stood with him and whomever the angels said had grabbed his affections. When I was watching him he seemed lonely, so I thought it would be fine to make a move,” she smiled at Lucifer, who simply watched her in response.

“So you were stalking him. That’s _not_ okay,”

“And the Detective saw all of it while on stakeout,” Lucifer explained.

There was a silence as the whole room came to an understanding all at once. Eve grew an apologetic glance his way, and continued to hold a distance from him. Linda looked between the two of them, realizing instantly that Eve had not been aware of this. Lucifer continued not making eye contact, his eyes now covered by his hands as he rubbed his temple.

“Anyways, that’s in the past, now that I’ve told you can we get back to the case?” he asked hopefully.

“I think there’s more to discuss Lucifer,” Linda said. “You’re hour isn’t quite up yet,” 

His eyes rose to meet hers. They looked ancient, and weary. 

“How did it make you feel when she saw what happened?” Linda asked with a gentle voice.

“I saw her face…” he said, fighting the feelings that were trying to creep back into his throat. “It hurt… a lot…the thought that _I_ had done that to her. I never meant to hurt her,” his voice trailed off. “So no,” he looked to Eve. “I don’t think she needs to meet you right now. Nor ever. I'm not speaking to her anymore, and I’m willing to leave things in the past.”

Eve continued to watch him, with a new understanding. 

“Yet you continue to work on this case,” Linda said. “Why?”

Lucifer remained silent, grabbing his drink and finishing it. 

“Lucifer?”

“It’s… It’s been hard on her Doctor…” he said, feeling completely exposed once again in the presence of Eve. “She saw her Cain get killed, Dan get shot, she lost me, her daughter’s not been taking it well. What, am I just supposed to sit on the sidelines as she suffers? But, I suppose I have made things worse by being involved in the first place…” he grabbed the glass Linda had forgone and began to swirl the liquid solemnly. “I’m already involved in this case, I think I should at least help them with this last one, then perhaps…” he couldn’t finish the thought aloud. The thought of never working with Chloe again stung, worse than when he had hurt her. 

“It sounds like you have a lot of feelings to think through Lucifer,” Linda said. “We’ll continue at our next session, but for now I think we’ve made significant progress,”

“You do this a lot?” Eve asked. “You come here and talk about how you’re feeling? You hurt over a human like this?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said looking at her almost offended. 

“You’re right. You have changed. This has been so fascinating, I never thought you could feel this way. I thought there was something in you that was perhaps wired differently from us,” she placed a hand on his arm. “I’m glad to see that I was wrong.”

He looked to Eve nervously. “I think we should go find another Doctor.” 

They stood up. He held the door for Eve, after she left Linda quickly grabbed him.

“Please be careful Lucifer, don’t do something you will regret,”

He thought on that, then nodded before taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Eve was so very different! I really enjoyed figuring out what their dynamic would be. I really like the show's Eve as well, it's interesting to have a character that defines themselves on their relationships then have to struggle with their own identity and fits in line with the spirit of the show. Mine seems very sure of herself, and is a bit too untamed for Heaven. I had much more fun with Eden, and decided that for Lucifer's arc its not that he's changing, but recovering what he used to be. He said in 3x04 (What Would Lucifer Do?) that "people don't change" and I think it's true to some degree, we all keep who we are at our core and he was the Lightbringer.


	11. Become the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""So embrace the darkness  
> And I will help you see  
> That you can be limitless  
> And fearless  
> If you follow me
> 
> We are the lions   
> In the world of lambs  
> We are the predators,  
> The hunters  
> The hunters   
> The hunters
> 
> Become the beast  
> We don't have to hide  
> Do I terrify you  
> Or do you feel alive?"
> 
> -Karliene

After researching Doctor Ray’s address from the tax records, Lucifer and Eve made their way to his house. Lucifer drove fast and dangerous as always, while Eve enjoyed the freedom that came from the open cab of his corvette. The two remained in silence for a time, enjoying the southern Californian weather.

After a time Eve looked towards Lucifer who was focused on the road. “Why are you so afraid of that other side of yourself? When you change?” she indicated her face.

“I’m not,” he said.

“You seem to hate shifting into it though,”

“I don’t. It’s a part of me, something I revel in using to torture humans that deserve punishment,” he smiled proudly. 

“That’s all you use it for?” Eve asked.

“Well… yes.. what else would I use it for?”

“It shouldn’t be about _using_ it for anything. Do you use your wings to prove to people that you’re nice? It’s a part of you, just like everything else. Why don’t you embrace it?”

“What and just wear it all the time casually?’ Lucifer laughed. “Eve, I don’t show it off for the same reason I don’t go prancing around with my wings out. Humanity doesn’t handle divinity well. We’re not supposed to expose them to it,”

“I never said you should wear it casually. I was asking why you _only_ wear it to punish people? Why don’t you ever look at it yourself? Why did it surprise you when someone wanted to touch it?”

He paused. Remembering when both Eve, and Chloe had touched him that way. Chloe had been so careful, and cautious, but so very tender with her touch. Eve had been unafraid, and met it with a curious passion. Both experiences had been so different, both had meant a lot to him in their different ways. Eve wasn’t completely wrong. There was a sense of shame when he’d worn his other face. It was his punishment from his Father, to torture, and maim human kind. Recently, he had learned that it wasn’t the true meaning of his face. That the monster he showed himself as, was the monster he’d always seen himself to be. A monster he never _wanted_ to be. Yet it was _him_ now wasn’t it? An identity he’d have to learn to live with.

“I cut off my wings,” he began. 

Eve looked at him in shock. “What? Why would you-”

“It was years ago Eve. They grew back,”

She nodded confused. “They… can do that?”

“Yes, apparently, when the mood suits me.” he sighed and threw her a quick glance. “You see, Amenadiel had a theory that actually turns out to be true. Wings, devil face, we control our own identity in some respects. I had helped Mom create her own universe, and chose to show the Detective the truth about me. I’d felt good about myself. That caused my wings to come back and my devil face to go away.” he paused for a moment as he passed a slow driver on a two way street. 

“I killed Cain, and it came back,” he said simply. “So you see it represents how I see myself. As a monster,”

“You’re not a monster,”

Lucifer looked at her again disbelieving that someone else aside from Chloe would say that after showing them his other face.

“You’re beyond them. Superior to them in every way imaginable. All you do is look at a woman and she swoons for you. You’re immortal, and invincible. Anything you want _can_ be yours. That face? It's just another in the long lines of abilities you could have. Don’t you see? The possibilities are endless!” She smiled at him wickedly. “What other forms could you have that you just haven’t seen yet? You truly are magnificent.” 

He remained quiet. Those thoughts had never crossed his mind before. What if she was right? What more could angels conceivably do? What more could he even be that he didn’t know already? What did that mean? 

They arrived at Dr. Ray’s home. Once Lucifer pulled the car into the driveway, he turned around to Eve.

“Alright, so, ground rules. No hurting the Doctor, and no mentioning that this is a murder investigation. Let me handle that part of the conversation,”

Eve nodded.

They both left the car and walked up to the front door of the home. There were children’s toys scattered throughout the yard that had fairly tall grass for an LA suburban home. The exterior looked very unkempt, Lucifer was not looking forward to seeing the inside. He knocked on the door.

The door opened and a head popped out belonging to a balding, middle aged man who wore a t-shirt and bootcut jeans. Lucifer eyed his fashion up and down.

“Hello there, I’m a patient of Dr, Linda Martin’s and I have a few questions regarding one of your patients. May I come in?”

“Uh…”

Lucifer opened the door further and stepped inside happily without the man’s full consent. The interior of the home was more of a trainwreck then the exterior. Toys were scattered everywhere, as were clothes and even a few dishes piled near the television. There was a wretched odor that smelled very much like feces and vomit coming from the bathroom down the hall. Lucifer spotted some pictures on the wall, and saw a family of three children, with only the father being present in all of them. It smelled of a single parent that wasn’t able to keep up his home due to a long working shift.

Eve had taken a step inside as well, and was also studying the scene intently, staying silent to let him do the talking as he’d instructed.

“I’m not going to tell you about any of my patients,” the Doctor began to explain.

“Oh but you want to don’t you Doctor?” Lucifer said with a smile.

“No I don’t. Who are you and what are you doing in my home?” He asked.

“He’s the Devil. And he’s here to ask you questions,” Eve said back fiercely. Her eyes had become predatory. “I would suggest cooperating with us,”

The man laughed. “Right, and my grandfather was the Pope,”

Eve balked at him, offended that he wasn’t taking this seriously.

“Look, there is a doctor patient confidentiality for a reason. I’m not sure what sort of things you are struggling with sir, but if Dr. Martin isn’t working for you, feel free to call and schedule an appointment with my office. I’m sure she can pass along my information for you,” Dr. Ray said, pointing to his door. “Please get out of my house,”

“We will _not._ ,” Eve said defiantly. She looked to Lucifer. “Darling, why don’t you show this man what he’s dealing with?”

Lucifer shook his head, surprised at her ferocity. “No need for that, I’m sure we can handle this in a civilized manner,”

“Absolutely not. I want you _out_ or I’m contacting the police,” Dr. Ray grabbed his phone from the nearby computer desk, which was full of papers, pens, and chip bags.

“What is it you want?” Lucifer asked with a smile on his face. “Surely there’s something you desire Doctor?” The doctor was defiant, and pushed back against Lucifer’s ability, not relenting his will so easily.

“I said get _out,_ ” Dr. Ray said. He pulled out his phone and began to dial 911.

Eve looked at Lucifer exasperated. 

Lucifer instinctively grabbed the doctor’s phone out of his hand. “Now now, no need to make this difficult Doctor. I’m simply trying to help find a killer. You _will_ talk to me. So tell me what you know about Bobby Steffan?”

Doctor Ray, continued to fight against Lucifer’s ability. “I cannot disclose a patient's information. You should leave now,” He reached to the desk nearby and pulled out a gun from one of the drawers. “I will not ask again,” he cocked the gun.

“This went south fast. Are you _still_ going to try to be civilized?” Eve asked, unphased by the weapon.

Lucifer walked towards the doctor, now with a nefarious smile across his lips. “I wouldn’t waste your municians on me, I’d rather not see another suit ruined Doctor,” he said jovily.

The Doctor put his hand on the trigger, and aimed the gun directly at Lucifer’s heart.

Eve smiled. “Do it, I want to see how he reacts!” 

With that prompt Lucifer let his face fall away. The doctor dropped the gun screaming. 

“Now tell me what I want to know about Bobby Steffan!” Lucifer hissed.

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you everything!” The doctor shouted. 

“Daddy?” Lucifer turned and noticed a young boy come from the bathroom looking back at him. The boy screamed a blood curdling scream, and ran away.

Lucifer’s heart began to race, and there was a stunned silence in the room. This wasn’t what he had intended, and the reason he had chosen to stick to protocol as much as possible when he had worked with the Detective. Now an innocent would be burdened with the scar of remembering the most horrid monster that had ever walked on the earthly plain. He had seen his face destroy grown men with large egos, how would it affect the child now? He hadn’t deserved this cruel punishment. His heart sank as his face returned to normal. He looked back to Doctor Ray.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Doctor Ray cried. “Look, Bobby Steffan swore that he’d seen an Angel when he was working for a guy named Marcus. He said that the angel got beaten up pretty badly, and he got upset when nobody believed him,”

Lucifer froze. “He… at the warehouse months ago? When me and the Detective were attacked by Cain’s men?”

“Yes! He said that his boss died! He claimed that his boss believed in Gods, demons, and angels, but nobody took it seriously. He said that he had people watch some guys, claiming that they were celestials. I don’t know anything else I swear! I kept trying to help him learn that what he saw was just a delusion but I didn’t… I didn’t know… Please don’t hurt my boy!” The man was trembling all over.

Lucifer stood up gently, assessing the damage he had done to an innocent man, and an innocent family. There would be trauma from this for both, all he wanted was answers, but again he was finding that destruction followed where he led.

“Thank you Doctor. Let’s go Eve.”

“But we’re just getting started,”

“ _Now!_ ” he demanded.

____________

Lucifer got in the car glaring at Eve. 

“What was _that_?” he asked.

“What?”

“You wanted to see what would happen? You realize that that was an innocent family. Neither of them were suspects. Do you have any idea how hard that child’s life will be now?”

“But-”

“NO BUTS!” Lucifer’s eyes were on fire from rage. “From now on I call the shots. Are we clear?!”

There was a silence as Eve looked deep into the crimson of his eyes. 

“This bothers you,” she said.

“I’ve seen what the face does to the guilty. It’s not a fate I would want to fall on innocents.” Lucifer said, letting his eyes return to normal. “It hurts people Eve. _That’s_ why I don’t wear it for _anything_ else. Now get in, we’re leaving,”

“Where are we going?” Eve asked.

“Lux. I need a drink,” 

After she shut the door, he pushed the pedal down until it hit the floor.

_________

When they arrived at the penthouse, Lucifer pulled out his phone. 

“Maze?” he asked when he heard the demon pick up the phone.

“ _I’m surprised to hear from you_ ,” Maze said.

“What? Why?,” he asked.

“ _You’ve been avoiding me since that whole thing with Chloe went down_ ,”

“I have not.” he scoffed.

“ _Yea, right. Look what do you want?_ ”

“I have a job for you, if you’re interested,”

There was a pause. “ _I get paid right?_ ”

“Of course,”

“ _Then I’m in,_ ”

“Good, you’re looking for a man named Bobby Steffan. Apparently he’s seen my wings and has gone a bit crazy since.”

“ _That’s Decker’s case,_ ” Maze said.

Lucifer felt the same sting hit him. She hadn’t been entirely wrong, he hadn’t reached out to her for fear of hearing anything about Chloe.

“I’m… aware of that. But it’s a mess I’ve made so I should be the one to clean it up. Just… tell us when you find him,”

“You don’t want me to bring him in?”

“No, Maze. I’ll handle it. Just tell me where he is when you locate him.”

“ _It will still be the regular fee,_ ”

“I’ll double that if you don’t tell the Detective I hired you,”

“ _Deal, this may help me with a case of my own. Some guy’s been hunting you, one of Cain’s old goons. This guy may know something, I’ll meet you when we find him_.”

He hung up, Eve was watching him curiously.

“Your demon’s a bounty hunter?”

“She’s surprisingly good at it,” Lucifer took out a few glasses and began to pour them drinks.

“I’ve never met a demon before,” Eve said, taking her glass and swirling the liquid.

“They can be nasty pieces of work if you let them roam free,” Lucifer concluded.

“Why is there a demon on Earth?”

“I flew her here,” Lucifer took a sip of his drink, then walked over to the piano.”She’s been very helpful, if not a tad over dramatic at times,” 

He sat down and placed his hands on the keys gingerly. They began to flow across, as he found inspiration in them. The song he’d chosen had a good tempo, but was set in a minor key, making it a bit broodier than his typical fare. He savored in the grace that the sounds gave him, hearing his distress escape through his fingers. Better to get the darkness out of the way first before he could lighten it with something more pleasant.

Eve quietly sat beside him and listened to his music, the thing that had defined him to her during their time in Eden. She had always been able to tell what mood he was in based on his choice of song. She held a sensitive look in her eyes as he graced the keys, lost in the rhythm of his well practiced hands.

When the song finished she placed a hand on his. 

“It deeply upset you what happened with the Doctor?”

He pulled away from the piano, but remained seated, turning his gaze over to her.

“I’m not sure it’s something you can truly understand Eve. Having people fear you that way, it’s never a pleasant experience even if it can give some satisfaction when using it as a punishment. Innocents should never have to suffer wrath like that, they did nothing wrong, what I did was cruel,” he tried to explain.

“But they didn’t listen to you. They didn’t take you seriously! That man pulled a weapon on you, threatened you. You had every right to defend yourself,”

“But I wasn’t in danger was I?” Lucifer stood up, grabbing his drink. “What that man knew is some crazy patient of another Doctor broke into his house, where he was watching his sick child, and started demanding answers about one of his own patients. A patient who ‘claimed’ to have seen an angel. He saw me as a threat. I didn’t have to show him what I am Eve, there were much better ways to handle the situation.”

“If you didn’t want to do it, then why did you?”

Lucifer grew quiet, hurriedly drinking the contents in his glass, while walking over to pour more. He was afraid to admit aloud that he enjoyed it. He had seen the excited curiosity from Eve, the same as when she'd ravished him in his devil form. He’d always enjoyed a good hunt, closing in on his prey and relishing in seeing their torment. It had become a rush while he was back in Hell, one that he’d diverted away from slowly as he’d spent more time on Earth. 

Eve stood up next, and walked over to him, in seeing his distress.

“You _enjoyed_ it. Didn’t you?” she asked. “You always enjoyed helping us hunt our prey back in the Garden. It’s the same thing, only humans are more complicated aren’t they.” she took the glass from his hand and set it back down on the bar. “You _are_ better than us after all. Far superior to us in _every_ way. I can see the appeal of it,” her hand reached his chest as she smiled. “You haven’t changed as much as I thought Lucifer,”

He looked down at her, a mix of apprehension and excitement were coursing through him all at the same time. She grasped his cheeks with her hands and brought him into a fiery kiss.

“It doesn’t make you evil to be better than them,” she whispered in his ear as she pressed him against her. She kissed a line down his neck. “Only more than they could ever be,”

Unable to resist her pull, Lucifer grabbed her hungrily, and pulled her into a deep kiss, stroking down her sides as the heat between them intensified. She was ravishing, and thrilling, in ways he hadn’t had in eons. His fingers slid to her rear as he pulled her towards him, hearing her soft moan as she felt his arousal.

She reached up to nibble his ear, but froze. Lucifer pulled back to see what was wrong, when he realized that she was barely moving at all. He looked towards the balcony and saw a seagull trying to land, it’s wings slowly inching forwards as it was flapping.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer looked to Eve again, fought down that strange apprehension he still felt, then walked past her towards the balcony where Amenadiel was more likely to land.

The angel was waiting for him by the time he stood outside. 

“What is it brother? You ruined a perfectly good moment,” he indicated Eve’s now awkward pose, as she was attempting to cradle a neck on a person that wasn’t there anymore. 

“I noticed. You two seem… close…”

Lucifer paused, wondering if Linda had kept her word or not. He decided not to test the waters too much, and trust that she’d had. The Doctor had yet to let him down on a promise.

“Well, distractions brother, you know how welcoming they can be when you’ve lost... “ he shook his head, not sure where he was going with that, and still not ready to bring up Chloe. “Anyway, why are you here brother?”

“Linda seems to have changed her mind about the child. She’s starting to think that it doesn’t belong in Heaven. I came to ask why you involved yourself?” Amenadiel asked, arms crossed.

“I hadn’t said anything to her about it since that debacle with you and Remiel here on my balcony. If I wasn’t clear then, let me make it clear now, I _don’t_ want you here brother! Especially if it’s concerning that. What you do with the child is entirely your business,” Lucifer looked back to Eve, now entirely not in the mood for sex.

“She says that Heaven isn’t the place for something to grow up, that if it makes a mistake, the Angels would kick it down to Hell, that _sounds_ like something _you_ would tell someone,” his gaze was firm and unbelieving.

“I don’t _lie_ brother. I didn’t talk to her about it. Although I do have to say she makes a very good point, not that you’d ever hear me on it,” 

“How is it a fair point? We don’t just kick anyone out Luci. You started a _rebellion_ or don’t you remember?”

“And what would a child who’s only ever known Heaven, raised by angels who don’t know when it needs to be punished for minor mistakes, do when it doesn’t get it’s way? I’ve spent enough time with the Detective’s offspring to _know_ that none of you have any idea how to raise a child, let alone have it grow up to be a loyal, responsible, member of the silver city, where it will never have any responsibilities or things to achieve. Not _one_ of you truly understands mortality, how do you expect to understand one of their offspring?” he watched Amenadiel reaction at that.

The angel sat quietly, thinking on the topic. “Heaven’s the only place it _can_ go Luci. Where else could it live, here on Earth?”

“That would be the better option for the child,” Lucifer said, feeling like a broken record. “At least there are people here who could raise it properly,”

“Like the Detective?”

Lucifer snapped, instantly, eyes flaming red in a threatening gesture. “Absolutely _not_ brother. You have no _right_ to spill your mess onto her lap!”

“Nor would I Luci,” Amenadiel said studying Lucifer’s reaction. “It seems you still care about her deeply.”

Lucifer’s eyes returned to normal at that. His heart sank as he realized that all Amenadiel had done was test him, exposing the weaknesses that still lingered. He looked away, silenced by the topic.

“You’re still not speaking to her, but you’re working on her cases aren’t you?”

Lucifer looked up surprised. “And how do you know that?” his trust in Linda was being tested.

“I didn’t, but you just told me.”

There was a long stretched out silence, as Lucifer breathed relief from the knowledge that Linda hadn’t disclosed anything.

“Luci, I’m worried about you. You’re giving up something that means a great deal to you, you still haven’t told me why?”

“It’s none of your concern,” Lucifer said. “Quit trying to change the conversation,”

“You are a concern for me brother. We’ve barely spoken these past few months, your behavior has been more erratic, I don’t want you to lose all the progress you’ve made,”

Lucifer looked up at his brother with rage. “Progress? What, you still think I’m ‘changing’ to be better? We’re on that again are we? Let me make myself perfectly clear brother, I am who I am, and there has been _no_ changes worthy of note. Are we clear?”

“You’re wrong. You still care deeply for someone, you’d still risk everything for her. You care about her more than you do about yourself, otherwise you still wouldn’t be helping her even though it’s killing you,”

“ _Don’t_ tell me what is or isn’t hurting me brother!” Lucifer said, his voice echoing loudly along the glass walls. 

There was a pause. Amenadiel looked to Lucifer sympathetically, but seemed to take the hint that Lucifer would not speak on the matter further.

“I’m still here for you brother, should you ever wish me to be,”

Lucifer began to tremble at that. There was still so much care from his brother, a bond they hadn’t had for centuries, how long would it be until he messed that up again? He did his best to disguise these thoughts as he walked closer to Amenadiel.

“Back to the conversation at hand. What are you going to do with the child brother? I assume Linda still doesn’t wish to keep it herself?”

“No” Amenadiel said, letting out a long sigh. “And I’m starting to see your point. I’d have no idea how to take care of it. The humans up there are souls, happy to have left their troubles behind them,”

“Or to torture themselves for the poor decisions they’ve made in life if they don’t go there. There’s no moving forwards in either realm brother, but that’s what living creatures do, they change, adapt, survive. Even if the child grows up well and strong, there would be change happening in a place it’s not meant to happen. I don’t see how it could be good for either the child or you,” he looked towards his brother sympathetically. “What if it’s not a threat brother?”

“We don’t know that,” Amenadiel said.

“We don’t, and maybe that’s the point.” Lucifer placed a friendly hand on Amenadiel shoulder. “Make the choice when the time comes, just… know your options, and the risks that come with each. I think that’s about the best advice I’ve got,”

“See?” Amenadiel said looking to Lucifer. “You care about what happens to a child that has nothing to do with you Luci. Whether you know it or not, you _have_ changed. Don’t lose that. I’ve missed spending time with the _real_ you that you’ve been hiding all these years,” He looked to the awkward Eve still in the process of making out with air. “I should let you get back to your guest. Thank you for the advice,”

With that Amenadiel flew off. 

Eve stumbled before looking around the room confused. “Lucifer?” she asked.

“Here darling,” Lucifer said stepping back inside the loft, now more lost in thought than he was before.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Amenadiel came for a chat,”

“It wasn’t about…”

“No.” Lucifer said, grabbing his phone. “Just the same family drama I’ve been somehow involved with from the start,” 

He looked down at the phone and smiled. “It seems, we’ve found our killer!”

__________

Lucifer, and Eve arrived at the address Maze had sent. It was a loft apartment in the heart of the downtown district. Bobby Steffan was rich and famous throughout the city. It was a very good resume for becoming the new right hand man of a criminal overlord called the “sinnerman”. Lucifer wondered if Steffan had been tasked with keeping an eye on him, Maze, or possibly Amenadiel. He clearly had the resources to be able to do the task with all involved. His status and lifestyle seemed to fit right alongside Lucifer’s, and he had a bad feeling that he was facing a possible former stalker.

As he exited the vehicle he noticed Maze sitting along the mustang that he had given her when Chloe had previously refused it as a gift. The car suited the demon better, it was fast, sporty and fierce. She noticed them, studying Eve up and down as she approached. 

“Our guy’s inside. Who’s this?” she asked.

“This… is Eve. Eve, Mazikeen,”

Maze eyed her up and down. “ _The_ Eve? Seriously?” she licked her lips. “Lucifer’s told me _all_ about you. Are you still just as good in the sack?”

“Better,” Eve responded eyeing the demon curiously. “Surely that’s not your only form?”

“Kinky,” Maze studied her with lust fueled eyes. “I like her already,”

Oddly turned on, but wanting to stay focused Lucifer cut to the chase. “We’ll have time for all that later ladies,” he said with a satisfied smile. “But first, we have a killer to catch,”

“Sure, but I want to know more about this,” Maze pointed over towards Eve. “First. Our guy just got home, he won’t be going anywhere for awhile,” the demon bit her lip. “So Eve, how did you get here? What do you want with Lucifer?”

Lucifer wasn’t sure if she was still being protective, or curious. He still didn’t know exactly where he stood with Mazikeen since the Cain situation had gotten out of hand and she had worked for the enemy. He’d been under the assumption that they were tentatively allies, but knew that there was a strong possibility that he was wrong.

“I left Heaven when I learned he’d quit Hell and gotten someone pregnant,”

Maze laughed. “Lucifer? A daddy?” she rolled in the sea of laughter that did not stop.

“Yes, well, I learned quickly that it wasn’t the case. We’ve been…” she looked up to Lucifer and rolled her hand against his stubble. “Spending quality time together,”

Maze looked between the two of them, gazing Lucifer’s hesitantly arousing reaction to Eve’s touch. Her gaze went to Eve herself and how satisfied her smile towards Lucifer had appeared. She pulled out a knife from one of her pockets, and walked closer towards Eve.

“And you were _okay_ with that?” she asked Lucifer.

“Yes, of course.” he said with a smile. 

Maze shook her head. “Unbelievable,”

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“You leave Chloe high and dry, a mess I’ve been helping clean up, might I add, and now you’re shacking up with your ex? Does Chloe even know?”

Lucifer looked at her curiously. “You met with several exes as I recall when you broke it off with Amenadiel, what makes this any different Maze?”

“They were meaningless flings. Amenadiel didn’t mean half to me what Chloe meant to you. And _you._ ” She indicated towards Eve. “You were married right?”

“I am, I suppose. That doesn’t mean he wants to go where I lead, I grew tired of always taking things his way and keeping it _safe._ I’ve missed the adventure of exploration. There’s so much I still don’t know, and so much more I can still learn, Lucifer’s always been the one to show me new things, and it’s been amazing having him back,” she smiled up at him.

“You’re not hurt at all about Chloe?!” the demon said angrily.

“No need to bring her up Maze,”

“There _is_ a need. You haven’t seen her have you? You haven’t seen how broken up she’s been about all of this, with you leaving and-”

“I’m _well_ aware Maze!” Lucifer said loudly. “I know what she’s been through, and I’ve been trying to do my part to help her when I can. Frankly Maze, the Detective deserves someone… better… it doesn’t matter how I feel. She’ll get past it.” He put on a brave face talking about her, but he was struggling inside, still longing for a day when he could see her blue eyes looking up at him, a day he could never allow himself again. 

Eve was watching him, seeing him quietly break through his thin veil. “You’re not alone,” she said calmly.

He looked down at her with soft eyes. “I know that too,” he said.

Maze was still frustrated, but dropped the topic. “So you’re helping with her cases. Great. What do we know about the guy?”

“It’s my hunt Maze,” Lucifer said.

“Right, well, I’m looking for someone too, and I need your guy to spill,”

“You’ll get your turn I assure you. For now I suggest we go?”

With that the three of them went up into the loft. It was smaller than Lucifer’s and was garnished with white from floor to ceiling, with splashes of red accents. There was a gas fireplace that was constructed with black tiles, it was currently on, the flames reflected in the cleanliness of the tile flooring. 

Lucifer looked around the room, searching for signs of the resident. Eve and Maze followed closely behind him. The door entered into the living area. Around the corner they spotted the kitchen where dishes from someone having salmon and cauliflower for lunch were stowed away in the sink. The kitchen still smelled of the cooked food, insinuating that Maze had been correct and someone was here.

They continued through the kitchen and arrived at the bedroom. The red silken sheets on the bed were made crisply, without the hint of a wrinkle. The curtains were drawn letting in the sunlight that scattered through the tinted glass. Across the room Lucifer noticed a closed door with a light behind it. A wretched smell was creeping from the bathroom.

“Oh…. bloody hell,” Lucifer exclaimed with disgust. “We had to arrive exactly when Steffan was taking a dump?”

“Guess the salmon didn’t sit too well with him,” Maze said with a smile stretched across her face at Lucifer’s disgusted reaction. It was so like her to enjoy any amount of torture someone was receiving.

“Who’s there?” a male voice called from the bathroom.

“It’s Lucifer Morningstar. I had some questions for you regarding your business, once you’re done… destroying your wretched flat,” he backed far away from the door, tempted to hold his nose, but deciding to keep his composure instead. Maze was all but laughing. Eve hadn’t entered the room, and was still looking around the rest of the apartment.

After a time the door opened and a swath of vomit inducing stench entered the bedroom.

“Do you have IBS?” Lucifer asked with a pained look across his face. Maze remained cherrily unphased by the development.

“How did you get into my house?” Bobby Steffan asked.

“Oh walked through the door of course. Now I’m here about the murders you’ve committed. Why did you hurt those innocent people?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I suggest you leave.” Steffan said closing the bathroom door.

“I’d be glad to, once you’ve answered my question,” Lucifer said, a smile broadening across his lips. “Tell me, what did you desire from those victims?”

Lucifer felt the man bow under his abilities, easily broken. “I wanted them to stand up for themselves, to believe in what they were saying, and they couldn’t,”

“It takes time to heal Bobby, you weren’t even giving them a chance. And why does it matter to you that someone else is struggling to be heard?”

“Because no one would believe them! Can’t you see? I’ve done them a favor!” he looked Lucifer up and down. “You wouldn’t know what it’s like to not be believed. To be told time and time again you’re insane. For the people that care about you to see you as a liar, or crazy when you’re not,”

Lucifer grew quiet, understanding all too well what he was talking about. For years the person that had mattered the most to him had thought he was some kind of trauma victim who hid behind metaphors to keep himself safe. He’d hurt her when she found out the truth, and hurt himself when she had finally accepted it.

“And what if they believed you? You think them walking around with knowledge that divine beings exist would make them seem any less crazy than you?” Lucifer asked.

“Wait… you know?” Steffan asked.

“Oh do I know?” Lucifer said with a smile. “They were innocent. Trying to get help for not being believed, trying to get better, and you _hurt_ them because you thought you were doing them a favor? How is killing someone ever a favor?”

“It’s… I… who did you say you were again?”

“You really don’t recognize me do you Bobby?” Lucifer’s smile became wild now. “Perhaps this will jog your memory,”

Giant white gossamer wings rolled out from his back, Lucifer smashed Bobby Steffan against the wall, with sharp tips of his feathers splayed against the man’s neck.

“You… you’re… I was so far away, at the third level, all I saw were bloody wings, but… I… know what I saw…’ 

“And you murdered innocent people because of it?!” Lucifer growled.

“You’re an angel, you can’t hurt me… boss said…”

“Oh I’m _no_ angel Bobby!” 

Lucifer’s face fell, and a monster stared back at the man who began screaming. Maze stood back, enjoying a side of Lucifer she hadn’t seen in a long time. Eve came back into the room when the screams began. She watched carefully as Lucifer’s sharp feathers pressed tighter against the man’s throat.

Bobby continued to scream loudly. Above the screams, and outside through the open window Lucier could hear a familiar voice.

“LAPD!” the detective was somehow below the four floors, and was apprehending someone outside.

Maze took off, in search of a bounty that the detective had surely found. Lucifer looked out the window and saw her golden ponytail, gun raised, poised for whatever assailant she had discovered.

“That would be the men who work for _me_ now,” Bobby said, confessing in fear of the creature before him. “Let me go and I’ll call them off, I swear,”

“Oh you’re not going _anywhere_ Bobby,” Lucifer smiled, pressing one sharp feather so close to his throat that blood began to gush out.

“What are you waiting for? Her to come and apprehend him? Do it Lucifer. It feels right doesn’t it? Giving him what he deserves? He’s beneath you, they all are, nobody can control you,”

She was right. There was a rush when he saw someone crumble at his feet like this. There was a rush, seeing the blood begin to trail down the man’s throat. He had all the power, and this man, this flea, was an insect who had killed other insects in the hive. The man deserved to be punished, but not by a system that would only feed, and clothe him for the rest of his days and finally release him on some sort of probation deal. He’d killed sick people who were only seeking help, much as he had, from a friend, who had been fighting the guilt of a patient who had died under very similar circumstances. The man in front of him had killed three of her patients. How much guilt would she feel over that? How many people would end up suffering in Hell over this one man’s actions? Why should he go free? Why should Lucifer trust the system? This felt _right._

His wings pressed further along the man’s throat and the blood began to trickle down more freely, staining the flawless white glow of Lucifer’s wings.

Outside he heard gunfire. 

“DECKER!” he heard Maze scream.

He looked, and saw the detective’s body fall to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is actually a fan song for the Hannibal series. It's a lovely tune and I'm following har work now. I apologize for all the toilet humor, we were dealing with a sewage leak in my office and it just came out in my writing, it wasn't a pleasant week.


	12. The Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go  
> And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know  
> Let this be our prayer when we lose our way  
> Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
> To a place where we'll be safe.
> 
> I pray we'll find your light, and hold it in our hearts  
> And stars go out each night, remind us where you are  
> Let this be our prayer when shadows fill our day  
> Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
> Give us faith so we'll be safe"
> 
> \- Rhydian

_Earlier that day._

Ella grabbed the phone.

“Lucifer?”

Chloe's heart was pounding when she could hear a muffled Lucifer mention a name and something about a target.

Ella quickly grabbed a piece of paper nearby and began to scribble notes..

“We’re on it. What else did you find out?” 

Chloe saw the distressed look on Ella’s face as she held the phone herself, away from Chloe, apologetically. There was some more scribbling as Ella listened to whatever vague description Lucifer was likely to give regarding his end of the case. Chloe knew that if he had received information, he was likely not going to tell them the whole story. She also knew that she had the ability to track his phone. 

“Ella,” the lab tech looked up following Chloe’s voice.

“Yea?”

"Tell him not to do anything stupid,” Chloe instructed.

“You’re not going to do anything stupid are you?” Ella asked into the phone. There was a pause. “Lucifer? Lu- he hung up,”

“I thought as much,” Chloe said, still knowing her former partner like a favorite book. “You put out an APB on Steve Ballard, I’ll figure out what he’s up to,”. She jumped immediately into detective mode, pulling out her laptop and starting the tracker software.

________

Chloe watched the phone tracker stop by a home in a more moderate neighborhood, as moderate as LA could get anyway. The home belonged to a psychologist that worked in Linda’s office. Lucifer likely found a connection between him and the murderer, or one of the victims. She began to research further into the therapist, finding out that he was a single father of three that had lost his wife in a vehicular accident, when Ella popped her head from the forensics lab. 

“Chloe, that APB on Ballard got a hit. He’s attending Daily Mass at St. Mary’s Chapel,” 

“Great, want to head to Mass? Let me know how it goes,”

Chloe continued to look at her tablet, debating on whether or not she was prepared to face Lucifer again.

“Actually…” Ella came to stand beside Chloe, who looked up at her. The lab tech was fiddling with her fingers, looking nervous. “I… was wondering if you could come with? Look, I know I’ve always been a big believer in the Big Guy, but after everything that happened, I dunno, I’m not sure I’m exactly ready. I want to be. Lucifer… helped me see that the other night, but I don’t know if I can do this alone…”

Chloe felt her chest sink. Lucifer had tried to help Ella believe that God was worth worshipping? It didn’t sound like him at all, except the part where he’d reached out to help a friend. That was very much him. He’d never admit to it, instead, he'd find a way to bring it back on some issue he was supposedly resolving in himself. She’d always been able to see through that mask. Chloe looked to her friend, still fidgeting in front of her. How could she deny helping her?

“Okay. But I’m bringing the tablet, I have to keep an eye on Lucifer, there’s no telling what trouble he’ll get himself into,”

The lab tech smiled brightly and drew Chloe into a long, emotional hug.

“Thanks Decker, you don’t know what this means to me,”

Chloe patted her back comfortingly.

______

The church was large, and crowded. The architecture was one of the oldest examples of neo gothic that the city had on offer. Grand doors stood open as people flocked inside. The mass had started a while ago. Chloe had never been to a catholic service, and wasn’t really sure what was going on with the bowels of water sitting at the entrance. She watched and followed Ella’s motions as Ella dipped her fingers into the holy water and drew a cross around her chest.

It made her nervous to think that God, _the_ God was actually real. All of this served some greater being who somehow actually existed. Did he truly want to be worshiped? How much of the bible was actual fact, and how much was made up by the humans writing it? What about the whole Jesus thing? There were so many questions, and she had very little information other than the fact that it actually all existed. She remembered her prayer the night before, and solemnly tried to be as open to the experience as possible.

Ella elbowed her and pointed to someone sitting in a pew towards the front of the grand church. They quietly made their way past the grand organ. A reading was taking place. Chloe looked to Ella who listened solemnly.

“It’s 2nd Peter,” she informed Chloe in a whisper.

Chloe nodded, not understanding what that meant, other than the location of it in the New Testament. Somehow, even with all the research she had done, she’d never thought to crack open a bible. Perhaps she would try that someday soon. There was a lot she needed to sort out.

“ _...make every effort to add your faith to goodness; and to goodness knowledge;_

_and to knowledge, self-control; and to self-control, perseverance; and to perseverance, godliness;_

_and to godliness, mutual affection, and to mutual affection, love…_ ”

The preacher spoke. Chloe, and Ella both became reflectively quiet at that. Chloe had always tried to be good, prepared, and persistent with every endeavor, she’d had an open heart to all the people she’d tried to help day to day, but love could be an evasive thing. Every time she had tried to give it, somehow it was quickly taken from her, or never returned. Dan was perhaps the exception, but Love had become something that had faded through the endless disappointing nights of waiting for him with a daughter so excited to see her father during movie nights, game nights, or even taco Tuesdays, who would never arrive. Disappointment eventually led to resentment, which ultimately ended everything.

Pierce… or Cain… was someone she had tried to open her heart to. But had she really? He had been her every effort to escape the pain she’d harbored in her heart for someone she felt could never truly love her back. Cain… it was still a hard concept to grasp… had seemed to genuinely care about her, told her he loved her, but had used her from the start for his own gains. Was that really love? 

Then there was Lucifer himself. The one who no matter how far away he was, she could never fully let go. Somehow, slowly over time, he’d entered her heart, and was now a painful scar that could never be erased or mended. It had been months since she’d spoken to him, but it still felt like such a fresh wound since he’d left. She still missed him, every day at work. Still felt the absence of his tall form looking over her shoulder when she would pour over her computer, the soft touches on her arm when she was especially distressed, the raunchy humor that always made her eyes roll and took her away from the grisliness in front of her even for a moment. She remembered all the times he’d had her back, saved her from a burning fire, a knife being stabbed towards her, or a poisoning that had nearly killed her. She often dreamed of him, and the soft affectionate glances he’d given only to her, for no particular reason other than that she was there for him just as much as he’d always been there for her.

Her heart began to sink, and she fought down the emotions that threatened to surface her as they so often did. Ella was looking at her with concern, seeming to understand without fully being able to. It had been hard for the both of them, Chloe knew. Perhaps this was the place they both needed to be. If anyone could listen, why not God himself?

Chloe glanced in the direction of their target. He seemed just as introspective as they had been. His eyes were closed shut, and his hands held together as he listened.

Chloe had missed some of the readings as her mind had wandered, but the preacher continued:

“ _We also have the prophet’s message as something completely reliable, and you will do well to pay attention to it, as to a light shining in a dark place, until the day dawns and the morning star rises in your hearts_ ,”

Chloe froze at that passage. Ella gave her a concerned glance.

“It sounds like they changed texts. I think that came from the New International Version. That’s not how it sounded before,” she whispered concerned. “Chloe, I’m sure it’s-”

“Fine. I’m fine, don’t worry Ella,” but even though she tried to be, it was a struggle.

The preacher finished his reading. Ballard slowly grew out of his trance as the church began to go through a transition of services. Not knowing how much more she could take of this, Chloe tapped Ballard on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her, confused on the interruption.

“I’m LAPD,” Chloe whispered. “Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?” 

It was rude to interrupt, sure, but this was becoming too much. Her head was spinning from the reading, from the fact that all of it might _mean_ something for real. She’d never known this life, had never wanted any of it to exist. To her, death had only ever meant an end to existence, but now she had so many doubts, and insecurities, all related to _this_. To a church, and a God that supposedly created her as a miracle of existence. She’d had enough, even though Ella may have needed more. 

The lab tech did not object. Ballard nodded his head, and they quietly left the service. Chloe leaving a small prayer behind that _her_ morning star could shine in her heart again someday.

They entered a hallway next to a gorgeous stained glass window of an angel standing in front of the light of a star. The angel was blonde, standing in white robes and sandals, giant white wings furled to their full extent. She thought of the feather that Lucifer had claimed as his at the lab all those months ago, and how it seemed to glow softly, a stark white whereas his sister’s had been a blueish gray. She wondered briefly if all the angels had unique coloring, if so, why were the white wings the ones always so predominantly featured in art depicting angels if only the devil carried that magnificent color?

“What did you call me here for again?” came an impatient voice next to her.

Chloe snapped back to the scene in front of her. Ella was giving her a concerned look.

“You sure you’re okay Decker?” she asked.

“Yeah, yes, sorry, I’m fine,” she cleared her throat and looked to Steve Ballard. “We have reason to think that you are in danger,” Chloe said.

“What? Why? Who’s after me?” the man began to have a panicked expression on his face. “Oh man, I thought I saw a guy following me home last night,”

“Really? Could you give us a description?” Chloe asked.

“Yea, he was bald… had a trimmed mustache and beard, white guy… what does he want?”

The description did not fit Bobby Steffan who had salt and pepper hair, and was clean shaven. But it didn’t mean that the guy wasn’t affiliated with him.

“We need to know more,” Chloe said.

“I… got his license plate number! Yea, when I saw how shady he was being I took a picture with my phone to try to get his information just in case you know?” 

Steve Ballard sorted through his phone until he came to an image of a tan Silverado, with a clear license plate. Ella instantly grabbed her own phone and began to log in the numbers. Chloe still had no idea how the lab tech was so efficient with the convoluted system that always seemed to baffle her.

“That’s Joe Barrow’s car,” Ella said after a quick bout of aggressive typing. 

Joe Barrow had been Pierce’s- no Cain’s accomplice that had given the address where the trap had waited for both her and Lucifer. They had taken him in, he had been charged, but had somehow made bail and escaped. Chloe recalled Maze mentioning something about tracking down a long standing bounty of someone who was after Lucifer, Chloe wondered then if this had been the guy she had tried to hunt for months. The fact that he’d been driving his own car sounded almost like a trap. One that Chloe felt she had no choice but to fall into.

“Where did you see him last?” she asked.

Steve was now scared, and was visibly shaking. Chloe paused for a beat, trying to remember that there was an innocent victim in front of her, someone who hadn’t been involved with the Pierce/Cain incident from before. The man was clearly shaken, that had been her doing. She placed a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t you come with us to the precinct? We’ll make sure that you get police protection, and you can tell us what you know so we can take him down. Okay?” 

A part of her was screaming that it would take too long, Lucifer would find a way to get himself, or someone else hurt. But it was the right thing to do, Ballard hadn’t asked for this, she would have to give a bit of faith to her former partner. 

_________

They drove back to the station in relative silence, Ella still giving Chloe concerned looks every now and then. Chloe chose to ignore it, they could talk when they didn’t have company, and she was sure Ella had a lot to talk about too. Faith had always been such a huge part of the lab tech’s life and Chloe was sure she would have a lot to say about how the service had affected Ella’s crisis of faith that she’d been having. 

They pulled into the parking lot, and walked Steve into the precinct. Chloe made sure to keep an eye on everything that was happening around them to make sure that they weren’t followed, or that nobody suspicious was lurking around the area. Her hunch that the station would be safe had turned into a good bet. She saw nothing worthy of note.

They entered the station, and sat Steve down in an interrogation room. Chloe grabbed her files, then took a seat next to Ella, ready to continue their work.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve been doing. I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt me,” the man was still shaking.

“We think it has to do with your therapist,” Chloe said.

“My therapist wouldn’t hurt me. Would she?” Chloe could see that his mind was reeling.

“No, but we think the man responsible is connected with her. What do you know about Bobby Steffan?” she asked.

“Oh _him_? I went to a party he hosted the other day. But other than that, not much,”

“Did you see this man at the party?” Chloe held up a picture of Joe Barrow.

“That’s the guy that’s been following me,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry this is hard for you, but we need to see if these two are connected,” Chloe said soothingly. “Was he at the party that day?”

She had been on watch during the sting, neither her nor Ella had seen Barrow. It was a safe bet that Lucifer hadn’t seen him either. That didn’t meant that the man hadn’t been there before the sting, and they had been late on arriving. 

“Yea. I seem to remember him there as the party was starting. He was actually wearing clothes and seemed to be talking to Bobby when I got there. He left pretty quickly,” Steve began to rub his arm, nerves were beginning to overtake him. “I… left my pills in the car… I could really use them…” 

Chloe looked to Ella curiously. “What pills?”

“For my anxiety,” Steve said. “They’re a prescription from Dr. Martin,”

Ella nodded at Chloe and left the room.

“Did you have a conversation with Mr. Steffan at the party?” Chloe asked, deciding to continue the questioning without waiting for Ella to return.

“Yea, briefly,”

“What did you talk about?” Chloe asked.

“We talked about being accepted by other people. I thought it was a weird way to start the conversation, but I liked that he went so deep so fast. He said something about seeing an angel and asked if I believed in that sort of thing,”

Chloe felt like a frog had entered her throat. Her heart began to race.

“Could you go into more detail about what he meant by seeing an angel?” she began to write furiously on her paper.

“Yea, he said something about shooting it. Saying that it bled all over the place before flying off. He told me that it came back through the window and knocked him over with a flap of its wings.I thought the guy must have been on some kind of drugs, there were plenty being thrown around there if you know what I mean,” he shook his head. “Do you think he really shot at someone?”

Chloe didn’t respond to the question. But she knew instinctively that the man _must_ have seen an angel. One with white wings, fiercely trying to defend himself and his partner. Steffan must have worked for Cain. Now all she had to do was find a way to connect the two. She threw aside the memories that tried to creep back to her. When Luifer leaned over her, the sun shining against him like some form of halo as he tried to make sure she was all right. His brown eyes had been so full of worry, and fear. She’d felt the relief that had flowed through him as he touched her vest, realizing that she was fine. 

“Thank you for your time,” she told Steve, before getting up and stepping out of the interrogation room, trying to think of ways to make that connection.

She passed Ella reentering the room, the lab tech giving her a curious look, but stepping inside with the man’s medication. She wanted to find the connection first, before speaking with the tech.

Chloe made her way over to her laptop. She set up the tablet with the tracker next to her so that she could keep an eye on Lucifer as she worked. She kept telling herself that she wasn’t a stalker, as she pulled out Bobby Steffan’s bank records. 

Lucifer was at Lux, she noted, while she began to look through the records. Most of the statements were transactions spent on elaborate items meant for partying, as well as renting out venues for said parties. She continued to look at what was being brought _in_. There were multiple sources of income, from an alcohol label, to men’s clothing promotions. It was a lot, and she was sure Lucifer’s probably looked similar in a lot of ways. She did see one account that she could not readily identify come up several times as she sorted through. 

She wrote down the account number, and contacted the bank that the account was affiliated with. After some time spent on the phone she found that the account was affiliated with a business, that was affiliated with another LLC. Typically, there was something shady going on when money was bounced through multiple sources. She continued to search the evidence, when she noticed Lucifer’s tracker began to move again. 

She followed the account through multiple bounces until she found it connected with one that had been discovered as one of the Sinnerman’s old accounts. She jumped up excitedly, at having discovered the evidence they needed to connect all of this back to Cain. She looked to see where Lucifer had parked. He was going to make a mess. She sighed and grabbed her keys.

_______________

Ella had joined her after making arrangements for Steve Ballard’s protection. When they got into the vehicle Ella quickly punched in the address into the GPS. Chloe drove carefully, and steadily, both hands on the wheel as she wondered if she was ready to handle seeing Lucifer or not. Ella was watching her again.

“I really do appreciate you joining me today,” the lab tech said.

“Ella, I think it was something I may have needed too. You have nothing to thank me for,” Chloe explained.

“It’s just, so much bad happened you know? For the longest time I’ve just been so mad that He could have allowed all of this to happen. But that passage was right. I need to have faith in the message, and open myself up to loving Him again. It all is for a reason you know?” Ella sat back in her seat, eyes diverting away from Chloe. “I just… wish I knew what that was,”

Chloe thought on that for a time, remembering all the ways Lucifer had complained about God manipulating him, never really seeming sure of it himself. An angel. It sounded to her like God did very little talking to anyone, even the angels who were supposed to be the ones carrying out his works.

“You know, I don’t think he wants us to,” Chloe said. “I mean if we knew the plan from the start, would we really have any say at all? How do we even know there _is_ a plan?”

Ella laughed. “Decker, if there wasn’t a plan then what would He be doing up there? There’s something stirring in that head of his. I can get your point on not knowing, but it still sucks,”

Chloe nodded. “Yea, it does,”

They were quiet for a while before Ella chimed in again. “Since when were you a believer?” she asked.

Chloe shrugged. “I’ve… learned to be more open to the idea,”

Ella gave her a knowing nod of her head. “I know what this is about. It’s Lucifer isn’t it?”

Chloe looked at her briefly, trying to gauge what she meant by that. “What do you mean?”

“Lucifer’s so into his part. You miss him, so you’ve been looking into this sorta stuff as a way to always keep him around,”

Chloe smirked. Ella wasn’t completely wrong, it was amusing that she had absolutely no idea the real reasons why Chloe had been so interested. It was real, God, the Devil, angels, demons, nephilim, who knew what else? Chloe had tried to be open, but it would be a slow process, if she could get a friend to help her through this…

“Ella, would you like to go regularly again? On Sundays?” Chloe asked. “If you feel ready that is? I don’t know much about this stuff, but it’s something that’s become… important to me,”

Ella shook her head. “Why don’t you just _talk_ to him Chloe? The two of you just drive me crazy, why can’t you just admit you like each other and try to be happy for once? Why do things always go so south?”

Chloe tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “It’s all new to him Ella. Lucifer’s… been through a lot in his life. It’s harder for him to accept that somebody’s wanting to be there for him,”

Ella sighed. “But Chloe, you _are_ and he _knows_ that by now!”

“There’s so much more to it then just that Ella. Things I can’t really go into, but it’s not easy. But he’s not why I want to start going to church. I want to know more about _all_ of it. I need to learn to start having faith in things myself. You could help, I could help you, it’d be something we could share,” Chloe looked over to the lab tech with a pleading look in her eyes.

Ella smiled at that. “Sure, but if Lucifer comes back he’s not invited,”

Chloe laughed. “I don’t think he’d ever object to that,” 

They finally arrived at the downtown apartment building. There was an office suite on the bottom three floors. People worked there from different fields in a communal space. It was a trendy thing so that they didn’t have to sit at home all day. The other three floors housed apartments that were probably much too expensive because of the location being in the heart of LA. There was a small parking lot adjacent to the building that was for permit parking only. Being a police vehicle granted her special access to being able to park wherever the heck she needed to. 

She pulled into the lot and parked the car beside a familiar looking black corvette. Lucifer did not have a permit, but being the devil he was, she knew he would be able to leave without a ticket. She shook her head, and grabbed her gun, putting it in it’s holster. Ella exited the car shortly after, looking around sheepishly.

“What do you think he’s doing here?” The lab tech asked.

“If I were to guess? He’s getting punishment, who knows what he discovered at that psychologist’s house,” Chloe said while putting her second gun in her ankle holster. “Ready?”

“Yea,” the lab tech responded. 

Chloe paused when she noticed another familiar vehicle in the parking lot. It was the Mustang Lucifer had tried to bribe her with when she was still dating Cain. The thought made her shiver, but she had seen Maze drive it around a few times, not as her primary vehicle. Knowing that the demon would be there, Chloe went back into the car and pulled out the demon’s dagger that she had smuggled out of evidence. The blade had been cleansed, and was still unnaturally sharp considering that it had been pushed through a human’s torso by supernaturally strong hands belonging to the devil himself. She tucked the blade into her jacket for safekeeping. It belonged to Maze, she intended to return it.

“Is that…” Ella asked.

“Ella, I can explain… later… right now, please just trust me,” Chloe cut her off, not sure what excuse she could really give the lab tech. Yes, she smuggled evidence. Yes it happened to be the blade that was used to kill her ex fiance. Yes it was bonkers to think that it was forged in Hell and was the only way to kill a divine being. There _were_ divine beings, oh and by the way, she had dated one… She was beginning to understand why Lucifer had kept so many secrets from her throughout their years of working together.

They started heading towards the door of the building, when a sound came from the other end of the parking lot. Chloe instinctively grabbed her gun. Ella was on high alert as well, looking towards the direction of the sound. She was unarmed. Chloe grabbed her other gun and passed it to the lab tech, who took it, and surpisingly cocked it and aimed it expertly. There was a sense of relief that flowed through Chloe. The Detroit environment had served Ella well to be prepared for any kind of police work. Chloe signaled Ella to stay put as she made a sweep of the area. The lab tech ducked behind a car, gun raised and on full alert.

It wasn’t quite the same as having Lucifer watching her back. Even when she hadn’t known he was truly supernatural, she had seen how well he could handle himself in a fight. But Ella had spunk, she knew how to hotwire cars, lockpick her way into locked up areas, and was always creative with the environment when a fight did break down. Chloe kept reassuring herself that leaving Ella behind would be fine. The lab tech could easily handle herself.

There was a sudden patter of feet on the asphalt, and Chloe saw a flash of white shoes. Whoever was there ducked behind a nearby dumpster.

“LAPD!” Chloe screamed, holding her weapon up. 

A familiar face looked back at her from behind the dumpster.

“Remember me?” Joe Barrow asked, pulling out a gun of his own.

Before Chloe could even speak a word he fired. The shot hit her knee, forcing her down on the ground. Return fire happened almost as quickly as Ella set the area ablaze with bullets, having clear aim. Chloe saw Barrow grasp at his arm as he began to run towards Chloe. He continued to fire off shots in response, until he threw the gun away when it ran out of bullets, and landed hard on the floor near Chloe.

“I’m not letting you get away this time bitch,” he spat at her. They were out of Ella’s line of sight now, as Chloe tried to stand, but found the pain far too intense.

Barrow grabbed her by the jacket and punched her square in the face.

“My life was ruined when you, and that lunatic killed my boss,” he continued to wrestle her until Maze’s dagger fell out of her pocket. “Oh look at this! Maybe I don’t have to beat your pretty little face in to kill you after all,” 

Chloe reached for the dagger, but he landed a swift blow to her already injured knee, causing her to wretch in agony.

“Say goodbye bitch,” 

A sharp pain entered her abdomen. She looked down and saw that the knife was sticking cleanly into the flesh above her hip. Barrow ripped the dagger out of her.

“You take something from me, I take something from you,”

Gunfire started back up again, as Barrow smirked and finally began to run away.

“Chloe!” Ella screamed. “Just…. stay there… I’ll… I’ll get help… Don’t move!”

A pool of blood started to flow from Chloe’s wound. She’d never thought that it would be like this, in her dreams it had always been a gunshot, more recently her nightmares had been some sort of hellish spawn. But here she was, stabbed, bleeding out, far too quickly to be okay by the time help arrived. She watched the lab tech run off towards their car.

Panic began to set in. Trixie was the first thing her mind wandered back to. Her daughter, losing her mother, so similar to how Chloe had lost her father. Was it a family curse now? This was a fate she had been so afraid of her daughter facing. Had she prepared her for it? But then, she had been so close to dying in the past. The first time she was shot, her daughter had been terrified. When she was in the car wreck Trixie had been so angry. When she nearly died of poisoning her daughter had been so brave. How was this something she had to face so often? But then there was always someone getting her out of those situations wasn’t there? A partner who wasn’t here… now… as the daylight was beginning to fade.

Ella was nowhere to be seen, as Chloe frantically began to try to stabilize her bleeding with her jacket. Could she though? How did this stupid blade even work?

Tears were pouring from her face. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t prepared for this. There was still so much she had to do.

God. She began to pray. If you’re out there, please. This can’t be the end. I’m not ready, there’s still so much I need to do, so many people that need me. She looked towards the corvette, and her heart sank as she thought about her partner. A man who was so lost, who she missed more than she thought possible. Please… I’m never one to beg, but I’ve only just started so many things. I’m not ready to lose this. Help me. She closed her eyes tightly. Help us.

Large white feathers enveloped her seemingly out of nowhere. Her gaze drew up, and an all too familiar pair of dark eyes looked back at her with so much fear, and deep concern that she began to melt into them again.

“Chlo-Detective. Don’t die on me i’m not ready to lose…” his voice trailed off, and she could distinctly see tears falling from his gaze. “You’ve a daughter that needs you. The… department needs you. Stay with me,”

“Lucifer,” she managed to breath out, as relief flooded through her. There was no person she’d rather be near now. She tried to reach for him, but had to stop from the shock of pain that soared through her side, causing her to gasp audibly.

A gentle hand moved towards her wound as he analyzed it.

“This is… from Maze’s dagger isn’t it?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” Chloe stammered to say.

His hands grasped her shoulders as he pulled her down to lay flat on the ground. 

“Don’t move Detective, I can fix this. But I need you to stay perfectly still,”

A white wing curled along his shoulder. A wing. He actually had wings. She could barely keep her eyes open, let alone try to see them clearly. She did manage to see him pluck a single feather from his plumage, and he held it towards her.

“I need you to close your eyes,” he whispered quietly.

If she did wouldn’t she lose consciousness? Wasn’t the point to try to keep someone active and alert until help arrived?

“Trust me,” a hand combed gently through her hair. Stilling all the fearful thoughts still racing though her mind. For a few precious moments, it was only him and her. And he was being so gentle, all his compassion flooding into her. And for a moment, perhaps the last, she looked deep into her angel’s eyes. “Please,” he pleaded. 

She closed her eyes.

A white hot searing sensation burned her side. It became hotter, and fiercer than any pain she’d ever felt. She moaned in pain, one of his hands remained locked comfortingly in her hair, vying for her not to move.

“It’s almost over Detective,” he said.

She felt like she was on fire. It spread through her whole body, and she began to shiver from the heat that burned her from the inside. Once it had spread all the way through her fingers and toes, it stopped. Her side did not have any more pain.

“You can open your eyes now,” he said, stroking her hair again.

She did. She saw him. _All_ of him. His wings were stunning, and completely enveloped her protectively. The sun’s rays reflected off their luminescent white, and they almost appeared to be glowing. There was a majesty to him, unknown to her before this. Deep inside she knew that _this_ was what she had truly known him to be this whole time. Never a monster whose sole purpose was to punish all of the evil of mankind, to be the villain for eternity. But an angel, protective, and supportive of the things that had always mattered to him. With a fragile heart that had been so broken, he hadn’t even known how hidden it was from even himself. 

Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn’t look away from him. Not again. Not ever.

“You’re beautiful,” she gasped.

His returned gaze was one of similar awe. Like he was struggling to refute her now. She leaned into him and brought him into an embrace, never wanting to let go. She felt him stiffen in surprise, until he quietly returned the hug, holding her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go either. She cried into his neck. His scent enveloping her in its richness. This was home, this was right, this was something she never thought she’d feel again.

Sirens began to call from a distance. Lucifer let her go with a heartbroken expression littered all over his face. His giant wings unfurled to their fullest spread, a magnificent sight, as they propelled him away. From her. She watched him go, yearning to join him in the skies.

“Chloe! Are you-” 

Ella looked at her, then towards her gaze. In the distance, an angel was flying away. There was a long unbelieving silence from the lab tech. Perhaps her whole world was crumbling as it had for Chloe. Perhaps her tested faith was now more strengthened. Regardless, once Lucifer had vanished into the clouds, Chloe felt Ella’s gaze move towards her.

“Chloe, your stab wound… it’s… it’s gone!” she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea for the feather healing is that it only works for divine, and hellish injuries, not regular moral wounds. My story doesn't make that clear, but that is my take on it. 
> 
> I love the idea of Chloe finding faith, but season 4 went the complete opposite direction on that, now I don't think she'd ever want to walk into a church because of the whole Kinley, and prophecy fiasco. Perhaps exploring forgiveness from God could be something har and Lucifer could struggle with in a future season?


	13. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something always brings me back to you  
> It never takes too long  
> No matter what I say or do  
> I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone
> 
> You hold me without touch  
> You keep me without chains   
> I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love  
> And not feel your reign"
> 
> \- Sara Bareilles

“You’re beautiful,” Chloe said.

The way she looked at him, made the whole world fall away for that one moment. There was no denying that what he’d just done for her had been something he’d never done for a mortal before. There was no other choice. _She_ was what mattered.

She buried her face in his chest, pulling him into a tight embrace. He stiffened to her unexpected caress. She squeezed him close to her causing him to tremble slightly, though he tried his best to hide it. Chloe was here. She was alive. And he was the only reason she could be. A wave of relief was rolling through him as he returned her embrace. Perhaps it would be the last chance he’d ever have to hold her like this. But it was so clear to him how much she’d meant, how much he was unwilling to watch her go.

Warm tears flowed down his face at the thought of having nearly lost her. There were so many hours that he’d tried to fight this, but not now, not with how close she was to have been taken from him. His grip tightened, he didn’t want to let go again, not ever. Not _her_. 

But it was inevitable as she backed out of their closeness and she watched him, seeing the tears in his eyes. Lucifer felt raw, and exposed, but knew that with her it didn’t matter. It never mattered between them, everything had always been real, and that was still the case even though they had been apart for so many months. How could he have been without her for so long?

The sound of sirens muffled these thoughts as the backup and ambulance arrived. He looked towards her, one last time, before deciding that he couldn't stay. 

Lucifer grabbed the demon-forged blade before taking flight. Leaving her, looking up at him, watching his wings unfurling before propelling forwards in a grand flap, raising him off the ground with their every stroke. Her face spoke of the awe that had caressed her voice when she had called him beautiful. It was a side of him she hadn’t seen, a side he’d chosen not to show her, because it wasn’t true. This wasn’t him, not anymore. This was the product of him helping his mother find a better path to follow, and trying to be good. It wasn’t a path he seemed to be on anymore, even if he wished to be. He’d never asked to be vilified, to be seen as the darkest and worst creature to exist, to be blamed for every horrific thing humanity invented themselves. It was the path chosen for him from the start, one that he could never truly escape, not even if he desired it, like he desired _her._

Her whom he’d almost just lost, still looking up at him from the pavement. How had the demonic blade ended up here? Why would someone attack her? The question that burned the most in his heart was _who_ had attacked her. 

He surveyed the scene briefly as he gained altitude. He saw Ella run to the detective’s side, he saw a backup police squad close in around the parking lot, he saw other first responders, including an ambulance arrive at the scene. There was nothing out of place, no one that did not belong. As he was flying past the window of Bobby’s Steffan’s apartment, he could see Maze cuffing the murderer, watching him. Eve was by her side. His demonic friend would find the person responsible, she’d always loved to hunt humans, Eve seemed perfectly in line to follow through as well, also always reveling in a good hunt.

He felt a pang of guilt swell in his stomach when he thought about Eve. He’d listened to her. She thought him above all of humanity, which had been his thought process for a millenia. Since being with her these past few days though, he’d noticed a major shift in these ideas. A child was scarred for a lifetime. An innocent man had to raise him and try to help his son past it, while also dealing with the reality himself. Another man, had nearly died by his hands. 

Lucifer felt a shiver run through him, messing up the rhythmic beat of his wings. He quickly corrected their pace as he continued to gain altitude. He’d nearly killed again. And it felt _right_. What was he becoming now? Were the changes to him really to do with the detective at all, or was something else at play? A sense of dread spread through him as he attempted to divert these thoughts.

He chose to aim for the hospital. Towards his need to see someone he cared for safe. If he focused on that then, for now, perhaps he wouldn’t find himself doing anything else rash.

____________

Lucifer arrived at the hospital, landing in the hallway before rolling his gigantic wings back into his form. The hallways were silent. Everything seemed stilled. He waited patiently, looking at the loading doors of the ICU.

In no time at all she arrived. The hallways began bustling with activity. She was on a gurney, unconscious. As the staff began ushering him out of the hallway, he saw where the remainder of the damage had been, and breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that while it would be painful, the injury to her knee was not life threatening. 

A doctor approached him and asked him kindly to move into the waiting area, so that they would have the space to do the work necessary.

Lucifer listened to the protests, and stepped out into the waiting room. He watched through the glass in the double doors as she was carted down another hallway, to her eventual room he suspected.

“You came,” he heard a familiar voice say behind him.

“Daniel?” he turned around and saw his friend seated in a wheelchair near the seating area 

Dan indicated a seat next to him. Lucifer turned again to look for signs of the detective who was now far out of sight. Realizing that nothing could be done as of now, he turned and took several long strides towards Dan and took a seat next to him.

“Do you have any idea how she is?” Dan asked.

“She’ll be fine. The injury didn’t appear to be life threatening,”

“Oh thank God,” Dan exhaled, before realizing who he was talking to.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but did not comment when he noticed Dan becoming aware of his mistake.

“Sorry, it’s just been… well a very long day,” he sighed, bringing his hands to his face.

Lucifer looked the Dan over, the last time he'd seen him was when he’d been shot in the head. Dan didn’t appear to be shying away from Lucifer, making him wonder if he’d even remembered that he’d witnessed Lucifer’s hellish blazing eyes. He decided to take a chance at a conversation.

“Is your therapy progressing well?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, yeah I guess, but it’s taking longer than I’d like. I know, it’s like building muscle, it’s all about consistency, but I’m sick of being here. I can’t even watch my daughter,”

Lucifer’s thoughts trailed back on how worried Chloe had been when Dan had been shot. She'd felt like a bad mother for putting Trixie though the fear of losing both parents. Now she'd just been shot again, and Dan was still in the hospital. Lucifer had so badly wanted to take those fears away from Chloe, and hadn’t been able to do anything but hold her. Now, Dan sat here with the same fears, and Lucifer, again, could do nothing to help. 

“She’s perhaps going to have a hard time with the news of her mother’s injury?” Lucifer asked.

“Yea… yea, but… she’s been taking it better than she used to. Comes with the job.” A look of remorse crept over the detective’s features. “I should call her school and let them know.” 

“Perhaps you should wait until we have news of the detective’s condition?” Lucifer asked. He could see how out of sorts Dan had become. His whole world seemed to be crumbling around him. It was obvious that he’d continued to harbor feelings for Chloe since their divorce, but he’d let that go in favor for her happiness. Lucifer related to that as he’d done nearly the same thing while she’d been with Cain. They both were sitting there, caring for someone without being able to be with her.

“You’re… you’re right, I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this happened to her again,” Dan’s hands brushed nervously into his hair. “It happens to her so much,”

“She’s fearless.” Lucifer said with a small smirk of pride on his face. “She never holds back when it comes to getting a suspect. A trait I’ve always admired in her,” he looked to the floor, he’d tried not to stir his feelings up for her again, but it couldn’t be helped now. He felt a familiar pain in his stomach.

Lucifer felt Dan’s eyes on him, and quickly changed the subject. He decided that he’d test his theory about Dan’s memories. “Were there any other ill effects from your injury Daniel? Were you able to retain all of your memories, perhaps?”

Dan looked at him, then shook his head. “Yea, I remember the whole thing.”

Lucifer looked at him shocked. If he’d remembered the entire scenario, why was he so fine with sitting next to Lucifer now after seeing his devil side? “Nothing, unusual about that day stuck out to you at all?”

“What are you getting at?” Dan asked, obviously confused. “Was there something I was supposed to remember?”

Lucifer grew silent, unable to answer the question honestly. Perhaps he didn’t remember after all? Lucifer was unwilling to call attention to it, in fear that it would affect another friendship that, for whatever reason, he valued. 

“Look if this is about that talk that we had, then yeah I remember it.” Dan said.

Lucifer drew his gaze to meet Dan’s eyes. A sincerity washed through the detective’s features.

“And I’ve been thinking a lot about it actually, you were right,” Dan let out a huge sigh, it seemed that some of the tension he’d been carrying was starting to unravel from his shoulders as he continued. “I haven’t been taking responsibility for the things I’ve done,” he leaned forward, clasping his hands together. “When I’m out of here… I think I’ll confess,”

Lucifer sat quietly, looking at him with an impressed gaze. It wasn’t ever easy to admit when you were wrong. Now Dan was sitting here, displaying his guilt publicly, not running from the choice to change.

“I’ve been starting to have nightmares… about Charlotte, and about Chloe… After today, things need to change. Who knows how long any of us have left here,” his gaze drew far away as he dwelled on that thought.

Lucifer gave him the moment in silence. Truly happy to watch a friend make such a monumental decision, and hopeful that it would lead the man to some better fate than he’d chosen for himself. After the moment passed he responded. “The detective may not understand it at first Daniel, but I’m sure in time she’ll be proud of you. It’s a huge step forward, I’m happy for you,”

Dan’s gaze met Lucifer’s again at the mention of Chloe. He studied Lucifer intently. The look he gave went from perplexed, to sympathetic as a thought apparently occurred to him. “I don’t know what happened between you two man,” he said, the tone of his voice was soft. “But it’s clear to me how much you still care about her. And I’ve seen how deep she still cares about you.” he sat up straighter, giving Lucifer his full attention, trying to make his point clear. “She misses you, a lot. She’s been hurt without you around, and it seems to me that the same is true for you,”

The tightness that was still present in Lucifer’s stomach began to fall. His mouth became dry as he tried to work up a response. Nothing came. Dan was right, and saying anything contrary to it would be a lie, and he never lied.

“You should talk to her,” Dan suggested. “Tell her how you’ve been, it’s not too late for you guys, if it’s what you want you can still patch things up.”

Lucifer’s gaze drew back to the door. To where the person that mattered the most to him lay in surgery. She’d almost died. Would have died if he hadn’t have been there. There was no cure for a hell-forged blade wound apart from divinity. If he’d have been there any later she could have bled out. And now he was here, still concerned for her, still not willing to let go of the feelings he’d always harbor. She was so close, he could meet her, hold her, be there for her as she wished him to be. It was a wish he shared.

He felt as if he were sinking into the floor. What if he’d been wrong? What if she wasn’t what was the cause for his progression into becoming something truly evil? He’d nearly killed again that day, with no influence from her. Why was he still spiraling if the cause of that hadn’t been a factor?

He sighed, audibly. It didn’t matter. She deserved more than this. As long as he was this monster, he didn’t want her involved. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn’t want to be the worst thing that had happened to her. As long as he harbored this horrible desire for a murderous punishment towards others, he needed to sustain that distance, and not drag her into his rising madness. This _was_ for her.

“I can’t,” he finally admitted. “She… deserves more Daniel. I can’t be that, no matter how much I want to,” he swallowed a few times, fighting back the feeling of loss once more.

The door that led to the ICU opened and a nurse stepped out. 

“Detective Espinoza?” the nurse asked.

Dan looked up towards Lucifer, and indicated the wheelchair. Lucifer happily stood up, and rolled him over towards the nurse.

“If you could please excuse us,” the nurse said, looking at Lucifer.

“It’s okay, he’s her par…” Lucifer looked at him, fresh pain darting his eyes. Dan coughed before correcting himself. “He’s a friend,”

“Oh. In that case, we have the results. She became unconscious due to blood loss, we aren’t sure how she lost the blood. The witness said that she’d been stabbed, but we found no trace of a wound.” she pulled up the top paper of the clipboard to look at the sheet underneath. “She was shot in the knee, but it was a graze. Now knee wounds _are_ the most painful to heal from, she was lucky though, it damaged her PCL, and chipped her bone. She may lack mobility for a time, but she should make a full recovery. We want to keep her overnight to monitor her, since we’re not sure what exactly caused the blood loss,”

Both Lucifer, and Dan let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you nurse,” Dan said.

“She’s receiving a blood transfusion now, you should be able to visit tonight,” the nurse explained. 

They thanked her again, before she walked off. Dan looked up at the clock.

“I should call the school now,” he said, pulling out his phone a second time. “If she stays overnight Trixie will need a babysitter. Olga’s away with family in Florida. Do you know where Maze is?”

“She’s working on the case, tracking down who did this to the detective…” Lucifer explained.

“Okay, so who’s going to watch Trixie?” Dan sighed and wove his hands through his hair.

Lucifer looked back towards the doorway, where Chloe sat nearby, being poked and prodded with who knew what sorts of instruments. He remembered holding her as she broke down in his arms, asking him to stay with her in her time of need. He’d walked away. Away from her, when she’d needed someone the most. As much as he tried to tell himself that she’d be fine, a part of him still held onto that moment in doubt. If there was anything he could do for her, he would. He always would. There was no need to deny that anymore.

“I’ll make sure the child is looked after by someone the detective trusts Daniel. She’ll be in good hands, I assure you,” Lucifer said.

“Who? Like one of your strippers? I don’t think Trixie needs to be around something like that,”

“What? No, it will be someone you both can trust you have my word,”

“Who?” Dan asked.

“I… don’t know who’s available at the moment Daniel, but I assure you it will be handled. For the detective’s sake,” his voice was sincere as he looked back towards the door.

Dan must have seen the sincerity in his features. He relaxed a bit then replied. “That would mean a lot to her Lucifer, and to me,”

Lucifer grew quiet. He hadn’t wanted to draw the detective’s attention this way, but this time it couldn’t be helped. She’d have to know her daughter was somewhere safe, or she wouldn’t have peace of mind.

“I should call the school and let them know what happened,” Dan said, typing on his phone. “Give me a minute,”

He called the school and explained the situation to the assistant principal, before hanging up.

“All right. So Trixie has a codeword,”

“A code word?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes, so if someone comes and says that either Chloe or I sent them to pick her up, she knows that it was actually us that sent them, you know as a precaution for kidnappers,”

“Clever,” Lucifer said. “What is this phrase or word Daniel?”

“Baby shark,” Dan sighed.

“Baby shark? Like those horrid internet videos?” Lucifer scoffed.

“Well… yea I know… look, whoever picks her up just needs to say Daddy Shark to let her know it was me who sent you,” Dan said.

“Are you joking?!” Lucifer said with an appalled look on his face. “Who in their right mind would bring that vile thing up in public?! I used it as punishment in Hell for a reason!”

Dan paused at that, he seemed to consider the last sentence. After a beat he cleared his throat. “Look she liked it a lot when she was younger all right? We just… haven’t updated it yet. It’s not like this thing happens that often,”

“Wait, hold on a minute. Are you telling me Maze has said something of the sort when she’s picked up the offspring for the detective?” Lucifer asked, starting to beam with delight at possible fauder to torment his demonic friend with later.

“I… dunno, I guess so?” Dan said.

“Ha! Brilliant! I won’t let her live that one down anytime soon,”

“Yea, well I don’t need to know what crazy crap you and your ex get into Lucifer.” Dan said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “But thank you,”

Lucifer nodded. “Well, I better go make arrangements. Good luck with everything Daniel.” he paused. “Please… don’t.. don’t tell her I was here,” he said sadly.

Dan paused. “Why? After all this you still want to keep things from her?”

Lucifer looked at him, fighting back his emotions. “I… don’t want to hurt her again,”

Dan nodded with a sympathetic understanding. “I don’t agree, man. But she won’t hear it from me,”

“Thank you,”

___________

Lucifer entered Dr. Linda’s office, distraught at what had been a very, very long day. He frequently showed up unannounced, and had learned that if the little red light was lit in the waiting room, there was a patient. The light was off, so he used the opportunity to barge through her door.

She sat up straight from her desk, shocked to see him. Quickly she could tell that something was wrong, as she immediately rose from the desk and indicated the couch.

Lucifer decided to pace first, trying to pull together all of his thoughts before speaking.

“What is it Lucifer?” Linda asked.

“The detective… she almost died,”

Linda looked at him shocked. “Is she going to be okay?” she asked.

“Yes. I…” he looked tentatively at the doctor, nervous about what she would think about this ability she’d had no knowledge of. “I healed her,”

As he guessed a look of awe rose amongst her features. “You… you can _do_ that?” she asked.

“Only from wounds of divine, or demonic origin Doctor. She was stabbed with one of Maze’s daggers,” he explained, as he started to pace again.

Linda simply nodded, and indicated the couch again. “I have a feeling there’s more you want to tell me,” she said.

“I…” he looked at the couch debating on whether or not to sit. For the moment he chose not to. “She held me. She saw my wings, she… cried, and… and called me beautiful. But that’s _not_ me, what she saw was a lie,” he was standing now, looking out the window. 

“Was it?” Linda asked.

“Well, yes Doctor. I’m no angel, at least not like she thinks,”

“But didn’t you just tell me that you flew in and healed her?” Linda asked.

Lucifer tensed. “Only after I nearly killed again doctor,” he said sadly.

Linda sat up straighter, looking in his direction, seemingly desiring his eye contact. After a pause he gave in and looked at her with a forlorn expression.

“Would you care to elaborate?” she asked after making sure she had his undivided attention.

Lucifer eyed the couch, then decided to take a seat. “I was with Maze, and Eve today, we were tracking down a killer, the ones responsible for these recent attacks on your patients,” he explained, reaching out to pour himself a glass of water, that was available on the table in front of him. “We found him at his apartment. He’d killed innocents doctor, people that were trying to get better. He’d seen my wings and, I suppose the sight of divinity caused him to go insane. I pushed him against the wall and nearly slit his throat with my feathers, until I heard the detective get shot outside…” he took a long drink.

“You can cut people with your feathers?” Doctor Linda asked. 

Lucifer looked at her questioningly, still focused on his emotions when asked such a frivolous detail. 

The doctor shook her head, realizing the need to stay on topic and not stray. “Tell me, Lucifer, how did you _feel_ when you had your… feathers…” she cleared her throat. “Near his throat?”

“It felt… good… it felt right. This man had taken many lives doctor, if I’d taken his it would be the punishment he deserved. An eye for an eye, but instead a life for a life,” his eyes flashed their hellish red for an instant.

“Have you felt these emotions before?” Doctor Linda asked.

“Well… yes, but that’s not the point,” he began.

“What did you _do_ before when you felt that way Lucifer?” Linda pressed on, not letting the subject change.

“I... “ he thought of the many times the detective had been in danger, or the time when Father Frank had just been murdered. the detective talked him down, every time. Until she couldn’t with Cain. A new realization began to creep over him, and he swallowed hard.

Linda continued to watch him, patiently awaiting an answer

“I stopped,” he said.

“And why is that?” Linda asked.

A wave of guilt crept into his chest as he spoke. “The detective talked me out of it…” he said. “She… helped me make a better choice…”

“You think it’s a better choice not to kill?” Linda asked, pulling him away from focusing on the detective.

“Yes,” he agreed. Finally beginning to see where the doctor was leading him.

“And do you think a _monster_ ,” she emphasized the word, now leaning closer to him with sincerity in her eyes, “would think that?”

Lucifer sat back in his seat, pondering this latest question. He noticed some of the tension was leaving his shoulders. “Perhaps not,” he said.

“And you didn’t go through with it did you?” she asked, pushing up her glasses. “Instead you chose to save someone,”

He looked up at her, hope entering his expression.

“You may be no angel now Lucifer, but perhaps you’re not as horrible of a person as you make yourself out to be?” Linda asked.

He nodded in silent agreement, still not ready to put it into words, but seeing no fault behind the doctor’s logic. 

After a moment passed Lucifer decided to change the subject to the other reason that had brought him here.

“Have you heard from Amenadiel?” he asked.

Linda nodded. “He had business with Remiel.” she explained.

Remembering their previous conversation, Lucifer gave her a concerned look. “Does it have anything to do with-” he indicated the doctor’s very pregnant belly.

Linda shook her head furiously. “We haven’t agreed on anything Lucifer,” she said.

It really wasn’t his business, but his concern began to build for his brother, and this remarkable person who'd always helped him when he needed it the most. If anything he desired to return the favor to the doctor.

“What are they meeting about?” he asked.

Linda shrugged. “I think it had something to do with a church? He wasn’t clear, just said ‘angel stuff’”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, preparing to bring up the difficult topic once more. “Did he talk to you about our discussion?” he asked.

Linda nodded. “I see your side Lucifer, I do. But understand mine too, please, I can’t deal with the thought of a child. Its…” she was shifting now uncomfortably, it seemed the stress Lucifer had walking in, was now settling on her shoulders. “It’s too much. I’m not fit to be a parent. Amenadiel can’t stay on Earth for the whole lifespan of the child, and no family on Earth is fit to raise a possible celestial being,” she looked at him worriedly. “Heaven is possibly his _best_ chance Lucifer,”she shook her head. “Amenadiel doesn’t believe that anymore… I… I don’t know what to do,”

This wasn’t Lucifer’s fight, it was something that was between his brother and doctor. But he sympathized strongly for their struggles. He buried his head in his hands, wishing that a solution would present itself. There was absolutely no way he could ask either of them to watch the detective’s child, he couldn’t bear to keep reminding them of this struggle.

Linda watched his reaction and smiled. “Lucifer?”

His gaze raised up from his hands.

“The fact that you’re sitting here, caring as much as you do, is just more proof that you’re not the monster you think. Please try to see the other side of yourself. The one you’ve been hiding,”

He contemplated her request. Then, without a word stood up.

“Thank you doctor,” he said. He smoothed his suit, provided her with a small, hesitant smile, then left.

___________

 

After consideration, Lucifer couldn’t think of anyone up to the task of watching the child. The department was flooded with work, and now the two best detectives in the homicide division were on medical leave, leaving Ella with a ton of work to manage on her own. Amenadiel and Linda were now completely out of the question. Maze and Eve were still on the hunt for the person responsible, and Lucifer wanted to make sure they did their work undisturbed. Whomever had done that to the detective had to be punished, and no one was better at tracking someone down than Maze.

That’s why he found himself sitting outside of the school, trying to will himself out of his corvette. He despised children, only this one could he even remotely tolerate, and now he had given his word that she’d be watched over. He had resigned himself to this punishment. 

His knuckles were white by the time he managed to pry them from the steering wheel. Beatrice knew him, and even liked him, he’d come to respect the child himself, this wasn’t going to be as bad as he was thinking right? 

He thought about the child running around his penthouse with some sharp object scraping along his imported leather furniture, markers sliding along his antique syrian walls, sticky hands ruining the polish on his baby grande. Stopping himself, he took a few deep breaths as he’d seen his ex partner do several times before going to question witnesses. These were only worst case scenarios, he’d never actually seen the child run around causing destruction in her wake, only a very sloppy attempt at face painting when he’d struck a deal with her during one of the many game nights he’d attended with them in the past. 

Once he’d calmed his nerves, he exited the vehicle, and made his way inside the school. There was a gaggle of kids looking around for their parents to arrive by the door. He skirted past the mob nervously, doing his best to avoid contact, but failing when a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around his lower back. 

“LUCIFER!” Trixie screamed, only after squeezing him into a hug which he remained very stiff under.

“Okay, enough child,” she broke contact, but held a wide grin on her face. Lucifer looked around at the crowd that was not paying them much attention. He sighed then knelt down, making sure that no one would overhear him. “Daddy shark,” he said very quietly through gritted teeth.

Trixie looked at him perplexed. “What did you say?” she asked, leaning in to be right next to his mouth. Far, far too close.

The room was loud as kids were talking excitedly about whatever new show they were going to watch, or video game they would play when returning home. Many had their phones out, happily showing other kids pictures on social media accounts. It was a wild mess, and he’d spoken too softly for the child to hear.

“Daddy shark. Please don’t bloody make me say it again, or I’ll make you wish you were staying here to fend for yourself,” he said a bit louder this time, still nervously eyeing the crowd all around him.

“I’m staying _with you_?!” Trixie grasped him into another hug again. “This is going to be so cool! I’m so excited!!” 

“I’m not,” he responded, trying his best to get her off of his neck so that he could stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Trixie discovered the penthouse in my story too. Another small similarity that surprised me I was able to guess! Next chapter coming Tuesday!


	14. It Just Won't Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics pertinent to the chapter are within the chapter. The song is by Meat Loaf.

Lucifer took the stairs to avoid anyone at Lux seeing him bring a child upstairs. His image was still important to maintain, and if word got around that he was sporting a child, they would all think he had become too domestic. The rule stood firm that none were allowed in the penthouse without an invitation since Jana had interrupted his first date with the detective years ago, so there was no concern about someone stepping in on them. The only exception was Eve, since she’d been a mother herself, he’d gladly welcome the help from her were it to arrive.

“That was a _lot_ of stairs!” Trixie complained as he opened the door to his penthouse. 

“Yes, well, maybe the exercise will have calmed you down,” he said as if she were a dog needing a walk. “Just, don’t mess anything up, please,”

The girl stood in awe of his luxurious penthouse. The stairwell doors opened into the kitchen that matched well with the rest of the penthouse. The appliances were silver, and he had dark gray granite countertops that formed an L shape against the corner of the room. The cabinets were made up of a rich cherry wood that matched his bar outside in his entertainment space. There was a kitchen island with stools that fit perfectly with the rest of his decour. Black marble floors, led into the study.

He strode to the refrigerator, perfectly aware that one of the first things the detective did when she got home with the child was to cook a meal. After surveying the contents available, he settled on lasagna. His iteration was normally satiating enough he’d noticed it had a stilling affect on those he’d prepared it for. Lucifer grabbed the hamburger, and placed it in a pan to begin browning, while, keeping an eye on the child who was staring at the details present in his kitchen.

Trixie walked into the study, and began to say book titles out loud. Most of what he had on display in the study were books from individuals he’d aided throughout the years with favors. Lucifer had always been proud to see what he’d help influence throughout time, and each individual had always left some sort of impact on him in their own way. 

“You have so _many_ books!” Trixie exclaimed. “It’s like your own personal library!” 

Lucifer sauteed the hamburger as fast as he could before taking a look at the child from the kitchen. “Do not touch!” he exclaimed as he saw here reach for a novel gifted to him by Mark Twain.

“Can you read something to me tonight?” she asked. “Mommy and I are almost done with The Voyage of the Dawn Treader,” she explained.

“Yes, well I don’t have anything to do with that Narnia nonsense your mother’s been so adamant about,” he looked at the copy of Huck Finn she had hovered over. “We’ll find something later, I need to finish preparing dinner first,” he retreated back into the kitchen.

“This place is so big!” Trixie exclaimed, further off in the distance than she’d been before. 

Lucifer sighed, it was a whirlwind trying to keep up with the girl’s energy, and the fears of her messing something up were again flooding his mind. He put down the spatula, and walked over to find her in the living area now. She was standing in shock at the view from his patio.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said.

“Child,” Lucifer said, coming up to her. “Don’t you normally have some type of slave labor the school provides to keep you distracted at night?” he asked.

“Homework?” Trixie asked.

“Yeah that, look, why don’t you sit in the kitchen and do your homework, while I prepare dinner hm? I’ll give you a tour after we eat?”

Trixie smiled wide, and nodded. “I want to see _everything_!” she said far too enthusiastically.

Lucifer shooed her into the kitchen, making sure the girl’s hands touched nothing. Once they arrived, she plopped down on a stool, pulled out her backpack, and started working, while he began layering the ingredients in the casserole dish.

Trixie murmured math jargon quietly to herself as Lucifer continued layering the ingredients. He’d grated cheese beforehand, intending to cook this for Eve that night. There would be plenty left over for them to share later, and if it would help put the child to bed sooner, it would be all the better. Zucchini was used instead of pasta for the layer between the meat and cheese for a different sort of texture. He diligently worked in silence, only occasionally peeking a glance at Trixie as he did so.

“What’s that?” Trixie asked when he was on a layer of zucchini.

“It’s food child, and it will be ready in a few hours,” Lucifer explained, not in a talkative mood. He continued working fervently, distracting himself from thinking about the days events. 

“Are you all right?” Trixie asked, with concern drawn over her features. 

“Why wouldn’t I be all right?” Lucifer asked, finally sticking the casserole dish into the oven.

“You sound sad,” the child explained, ignoring her homework.

“I’m the devil, of course I get sad,” he said. “Now on with this tour?”

“Is it because of mommy?” Trixie inquired, not letting the conversation drop like he’d hoped. “She was hurt again,”

Lucifer paused, and studied her. Trixie was looking at him sadly. She looked alone, and lost, and seeking some sort of comfort from him. 

“Mommy said that she lost her daddy because of his work. She said that’s why she never talks about him. If I lost mommy I’d never stop talking about her,”

Lucifer casually placed the knife he’d used with the zucchini into the sink of dirty dishes before giving the child his full and undivided attention. “She deserves to be remembered like that,” he agreed.

“Would you talk about her?” Trixie asked.

“Always,” he responded with a small smile. Thinking about losing Chloe… it was still fresh, for both of the people in this room. He took comfort in how cared for she was by many people. “But that’s not something you need to worry about now. Hopefully not for a very long time,”

“Do you protect mommy?” Trixie asked. “You used to when you were her partner, but she says you two aren’t partners any more,”

“Child, your mother doesn’t need protection,” Lucifer explained, having learned that through their years together. “She’s more than capable of handling things herself, I was perhaps a liability to her at times,”

That didn’t seem to convince Trixie. She looked away from him, still with a sad look on her face. “She used to be happier than she is now,”

A familiar knot returned to Lucifer’s chest. “I’ve noticed that emotions can be similar to mortal wounds child.” Lucifer explained, hoping that he could find comfort while providing it as well. “Your mother will be better once given time to heal, I can assure you,”

“Why don’t you talk with her anymore? She really likes you, and you really like her don’t you?”

The girl was swinging all the hard questions at once. Lucifer had assumed that sooner or later they would have a discussion along those lines, but he hadn’t realized it would be so fast. His heart was beating fast as an image of Chloe looking up at him as he flew off returned to his thoughts.

“Things… aren’t always that simple,” He said rapidly, avoiding eye contact and moving away from the oven to start a timer for the food. Lucifer suddenly felt the need for a drink, but staved off for the time being. He knew better than to drink so much around the child, even if it didn’t affect him like it would a normal human.

“Why?” she asked innocently. 

Lucifer sighed. “What is it with all the questions? Didn’t you want a tour?” it came out almost as a growl. He felt backed into a corner on a subject he’d been avoiding for weeks. Any change of subject would be welcome.

“I miss you,” Trixie finally admitted.

Lucifer looked at her perplexed. He’d known that he’d left an impression on Trixie, much as he’d never admit it, she’d left one on him too. Having someone fully upfront say that he was missed had been such a rare occurrence for him. He felt strangely touched by the small human standing before him.

“Do you?” he said with a voice that was far too sincere. “I can't say that I’m worth missing child,”

Trixie walked up to him. “I think you are,” she said simply, respecting his aversion to physical contact, even though he could easily tell she’d desired a hug.

He could see the pain she was trying to hide behind her eyes. Not just for lack of missing him, but for fear of losing the other parental figures she had in her life. The thought that she saw him as a parental figure still made him somewhat nauseous, but, somehow, he mattered to her. She was worried that he would be absent forever after this encounter, just as much as she was concerned about her mother and father. He knew what it was like to be alone. 

Knowing that there would be no judgement from a lack of audience in the room, he knelt down, and opened up his arms in an invitation for a hug. The little girl grabbed the opportunity and held him tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. He carefully returned the hug, not thinking of whatever germs were being shared, but simply offering comfort to someone who’d nearly lost so much. Just like him. 

After a brief time she pulled apart from him, tears now clearly visible on her face.

“She’s almost died so many times. What will happen to me if something happens to her?”

Lucifer watched her with a steady gaze, still feeling sympathetic to fears he shared. “There are so many people who care for you child. You don’t ever have to worry about being alone. That’s… something I never had,” 

The young girl shook her head. “That’s not true anymore. You have us. Or at least I’m here for you Lucifer,” she smiled.

A warm feeling rose in his chest. He provided a small grin in return. Then stood up, taking a moment to collect himself. He brushed himself off a good few times, as Trixie giggled at his reaction to physical contact. When he was as satisfied as he could be, he turned to face her once more. 

“Now, about that tour?” he asked.

She jumped up excitedly. “This place is so cool! Show me!”

They moved through the apartment, Lucifer giving facts on miscellaneous artifacts in his collection that most would gaze over. But Trixie listened, hanging on to his every word, believing everything he was selling, like children so often did. Not spending time around kids, he found it perplexing when she believed that he’d struck a deal with George Washington, and was able to keep some of his original journals that were never logged into the history books.

“He was stubborn, and always went on about how America deserved freedom. I related strongly to that, no person should be forced to obey arbitrary rules from a higher and mighty power. I helped, you know, a nudge here, a whisper of an attack to come there. It was enough to help turn the tide in that war. I was awfully proud of the chap when he came through. LA wouldn’t be the same if it were still under Spanish rule, now would it?’ he smiled.

“You knew George Washington?!” she asked excitedly.

“Well of course. I am the devil after all,”

“Is he in Hell?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous,”

Trixie paused. Lucifer watched as she frowned in concentration as a thought came to her “What about mommy or daddy? Will they go to Hell?”

“I hope not,” he replied. Her features suddenly grew concerned. He classified. “If they do, I will make sure they don’t stay long. Neither deserves that, and I’ll help them out of there anyway I can, you have my word,” 

She smiled warmly. “It’s so cool knowing the devil. People really don’t understand you,”

The thought that she still believed in him unequivocally, without proof, vexxed him. Had the detective been speaking with her about it this whole time? Was the detective that comfortable with the idea of him being the devil? The way Trixie was reacting was answer enough. He’d never doubted her feelings before, and now there was never going to be a dispute over it. The pain of his loss, started to sink in once more, but he fought it down.

Trixie walked over to the globe and started spinning it, looking at it closely.

“This doesn’t look right,” she explained.

Lucifer shook off his feelings, then walked over to where she was.

“The continents are all weird,” she explained.

“That’s because this globe shows how the world used to look. Minus Eden, of course,” he said.

“Eden? Like with Adam, Eve, and the Apple?”

“That’s the one,”

“Where is it?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer paused. Explaining it was a difficult thing to do. He placed his hand on the globe, and spun it around until it was centered on Africa. He squinted, located the exact spot, he recalled the gate being located at, and pointed.

“It’s not exactly here, but this is as close as the Earthly realm can get,”

Trixie looked at him perplexed.

“It’s on another plane of existence, similar to Heaven, and Hell, I suppose, but more connected to Earth. Time doesn’t turn there, and there are many animals and plants that still exist, that haven’t been seen on Earth in eons,” he explained.

“Like Dinosaurs?” Trixie asked.

“Some, yes. There’s also things like dragons, unicorns, and gargoyles to name a few,” 

“Those things used to exist?” Trixie asked.

“Well, yes of course, until they were hunted to death, or wiped out due to the flood. But in Eden they’re still there. Humanity hasn’t been there to screw it up for a very long time,” he said.

“Do you ever go there?” 

His gaze met hers as he recalled the first mistake he’d made in his existence. He’d expelled Adam and Eve from their home, and watched as something important to them was taken away. Similar to how the detective had almost been taken from the child, and him. 

“Not anymore,” he said, quietly.

The timer from the kitchen sounded, and Lucifer happily shooed Trixie back into the kitchen for dinner.

They ate in peaceful bliss, keeping the conversations from getting too deep. Lucifer learned about the horrors of the public school system, and shared some of his childhood in Heaven in response. After they were fully satiated, Lucifer proceeded to clean up.

As he scrubbed Trixie's plate. The ding of the elevator sound and the doors slid open. 

“Lucifer?” Eve's voice called out. 

Trixie looked up at him perplexed. 

“In here darling,” he said.

He heard the clink of Eve’s high boots as she strolled into the kitchen.

“It smells delicious in here,” a wide smile swept across her face. She noticed Trixie, then paused. “What are you doing with a child?” she asked.

“This is Beatrice, the detective’s spawn. She had no one to watch her tonight so…” he cleared his throat. Trixie looked at the woman, crestfallen. “Child, this is Eve,” he said.

“Like from Eden?” she whispered.

“Yes, precisely,” she said smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Eve held out her hand cordially. Trixie took it, and shook it proudly, watching the interactions in both her and Lucifer’s response.  
Lucifer happily eased out of the room, and seemed to visibly relax, with the extra adult company.

“Did Maze find anything?” he asked.

“She’s following a lead, but we got separated,” Eve said. She seemed to hold a worried expression on her face.

“What happened?” Lucifer asked.

“I ran into Adam,” she said.

Lucifer looked at her surprised. Trixie looked between the two of them again, clearly seeing some disappointment in Eve’s face, and confusion from Lucifer.

“He came down from Heaven as well?” he asked.

“You left _Heaven_?” Trixie asked full of surprise.

“Yes, I did,” Eve smiled at the child. Her gaze met Lucifer’s. “And I suppose he did a while ago. I saw him near the precinct. I think he’s been watching the detective,” she explained.

“And why the hell would he do that?” Lucifer asked, instantly agitated at the thought.

“Looking for you. He knew she meant something to you,”

Lucifer nodded. “Did you two, I dunno, talk things out? Whatever you humans do…” he waved his hand.

“We did. I asked him to meet me here,” she looked down to Trixie.

“Well, you can meet him downstairs. I’m not allowing whatever fight you’re bound to get in to occur around the child. It’s unbecoming,” he recalled when he’d first met Trixie, how she’d always been caught in the middle between Chloe and Dan’s fighting. The girl had seen enough in one day, and didn't deserve to be subject to anything of the sort. He’d arranged to have her stay there, and he was going to make sure he was a good host.

“Fine by me. I’ll go change,” she smiled warmly, looking between him and Trixie. Then she knelt down and gave her full attention to Trixie. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you do your best to keep him out of trouble, he really has a knack for getting into it,”

Trixie smiled widely at that. “I know!” she exclaimed. “That’s what makes him so much fun!” 

Eve warmly hugged the child, before standing up, giving a soft smile towards Lucifer who did his best to avoid her gaze

“It’s really sweet what you’re doing for her. I think she’d approve. If you have any problems at all I’ll be downstairs,” she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then left the room.

Lucifer placed the last dish in the dishwasher, then started it. When he looked up, he saw an angry Trixie looking back at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you and her having sex?” she asked bluntly. 

“Yes,” he answered, meeting her with more bluntness.

Trixie's expression grew to be one boiled over in rage. 

“You stop talking to Mommy and go straight to someone else!” she yelled.”I liked you, Mommy liked you! How could you do that to her?!” Lucifer watched her calmly, his passive demeanor only seemed to stir the angst in the child. 

“I was trying to tell you, these things aren’t always so easy to understand,” he explained. “You have no right to judge someone else’s relationships. All you can do is make sure that what you do is right for you. Understand?”

“You hurt her!” Trixie yelled loudly.

Lucifer grew silent, unable to say anything to that. The girl was right. Chloe had seen the scene with Eve at the colony, and he had seen her reaction. The truth was, in so many ways it hurt him too. Every moment he’d spent with Eve was another lost moment without Chloe. But he’d felt less hollow. He felt trusted, and respected, even cared for. But it wasn’t the same, how could it ever be? Eve was leaving soon to see her husband that she’d been with since the creation of humanity. Lucifer never had that. Now he feared, he _would_ never have that. Chloe had been all he’d wished for, and yet finally after eons searching, when he’d found it, he didn’t want this for her, because of how she made him feel. She deserved so much more. It was complicated, difficult, and not something a child could ever understand.

“Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love sweety,” Eve’s voice called out from the bedroom. She stepped out in a red dress with tal black heels. “Sometimes, you do it because you think it’s the best thing for them.”

Lucifer looked at her curiously. 

“People don’t always agree with each other,” Eve continued to explain. “And if they don’t it can hurt, especially if they love one another,” 

Eve looked directly at him as if she were speaking about something he'd done to her. Lucifer hadn’t realized that he'd done something that had upset her. But here she was, becoming emotional while discussing being hurt by someone she loved. Perhaps it was to do with how he’d jumped through the window the instant he’d seen the detective hurt. He looked towards Trixie. Or perhaps it was because he was willing to watch her daughter when he clearly dested children himself. He decided they would discuss it together once Trixie had left.

Eve’s eyes turned towards him. “I need to leave or I’ll be late,” she looked back to Trixie. “No more yelling, are we clear?” she said.

“Yes,” Trixie grumbled, her eyes looked up to Lucifer. “I’m sorry Lucifer. I promise I won’t do it again,” there was no enthusiasm behind her apology. It was as if it had been rehearsed time and time again. Lucifer was slightly amused, but appreciative of Eve’s firm hand on the child.

Eve left the room, leaving Lucifer and Trixie alone again. Trixie decided not to pay Lucifer any attention at all, perhaps still mad about the conversation they’d had. She wandered over to the piano, and sat down on the bench. Lucifer followed her, and sat beside her. The two sat in silence for a time, lost in their own thoughts. 

“I’m just sad,” Trixie said eventually, without looking at him. “If you two are fighting that means I’ll never get to see you. And, I like you Lucifer. You’re funny, and you make mommy smile,” 

He smiled sadly at her. “She’ll find that again someday with someone else,” he stated.

“How do you know that?” Trixie asked, looking up at him. “She was with Marcus, and he was very mean to her,”

“I know your mother,” he explained. “Someone like her draws good people to them. She made mistakes along the way, we all do, but she’ll find someone who can be what she truly deserves,”

“And what does she deserve?” Trixie asked. She had been very focused on learning about relationships. Lucifer swallowed, wondering if the detective had been talking with Trixie about him this much.

“Someone good. Because she is truly the best person I’ve ever known,” he said sadly.

“You’re good Lucifer,” Trixie said.

“I’m afraid I’m not,” he said.

Before another word could be spoken, his hands graced the instrument in front of him, and he began to play a soft medley to help him express the feelings that were coursing through him. 

Trixie listened and watched his hands move flawlessly, as if he’d been doing this for a lifetime, but he’d been doing it for so much longer. When he hit the chorus, he leaned into the music, getting swept up by the emotions that were able to be transferred to his hands, rather than through his body. .

Trixie watchef him intently. She seemed to understand what he felt, and placed a small hand on his shoulder as an attempt at comfort.

Lucifer stopped, and looked at the child. There was a silent pause of understanding between the two of them. Trixie smiled very sadly.

“I think you’re one of the best people she’s known,” 

“There’s much you don’t know about me child,” he retaliated.

Trixie, deciding not to fight, eyed the keys of the piano intently. “It helps you doesn’t it? Playing music?” 

Lucifer sat back surprised at her observation. “Yes. I find it to be one of the things that soothes me the best when I get upset.”

“Could you teach me?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer laughed. Then looked at her, giving her request further consideration. “How about we make a deal?” he asked.

Trixie turned to give him her full attention.

“If your mom allows it, you may come once a week for a lesson.” she jumped up excitedly. “In exchange,” he began. She stopped bouncing, and listened intently again. “In exchange, you work hard to get your grades to come up, and you talk with you'd mother about whatever troubles you. She’s always fond of being in the know about things… It brings her peace of mind. Deal?”

“Deal!” Trixie said excitedly.

“Only if your mother allows it,” Lucifer reminded her.

Trixie nodded furiously in agreement.

“Right, so-” he went on to explain the fundamentals of the instrument, showing her the most critical key, the middle C. Then he explained the different notes, and tempo. He proceeded to take out simpler sheet music and explained to her how to read it. She seemed to become bored after a while, so he let her play a simple tune as her first, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. 

After a few hours of study, he saw that the lasagna had exactly the affect he’d anticipated, she became staggered and sleepy. He escorted her to the couch, which he set up to be comfortable for a guest. She curled up with the doll she’d brought when they picked up some of her items from the detective’s home. He lingered for a moment after she’d fallen asleep, curious as to how much he’d actually come to care for a tiny detestable little creature, before he proceeded to his own bed.

____________

He woke up alone. Wherever Eve ended up, hadn’t been here, he wondered if it had been because of the presence of the child. There was no way to be sure. Lucifer got up, threw on a robe, then proceeded to the kitchen. He stopped on his way to see the child still sound asleep, snuggling her stuffed animal. “Mr. Alien” had been one of her favorites for a long time, and it was rare to see the child without it.

Seeing her peaceful, and safe, he continued to the kitchen, and pulled out some bacon, throwing it in a pan. He hoped that the detective would be released from the hospital soon, keeping up with the child had proven exhausting work.

The smell of breakfast wafted through the penthouse, stirring the child awake. They ate, and had a pleasant conversation, before Trixie went to shower, while Lucifer cleaned up from the morning meal. After the kitchen was clean, he wandered back to the piano, and began playing whatever songs sprung to mind, to try to get his mind thinking before the day began. A dream that he’d had the night before came back to him, and before long he caught himself singing It Just Won’t Quit by Meatloaf.

“ _And I never really sleep anymore_  
And I always get these dangerous dreams  
And I never get a minute of peace  
And I gotta wonder what it means  
And I gotta wonder what it means  
Maybe it’s nothing and I’m under the weather  
Maybe it’s one of those bugs going round  
Maybe I’m under a spell and it’s magic  
Maybe there’s a witch doctor with an office in town"

The tune was perfect, and flowed effortlessly from him. He was whisked away in a trance, fingers strumming along the keys, eyes closed. It was one of the rare moments alone, where feelings could be released. 

“ _Is this a blessing? Or is it a curse?_  
Does it get any better? Can it get any worse?  
Will it go on forever? Is it over tonight?  
Does it come with the darkness? Does it bring out the light?”

He thought of the detective. The possibility of him being wrong about her held still in his heart. Right now, he was free from it, from her, from his Father. Right now it was only him and this piano, the perfect companion for helping him work through this.

" _And there used to be such an easy way of living_  
And there used to be every hope in the world  
And I used to get everything I went after  
But there never used to be this girl  
No there never used to be this girl” 

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, causing him to jump out of the bench. Like a cat caught doing something it wasn’t supposed to, he tried his best to maintain his composure as he gave his company his full attention. 

Pale blue eyes, so incredibly familiar, yet had been absent from his vision for far too long met his. He stood up, increasing the distance from the very subject of the song he had just been singing. He didn’t want her to see him trembling now from the shock of her presence. Hastily he made it to his bar, and began to pour drinks for the both of them, on autopilot.

“Detective,” he said, with a hesitant smile. “I see they’ve let you out of your hospitalized imprisonment,” he bravely turned around to face her. She was still a vision. Holding on to crutches, she smiled and rolled her eyes at his joke. Watching her reaction caused a sharp pain in his chest as he realized just how deeply he missed doing that to her. He held his fake grin solidly as he attempted to offer her a tumbler. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked.

“I’ve called several times Lucifer. Where’s my daughter?” 

Trixie’s head popped out from the bedroom at the familiar voice. “Mommy!” she exclaimed! She ran up and joined the detective in an awkward embrace, minding the crutches. Lucifer took the opportunity to guzzle down some of his much desired alcohol.

“Mommy!” Trixie said, looking up at the detective while still grasped in a hug. “Could I take piano lessons from Lucifer?”

The detective's eyes darted up to meet his in shock, and an unsettled feeling began to settle in his stomach.

“I told her it was up to you,” he explained.

The detective struggled out of Trixie’s embrace, and smiled to her daughter. “Trixie, hunny, why don’t you go get your things. Lucifer and I need to have a talk, okay?” The girl looked between the two of them, hope sparked in her eyes when her gaze settled on Lucifer, which made his stomach flip again, before she ran out of the room once more.

“ _You_ watched my daughter?” she asked.

“Well, yes me. No one else had the availability, and I gave Daniel my word it would be someone you trusted…” he paused when a painful thought occurred to him. “Unless I was wrong detective…” he downed the rest of his drink, turning away to avoid her seeing his pained expression that he found he could not hide.. “My apologies, I shouldn’t make assumptions…” 

“Lucifer,” her voice spoke, so tenderly, he felt his heart beating violently in his chest. “I’m not mad at you. I trust you, I always have,” it was as if he were subject to waves in a river full of emotion, Every word that escaped her, laid waste to feelings he’d tried so desperately to bury for months. 

“But… I’ve been wanting to finish that last conversation,” 

His gaze rose to meet hers. He felt another wave crash along the emotional walls that were protecting him. “I’ve said what I needed to detective. I’m not sure how clearer I could be,”

“I killed Malcolm,” she said.

“That’s hardly the same-”

“I wanted to kill Perry Smith,” he remained silent at that. Recalling when him, and Maze stood next to her as she held the gun in her hands ready to shoot. “I didn’t, but I know what it feels like to want that revenge,” she said. She hesitantly used her crutches to get closer to him, her eyes watching his intently. 

“I’ve done bad things Lucifer, we all have, but all we can do is choose what actions we take once we get that urge,”

“And I’ve tried to explain.” he said, the waves hitting him harder and more frequently now, lashing at his already fragile conviction. “I’m an angel, and we’re not supposed to kill humans, It’s the one rule we’re supposed to follow. Ever since… ever since that day I’ve been getting worse Chlo- Detective.” he swallowed hard. He’d barely been able to correct it in time. Around her, as always was the case, he could feel the stalwart walls he kept around himself starting to fade.

“Really? Because that’s not what I’ve seen,” Chloe looked at him, with a gaze full of emotion that began to infect those barriers with its sincerity. “Ella asked me to join her at church after she said you’d had a conversation with her,” she moved closer to him still, trying to bridge their gap. “Mine and Dan’s medical bills are nonexistent.” she was now within touching distance. 

“You flew in with those beautiful white wings, and healed me. You literally saved my life,” his eyes were now on her lips, reading her every word with bated breath. 

“There’s been a slew of criminals turning themselves in out of the blue. Tell me that wasn’t you still helping me with my cases after all this time?”

He remained silent, knowing that the answer breathed into her without words.

“And now? You watch my daughter? You despise children but you watched her, and offered her piano lessons?” she abandoned the crutch to the noninjured leg, and touched his cheek softly. He instinctively leaned into that touch, meeting her gaze as he felt his last barriers falling into her hands. “How is any of that something a monster would do Lucifer? No matter how far away I get, you’re still always here to catch me,” water brimmed in both of their eyes as he held her gaze, unable to look away, to break the contact between them that he’d so desperately craved for so long. He found himself holding his breath. “You’re not a monster.” tears began streaming down her cheeks. “You never could be Lucifer. Not to me,” 

Before he could respond, the elevator door dinged, breaking the moment, and their contact. Lucifer quickly averted his gaze, fighting to place those barriers back up as he turned his attention to his next guest. 

Maze looked between the two of them, realizing that she had broken the moment, but decided to continue on. “I found the son of a bitch who did that to her,” she informed them. “He’s been turned over to the precinct,”

“What?!” Lucifer growled. “Mazikeen we talked about this!” his eyes were burning red with rage as the opportunity to gain his revenge was taken from him 

“That’s exactly _why_ I did it Lucifer,” she said. “You took things too far since you’ve been hanging around that bimbo who’s been putting those disgusting thoughts in your head,” she looked Chloe over. “I’m glad to see you’re finally starting to come to your senses. If you want him, you do it the way you used to, through the department, by the books. No more going around threatening lives because it _feels_ right or whatever stupid analogy that woman grills into your head.”

It was very unlike Maze to insist on keeping the torture clean, and the punishment to a minimum. “What happened to you Maze?” he asked insatiably curious. “Did you forget how to torture someone? Or is this another one of your ploys to torture me?”

“No Lucifer.” the demon said simply, looking back to Chloe. “This is me trying to save you,”

“From what?!” he said, anger rising once more.

“Yourself,” she answered, before turning around and leaving the two of them once more.

Trixie’s head was leaning sideways from the door she did not want to leave. Chloe looked towards her daughter. 

“Trixie, babe, get your things we’re leaving soon,” she instructed, shaking her head at the eavesdropping daughter.

Her attention turned to Lucifer again. “I understand if you don’t want a relationship. It can be too much, and I pushed you, that’s on me. But-” her sky blue eyes looked into his, searching, desperate, “I miss my partner. I’ll be on leave for a few weeks, you don’t have to make a decision now but…” her gaze studied every inch of him, like it would be the last time she'd see him. “If… if you want to show up again, you know, once I’m back, I’d be happy to have you again. You could even bring… whoever… okay?” Tears fell gently from her eyes. “Trixie! Let’s go,”

Trixie ran over to Chloe’s side. She gave him one last, desperate gaze. “Just, think about it, okay?”

With that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy season 5 announcement!!! No summary this time. I wrote one super long chapter and broke it up into two, I thought the song I'd picked for him to sing was perfect for the chapter theme and I didn't really want repitition for the summary even if it breaks up my format. 
> 
> I actually brought in Adam! Do you think he might come in season 5 if they do Lilith?!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!


	15. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all   
> You expect the wise to be wiser  
> Fallen from grace and   
> All in all I guess we should have known   
> Better 'cause
> 
> What about us  
> Isn't it enough  
> No we're not in paradise  
> This is who we are  
> This is what we've got  
> No it's not our paradise  
> But it's all we want  
> And it's all that we're fighting for  
> Though it's not paradise"
> 
> \- Within Temptation

A few weeks had passed. Eve stayed overnight less frequently, choosing to spend her time with Adam while they made up. Lucifer didn’t blame her. They’d both lost paradise, twice and still had each other. Adam hadn’t wanted to see Lucifer, maybe he blamed Lucifer for the fact that they were no longer in heaven, or perhaps her was jealous because Lucifer had been with Eve. Either way, she would visit daily, but not stay long. 

Lucifer continued to see Trixie once a week. It was one of the few times he found that he’d had any company with someone that wasn’t a stranger. She took to the piano quickly, and picked up advanced songs faster than most students he’d trained. She’d desired some way to release all of her emotions into something, and loved the release music provided.

Daniel turned himself in as being accessory to murder. Lucifer anonymously paid his bail before the trial, so that he could spend time with his family before a verdict could be reached. He'd also called in a few favors to help alleviate whatever sentence Dan received.

Ella continued to attend church with the detective. She often spoke about her experiences with Lucifer when she’d visit with information regarding the cases the department was working on. She’d also provide updates on the detective, describing how the pain started going away thanks to physical therapy, and how they both found comfort in the belief of a higher being. It would almost feel like a betrayal, the detective having sympathy for his Father, had it not been for Ella’s involvement. Her faith, and love of the divine had become infectiously hers once again. 

Maze visited infrequently, but still chose to spend more of her time hunting bounties. Lucifer had forgiven her over time about turning in Joe Barrow. He knew why she had done it, and was grateful that someone was continuing to watch his back. He assumed that her visits were to check in on him, and make sure that he was getting better.

Lucifer continued to have dreams about the detective. They had become more and more frequent, and some nights he awoke with his wings splayed out around him, as he attempted to save her and failed. He knew what choice he’d have to make when the time came. She was still far too pervasive in his thoughts, and the idea of losing her without ever being near her was far too painful. No matter the risk, he knew that she was worth it. There was no running from this anymore.

_______

It was a Monday when he and Eve arrived at the precinct. She’d insisted on coming with him, still wanting top know about the important parts of his life. She was still very involved, even if she’d stopped spending nights with him. He’d agreed to have her along, leaning on the comfort she often provided him.

When he entered the station he was greeted with many smiles. Officers told him how much he’d been missed. Lucifer put up a good front for them as well, hiding all of the nerves that were present in his stomach as he made his way to _her_ desk.

There were balloons and flowers spread all over it, with a pile of get well soon cards from the department. Her monitor displayed information regarding an ongoing case. He’d learned from Ella that Hernendez had been working a case tracking a serial killer. They’d found multiple bodies in public spaces, and had a list of suspects that were related to the murdered victims. The scenes were described as gruesome. Whoever they were looking for had not only planned the death of the victims, but made a show of stalking them. Many photographs were found at the scene of each victim spread all around the body.

Lucifer found the case file, and began to peruse the details, while waiting for the detective's arrival.

“Care to clue me in?” Eve asked.

Lucifer looked up at her. “Serial killer,” he said. “Likes to stalk,” he turned the file to share the information with her.

They looked over the pictures of one of the bodies. “This was a hunt,” Eve said. She pointed to a wound located at the victim’s leg. “That’s from an arrow,” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. The forensic report stated as much.

“They were slowing her down before the kill,” Eve indicated the chest, where a grisly stab wound was located. “Clean, and calculated. They got the heart with a single blow,” she said.

“And it appears, that her toes were missing,” Lucifer read from the report.

“A prize for the kill?” Eve asked.

Lucifer nodded. 

They looked through the three victims. One didn’t have a tongue, and the third was missing an ear. As he sorted through the file he caught a glimpse of the photographs taken at the scene. They varied, and didn’t seem related at all to one another. One was of one of the victims using the bathroom, one was another victim standing on a chair to hang a picture, one was of a victim sitting nervously on a public bus with headphones in.

“They’re all in vulnerable situations,” Eve pointed out.

Lucifer looked at her curiously, wondering how she’d had so much foresight.

She looked at him, judgmentally. “I had to hunt a lot myself to survive outside of Eden. You always had to pick an animal out of the pack that looked the weakest. What if this killer is doing the same to these people?”

“Very astute point Eve, perhaps you’re more apt to this work then you realized,” he said, giving a proud smile her way.

“So where is this detective that you treasure so fondly?” she asked, smiling at him in return.

He looked up towards Ella’s office. She was there. They were talking heatedly about something, perhaps evidence regarding the case. His stomach beginning to somersault in his chest at the sight of her passionately reviewing the evidence Ella was spelling out for her. They were looking at something on the projector. Without realizing it, Lucifer had started floating towards her, drawn to help wipe that troubled expression off her face. He felt a hand touch his, and shifted back to his current situation.

“That look in your eyes,” Eve said soothingly. “You really do love her don’t you?” she asked.

Lucifer remained silent, looking back to Eve with a saddened expression.

“I know that look,” she continued. “It’s the look Adam gives me. The reason I can’t seem to really leave him,” her hand let go. “This won’t work will it?” she asked.

“What? You seem to have great ideas on the leads. You’re doing a remarkable job. Don’t sell yourself short.” he comforted her.

“Not the work Lucifer, us,” she said quietly, closing the gap between them. “Neither her, nor Adam are the type to share,” she looked into his eyes, so close to him now. “And I have a feeling you wouldn’t want to if you chose to take her back,”

Lucifer kissed her tenderly. “You have nothing to worry about Eve. I’ll not be pursuing her anymore,”

She shook her head. “That’s the thing.” she said. “If she cares about you as strongly as you do her, you won’t have to pursue. And with the way she’s looking at us now, I think it’s safe to say that she harbors feelings for you still.”

Lucifer swallowed hard, and then joined her gaze to see the detective, watching him, with an expression that hurt him deeply. He froze and watched her in return, eyes full of sympathy for how she must have been feeling right then.

“I was right,” Eve said, backing away from him. “No more of that then,”

Lucifer tried to object, but saw the detective leave Ella’s office and start heading in their direction. He quickly made his way back to the file and looked through the crime scene photographs again to distract himself. Her footsteps arrived soon after, and Eve stood up straighter, looking the woman over.

“Detective,” Lucifer said, flashing a fake smile in her direction. “Feeling better I see?” he looked towards her leg, she still held a small limp, but could stand steady.

“You came,” she said sounding surprised, and touched for his presence. Lucifer held his breath. Her gaze shifted to Eve and she shifted into look of recognition and pain. “Who’s,” she swallowed, trying to finish the sentence. “Who’s your friend?”

Lucifer hesitated. “Detective, this is Eve,” he said, indicating the woman. “Eve, you’ve heard me speak of the detective before?” he said politely.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman Lucifer’s become so fond of,” Eve held out her hand.

The detective reciprocated the gesture. “Wait, you’re like _the_ Eve? Like from the Garden?” she asked.

“Exactly,” Lucifer said. “She’s been…” he looked to Eve, unsure how to word his thoughts. “Supportive of everything that’s happened. She decided to leave Heaven and return here to Earth,” he explained.

“Why would anyone want that?” the detective asked, addressing Eve directly.

“It’s not paradise. At least it never could be after Eden. I heard Lucifer was back on Earth and decided to come and see him. He’d always been the one to show us a better way of being,” she explained. “He’s the one that taught us language, how to hunt, and he brought us music and art. I owe a lot to him. If he’s able to be outside of Hell, I wanted to be there with him,” she looked at him affectionately.

The detective gave her a jealous gaze, nodding. Her eyes darted to Lucifer and studied him for a moment like she was just seeing him for the first time. She remained silent, but Lucifer recognized the pain in her eyes, the same he’d felt when she had been with Cain. It hurt him nearly as much. For once, he desired to turn the attention away from himself.

“Eve’s actually been pretty insightful while we’ve been looking over the case files,” he pointed out. Bringing up the case proved to be an effective way to draw the detective out of her funk, as it often was. He fought down the small feeling of pride in her, and how much she enjoyed her work, so that he could continue. “We think the killer likes to be on the hunt.” 

“All of the photographs he left at the crime scene were of the victims in vulnerable situations,” Eve explained.

“The bodies were clearly staged,” the detective added. “Forensics found no signs of struggle at the scenes, meaning that they were placed there after the fact,”

“Parts of the victim’s bodies went missing,” Lucifer added. “Like trophies,”

“He was proud of his kills. And he reveled in the hunt,” Eve added. “This was a solo job, not a pack,”

“Whoever he was, he’d have to be in great shape,”Lucifer added, pointing to the photo of the second victim. “He was able to lift tubby here,”

The detective closed her eyes as if to say I can’t believe he called a victim that, before opening them, and clearing her throat. This caused Lucifer to smile proudly at having that effect on her once more. 

“Well, we can look at this closer in a bit,” the detective looked between the two of them again. “We’ve got a new body,” she said.

________

Lucifer called shotgun, while Eve sat comfortably in the backseat, to give them space. Everything was kept strictly professional between the three of them, but there was a tenseness in the air that followed them to the scene.

They walked into the woods, where the CSI team stated the body had been discovered.   
The victim was an 18 year old girl that the department had identified as Rebecca Kline, a recent high school graduate, that was about to start college out of state.. 

“This wasn’t where the killer wanted the body to be found,” Lucifer observed. “It’s not in public, and the body wasn’t staged like the others,” 

Ella came up beside the group, looking at Eve. "A new face!" she beamed. "I'm Ella!"

"Eve," the first woman said with a smile. She was quickly tackled into a hug. 

"That's a cool name, you know being friends with 'the devil' and everything. Wait, are you one of his castmates?"

The detective cleared her throat bringing the conversation back to the scene. 

Snapping back to attention, Ella reported on her findings “There were traces of blood found in the grass over there,” 

“And footprints,” Eve noted, bending down, near the edge of the crime scene tape. “These are fresh,” she said, looking up at Lucifer. “I see a trail,” 

Lucifer came to meet her. There were marks of a knife on a nearby vine branch, as if someone had run away quickly from the scene. 

“How long has it been since this was called in?” he asked.

“A few hours,” Ella called, making her way over to them.

Lucifer eyed the trail, then turned to the detective who had just arrived. 

“Detective,” he said, finding his voice catching in his throat. “Let Eve and I follow the trail. She’s good at tracking, and it may lead to more evidence that could help us catch this killer,” he gave her a sympathetic look, in an attempt to apologize about not inviting her. But, skilled as she was, he knew that she did not know how to stealth efficiently in a forest.

Her blue eyes met his, trusting. “Okay,” she said simply. “Do what you need to. We’ll analyze the evidence here and try to narrow down our list of suspects,” she paused looking at Eve now. “Good luck,”

Eve nodded slightly, before following the tracks, Lucifer not far behind her. The detective touched his arm gently before he was too far into the woods. He turned to look at her, fearful of the sadness he was sure would be in her gaze. Instead he found concern looking back at him.

“Remember what we talked about Lucifer. What choice you make is something you _can_ control,” she said, squeezing his arm affectionately. “I have faith in you,” she smiled warmly, letting him go.

He nodded, shivering slightly from her admission. She was always the last person he’d ever want to let down. He looked towards Eve who was now a good distance away. “Thank you,” he said quietly to the detective, not daring to make eye contact as he started down the trail.

______

They plowed into the woods, following tracks and scraps of cloth that had been snagged in branches. Whoever this hunter was, clearly had no fear of being stalked himself. That’s where Eve’s particular skills came in handy. She had to learn quickly how to survive once leaving Eden, and it was perhaps the reason she’d been so engaged in Lucifer’s other side. She was low to the ground, seeing the patterns embedded in the soil under her feet. Feet that were covered by fashionable flats for the spring season, but had once stood bare as she hunted her victims in the daylight. 

Lucifer followed behind, able to keep an elvish grace in step with hers. He was knelt down as well, but somehow managed not to damage or stain his clothing or wingtip shoes. The two maintained a silence as they waded further into the forest, not daring to speak in case the hunter was nearby.

Eventually they came upon a clearing, where, Lucifer could see a campsite. A tent was set up, bags were hanging from the trees, out of reach from bears. Cooking equipment was scattered around a modestly created fire pit. Whoever settled here, had been here for a few days at least. The equipment looked well used. The owner of the equipment did this sort of thing often. 

Lucifer indicated Eve to stop. He wanted to see if the camp was currently occupied, and knew better than even her, how to be stealthy. He unfurled his wings, keeping low to the ground so the light that reflected off them would not draw unwanted attention. Eve looked at him in awe. It was the first time she’d seen them since Eden. 

“I’ll be right back darling,” he said.

Quickly he gave a powerful flap, and was within the campsite. A man was sleeping steadily inside the tent. He waved to Eve to let her know she could approach. Lucifer began to rifle through the man’s belongings, keeping as quiet as possible to not disturb him. There were pictures, stored inside one of the bags hanging from a tree. Thumbing through, he saw the victim standing outside of a bus stop after dark, hoodie drawn in close, as she looked around with a concerned expression. She’d known that she had been followed.

Lucifer’s eyes blazed red at the thought of the poor girl, scared out of her mind, being stalked like some deer trying to escape it’s hunter. No person deserved to live with that fear, save for the man sleeping so close by.

Eve approached, and caught his expression. She looked to the man in the tent as well. Fury like a raging fire seemed to escape her as she approached the tent. He smiled with a revelatory glee. This man deserved all of the punishment coming his way. And worse. People were not prey to be hunted. Innocent victims should not have to spend their days in fear of someone they’d never see coming. 

The detective’s words came back to him. “ _All we can do is choose what actions we take when we get that urge_ ,” 

He froze as a realization dawned on him. How was _this_ any different then what this man had done to his victims? They were tracking him down like a prey animal to be hunted. Lucifer grabbed Eve’s arm and pulled her back. She pushed him away in objection, but was unable to budge under his strength. She turned to look him in the eyes, and saw the sincerity in his gaze, causing her to back off as he silently requested.

Lucifer inched forward ahead of her. He caught Eve’s smile as she thought that he desired to take the man out himself. Instead he opened up the zipper to the tent. The man woke up alarmed. Lucifer’s eyes were still glowing, as he greeted the man with a wicked smile.

“My, my, now I’ve seen what you’ve been up to. Hunting down those innocents like they were nothing more than animals. What desire caused you to become such a vile beast?” he asked, rage building up inside him.

“I wanted them to want me,” the man said in stark terror, unable to take his eyes off of the hellish ones staring him down.

“And they didn’t did they? Why do you think that is?” Lucifer started inching closer to the man.

“I… I… I’ve always been a monster! Please, don’t kill me!” 

Eve watched him, with a desperate hunger in her eyes. She wanted him to suffer, just as much as Lucifer did. 

Lucifer’s eyes suddenly flashed to their normal brown, as something began to dawn on him.

“No one ever starts out as a monster,” he said, more to himself than the man. Then he turned his attention back to the killer in front of him. “What caused you to do it? Who hurt you?”

Silence stretched between the pair as the murderer trembled violently out of fear. An odd sensation began to surface from Lucifer. Understanding. He'd been here, thinking himself a monster just like this killer. Lucifer _was a killer._

Lucifer knelt down next to the man and watched him quietly. From the corner of his eye he saw Eve begin to inch forward. He quickly lifted a hand causing her to stop. They remained in silence for a long time while the man began to get his senses back. Slowly, cautiously, the man began to sit up and really look at Lucifer. A raw, but familiar pain crossed Lucifer’s chest as he looked back. This man held such a familiar, lonely gaze.

“My father,” the man said. 

Lucifer nodded in understanding. God had cast him out, his own Father, never to speak or acknowledge his son ever again. Lucifer had been hurt, and betrayed by so many people that he'd dared to care for. This man had let a similar hurt lead him down this dark path. A path Lucifer had almost fallen into. 

“I can understand that. But this? Stalking them isn’t how you meet people is it?”

The man watched him, and slowly shook his head.

“No. And killing them? What good did that do you?"

"I could keep a part of them with me. Always. " 

Lucifer finally noticed the body parts that lay next to the man in his tent. It sent shivers down his spine. He'd been driven insane. 

"You’ll perhaps face a lifetime in jail, all because of these choices you've made,” Lucifer stood to his full height. He spread his massive wings out to their full extent. “There’s no escaping that fate now. You’re going to have to think hard about your actions or you’ll suffer an even worse fate in the years to come,”

He turned. “Eve? Find your way back and let the precinct know where the camp is,” he instructed. She looked between him and the man, and simply nodded in response, speechless at his sudden change of heart.

He grabbed the killer and flew him back to the crime scene.

____________

They landed in the woods, just outside of the caution tape, and Lucifer immediately retracted his wings. Grabbing the man by the collar, he shoved him past the tape, and forced him down near the detective.

“This is our man,” he said. Doing his best to hide the emotions that he was trying to sort through.

“Lucifer, how did… where did he… how did you get him here so fast?” she asked confused.

Lucifer simply raised an eyebrow at her, and she instantly stopped questioning, remembering his celestial origin.

“Do you have any evidence?” she asked quietly, while cuffing the suspect.

“Eve’s coming back to show you that,” he said watching the man, still holding empathy for his fate. They weren’t so dissimilar, and that fact disturbed him deeply.

The detective noticed, and after handing the man off to the officers at the scene, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Lucifer looked at her, really studying her features as he’d had that night when holding her so close. Tracing every feature to his memory. Her eyebrows were lifted in concern, her hand never leaving him, still finding that need to touch, to be close. She was stunning, even though she hadn’t tried to be, and her kindness had always been so unwavering towards him, no matter how much pain he’d put her through. It both felt liberating being here with her, and devastating all at once. Behind those blue eyes he could see the pain he’d caused her still lingering as well, but she was choosing to be here, beside him, to comfort him. Her steady waves continued to crash along his walls, never relenting until they’d break down again.

She took his silence as his answer, and her fingers slid down to his, and interlocked. Joining each other after so much time apart. This time, he didn’t fight it, but squeezed, inviting the contact. There was no running from this, there never was. Without chains, he was always a prisoner to this sensation, forever entranced by everything she was, and everything he wished to be. They stood there, next to each other in silence for a long time. Forgetting everything else, but reveling in the closeness the contact provided.

“I don’t know what happened,” she said softly, squeezing his hand in turn. “But I’m here for you,”

All the air inside him escaped in a single, wavering breath. He had no right to be here like this, to make her think that there was any chance with him. But he was still here, locked in the prison of hope himself. Hope that after all of his mistakes, and flaws, he could somehow deserve this. It was always these simple, fleeting moments that stayed with him, and haunted him when he had to go without. He’d never experienced anything of the sort, but that was her power over him, to be able to infect every ounce of his being with an act of pure trust, no matter how many times he should have broken that trust by now.

It was beautiful to see her faith in him, but painful to think that she could be wrong to have that for him of all beings. With his own heart so conflicted, he wondered how hers could be so steady, so sure that he was worth this. After all, he’d left when she’d asked for his help, he’d been with another in a meaningful way. But she was still here.

“I'll never understand you detective,” he said, hearing the shakiness escape his voice, a small sign that gave away his continued uncertainty.

“What don’t you understand?” she asked, looking up at him with a serious expression on her face.

“How you can be so…” he gave her the smallest, affectionate smile, one he hadn’t felt cross his features in months. “So caring for me, after all I’ve done to hurt you. I left you. Twice. I’ve been with Eve. I’ve obscured your entire world view, and yet, here you are, still telling me that you’ll continue to care. When really, you should have moved forwards as you’d done with Daniel, or Cain.”

She shook her head. “Cain used me Lucifer. And Dan… Dan stopped trying.” she turned to stand directly in front of him, in hopes that her point would be made clear. “No matter how much it hurts you, you’ve never once stopped being there for me.” she said. “There’s no way I could abandon you after that,” she placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to hold his breath. “Do you understand?” 

His walls were fully down once more, they never stood a chance to her touch. His brown eyes gazed into her inviting ones deeply, as he pondered his next move. Before any thoughts came to him, he found his lips so close to hers. She’d dared to invite him into this, and, as always, he found her pull to be irresistible. 

Eve returned. Breaking the moment. The detective instantly broke contact with Lucifer, and went back to the case at hand. Her gaze shifting back towards him often, the pain so obvious in her eyes. It hurt him all over again, and he tried his best not to let it show, choosing to avoid eye contact with her, as he watched Eve lead a small scouting team to the location of the camp. She seemed to understand that Lucifer wanted space, and didn’t even approach him, but focused on the task given to her.

“I don’t know how you found that guy,” a friendly familiar voice chirped by his side. He turned and saw Ella standing there. “But I _have_ to say that it’s so great to have you back buddy!” 

The forensic scientist pulled him into a tight hug, which he uncharacteristically returned, finding the comfort helped to numb the pain in his chest. When they pulled out of the hug, he smiled, noticing her change in jewelry.

“Look at what’s around your neck!” he said happily.

“Oh well, I figured if the _'devil'_ thought I should start speaking to the big guy again, maybe that was a sign to try, that and the angel he wanted me to see. It’s been a bit rocky, I’ll admit but what relationship isn’t?” 

"Angel?" Lucifer asked.

"I saw it in the sky. It had huge white wings! It was beautiful. It's so affirming to know that He's watching us you know?" She said with a far away smile. 

Lucifer let out a hesitant laugh, but held his tongue from all the nasty things he wanted to say about _Him_. She'd just found her faith again, and he respected her enough to not poke fun at it. 

"Didn't get but a distant look? How do you know it wasn't one of your 'thunderbirds'?" He asked, remembering the time she'd studied one of his feathers in a microscope. 

"I just know…" she smiled. "I have faith, "

Ella looked towards the detective, then back to him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you two were holding hands, nor the way that you _actually_ hugged me back,” she said. “It’s hard to make up. Do you want to talk?” she offered.

Lucifer smiled warmly, appreciating the gesture immensely. “I’ve… never been one to get into the feels Miss Lopez, but trust me when I say that I do appreciate your kindness,” 

She looked at him seriously, and placed a friendly hand on his arm. “Sometimes it’s important to remember that you’re not alone. I’m here for you,”

That stirred something within him, as he looked back towards the car where the murderer now sat, watching them from afar. Perhaps he and the killer weren’t so much alike after all. 

His phone rang and he quickly answered it.

“I’m busy what?” he asked.

“ _Luci. It’s happening. The baby’s here,_ ” Amenadiel's voice said shakily over the phone. The greatest warrior in all of heaven was scared.

“I’m on my way,” Lucifer said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters till the end! Thank you so much for the kudos! I hope you guys are still enjoying it! We're working our way to ther climax now! 😁


	16. Ashes of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will the darkness fall upon me  
> When the air is growing thin  
> Will the light begin to pull ne  
> To it's everlasting will  
> I can hear the voices haunting  
> There is nothing left to fear  
> And I am calling  
> I am still calling to you
> 
> Are you with me after all  
> Why can't I hear you.  
> Are you with me through it all  
> Then why can't i feel you  
> Stay with me don't let me go  
> Because there's nothing left at all  
> Stay with me don't let me go  
> Until the ashes of Eden fall"
> 
> \- Breaking Benjamin

Lucifer answered the phone. His face grew pale.

“Now? Are you sure? Well… yes I’m on a case… I… I’ll be right there,”

His face looked terrified as he drew his gaze towards Chloe. 

“Detective… I have to go It’s Linda…” 

He turned towards his corvette, looking like a deer fleeing from a car that nearly hit it. Before he could spring away, Chloe placed a hand on his forearm. The tension in his muscles softly melted away under her touch. His gaze fell back on her and his eyes held there firmly, waiting for a reply.

“ _We’ll_ go,” Chloe said. The wariness in his gaze settled, but she could still see the tension in his shoulders. “Let me talk to Hernendez and tell them what’s going on. You and…” her eyes fell to Eve, as an uncomfortable sensation wafted through her gut again. “Eve, can meet me at the car, m'kay?” she said. 

She started to feel stress build in her shoulders. She’d wished to avoid being caught in between the two of them. But… Lucifer was worth that discomfort, she’d missed his presence far too much over these past few months, even if she had to see him with someone else, she’d rather go through that then lose him again. Even if it hurt, and it did, a lot. As she stepped away she could see a concern waiver in his eyes,. He understood. 

She turned her attention to Hernendez who was still making notes of the scene.

“Decker, what did you find?” the young detective asked. She’d impressed Chloe these past few months. The two had worked closely with one another for some time now. Chloe liked her.

“Nothing new Hernendez,’ she said, now looking back towards the direction of the vehicle. Lucifer and Eve began to walk over to Chloe’s car. “I have a friend that’s about to deliver a baby. She doesn’t really have any family in the area so…”

Hernendez smiled. “Go, help, I’ve got this. I want pictures Decker!” she said enthusiastically.

Chloe smiled. “Thanks,”

It now felt like heavy weights were started on her shoulders. What was going to happen? What would the child be like? Would there be any chance of her even being able to share pictures of the child? She shook the thoughts away for now, and focused her attention back on the task at hand. She walked over to the car and got in the driver’s seat, and was surprised to see Lucifer skitter to the backseat like she had cooties. She thought of whether to ask what was wrong, then looked to Eve, finally understanding how awkward this must be for him to be with an ex and his current lover at the same time. 

Not surprisingly there was silence when she started to drive. 

The air was thick, and stifling, her hands gripped the steering wheel firmly. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Eve glance at her, then through the mirror to Lucifer. Chloe wondered what she was thinking. She found her gaze drifting to the rearview mirror after Eve. Lucifer’s eyes caught her gaze, and he looked away quickly. He had been watching her for a while, she realized. 

Her shoulders tensed up, and she felt his eyes return to her. There was no funny quip, no silly comment, just silence. Something was on his mind, and from the way he’d been looking at her, it wasn’t just about the baby. He was thinking about _her_. Eve continued to look between the two of them. Had they had a conversation? What was it about?

She felt a dryness in her throat at the weighted air quietly building up in the car. Would anyone just talk?

As if reading her mind, Lucifer finally broke the silence. “What do you think they should call the baby?” Lucifer asked. “Holly Molly if it’s a girl?”

There it was. There _he_ was. She’d missed the way he always tried to break up any tension with humor. A sense of unexpected relief swept over her as she gave him the prescribed judgemental glance in the mirror.

“Seriously? _That’s_ where your mind goes?” she asked.

“Or how about Beatrice Zelbub? He grinned proudly, "Like your daughter, Detective,”

“That’s Bezulbub…” Chloe said flatly.

“Lewis Cipher for a boy,”

“They are _not_ naming their kid after you Lucifer,” 

“What? Why not?” he asked. He leaned forward, with his trademark whimsical smile plastered on his face. His eyes studied her reaction.

She rolled her eyes, perhaps a tad too affectionately at his attempt to cut through the stifling silence. She saw him perk up immediately at this, then continued.

“Or how about-”

“I thought you said your brother was in danger?” Eve asked.

Her question cut the mood like a knife, and Lucifer slinked back into his seat. The anxiety in Chloe’s shoulders began to return as she thought about the conversation with Remiel all those months ago.

“You don’t know?” she asked.

“The baby is half angel, and half human, yeah I get that but in trouble?” she asked.

“Remiel thinks that it should go to Heaven, Amenadiel and I do not agree.” Lucifer explained.

Chloe thought back to the conversation she’d had with Linda on their girl’s night. Her eyes met Lucifer’s for a brief second in the rearview mirror. “What about Linda?” she asked.

Lucifer’s gaze drew away and he became quiet. Chloe could feel his concern. Did Linda still agree? Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, and she retrained her focus to the road.

“Does Amenadiel know about Adam, and I??” Eve asked, changing the subject slightly.

“He knows that there were souls that escaped Heaven, but not who, I think he’s had other things on his mind,” Lucifer said. 

Chloe watched Eve’s features tense up at this. The first woman to ever be created was worried about being taken back to Heaven. It still baffled her why someone wouldn’t want to go there after death, but with no knowledge of the place, who was she to judge? 

“You’ll be fine, darling,” Lucifer said, with a smile. “I won’t let them take you back,” Chloe’s throat tightened as she heard the affection in his voice that was targeted towards Eve. 

Now was not the time to get jealous. She quietly found herself deepening her breaths in an attempt to ease the tension that had returned to the car. This was going to be a long night.

Eve pulled out a phone and began typing vigorously, a text maybe? 

Lucifer slumped back in his seat, with a worried look on his face. Worried about the text? Eve’s fate? The child? 

Chloe decided not to press the issue this time, none of it was her business.

________

Maze was already at Linda's apartment, and looked more nervous then Chloe thought she’d ever seen the demon.

“You brought _them_?!” Maze asked, looking between Chloe, and Eve.

“Yes Maze,” Lucifer said. “Where is Linda?”

“In the bedroom,” the demon answered him. Her gaze fit squarely on Eve. “You thought it was a good idea to bring her? Really?”

“It’s not like Amenadiel is in any position to fly her up now is he?” he asked. 

The apartment was very homey. There were comfortable green tones mixed with cream colored furniture that made the place feel very country. Chloe wondered where Linda had hailed from. There were pictures adorning the shelving and fireplace mantle, that told of a family in a much colder area than Las Angeles. Many of the faces smiling back at her through the photographer’s lens had similar features to Linda. This was her family. Chloe wondered why Linda never really spoke about them. The doctor was good at keeping her personal life separate from her professional one, something Chloe had always struggled with. Hell, she'd been with coworkers twice, such was the case of Dan, and Cain. Her eyes flicked up to Lucifer, she tried to douse the thought of the connection she’d felt for him all these years. 

Maze was seated on the couch, staring down Eve as they approached. There must have been a fight between the two that Chloe knew nothing about. Eve nodded in acknowledgement of the glare, like she understood and was trying to get a cat to stop stalking its prey. Maze's gaze remained trained on the first sinner.

Lucifer seemed to be playing mediator between the two. He had stepped between them, blocking Eve from Maze’s view as he took in the surroundings himself. Chloe wondered how often he’d come here, and how much more of the doctor he knew. 

She found her gaze settling on him. His attractive features stood out after being absent for so long. His tall, and sophisticated gate as he owned his space, the provocative length of a neck she had once begun to ravish with her lips, the way he took everything in, never once failing to notice even the minutest of details. He was everything she’d remembered, and it had been months since they’d really had any time to share the same space. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to look at her with the same perplexed expression he’d often given her whenever she’d done something to flatter him. 

She turned her attention away, trying to calm the warmness she’d begun to feel, remembering the kiss he'd shared with Eve that morning . Chloe felt Lucifer’s gaze drift away from her eventually.

“Where is my brother anyway?” Lucifer asked.

Maze pointed to the bedroom again. “in there,”she explained.

“Did you get towels? Water? Umm…” Lucifer began.

Chloe wanted to laugh. He had always been so averse to children, the thought of him actually helping with the labor seemed like a paradox to her. Only when hell froze over… guess that could happen? Was it already frozen? She threw the silly thoughts aside.

“This isn’t the movies Lucifer, it takes a long time for a woman to go through labor,” Eve explained.

There was a scream from the other room.

Lucifer shrank beside Eve, who was giving him a very judgemental look. Chloe couldn’t help but smile fondly, it must have been difficult for him to stomach the thought of being here, and yet here he was, as always, to help his friends. She looked to see Maze looking between her and Lucifer, with the faintest of smiles crossing her lips. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe shared some of his concern. “If something goes wrong, won’t we need a doctor?”

“She _is_ a doctor,” Maze said.

Lucifer shook his head. “We don’t know how mortal the child will be, exposing humanity to divinity is too great of a risk,”

“But so is losing Linda,” Chloe pointed out. 

“Not every birth is as traumatic as yours was Chloe. At least not the way you described it. We’ll wait it out,” Maze said.

Lucifer looked to Chloe with an innate curiosity. 

“My family has a history of pregnancy issues.” she explained. “I was lucky to have even one kid and survive. They ended up having to give me a hysterectomy,”

“How cruel,” Eve spoke up. “They deprived your right to ever have any more children?”

“I have one of the best,” Chloe smiled warmly thinking about her daughter, then cleared her throat. “Besides, they had to, or I could have died,”

Lucifer was now looking at her softly. She wondered what was going through his head. She found her heart beating a little faster as she averted her gaze.

Eve stood up and walked towards the door. 

“I’ve had quite a few children, and know how to help,” she said. “Can I?” she indicated towards the door, giving Maze her full attention.

Maze stood up and barred Eve from the door. “Let me talk to Amenadiel and Linda first before someone goes barging in,” she said. “I’ll be right back,”

She walked into the door, and the others were left sitting outside in the living room. Lucifer's attention was directed at the closed door to Linda's bedroom. Eve looked at him softly, her hands fell to Lucifer's shoulders comfortingly. He placed his hand on top of hers and returned her eye contact, his gaze becoming noticeably more relaxed. Chloe swallowed the jealousy down her throat, and chose to say nothing.

“Everything will be fine,” Eve said. “It’s only a child, no harm will come to the doctor,”

The room grew uncomfortably silent. They all knew she was wrong. Harm would come in the form of an angel’s wrath.Chloe met Lucifer's concerned gaze with her own, an understanding between them. There was a lot to be afraid of right now. Angels weren’t supposed to kill humans, but that did not mean that they couldn’t harm them. The fact that Chloe had seen Lucifer's violent tendencies so many times was proof enough of that. Linda would be practically defenseless after labor, it would be their job to protect her, and the child at all costs. Lucifer was still watching Chloe, reading all of this in her expression

“I’ll make sure of that,” he said, making the words a promise, from a being that never broke a promise. “No matter what it takes,” he never broke eye contact with Chloe. It was worrying, knowing the things he’d done to protect her in the past. “It’s the right thing to do,”

She gave him a soft, but concerned smile. _Please don’t let it be anything rash_. She thought, but left it unsaid. Seeing him, here, protecting his friends, was a significant step forward to seeing himself as something more than evil. 

The door opened and Lucifer’s tall, foreboding brother stepped out. His face seemed wracked from lack of sleep. Chloe wondered if he’d reached some sort of plan. 

Amenadiel stared at Eve, with a harsh, judgemental gaze. The angel hasn't known about Eve. But judging from Maze's heated reactions earlier, to the way he was looking at her now, it was safe to assume that the demon had told the Amenadiel who was standing in the living room.

“Why did _you_ leave Heaven?” he asked, confirming Chloe's suspicions. 

Eve stood nervously. “I didn’t realize we were being held prisoner there,” she said, her body language stiffening away from the angel.

“You weren’t, the gates were unguarded you were free to leave on your own accord,” Lucifer chimed in.

Chloe looked at him stunned.

“If my siblings take issue with that, then it’s on them. You’ve paid your price for your free will, surely my brother hasn’t forgotten that,” he flashed an evil smile to Amenadiel.

Was he crazy?

“And you knew about this how long Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked, now staring him down. .

“The day after our conversation, when you asked that I keep an eye out for a lost soul. I kept my word brother, you never asked that I told you anything,” he held a smug look, knowing that he’d won the argument.

“You were keeping an eye on us?” Eve asked, sounding betrayed. 

“It’s not like that darling,” Lucifer explained. Chloe cringed slightly at his use of the word 'darling'. “I simply promised that I would keep an eye out, I didn’t promise to do anything once I found you. I didn’t even know who’d escaped when I gave him my word. You were free to leave any time you like, including now if you wish,” he pulled out the flask from his coat pocket, and took a drink.

“No,” Chloe said. “We need her. This isn’t about heaven, or hell, or whatever, this is about _Linda_ and her child!” 

She was red. The thought of there being some crazy divine blooded thing, was a bit too much for her to handle, for now she wanted to think of it as a child. That’s what it was, regardless of what it _became_. And there certainly was no way that she was prepared to help with a woman in labor. If Eve had delivered naturally without some crazy trauma in her past, then she was their best bet. How Chloe felt having the woman around in Lucifer’s presence didn’t matter, all that mattered was Linda and the child’s safety.

She saw Lucifer looking at her rather astonished as he returned the flask to his pocket, forgetting his crutch. All his attention was on her. She looked away from him, still hurt by the confusing signals she was receiving. 

She looked towards Amenadiel. His guard was now down, which caused Eve's to be the same. A quiet truce had formed. Good. She still felt Lucifer watching her with proud affection. Still not knowing what that meant, she ignored him.

“So, about that help that Linda needed?” Lucifer asked, directing his question to Eve.

Another scream escaped from Linda in the room.

“Get your ass in here now!” Maze yelled in a panicked response.

Eve cast one more glance at Amenadiel, then stepped into the bedroom. The door closed behind her. 

“Luci…” Amenadiel said, with a very disapproving tone to his voice. His gaze was looking back towards Eve. “Think about what you’re doing with them for just a moment please? What kind of eternity will they have here? Human souls belong in either Heaven or Hell, they can’t stay here,”

Chloe froze at the question. Dead souls returning back from Heaven, habitating another body? The room began to spin. This was _real_. She chose to quietly sit on the couch and stare art a wall to try and ground herself .

Lucifer turned to face him.

“You sound just like you did discussing the child,”

“This is different Luci, Eve, and Adam were souls that had been parted from their bodies, they’re inhabiting bodies that should be dead. This goes against the laws of nature,”

“Heaven isn’t their home brother. At least that’s what they’ve decided. After everything they’ve lost will you take their free will as well?” Lucifer was leaning against the wall now.

“It is up to them. Heaven or Hell, that’s their choice,” Amenadiel crossed his arms. “This game is over Luci, after we’re through here they have to choose,” He looked at Chloe, who was now watching them, her head was still spinning. The angel's eyes softened. “Thank you for coming Chloe,” he now looked between three two. “I’m glad to see that you two seem to be trying to work things out. Now if you’ll excuse me,” 

He returned back through the door, leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone. Lucifer checked the time on his Rolex. He looked back towards the door as another scream curled out of Linda’s lips. Worry returned to his features, making him look ancient. It didn’t suit his normal, carefree swagger. She wanted to walk up and touch him, or to say something, but her mouth remained dry from lack of words. This was too much.

“Would you care to help me sort out a shopping list so that we may prepare dinner?” he asked, seeing her state. It was an amazing idea, and would give them a break from all of the stressful… divine… mess, that was happening in the apartment.

She agreed quickly, grateful for the distraction. They proceeded into the kitchen. 

Linda didn’t have much in the way of food. Lucifer checked her available cooking materials and Chloe could hear him mutter under his breath at the lack of any decent cookware. Relief began to quietly seep over her, as she hovered near his tall form, watching him. He began to jot down ingredients and materials.

He smiled once he noticed her curiosity. “it’s Tuesday detective,” he said, looking over his shoulder at her. She could make out the softer details of his face. Of his lips. “I feel that tacos are in order,”

A warmth spread through her, softening all of the tension that had built up throughout the night. “Shall we?” he asked.

She followed him to the car. 

___________

At the grocery store Chloe felt compelled to offer advice on different items that she’d found were better for making tacos. Lucifer listened most of the time, and occasionally offered suggestions himself. 

Eventually Chloe checked the time, and realized she should give Dan a call, and ask him to watch Trixie. She explained this to Lucifer, stood to the side, and called her ex up.

“ _Chloe? Hi, what’s up? I heard you left the scene?_ ”

“Hey Dan. Would you mind watching Trixie tonight? Linda’s about to have a baby, and they kinda need me here,”

“ _Sure! Sounds great actually! They had me acquitted today! We could celebrate!_ "

Chloe’s gaze fell on the back of Lucifer’s head, who was now perusing the store. With the evidence against Dan it was unlikely that he'd be acquitted without some help from an outside source. Her suspicions fell to Lucifer and all of his "favors" that were owed to him. The thought left a warm feeling in her heart. She knew it would take a lot to ever get him to admit he’d done such a thing. But it felt very much like something he’d be capable of, especially if he was still blaming himself for Dan’s accident to begin with.

“Well that’s great news Dan! Make sure to involve some chocolate cake!”

“ _You bet, I’m about to stop by the store now_ ,”

“Thanks Dan,”

She hung up, and watched as Lucifer began to nonchalantly flirt with another random customer. She often wondered if he was even aware of the difference between a normal conversation, and being flirtatious. She shook her head, and made her way over to him. 

His attention dropped from the stranger the instant she appeared again, and his gaze fell back to her, lingering on the curve of her hips. She chose not to acknowledge it. Lucifer had never been shy about expressing his attraction to her.

“Dan’s been aquitted,” she said.

Lucifer looked to her with a quirked eyebrow. “Was he now?”

She crossed her arms and watched him quizzically, waiting for him to admit his involvement. He remained silent, and she was not surprised.

He hesitated, and held up three jalapenos. “Do you think three would be too much? I mean, I know she’s in labor but one can’t ever have enough kick.”

Diverting the conversation with humor. She shook her head with an affectionate grin. He’d never change. “We’re not making it spicy Lucifer, she’s in _labor_ , and everyone at that apartment is… testy,” she strolled up closer to him as he set down the peppers. “Did you have anything to do with Dan?” she asked directly now.

“He turned himself in, it seemed quite clear he simply wanted Perry White to receive punishment for murdering your father. He seemed to have regrets about it.”

A realization struck her. “You spoke with him about how he had the mob kill Perry?”

Lucifer shrugged, not making eye contact as he moved on to the tomatoes. She wasn’t letting him go this time. Chloe reached out to grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Did you convince him to turn himself in?” she asked.

Lucifer looked at her again. “I simply pointed out that Charlotte wouldn’t want him to dwell on feelings of guilt or regret. I had concerns that it could drive him to Hell. He made the choice detective, it had nothing to do with me,”

There was that word again, detective. The days where he called her by her name seemed so long ago. She stepped even closer to him, her other hand raised towards his cheek, but she brought it down hesitantly. This wasn’t what he said he’d wanted, but she felt compelled to try. How could he not see what he was? His eyes watched her with a questioning gaze, but there was a desire behind it that he was trying hard to keep hidden. She could see right through him. Wanting any contact possible, she kept her other hand on his arm, never removing it. His gaze fluttered down to their contact, for an instant before it came back up to her eyes. What barriers lay between the two now were hollow thin. A part of her wanted them to tumble away so she could drift into his lips again. But she held back. Memories of seeing him with Eve that morning stopped her. A knot formed in her chest at the thought. 

“You bring such light everywhere you go. How can’t you see that?” she looked to him with deep affection

The words finally caught him like a butterfly in a net. His barriers fell, and she could see a softness in his eyes as he considered her. His eyes floated up and down her form, and she felt a rush flow though her. When his eyes made contact with hers, she could see a deep sadness he must’ve been carrying with him for some time.

“Not when…” he swallowed hard a few times, as if the words were daggers coming from inside of him. “Not when I hurt you… Chloe,”

She shivered at her name coming from his voice. He still wanted this? The revelation began to hit her, as she dared to close some of the gap between them.

“I understand.” she said. He was looking down at her with sorrow. “She’s known you longer than anyone. She’s always seen you as exactly what you are. She can… understand you in ways I never could,”

He shook his head softly, grabbing both of her hands now in protest. “You don’t understand,”

She looked at him confused, and any objections she had were silenced by the pleading look in his eyes.

“She helped me to feel… anything…,” he stuttered for a moment, then his grip on her hands tightened. “when everything felt empty.” one of his hands clasped around her fingertips and he moved closer still. “without you,” the words fell softly from his breath.

Chloe watched him, not moving, the closeness taking her breath away. What was he saying?

“We broke it off this morning when she saw how I looked at you,” he continued. “She had someone leave Heaven for her. Someone she truly cares for. She said we can’t be that for each other, but…” he swallowed. “But maybe we both have it already,”

Lucifer released one of her hands, and stroked her cheek gently. The way he was looking at her made it clear what he meant. His gaze spoke to his one true desire. _Her_. 

She began to reach up to him, wanting to dive in to his desire, but he backed away quickly. She looked at him, baffled, and perhaps a little hurt. Paper thin barriers were back up around him, as he studied the tomatoes in front of him.

“I think we should go with the roma tomatoes, they’re easier to cut up into sauce,” 

There was still so much she wanted to ask, and wanted to say. But she didn’t want to scare him away. The conversation had seemed to add to the stress he must already be under with the night they had in store. She agreed amicably, finding her eyes lingering on him more frequently than they normally did. 

After more shopping, and double checking the list to make sure they had all the right ingredients, she saw him pause with the shopping cart, looking at her. She walked closer to him, sensing that he wanted to say something. He watched her softly, a hand traveled to her temple where he realigned a stray hair. She could see thoughts were swimming through his mind as he studied her. 

“Thank you.” he said softly.

Chloe shook her head. “It’s only tacos, I mean I’m sure you have tons of recipes from great chefs.” she paused and smiled. “Don’t tell me you stole something from Chef Javier?”

His hand moved down to caress her cheek, and he held an adoring gaze. “Thank you for being there for me, even when I don’t know how to be there for myself,” he said. 

There was a pause when the words sank in.

Then he smiled. “And of course I found a recipe from Chef Javier. It was the best mexican cuisine I’d ever had in my life. Are you sure about the jalapenos?”

She rolled her eyes.

______________

They arrived back at the apartment, only to find another unfamiliar car sitting in the driveway. Was it Remiel? Chloe looked to Lucifer with concern, he looked back with softness in his eyes. No, okay, good, but that still didn’t ease her fears. To her knowledge they had not been expecting anyone else. They each grabbed a handful of groceries before heading inside. 

They were greeted by a very frazzled Amenadiel who looked like he'd just been yelling. A man who Chloe seemed to recognize as the guy flirting with Ella at the bar on a girl’s night months ago, stood near the doorway, staring down Amenadiel. Maze sat near Linda protectively, looking between the two of them like she was going to rip their heads open.

She saw Lucifer quickly try to avoid the confrontation by dodging to the kitchen. Avoiding uncomfortable situations by disappearing...Yep, he was still Lucifer. Maze fumed at Chloe.

“Where the hell have you two been?” she asked.

“Getting food to cook,” Chloe said. She looked towards the kitchen where her partner had abandoned her. He started to come back from the doorway when he’d realized that she was being attacked.

“Samael,” bar guy said, looking in his direction “You haven’t changed one bit,”

Lucifer huffed out a long breath. “For the last time that is _not_ my name.” he sized bar guy up. “You certainly have changed. Not for the better,” he said.

Chloe watched as he took his time looking up and down the man’s body. Checking him out? Really? There wasn’t even much to look at. The guy looked like a deadbeat rocker that fell into a bad drug habit. Chloe scoffed, then headed towards the kitchen with her own bags, making sure that Lucifer could see her displeasure. He did.

“Just as rude as ever too,” bar guy retorted.

“There were no such things as manners last time we knew each other,” Lucifer said. He quickly followed to catch up to Chloe, and began to prepare the tomatoes for cutting. The kitchen was connected to the living room area with a bar being the thing that divided the rooms. They could still hear and see each other fine.

“Leave him alone and come and help me,” Eve yelled from the bedroom.

“You are not going anywhere near her!” Amenadiel shouted.

“Who has the experience of delivering a baby?” bar guy yelled back. “Last I looked it wasn’t something angels did,”

“Amenadiel, for the last time don’t let your ego get to your head!” Maze shouted over them. “They know what they’re doing, we don’t. We will talk about the whole heaven or hell thing later, focus on _Linda_!” the demon demanded.

“Amenadiel,” Linda said weakly.

The tension was back from the instant they walked back in the door. Chloe looked to Lucifer. She saw that his normally precise hands were shaking as he began to cut the tomatoes. The slices remained pristine, and he cut them evenly, but he seemed to be a bit too focused on the task. She could see nerve lines formed on his forehead as he focused. He seemed terrified. She calmed down then, knowing that she wasn’t alone in her feelings.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked gently beside him. She was preparing the tomatillos.

Her concern grounded him. “Yes, I just… wish I knew what was going to happen,”

“You’re worried about them,” Chloe smiled warmly. “Lucifer, everything has a way of working out,”

“Not in my family,” he reminded her. He poured the contents of his cutting board into the blender they had set up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort as she came alongside him to do the same. He washed off the cutting boards and watched the scene continue to unfold around them, as Chloe began to prepare the meat.

“You look exhausted Maze,” she heard Amenadiel say. “Why don’t you go get some rest,”

“She can’t rest!” Maze said. “Why should I?!”

“Maze,” Linda objected. “Please get some rest. Maybe take shifts?? It’s uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many people all at once,”

“Everyone out,” Eve demanded. “Except Adam and me, we’ll take the first watch,”

Adam. So that's who bar guy was? Chloe wondered why she was surprised, after all she did almost marry the world's first murderer, why not have the first man on her call list now?

The demon and angel left the room, and the door closed behind them. Chloe could tell that it was the stress of the situation that had caused all of the bickering between them. Both looked spent, and were watching each other wearily. 

Maze decided to take the couch for her own. Chloe recognised the unspeakable desire that the demon was trying to keep hidden. Seeing Amenadiel and Linda was still hard for her, and she was doing everything she could to be supportive, but it was wearing on her. The look had been all too familiar. Chloe's gaze quietly shifted to Lucifer, who was turned away from her, preparing the oven. How many years had he looked at her that way? Only now was he finally able to even begin admitting his feelings for her. It must be so much harder for a demon to care about an Angel.

Amenadiel, clueless of all this, chose to come towards Chloe and Lucifer in the kitchen. 

“How is she?” Chloe asked, looking towards the room.

Amenadiel shrugged. “Everything seems to be going smoothly so far, well according to our ‘experts’.” he sighed, dragging his hands over a much too stressed face. “What am I going to do?” He looked to Lucifer, bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Chloe looked to Lucifer as well.

“It’s your child,” Lucifer said, preparing the burritos for the oven. “I’ve made my opinion quite clear Amenadiel, whether you take my advice is up to you and Linda now,”

“What does she want?” Chloe asked firmly.

“To not be responsible, but for it not to go to Heaven,” he sighed. “I’m concerned that she can’t have it both ways,”

“Can’t she put it up for adoption?” Chloe asked.

“The child will be partially divine,” Lucifer said. “Who knows what abilities may manifest. No mortal couple will be prepared for something on that scale. If any abilities manifest at all,”

“Oh” Chloe nodded, while quietly preparing the lettuce and tomatoes.

They all remained silent, while Lucifer and Chloe continued to diligently work in the kitchen. The tacos were ready soon after, and they’d made beans and rice to act as the sides of the meal.

Amenadiel graciously took a plate, and Chloe took some to Linda and the others. Maze was fast asleep on the couch, too tired apparently for food.

They took shifts as Linda had requested. Lucifer made sure Chloe got the couch when they were in the sleeping area. It was a long night, screaming from Linda frequently woke them up.

When their time came, Maze relieved herself from the room, and woke the two up.

They proceeded into the room to see a very exhausted Linda. Lucifer chose to sit next to Linda. Chloe sat and began to monitor the condition of the birth.

“I don’t think anything’s abnormal. It looks like it’s been dilating well enough. Don’t expect me to be an expert though, all I know is from my own experience and as I said things didn't go well,”

“Thank you for coming Chloe, it means a lot,” Linda smiled. “It’s good to see the two of you together again,” she said in almost a whisper.

The two looked at each other quietly. The conversation at the store was still fresh in their minds, but neither were ready to discuss it further. Linda could only see Lucifer and smiled proudly at him for a brief amount of time.

“You are putting up with an awful lot for the sake of my family Doctor,” Lucifer stated, looking over her with concern. 

“And for the sake of your family I’ve reached a decision,” Linda said. “You were right Lucifer,” 

Chloe looked up to her, expectantly. She was hoping that Linda was about to make the right choice. Lucifer was looking at Linda intensel, waiting for her answer. 

“Even though I’m not prepared to take care of this baby, I think for his or her sake, it’s the best option,” she said.

“Linda... “ Lucifer said. “You said that you wanted a child once, but then events caused you to not desire that. Is keeping the child what you truly desire?” he asked.

Linda made eye contact with Lucifer, falling under his trance. A willing participant, letting him see that her answer was honest. “No. But what choice do I have?”

Lucifer looked away. There was pain in his eyes, but his silence spoke volumes about what he thought about her choice. It was the right call, even if he had to see his friend hurt for it. Chloe wanted to comfort him, but thought it would be too much, and chose to remain where she was instead. 

Chloe began to wonder if there could be a silver lining. Time and time again she’d heard these divine beings say that the way this child was conceived was unprecedented, and they didn’t know what it would become.

“Maybe you can find a home for it, if it proves to be…normal,” Chloe chimed in, causing the pair to look at her with renowned hope. “You said yourself, Lucifer, we don’t know what the baby will be like right? What if it’s normal, but just immune to divine abilities?”

“Similar to Blade being immune to sunlight?” Lucifer quipped. Causing Linda to laugh. Her laugh suddenly burst into screams. Louder, and more rigorous than they were before.

Chloe looked down at the condition of the womb. “Uhh… guys? I can see a head!” She looked quickly to Lucifer, panic beginning to overtake her. “Lucifer? Go get Eve?” He remained frozen in place, as the panic began to set in. “Now!” she demanded.

Lucifer quickly sprinted up from his seat next to Linda and ran right out of the door.

“Eve! It’s happening!” he yelled from the other room.

All parties woke up in that instant and made their way to the bedroom. Eve, and Adam took their proper place seated near the womb. 

“I need water and towels,” Eve ordered. 

Amenadiel left the room, terrified but happy to have something to do. 

“The rest of you, give us space,” she instructed.

Lucifer, Chloe, and Maze promptly left the room to more deadly screaming.

For what felt like hours the three of them sat in the room. Lucifer kept pacing up and down, Maze was swinging her blades back and forth with a blank expression, and Chloe just watched both of them. The worry was written all over everyone’s faces.

“How long does it take?” Maze asked, breaking the long stretch of silence.

Chloe, and Lucifer both shrugged. 

“Do you think everything’s okay?” Maze asked.

“If I saw a head that means the baby was positioned right, I think?” Chloe asked with more of a question herself than an answer.

“Let’s bloody well hope so!” Lucifer exclaimed. “If anything happens to Linda…” his voice trailed off, but the threat behind it was clear.

Soon after they heard another, unfamiliar scream, followed by exclamations of glee from the couple that remained behind the door.

“It’s a girl!” Eve said.

The door opened and Amenadiel stepped out. He held what looked to be a perfectly normal human baby in his arms. The child looked spent, and wrinkled, it had not been finished being dried off, and smelled of the placenta. But she wriggled. As Chloe got a closer look, she could see many features that reminded her of both Amenadiel, and Linda. It was always strange seeing the children that came from two people that had such different features. 

She was surprised to find Lucifer studying it as well, with both a mix of curiosity and disgust on his face. Chloe had never understood why he never liked children, but from everything she’d learned about angels conceiving she was beginning to get a clearer picture.

Maze on the other hand, kept her distance, not even looking in Amenadiel's direction. She kept a straight face, but there were subtle signs of a hidden pain behind her eyes. The demon still obviously had a thing for the angel, and probably found this difficult. 

“Auriel,”Amenadiel said. “That’s her name,” he smiled down to his new daughter.

“That’s beautiful,”Chloe said. “Very angelic,” 

“The lion of God? Of course you’d name it something so repulsive,” Lucifer scoffed.

Chloe looked at him confused.

“I speak all languages, remember? That’s the meaning behind that name,,” he said filling her in. 

Chloe nodded, with a bit of disappointment at the return of her title after the intimate conversation they had held previously that night.

“She _is so_ beautiful isn’t she?” Amenadiel asked.

A wind swept the room, and a very unwelcome voice answered him.

“Lovely, Amenadiel. It’s time she goes home,” Remiel stood tall, arching her wings in their full display. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter to write. It's not easy wrangling so many characters in one place! I hope the struggle was worth it, I rewrote this one twice when I worked through the story. Please let me know your thoughts, I'm open to feedback or suggestions.


	17. Nemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Walk the dark path  
> Sleep with angels  
> Call the past for help  
> Touch ne with your love  
> And reveal to ne my true name
> 
> Oh how I wish  
> For soothing rain  
> All I wish is to dream again  
> My loving heart  
> Lost in the dark  
> For hope I'd give my everything"
> 
> \- Nightwish
> 
> **ARCHIVE WARNINGS APPLY**

Amenadiel clutched his daughter tightly to his chest. “I can’t do that Remiel,” 

“Amenadiel?” a confused Linda asked from the bedroom. She sounded exhausted, and weak.

Lucifer, stood in a defensive pressure, keeping Chloe behind him.

“You’ve been speaking to him haven’t you snake?,” Remiel asked

“I’m not wrong sis.” Lucifer said, his hands were around Chloe's arms, as he acted as a buffer between his crazed angelic sister, and her “I’ve spent far more time with humanity than any of you in Heaven. Heaven is no place for a living mortal. They change, and adapt as they age. There is no way she won’t make some sort of mistake in her life,” 

Remiel’s face changed to disgust. “You don’t know that,”

“And you don’t know that she won’t?” Lucifer pressed.

Remiel scoffed, then turned her attention back to Amenadiel. “Please brother, see sense. Can’t you see that this is a mistake? For the good of the child-”

“For the good of the child, Lucifer’s right,” Amenadiel said. He unfurled his wings, and walked back into the room to hand the baby off to Linda who took the child, visibly shaking from fear. “We don’t know that she will be a danger to humanity sis. She at least deserves a chance at life,”

“Don’t make me do this brother… Not to you…” Remiel was cornered, no one was taking her side. Her thundercloud wings began to fluff up like a trapped bird.

Amenadiel, first born of God, his most beloved angel in all of heaven, spread his massive black wings wide, and shifted into a fighting stance. “Do what you must,” he sneered. “You will not take my child,”

Lucifer quickly turned his attention to Chloe, panic setting in. “We need to get them out now,” he said. 

Divine beings were not supposed to fight on Earth. The chances of exposing humanity to their presence, and the damage that could be caused by such a fight had always been too great of a risk. Any battles that had ever been fought were strictly in Heaven or Hell. Lucifer wasn’t about to let any of this affect his friends, or Chloe.

Amenadiel gave him an approving nod, and prepared for the fight.

Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s hand, and held on tight, not once daring to let go, as he watched Eve and Adam help get a still exhausted Linda on her feet, she clutched Auriel tightly. The baby was crying. For only being in existence for a few minutes, this had been an extremely difficult life so far, most of her life could be that way. He pushed these thoughts aside, and hurried everyone towards Chloe's car. .

Where would they go? If Gabriel truly was helping Remiel out, he would be able to sense their presence wherever they went. Except… l Lucifer felt a shiver flow through him as an idea began to form. 

There were few places on Earth that Angels dared not tread. One was the home of the Watchers, who were imprisoned for a millennia deep underground. Their prison was a sacred ground, and no angel ever entered. It was logical to assume that their abilities would not work there, or the prisoners would have found a means of escape a millennia ago. There were numerous entrances to the prison, one was deep in the nearby desert where humans wouldn't dare tread. Lucifer had made every effort to learn of the entrances for the same reason he learned how to escape every type of lock created. He vowed never be a prisoner to his Father or siblings again. 

Chloe saw his concern. “What is it?” she asked, buckling her seatbelt in the car, while Lucifer sat behind the wheel.

“I know a place where we can hide. But it was never meant to be a place for mortals,” he said, starting the engine and beginning the drive. 

“Where?” Chloe asked, sounding nervous.

“It’s in the desert. I don’t want them to find us so we’re going to park a long distance away to throw them off our trail, I’ll fly each of you there,”

___________

They arrived to a random point in the desert. The lightning had been following their movements throughout the skies, much to the dismay of Lucifer. Amenadiel was making a valiant effort to distract Remiel. But she was on the hunt, and this was her sacred duty assigned by her Father millennia ago.

But she was slowed, and Lucifer's driving had given them enough distance that he felt they were safe. He turned off the engine and ordered everyone out. 

The group stood outside of the desert, it was dark, and the skies were full of stars that burned much brighter outside of the city.

“They're a safe distance away now. I will fly each of you to the location, starting with Linda,” he watched the doctor. “Do _not_ move beyond the hallway, understand?” he said, emphasizing the danger they were in yet again.

Linda nodded, and the whole group agreed.

Lucifer spread out his magnificent white wings, and walked toward Linda and the child, knowing that their safety was paramount. Auriel had been crying the whole time, but calmed when she saw the wings. They were her safety net now, the only thing that could protect her from the scary evil, lightning that sought her.

He flew them to the entrance, one by one. As swiftly and silently as he could muster. His wings did little to camouflage them because of their natural radiance. Being the lightbringer sometimes had its benefits, but not when he needed to be stealthy. But Remiel's lightning was now caught up in one spot in the sky. Amenadiel was giving her a show, finally, and seemed to be getting the upper hand.

As the two titans clashed in the sky, Lucifer managed to transport each of them to the entrance of the infernal prison that hosted the most vile angels known to mankind. He knew how bad of an idea this was, but as long as they didn’t go further than the hallway they should be safe, at least until Amenadiel had finished off Remiel. He looked to the sky again, and gave a silent prayer that his brother was still the best fighter in all of heaven. 

The entrance seemed to be just another mound of sand in the vastness of the desert.

“What are you doing?” Maze asked. “We’re trapped in the desert, we have no food or water, why did you fly us here?”

“You don’t know about this Maze? Really? And you call yourself an expert torturer?” Lucifer said, genuinely surprised about her lack of knowledge. But this was a divine prison, and had nothing to do with Hell, perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“What’s being tortured aside from us standing here with no food or water?” Maze asked.

“Angels,” he responded.

“No… you can’t mean…” Maze said, realization crossing her face. “ _This_ is where you think we’d be _safe_? Are you joking?”

“Mazikeen. This is the only place on Earth that an angel’s ability is rendered inert. Otherwise they would have escaped by now, yes?” Lucifer said.

“You don’t know that for sure!” Maze said, a ferocity escaping her lips. “This place is _dangerous_! They’re not going down there!”

“And _where_ would they go exactly Maze?” Lucifer said, with his tone rising to match hers. “It’s not like you’re the only one who cares about the people here…” his voice trailed off, and he failed to not make eye contact with Chloe.

Maze grew quiet.

“Could someone please explain what’s going on here?” Linda asked.

“Once we get you safely inside,” Lucifer said, he tucked his wings back into his form. 

He led the party through the mound of sand. The grains did not shift, and he did not climb the mound but went through it like a doorway. The party hesitantly followed behind, marveling at the illusion of the sand dune. They entered into what appeared to be a grand hallway, but it was completely dark.

“Like the wardrobe,” Chloe whispered behind him.

“Far from it I’m afraid,” Lucifer replied, remembering the movie night watching the Chronicles of Narnia with her, Maze, and the offspring.

“We need to go further underground,” Lucifer said, leading the way.

The passage was dark, and there were no light sources. After so much incipient crying Auriel had expended all of her energy, and finally fell asleep. Lucifer was grateful, he did not wish to draw attention from the Watchers underneath their feet.

Each member of the group touched another to stay in line, except Lucifer and Maze whose preternatural senses allowed them to see past the dense darkness that made up this prison.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said. “Where are we?”

“A hallway,” he said sticking to light humor to try to ease the tension in his shoulders. Her hand was grasping his tightly as she tried to make her way through the shadows.

“I’ve gathered that,” she said. “but how did you know about this place? Where does it lead?”

Lucifer hesitated. “To a prison where some of my brothers and sisters are being held detective,” he said using her formal title once more.

Her grip on his hand loosened slightly at the last word as if she were disappointed that he’d chosen to use her title instead of her name.

“Why are your siblings being held prisoner?” Eve asked.

“They are the Watchers,” Lucifer explained. “They are the ones who parented the nephilim so that they could rule over mankind.”

Chloe's grip tightened in response. He squeezed her hand in an attempt to provide even a small comfort.

“ _Lucifer_ ” whispered a quiet voice that was enough distance away that he was sure only him and Maze could hear it. He chose to ignore it, choosing to sit down in the corridor instead.

One by one they others sat as well.

“What happens if Amenadiel doesn’t win the fight?” Linda asked.

“He’s the greatest warrior in all of Heaven, he’ll win,” Lucifer said.

“ _First of the Fallen, hear me,_ ” the quiet voice called out again.

“Okay in theory what if he _does_ win?” Adam asked. “How do we know another angel won’t just come down here for the kid?”

“Each angel has a task,” Lucifer explained. “Remiel’s was to take care of the nephilim. If she fails, then no one else will take up her role, because they’re too busy with theirs,”

“That didn’t stop Uriel,” Maze said.

Lucifer was silent for a moment at that. Chloe’s arm extended along his shoulder, and she began to gently rub his back in soothing circles where no one else but Maze could see. Her touch calmed, and restored him, but caused his heart to beat faster.

“No it didn’t. But that was about protecting Dad. This is an innocent child, who is half mortal. Other angels will have the sense to not interfere in mortality’s domain unless they are called to.” 

“ _It is Azazel. Brother, they have taken choice away from us, they must receive punishment for their actions. Help us punish them_!”

Lucifer shivered as a chill rolled through his spine. Chloe stopped rubbing his back, and reached for his hand.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked.

“I hear them,” Lucifer said quietly, to try to mask his voice from his brother’s sharp hearing.

“Ignore it,” Maze said. “Azazel chose his fate,”

“ _You don’t know how it’s been brother. You, who are given dominion of your own kingdom, who has the freedom to fly in the skies, to lay with the beauty of the mortal women. You don’t know how it is to be us, trapped in a cage, meant to wither away for all eternity. It is a cruel fate. Death would have been more welcoming brother. Free us_ ,”

The purpose of the Watchers eons ago had been to watch over mankind. Now they were sitting in a prison void of light, or sound. Their eyesight and hearing must have adapted through the millennia. They could hear every word the party was saying. Lucifer sighted deeply as the realization came to him. He hoped that Amenadiel would be finished soon.

“Mazikeen,” he said. The demon’s gaze met his in the darkness. “go back to the entrance and watch them, if you see any changes, tell us,”

“ _Why do you hide brother?_ ”

The demon nodded, and walked back towards the entrance, never leaving the safety of the barrier that surrounded it.

“Will she be okay?” Linda asked, her voice now an exhausted whisper.

“Doctor, my powers are rendered inert here. Mazikeen's are not. She’d have the upperhand should Remiel return. Get some rest, it’s been a trying day for both of you,”

She nodded, without protest, laid down to sleep, clutching the sleeping Auriel tightly to her. 

Adam, and Eve, quietly sat too, holding each other. He could feel Chloe’s head rest on his shoulder. The familiar warmth of her spread into him, and he didn’t dare to move to disturb her peaceful, rhythmic breathing as she fell asleep. She didn’t snore this time, and was peaceful against him, warm, safe, and comforted. He gently wrapped his arm around her when no one could see, and held her close, listening to her breath.

A melodic song from the angelic language began from the Watchers below. It was similar to the song Lucifer had sung in Eden, full of sadness, and loss.

The Watchers were renowned for their musical craft. The myths of sirens luring sailors to their doom had sprung from their misdeeds. It was how they’d seduced wives and husbands to create the nephilim. While their strange abilities perhaps did not quite work here, Lucifer knew that the language of heaven was never meant for human ears. It was partially responsible for luring Eve to him centuries ago. He hadn't known of the language's potency then. There was a power behind the syllables that he had learned about through the centuries. It was why he'd learned all of humanity's languages, he never desired to influence their choices. 

Lucifer held Chloe tighter, as the volume of the lyrics slowly increased. She began to stir, and he saw her eyes open warily. She paused and leaned further into Lucifer’s side, her nose breathing against his neck. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that she just wanted to be closer to him.

“What’s… that?” she asked quietly.

He began to stroke her side gently. “That’s my brothers and sisters downstairs,”

“It sounds sad,” Chloe said, now wrapping her arms around him in turn, relishing in their closeness, but never mentioning it. “But it’s beautiful. What language is it?”

“It’s the language of Heaven,” Lucifer said. “And I’m surprised it’s not affecting you like it does others. Perhaps it’s our location,”

Her hold on him tightened. An idea occurred to him that it likely wasn’t affecting her because she was able to hold him like this, allowing her to fight it's affects. Goosebumps began to run down his arms at the thought which he tried to push aside. He managed to tear his gaze from her for an instant, and found that Adam, Linda, Auriel, and Eve had disappeared from the hallway.

“Oh no,”

“What is it?”

“They’re gone. We have to go find them before they release the Watches!”

__________

Lucifer led the way further down the corridor, keeping silent, and holding Chloe’s hand tight as they continued into the darkness. He was keeping up a quick pace, but walked as quietly as he could so that he could listen for footsteps. 

The singing became more pronounced as they continued down the hallway, until it became all Lucifer could hear. The hallway eventually broke off into different passages. The song was now coming from multiple voices in all directions. 

“Are you drawn to any particular direction detective?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Not really,”

“Strange,” he said.

“What?”

“The language of Heaven naturally has an affect on you humans. It doesn’t seem to be affecting you much at all,”

“Maybe I’m immune to angelic abilities?” she suggested.

“No. Amenadiel's abilities affect you well enough,” he said, then an idea came to him, “Perhaps only abilities I can use don’t affect you. It is a language I can speak after all. I still have no idea why Father wants me to have no hold over y-” he cut himself off, as understanding began to dawn on him . 

I love you, she’d said to him all those months ago. Would that have even been possible if his abilities had worked on her? Here they were, dealing with the craziness of his family, and she was still here beside him. He swallowed, and let the topic drop, not daring to bring up when she’d admitted her feelings towards him.

"Lucifer?" she asked, squeezing his hand to bring back his focus. 

"Apologies," he said, hoping the topic would drop. 

“Where do you think we should go?” she asked, shifting the conversation back to their current predicament.

“Azazel,” he said. He was the leader of the Watchers, it would make sense that he'd be the first target. “My brother… this way,” 

He guided her down the hallway, listening to his brother’s voice growing ever so louder, until they reached his cage. 

The mighty angel was standing. Chains were wrapped around his entire form, binding his legs, arms, and wings. His amber eyes looked towards the entrance to the cage that held him, there were several locks that did not resemble anything humanity had ever witnessed. Eternal lights of blue flame lit the barren, cavernous room. At the entrance to the cage stood Adam, Eve, and Linda, still clutching Auriel.

Azazel grew quiet, and turned his attention towards Lucifer. Chloe was still holding his hand, but tried to keep up the appearance that things were still platonic. Azazel was not fooled.

“Of all of us, I always thought you would be the one to understand us brother,” he looked between Lucifer, and Chloe. “They’re a beautiful creation are they not? So fragile, so needing of our protection. That’s what we wanted brother. We wanted to rule them only to guide them so that they would no longer destroy themselves.” He shook against his bindings. “You loved humans above all others brother. You were their Lightbringer. Surely you want to protect them just as much as I?” Azazel’s eyes now stared hard into Lucifer’s. “Free me brother.”

“You never understood what made them so unique Azazel, and that was your downfall. They have free will, something you would never have allowed them,”

“They are the cause of their own torment. You know that better than anyone,” Azazel said. “They deserve protection,”

“They deserve _choice_ ,” Lucifer said back quickly.

“And what did _these_ humans choose?” Azazel said, now averting his gaze to Adam, and Eve. “I know who they are. They chose to leave a paradise that was created just for them, and now, they chose to leave the Silver City. Is anything good enough for you?” he asked. “Have you asked them of their desires brother?”

Lucifer remained silent, seeing the point Azazel was trying to make.

“And this one, with the child. I know what the babe is. What was _her_ choice?”

Linda held Auriel tighter to her.

“I have not seen a nephilim in centuries,” Azazel said with a smile. “And the father? Tell me it was the oldest of our brothers?”

Linda remained silent and took a step back.

“Do you not see how you have put the child at risk for that choice? And what of you?” Azazel’s gaze fell onto Chloe.

Lucifer quickly pushed her behind him. “Don’t listen to him detective, he never understood humanity,” he turned his attention to Azazel, his eyes glowing red. “Leave her out of this,”

Azazel laughed. “I find it amusing that you allow her to choose you brother, with everything you’ve seen. Have you not learned that humans and divinity don’t mix? Isn’t that what Amenadiel used to preach?” He ignored Lucifer and turned his attention back to Chloe. “You would care for the worst of us? Don’t you know the things he’s done to human souls in Hell? And now you know the price we pay for what we’ve done, you’d let him suffer a similar fate for being with you?”

Chloe eyed the chains holding Azazel, and how they constantly bored into his flesh. There were calluses around where they had grinded against his skin, bald spots covered his steel gray wings where the chains bound him. His amber eyes searched hers as she studied him.

“Or you could release us, and see what glory we could bring to your world. The love you have for Lucifer is the love I desire to share with another. Would you deny _me_ of that?” he asked.

“You’re wrong,” Chloe said.

“Detective, don’t speak with him.” Lucifer warned.

She placed a gentle hand on his arm, reassuring him that she knew what she was saying. He grew quiet under her touch.

“You don’t know what love is do you?” she asked. 

Azazel rocked against his chains, as he sensed that he would not get his way. 

“Love is always unexpected, sometimes even unwanted,” 

Lucifer’s gaze drew to her as she spoke, his heart beating fast.

“It’s not something you can just make happen. You have to give so much of yourself to someone. It changes you in unexpected ways. It can either help you grow, or tear you apart. That’s not what you want. All you want is control, and power, which is why I’m assuming you’re trapped here.” 

Lucifer took in her words. He’d changed so much since returning to Earth, never once wishing to leave Chloe’s side. The past few months he had struggled to find meaning in a world without her. Now, as she stood there next to him, he realized that things were always better with her presence. How had this human been able to affect him so completely that without her he was numbed? When exactly had he come to care for her this much? He’d died for her. He’d sacrificed for her. He’d even killed to protect her...

“Are you saying I’m not capable of that which you think your devil is?” Azazel said through gritted teeth.

“No,” Chloe responded. “But it’s not what you _want_.” 

The mighty angel wracked against his chains. “You have not lived for eons in isolation human,” he sneered. “You know nothing of my desires,”

“I can guess,” Lucifer said eyeing him. “After all, who knows desire better than I?” he smiled. “You said it yourself, you want revenge don’t you? On the ones that did this to you,”

Azazel grew silent, studying him. Lucifer could play this coin. He’d been the one to lead a rebellion in heaven, Azazel believed he would sympathize, that’s why he’d called out to Lucifer in the first place. Lucifer squeezed Chloe’s hand before letting go, to try to give a hint that he knew what he was doing.

“You want a war,” Lucifer gave a wicked grin towards his fallen brother, and allowed his eyes to flash red for an instant. “You were right brother. I did love humanity, and yes, I got to rule a kingdom, but I’ve also had to maim and torture the creations I used to love. It’s a fate dear old Dad stuck me with. Freedom? I’ve never had it either. And while my punishment may not seem as cruel to you, it is to me. That’s what he does isn’t it? Finds the thing we cherish most and hurts us with it?”

Azazel calmed, and listened intently, believing every word Lucifer was saying. He was still good at this.

“LUCIFER!” Lucifer snapped up as he heard Maze’s voice in the distance. “She’s here! She took Amenadiel! Hurry!”

Azazel laughed. Lucifer began to panic, but held it together. A plan began to formulate in his head. A bad plan. But a plan. 

“Chloe, get them out of here, back into the hallway. There’s…” he swallowed hard, knowing the risks. “There’s something I must do,”

Chloe nodded, and stopped when she saw the broken look that crossed his face.

“What is it?” she asked.

“The greatest of Heaven’s soldiers has fallen,” Azazel responded with a wicked grin spread on his face. “What will you do Lucifer? Stand against your brothers and sisters once more? Be the traitor you always were?”

Lucifer looked at the still sleeping Auriel. His mind was made up.

“If that’s what it takes,” he said, unfurling his wings from his back.

“Lucifer!” Chloe began to protest. Not being able to stomach her objections he drew her into a long, disheartening kiss. She melted under his lips, and held him tightly. Emotions began to coarse through him, and he returned her embrace, clinging to her like a life raft. After a long breathless draw, he parted from her. Both looked at each other, smitten, wordless, but terrified.

“Go,” he whispered again, placing his forehead to hers, studying her eyes for what could possibly be the last time.

She broke away, and began to guide the group out to safety. She stopped for a moment, understanding seemed to wash over her as a heartbreaking gaze met his. But she left as he'd asked.

He looked back to Azazel, hoping that what he had planned would work. The mighty angel watched him with curious fascination. Lucifer approached the chains binding him, and studied them. The locks stood no chance against his expertise. Lucifer made short work of them, and watched his brother fall to the ground.

“Go get your revenge on Remiel brother,” he said, helping Azazel to his feet.

The Watcher smirked, and shook Lucifer’s hand. “You won’t regret your choice brother,”

Silver wings spread top their full extent, and Azazel took to his escape. 

____________________

Lucifer’s hunch paid off. Azazel bypassed the other Watchers entirely and went straight for Remiel. Revenge was all he sought. Lucifer knew that if the mightiest of Heaven’s soldiers could not beat Remiel when he’d been fighting for the rights of his own daughter, there was very little chance Azazel could stop her. But the Watcher could buy them time.

Lucifer approached the entrance, where Maze stood looking at him enraged. “Lucifer, what did you do?!” she demanded.

“Bought time so that I could release Amenadiel,” Lucifer replied.

The lightning in the sky was now being met with Azazel’s fire. It was an intense battle, but was far enough away for them to be safe.

“And what happens if one kills the other?” Maze asked.

“They won’t,”

Maze looked at him disbelieving. 

“Azazel’s sentence is to be imprisoned for all eternity. Sis always abides by Dad’s silly rules, she has no interest in killing him,”

“And what if he kills her?” Maze asked.

“He won’t. Not if I release Amenadiel and we can lock her away together in chains,” Lucifer explained. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an angel to save,”

He took off before she could say more. Lucifer knew the odds were stacked against him. Chaining another angel would only anger the heavenly host There was a slim hope that one of them would listen. This was madness,. Remiel had been too involved with the nephilim crises eons ago to see that this was different. God had sent a miraculous human to cross paths with Lucifer had he not? Perhaps this was all part of ‘the plan’.

Lucifer gained altitude and surveyed the ground. He could see a clear path of charred sand from where the heavenly lightning had struck the ground. He followed the markings, hoping it would lead him to his brother. After minutes of what seemed to be endless circling, he found Amenadiel, and landed softly near his the dark angel. Amenadiel was bound into a kneeling position, very reminiscent of the chains that had bound Lucifer eons ago.

Lucifer’s hands began to work through the chains quickly.

“Luci, what have you done?!” Amenadiel asked.

“You mean apart from saving your hide, brother?” he responded, getting through the first layer.

“You should have left well enough alone. You aren’t a part of this at all, you’ve done nothing wrong,”

“Neither have you, brother!” Lucifer shouted in protest. “Caring for a human isn’t a crime,”

Realization crossed Amenadiel’s eyes. “You have a lot to lose. You’d give that up, to help me?”

“I’m not giving anything up,” Lucifer said.

“Where’s Remiel?” Amenadiel asked. “Is the child safe?”

“The others are fine, brother. And Remiel is… preoccupied at the moment,”

A figure then slammed into the ground beside them. Lucifer finished the last of Amenadiel's locks, and the two stood, wings unfurled and ready to attack. 

Azazel lay bound once more, struggling to break free.

“He was weak from eons of being trapped. And you had the galls to free him snake,” Remiel said, still hovering in the air above him. “And now you free Amenadiel whom I’ve just imprisoned? Why can’t you ever leave well enough alone?”

Lucifer smiled at her wickedly. “I’ve always been a rebel, sister,” he sneered. “You should know that by now,”

“Now you must be punished for your interference,” she drew her bow.

“He’s not done anything to deserve death!” Amenadiel shouted

“You think so, brother? After he’s manipulated you into fighting with him. After he killed Uriel! Look at yourself. What are you doing going against us?”

“The right thing sis. It has nothing to do with Lucifer,”

“It has everything to do with him!” her voice trickled in the loathing she’d held for eons. “Ever since he began the rebellion, he’s done nothing but hurt humanity, and us. He’s a vile, sick, twisted creature, that deserves to be punished in Hell for eternity!”

She flew towards Lucifer, landing the first blow to his face. Was this how it would go down? Another rebellion? Lucifer sneered. Fine.

The three took to the skies above, leaving Azazel wriggling against his chains below them. 

Lucifer attacked with the dirty, underhanded skills he’d picked up from Hell, Amenadiel with the graceful tactics from the heavens. But Remiel had the advantage of distance. Her lightening bolts scattered from her bow, and she was able to flank back paces behind them and begin her assault all over again. Aerial combat had always been her strong suit, and it was no different now.

The three fought with uncoordinated efforts for a long time. None getting anywhere, and with each blow, she pulled an aerial trick to escape it. With distance achieved she would fire an attack of arrows in their direction. Lucifer made eye contact with Amenadiel. 

“Distract her,” he said. “I’ll get her out of the sky,” 

Amenadiel nodded at the plan. Coordinating seemed to be the only way either of them could take her down. 

Amenadiel flew in and closed the gap between them, landing a few blows, and successfully distracting her.

Lucifer tried in vain to grasp her wings when she was caught in blows with Amenadiel. She flapped once and dove underneath the two before he could get to her. A bolt rocketed from her bow, singing the tip of Lucifer’s massive right wing. He swerved in the sky, unfazed by the singe marks at the base of his wing, choosing to dive down and meet her in rage. 

“Luci NO!” Amenadiel yelled, seeing the trap that Lucifer did not. 

Another bolt rocketed from below, and struck Lucifer squarely in his chest. His wings flared from the shock, but he found that he didn’t have the strength to keep them open for long. His vision began to become blurry as he struggled to maintain some altitude. There was no recovery. 

As he rocketed towards the Earth, wings now dead above his form, he could see _her_. Standing on the ground with a look of horror on her face. Chloe. What was she doing here? 

Amenadiel's hands grasped his wing. Another bolt came from the sky knocking the dark angel away. 

Lucifer plummeted to the ground. Weak, and unable to move. Helpless. 

The contact as his face met the dirt was hard. He felt the bones in his wings shatter when they failed to alleviate any of the impact. The world was spinning, and he couldn't hear out of his left ear. He could not feel anything else, and wondered what that meant. 

“Lucifer?” came a distraught, familiar voice that he clung to. A voice he shouldn’t have been hearing.

A gentle hand swept over his now broken wings, causing him to cringe in pain at the touch.

“It’s…” he could hear her tears well up to the surface. He wanted so badly to wipe them away, to hold her, but he couldn’t move. “It’s going to be okay. I’m getting you out of here,”

“Sympathy for the Devil, detective?” he asked weakly, trying to take the pain away from that desperate look he saw in her beautiful eyes.

“Don’t call me that,” she said. A hand swept his cheek. “Not now,”

The world began to grow darker, but he held onto those eyes.

“Chloe,” he said weakly. “There’s… so much I should’ve done… so much I should’ve told you… I…” he felt tears began slipping from his eyes.

She kissed him then, drawing his lips, and tongue into hers, as if she were trying desperately to breath life back into him. His heart sank so deep at the prospect of leaving her with this pain, of having her last memory of him, being this. But he didn’t dare shift from her light, wanting to breath in every glow while he still could.

“My wings, will stay here, I… won’t be able to come back,” he whispered in her ear once their lips had parted. “It’s ironic actually,” he laughed, and felt his lungs sting with pain at the response. “I’ve been the lord of hell for eons, and I’m terrified of going back, and being stuck there, in a room of my own creation,”

“That won’t happen,” Chloe pleaded. “You’re going to be fine. You’re not going anywhere,”

He couldn’t even feel where the pain was coming from, but from the terrified look in her eyes, he could tell it was bad.

“The worst part.” He began to fall into a fit of coughing. She grasped both sides of his face, shaking her head. “I’ll… likely.. never see you again,”

“No,” she whispered. “Please… stay with me… Luci-”

The world grew dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my intention to set up Azazel as a possible future villain. I realize that he's a character in the comics where he's depicted as a demon, but in lore he was the leader of the watchers, and I just find the book of Enoch to be fascinating.


	18. Angels Fall First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An angel face smiles to me  
> Under a headline of tragedy  
> That smile used to give me warmth  
> Farewell-no words to say  
> Beside the cross on your grave  
> And those forever burning candles
> 
> Needed elsewhere  
> To remind us of the shortness of our time  
> Tears laid for them  
> Tears of love, tears of fear  
> Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
> Oh, Lord why  
> The angels fall first"
> 
> \- Nightwish

“-ifer,” she shook him. There was no movement. His eyes were lifeless, and he remained eerily still.

“Lucifer?” she asked. “No. You can’t… you’re… you….”

Realization came crashing into her line a tidal wave, and penetrated every feature of her figure. She surrendered to it, clinging to him tighter as her face involuntarily cradled his still warm neck. Her angel. The devil. Gone.

Tears fell uncontrollably, and the whole world around her melted away. She’d followed him like an idiot, knowing that she made him vulnerable, but not caring about any of the potential consequences of that. He was her partner, her friend, her deepest confidant, and to her so much more. If he were to be in danger, she wanted to have his back. Now, it seemed, she was at least part of the cause for him… 

A wave of guilt took hold over her, and she shivered with the pain of it. Into his arms. Lifeless, no longer comforting, no longer his. Because she was here. A human. Wanting to help an immortal being. A being who cared for her so much he’d allowed himself to be vulnerable to her. Was he suffering now? What innate torment was he being subjected to in Hell? Why was he there? How could he die? 

After a long session of crying, she finally, slowly, sat up. He still wasn’t cold. She saw his leg still twisted, blood still caked his hair, his eyes held a terrified expression, and then she saw them. His wings. They were beautiful, even as crumpled up and broken as they were. Every single feather shone in the sunlight. Their pearl hue was the most magnificent color she’d ever seen, and it’s beauty outshone even the other angels who were most likely still battling it out somewhere. She ran a finger over one of his longest feathers, feeling the softness of it. She’d never touched them before, and had always wondered what they’d felt like. Even in his disheveled state he was beautiful. Every inch. 

“You just had to play the hero,” she said, eyes welling up again. “You just tried to save them, you don’t deserve this. I don’t think you ever did,” 

She sat there, watching him, not willing to move, or to relinquish her contract to him, even for an instant. She lost track of time, lost awareness of what was going on around her.

She didn’t notice Remiel land. She didn’t hear what the angel tried to say. She paid no attention to the fact that Amenadiel was chained once more, or when they flew away. All she saw was him. The world had frozen to everything else. 

Only when she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder was she able to come back to this new, horrifying reality. 

“Chloe,” a familiar voice said. She didn’t move or stir. “Decker!” 

Maze pulled her away, looking at her desperately.

“He’s…”

“Gone, Chloe,” the demon said mournfully. “That’s not him anymore,” 

“But he’s still warm. He…””

“Is an angel Chloe,” Maze said. “Immortal. If he dies, I guess his body doesn’t decay.”

“Where is he?”

“In Hell,”

“But…”

“Chloe,” Maze squeezed her shoulder harder. “He’s not here. You’ve done all that you can do,”

Chloe shook her head, still in disbelief, still looking at his disfigured form.

“Decker, we need to get back to the cave before they take the child too,”

“I can’t leave him…”

“I agree. His body can’t stay here, it’s a sign of divinity, but we can’t stay here now, the others are in danger. Lucifer was fighting for them, Chloe he wouldn’t want this,”

She nodded, still dazed and confused. Slowly she disengaged contact with him, whom had just been looking at her moments ago. How could he be gone so fast? How could he suffer when he’d given his life to protect an innocent? Where was the justice in that? She forced her legs to stand up, to turn away, to abandon him there, with fear laden eyes. 

___________

They walked in silence back to the prison. Chloe couldn’t wrap her brain around what was happening. The demon kept hands on her, guiding her down into the darkness of the cavernous hallways. There were faint voices coming from one of the rooms. Maze quickly stopped, and pulled Chloe back.

“Remiel's here” the demon said, hearing the conversation with her refined senses. 

“Where?” 

“In that room, and she’s with Adam, and Eve right now,”

“What about Linda?” Chloe couldn’t stomach the thought of anything else happening to any more of her friends.

“She’s with them too,” 

Suddenly driven by a rush to do something when she had been able to do nothing for Lucifer, Chloe rushed forward, pushing the demon’s hands off of her. 

“Decker!” Maze pleaded quietly, but Chloe wasn’t listening.

She drew her gun, ready to lay down her own life to protect the others. As she approached she heard the conversation that had been transpiring. 

“Where is Amenadiel?” Linda asked.

“He’s in the Silver City awaiting his trial before his final judgement,” Remiel said. “Get back in your cage filth!” the sound of rattling chains, and blows being struck echoed through the room as she was apparently returning Azazel to his cell. 

Chloe had come across Maze when she’d seen the angel escape, and Maze told her Lucifer’s suicidal plan. She’d run out to stop him only to be too late. He was gone. And this angel had been the one to take his life, and condemn him to Hell for the rest of his existence. A burning rage settled against the hotness of tears that steamed down her face. The cage slamed shut, and the rattle of chains quieted as Azazel returned to his torturous solitude.

Now was the time.

Chloe shoved past the doorway, gun drawn. She forced her way between Remiel and the others. Her vision was blurry but she could still aim well enough.

“Leave them alone, or I’ll shoot!” she yelled, positioning her weapon at the perfect angle, hand over the trigger.

“It’s you,” Remiel said, there was not even a hint of fear in her voice. Right. She was immortal. The angel smiled. “I see your sense of justice that Amenadiel spoke so fondly of,”

“I can’t let you hurt them,” Chloe said, preparing for the consequences of her actions. “Nobody else dies today,”

“Nobody would have died if he hadn’t interfered. Lucifer sowed his own fate when he released Azazel and tried to imprison me!” Remiel said, rage beginning to boil in her eyes at the mention of the brother she so clearly detested.

“He was trying to protect an innocent child, not sentence her to a life where she’d be doomed to fall. He tried talking with you, you wouldn’t listen. He tried reasoning with you, and you ignored him. He… was being selfless, where you’re just doing this to keep your reputation in tact. How did he deserve what you did to him?” Chloe said, positioning her finger on the trigger. 

“You obviously don’t know what that child is capable of. You’ve never seen cities turn to ruins because there isn’t enough on this planet to sustain these creatures. You didn’t see the hundreds that died trying to defeat them, or the flood that killed thousands to try to rid the planet of this vermin. All nephilim are a threat, even if they're not at fault. They should never have existed. All I’m trying to do is keep the world safe, before it comes to that,” Remiel said. “He wouldn’t listen! He manipulated my brother into thinking that leaving this creature on Earth was for it’s best interest. He’s the reason Amenadiel might fall, not me!”

“Amenadiel made his own choice!” Linda spoke up. “A choice, which by the way I’ve also made! Lucifer was only trying to help, and only did what he thought was right. He doesn’t deserve to suffer in Hell for acting in an innocent's best interest. All Amenadiel is responsible for is loving someone more than himself. Isn’t that what you angels were designed to do? To love, and spread that love? That’s all _both_ Amenadiel, and Lucifer were trying to do. _Love,_ ” her eyes fell to Chloe, who was still fighting hard to keep her emotions in check. 

It made perfect sense now. Lucifer had been fighting not only to help his niece, but to prove to Heaven that it wasn’t wrong for an angel to be with a human. He’d _wanted_ to be able to have a life with her. The pain in his eyes when he’d told her that he’d never see her again hit Chloe with a sharp new clarity. 

Her gun fell from Remiel, as uncontrollable tremors radiated from her core. Her eyes were burning with the salt of tears. Everything hurt. 

“You think that snake could ever love someone?” Remiel said, her attention now on Linda.

That was it. Chloe looked to the woman, angel, no, demon, she didn’t care anymore. She raised her gun, and a shot rang out. 

Remiel watched her perplexed. “That won’t hurt me,”

“Surely something will,” Chloe said. She threw the gun down and went in for a punch 

Remiel dodged elegantly, with a confused look on her face. 

Suddenly, in a flash, there was another figure dancing around the two. Two blades lit the air near the angel, scoring into her flesh. Remiel backed off, a fresh scratch bled from her arm. She eyed the demon who was now putting herself between the angel and Chloe. Protecting the thing her master had cared for more than his own life.

“Haven’t you done enough damage today Remiel? Now you have to go around attacking humans? I’m sure Daddy wouldn't like that, considering that this is His miracle. You know, the one He put in Lucifer’s path. Are you so sure you won’t be in any sort of trouble for separating them? Maybe you’re the one who needs to be judged.”

“Filthy little demon always serving her master faithfully. It’s a shame you’ll never see him again,”

The angel flew at Maze, who expertly dodged the attack, landing a blow to the angel’s side. She slid across the floor and slammed hard against the far wall. A blade landed squarely at the angel’s neck.

“He taught me all I know, especially about his ‘siblings’ in case you came after him again. Remiel, loves to play at a distance, always relying on her little bow to do the hard work for her. Keep her on the ground and out of the skies, and she’s weak,” Maze pressed the blade firmer against the terrified angel’s jugular. “If I end this now, you’ll be stuck in Heaven for an eternity without being able to leave,” a smile whisked across her face. “Unless they decide to judge you themselves, then you’ll get to spend the eons with your brother whom you call ‘snake’,”

“Maze!” Chloe shouted. “Stop,”

The demon held her position firm, not willing to let the angel go.

“An eye for an eye Decker. It’s what he deserves,”

“He wouldn’t want you to fall into the same darkness he did when he killed Cain, Maze,” Chloe said. “Let her go,”

“She’ll come after Linda next!” Maze shouted, bearing more pressure on the blade, drawing fresh blood.

Remiel watched the demon, innate fear in her eyes.

Maze finally looked to Chloe, who sat broken, and pleading. “He wouldn’t want this for anyone. Please, let her go,”

The demon turned back to Remiel. “If you ever come back for the child, you will _wish_ that I killed you,” she threatened, releasing the angel, and standing up. “Get off this planet now, help your brother in the trial, and don’t ever come looking for Auriel without the direct orders of your Father. She’s _not_ a nephilim, any idiot could see that if you’d just look at her!” 

Remiel looked at the child, and in a stunned silence, opened her wings and flew out of the room. Everyone in the room stood in shocked silence from how terrifying the threat from the demon had been.

“Come on, we have to figure out where the car went, and none of you should stay in this place,” 

Azazel watched as the party left him, more broken and defeated than he'd been before. 

________

The car was not far. Chloe, and Adam had scouted it out, while the others stayed at the entrance of the cave. They returned with the vehicle, and began loading the passengers in.

“We have one more thing we need to finish before we go,” Maze said once all had entered the vehicle, enjoying the coolness of it’s A/C. “Chloe, come with me,”

She obliged, knowing what was inevitably about to happen, and dreading every step they took towards it. They walked in the harsh desert landscape, wordless, mournful. There were so many questions Chloe had about him and where he was, if he could ever get back, what it was like to be in existence without a body, if he knew that he was trapped, if he was suffering… She didn’t have the strength to ask any of that now, knowing full well she wasn’t prepared for the answers.

Maze stayed in front, never once turning to look back. Chloe knew that talking was never the demon’s strong suit. Her answers would be harsh, honest, and point blank, no sugar coating. For most things she admired that about the demon, but this time she knew emotions were still too raw.

After a time of hiking the landscape, Maze stopped. They must have arrived. Chloe wondered what the plan was. Neither had shovels, and Chloe wouldn’t want him buried out here anyway, in the middle of nowhere. Although, she knew that he wouldn’t care. He’d explained after Reese’s funeral that the soul was gone, that anything done to a dead body wasn’t really for the dead person, but for the loved ones. There was truth to that. It was a chance to capture an image of someone dear to them in their hearts, and hold it close so that the departed would always live on in some form through the ones left behind. A funeral was the start of that journey, and was a promise to do that forevermore. Lucifer deserved that, even if he would never understand it.

Chloe saw the patch of dirt where Amenadiel had fallen and fought his chains. There were markings in the ground near his imprints that looked where been dragged away into the air. It was horrific, and must have happened while Chloe had been right next to Lucifer, too caught in her grief to notice anything else around her. How could she have just let that happen?

Maze saw what she was looking at, and seemed to understand. “That angel’s going to pay for what she’s done, I promise Chloe,” she said “Come on, I need you to help me with him,” Maze said. “Don’t look at him if that helps, go for the legs, I’ll take his shoulders.”

“Wha-”

“We’re not burying him here, there’s a place I know. Near his brother. Don’t you humans always want to stick them near family even when the two never got along?”

Chloe swallowed. Uriel. The angel that Lucifer had killed. Was that really a fitting place to put him? She didn’t have time to think about it. Maze started to move. 

Chloe followed, taking the demon’s advice and not looking at anything except Lucifer’s wingtip shoes with the devil red soles. The two heaved the body upwards towards the sky from where it fell. Chloe’s vision stayed trained on the demon, but from her periphery she could see magnificent white wings, torn into horrendous angles, laying lifeless, dragging on the desert sand, and sheltering them like a veil. The feathers still shimmered brightly, and through his ankles Chloe could still feel his warmth. An angel. Soulless, but still somehow immortal. 

It didn’t make sense in her mind. Was burying him the proper thing to do to an angel? But then, was there a ‘proper thing’ when angels were involved? How often had one died? Was it just Uriel? 

She entertained the questions she’d never ask, embracing them as a distraction from the reality of what they were doing as the pair hauled the body out of the desert. They had fortunately taken the department's SUV to the scene and had plenty of space to place Lucifer- no- the body, in the back.

“Oh God!” Linda cried out when she saw what was happening.

“Lucifer!” came Eve’s response shortly after.

Auriel began to cry loudly after hearing her mother’s distress. Linda quickly worked to silence the child, holding her close, and trying to calm her. Eve fell into Adam’s arms and cried silently. Chloe entered the passenger seat, silent, numbed to everything. 

Maze took the driver’s seat.

“We’re going to make a stop before anyone gets dropped off,” she explained fiercely. She seemed to be holding onto her rage. It made sense that she would mourn that way. 

____________

They stopped in a forest not too distant from Lux. 

“Chloe, Eve, let’s go,” Maze said, getting out of the car, and closing the back. 

Everything seemed so simple, so routine, as Chloe left the car and walked to the back of the SUV. Maze opened the door, and there he was. Wings were a rumpled mess, his eyes had been closed, perhaps by Maze, and his body lie crumpled in a sleepy looking posture. Chloe stared, breathless. If she looked hard enough she could almost see him draw in a steady breath, but he didn't. there would be no breaths, no motions, no quirky smiles. She’d never listen to his soft tonal voice again, never hear him recite some incestuous joke, never feel his hand upon her to calm her when things seemed tough. He was gone. But here she was, looking at him. 

“Lucifer,” she said quietly. Her partner, her friend, her confidant… lay there, motionless. It was unnerving, unnatural for him. She wanted to dive into his shoulder all over again, hold him close in ways she’d often dreamed of. Alive. Safe. But she’d never get that chance. This beautiful, immortal being, was gone.

It seemed as if Eve said something, but nothing registered.

“Decker!” Maze shouted. The anger had left her tone, now replaced with sympathy. It was something she’d never heard from the demon before. “We need to move,”

Chloe nodded, tearing her vision away from Lucifer as Eve, and Maze dragged him out. Chloe took to his legs again, trying desperately to numb herself once more.

There were two shovels already sunk in the dirt. Chloe could see a small mound where the plants remained small. She wondered if he’d ever come here, to speak to his brother, before she realized that it would have been so out of character, and dismissed the notion. 

She grabbed one of the shovels, and began to dig next to Eve. Maze stood over the body, in a very protective posture, as she kept watch. 

The two dug in silence for a time. Chloe relished in the physical exertion of the movement, and fully committed to every stroke with a renewed sense of purpose. It helped to relieve the stress still within her over everything that happened that day. It also was a task where she could zone out and focus. Eve slowed, allowing Chloe to dig further, faster.

“Careful or you’re going to faint,” Eve said as Chloe continued to dig away. “How long has it been since you drank anything?” 

“It doesn’t matter, this needs to get done,” Chloe said, scooping another shovel full of dirt.

“It would matter to him,” 

Chloe stopped, and looked at the other woman with jealousy. This woman who he’d chosen to be with, who knew him first as an angel, held no remorse or fear of where he’d gone.

“You meant everything to him,” Eve said.

Chloe shook her head. “He was with you. He never had that with me,”

“That’s because he had so much more with you. Don’t tell me you didn’t see that?”

The memory of him at the grocery store flashed back into her mind.

“She helped me feel anything, when everything felt empty, without you,”

She clutched the shovel tighter, and stuck the spade of it into the ground harder than before. Thoughts began raced in her mind beginning to blame him for running from what they could have had, but she knew it was in vain. She’d understood why he’d felt the need to leave. She understood why he’d chosen to be with Eve. None of this was his fault, it was Remiel’s. 

“He deserves so much more,” Chloe said, fighting back the tears that threatened to return to her.

“Lucifer’s been through worse, believe me,” Eve said comfortingly. “He’s been the Lord of Hell for eons, Chloe. He’ll be able to get out of his cell. I don’t doubt that,”

Chloe looked sideways at her. “Have you… ever been?”

Eve shook her head. “No. But I know about it,”

“What do you know? What’s it like?”

“It’s dark, hot, full of ash, and it’s like a long labyrinth full of doors where the humans stay. Demons roam the hallways, and fight each other over whom they want to torture next. In the room is a nightmare that the victim feeds itself. They’re driven by their guilt, and if they can ever grow beyond that, then they’re always free to return to Heaven. I’m sure Lucifer won’t have that option, but he can return to the job he’s been doing for centuries,”

“How do you know all of this? Did he tell you?” Chloe asked.

Eve laughed and shook her head. “No, nothing like that. I ate an apple.” 

Chloe paused from digging, and looked at the woman confused.

“It was of divine knowledge. I know a lot more about them than humans were ever supposed to, not that it ever did any good except to get me out of Heaven,”

“Why did you leave?” Chloe asked.

“It wasn’t paradise like I’d been promised. There’s far more interesting things here,” Eve shrugged. “I lost true paradise eons ago,”

Chloe embraced this new topic, and the two talked about Eden, and all it offered as they continued to dig. After an hour the grave was finally prepared. Maze went back to the car to retrieve the others, leaving the two women alone with him.

“I’m happy he finally got to see what it’s like to truly care for someone,” Eve said, looking at the now peaceful looking body. “He earned the name Lightbringer, it was about time he started to see some of that light reflect back on him,” she looked up at Chloe. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Don’t ever blame yourself for this,”

Chloe nodded, not letting her eyes stray from the body’s elegant features. “I loved him so much,” she said quietly. “I’ll miss him,” it was simple, but there were no other words she could get out. 

The others arrived shortly after. Each spoke softly about how he’d affected them, then his body was gently placed into the earth and each person took turns to bury it. After the digging was complete, and the others started back to the SUV, Linda came and stood by Chloe’s side, Auriel still in her arms.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

Chloe shrugged. “How am I supposed to be doing? I don’t even have the comfort of thinking he’s in a better place. He’s suffering. Lucifer, more than any person I’ve ever met, has a real skill for torturing himself when he shouldn’t. I’m sure he’s in pain, and there’s nothing I can do for him. He’s my partner, my friend, my --” she cut herself off.

“That may not be true,” Linda said, looking as if she’d realized something. “Chloe, Lucifer called Amenadiel into my office once by praying. He said that they could hear when people reach out using their God given names. Maybe say a prayer to him tonight? Who knows, maybe he can hear you even if he can’t reach back,”

The doctor was always insightful. Even if it was futile, it gave Chloe something she’d needed. Hope. Hope that he wouldn’t have to suffer.

The sun rose, fully, breaking through the trees, as Chloe thought of her Morningstar, suffering in Hell, while she mourned him here in these peaceful woods. She looked once more at the gravesite. A small, white feather lay near it, fallen and shriveled from where it had once been attached. She reached down and collected it, clinging to it tightly.

 _Lucifer_ she prayed silently. _Please be all right._

________

Chloe called out of work, and returned home, dirty, and sweaty. His blood stained her hands. She jumped into the shower as quickly as she could. The steam rose all around her and she lathed the soap all over her skin. She paid special attention to the scar from when she’d first been shot. 

It happened on her first case with Lucifer. He'd laid over her and took hits from bullets that did not penetrate his skin, shielding her from further injury. It would be the first of many times he’d saved her life. 

She became lost in memories of him until the water ran cold, and she was forced to turn it off. Doggedly tired, she found her way into the bedroom. Where she went to her dresser to find something to wear. Next to the dresser she saw his overnight bag. She hadn’t dared move it all these months without him, and now, he was gone, never to pick it up again. Chloe knelt down and opened it. There was a hint of his musky scent within the bag. It was faint, but still present.

She reached for a shirt, and clutched it tightly, breathing in his scent. Her eyes welled up, and she pulled out the feather, she’d never let get too far. She laid down in the bed, clutching these items, and cried herself to sleep.

_________

“Chloe?!” she heard a familiar voice.

“Lucifer?” she called out, knowing it wasn’t, but hoping she’d been wrong. She could smell him, so close. And all of it had to have been a horrible nightmare.

“No, it’s just me,” Dan said. “You’re, ah, not wearing any clothes, and you called out today. Is everything okay Chloe?”

She decided not to answer that and quickly bolted up, grabbing the sheets to cover herself. Dan had seen her naked, many times, but it wasn’t something she wanted to invite again. 

“What… what time is it?” she asked.

“It’s a little after eight,” Dan said. “I saw you’d fallen asleep, and didn’t want to wake you. We ordered pizza, there’s some downstairs, but it might be cold now,”

“Trixie!” Chloe said, now standing up and digging for clothes. “Is she okay? Is everything-”

“She’s downstairs, worried about you, but she’s fine,” 

Chloe tore through her dresser savagely.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Dan asked again.

Chloe nodded, far too fast, and far too much. “Yea, yea, I just um… it was a long night, that’s all,” she swallowed hard, looking in the direction of the shirt and feather she’d left behind on the bed. “You can go, I’ll just get changed,” she assured him.

Dan didn’t look convinced, but had learned a long time ago that Chloe wasn’t the type to share when she was in distress.

“All right, I’ll head out. But if you need anything, I’m here, okay?”

Chloe nodded. “Hey, thanks Dan. It… really means a lot,”

He smiled graciously before leaving.

Chloe quickly threw on a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt, before grabbing the feather and bolting downstairs.

“Trixie, babe, I’m so sorry,”

Her daughter, wise beyond her years, saw the distress in her eyes, as Chloe grabbed Trixie tightly. She didn’t let go for a very long time, needing the closeness of someone she loved just a bit too much.

“What’s wrong mommy?” Trixie asked when they finally parted.

“What do you mean babe?” 

“You’re sad. What happened? Is the baby okay?”

Chloe stroked her daughter’s hair. “The baby’s fine honey.” She swallowed, knowing the importance of being honest with her daughter. “But something did happen last night sweetie,”

Trixie was giving her full attention now.

“Lucifer… got hurt… and,” she could see her daughter’s heart breaking. Chloe struggled to get the words out “He didn’t make it sweetie,”

Trixie burst into tears. “Lucifer’s…?” She gripped Chloe tightly, and the two cried it out, leaning on each other for any sort of stability.

“I’m sorry baby,” Chloe said.

“He’s the devil right? He’ll come back, won’t he mommy?” 

Chloe stroked her hair gently. “I don’t know if he can baby,”

“Why not?” Trixie asked.

Chloe kissed her daughter’s head and pulled out the feather. “He left his wings here sweetie. He can’t fly himself back,”

Trixie stared at the feather, transfixed. “But, he’s okay Mommy,” she said. “He’s just back to doing his job,”

Chloe nodded, not wanting to ruin this hope for her daughter. If she could cling to this idea and gain peace by it, then that’s what she needed. 

The two spent the next few hours talking about him and all his little quirks. They talked about how adverse he’d been when Trixie had drawn a unicorn on his face, about how amazing of a singer he always was when they sang karaoke together, but mostly they focused on the things about him that made them happy. Whenever he’d show up it always had become a special night. They could talk endlessly about how much they’d miss him. Somehow, getting all of this out of her chest, had brought some small comfort to Chloe. He’d live on in this home, in his own way, for years to come.

“Come on munchkin, it’s time we get you into bed,” Chloe said, tickling her daughter, who squealed and ran to the bedroom.

The nightly ritual was exactly what she needed right now. Chloe reached the shelf and pulled the last book of the Narnia series that they’d been reading. “The Magician’s Nephew,”. She turned to chapter 8, and waited for Trixie to settle down before she began to read. At the beginning of the chapter the main characters had all fallen into Narnia. The book described a rich nothingness and a world that felt new. 

“ _In the darkness something was happening at last. A voice had begun to sing. It was far away and Digory found it hard to decide from what direction it was coming. Sometimes it seemed to come from all directions at once. Sometimes he almost thought it was coming out of the earth beneath them. Its lower notes were deep enough to be the voice of the earth herself. There were no words. There was hardly even a tune. But it was beyond comparison, the most beautiful noise he had ever heard…_ ”

She continued on, describing how the music affected each of the characters in this dark and strange world. There was a magic to the song, and then things around the characters started to change.

“ _...the blackness overhead, all at once, was, blazing with stars. They didn’t come out gently one by one, as they do on a summer evening. One moment there had been nothing but darkness, next moment a thousand, thousand points of light lept out - single stars, constellations, and planets, brighter, and bigger than any on our world…_ ”

Chloe closed the book, catching her breath. It was too much too soon. The thought of a lion singing the stars himself into the sky sounded so similar to the Lightbringer who had given them form. That same beautiful being who was now being punished for an eternity when all he’d ever done since returning to Earth was bring light to others. 

“Is everything okay Mommy?” Trixie asked.

Chloe smiled, putting the book aside. “Yes baby, why don’t we finish this chapter another night m'kay?”

She contemplated for a moment. “Why don’t I tell you about an angel instead?”

Trixie nodded sleepily, as Chloe began to recite everything she’d learned from her visit to the church, her research on the topic, and what Linda, and Eve had taught her, about the angel named Samael. 

“He sounds nice,” Trixie said, before falling into a deep sleep.

“The best,” Chloe said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

She pulled out the feather once more, and tried to fix it’s crumpled imperfections.

 _Samael._ She thought quietly.

_You’ve given us so much, and you’re worth so much more than you think. I’m with Trixie, we’ve spent all night talking about how you make us feel, how you always make us smile. I love you. I miss you with everything in me, and… I wish I could see you again so much it hurts._

A tear fell from her cheek. She continued.

_Please, see your worth, your light. You never were a monster, you’ll never be a monster. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with one, you know that somewhere deep inside, or you wouldn’t have tried to come back to me._

She stroked the feather softly, remembering the way he’d looked at her the night he nearly confessed how he’d felt.

_We can’t change the past. But we can always move forwards, and do what we can to make up for our mistakes. All of us have things that we can hold onto as guilt, but we all have the strength to move past that and to better ourselves. You’re no different. Find a way to make it up… Samael… Please find a way to bring yourself peace, even if I’ll never see you again… I love you, and I want what’s best for you, always._

She looked back to her now sleeping daughter. 

_You’ll always be with us._

She finished her silent prayer, then went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter got dark. We'll recover I promise. The tags are all valid, I'm not going to end it on a depressing note. Next chapter we get to visit Hell!


	19. Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the silence of my nights  
> I can hear a distant voice  
> Someone out there is calling my name
> 
> Watch out  
> I'm not afraid  
> Watch out   
> I'm beyond the trail  
> It's time to turn the page in love again
> 
> Watch out  
> I can feel your pain  
> Watch out  
> And I cry again  
> I'm leaving all my shadows behind
> 
> Amen"
> 
> \- Enigma

Ash curled around his shoulders as he walked the long labyrinthian hallways that were so familiar. He’d been away for so long, and there was no leaving this time. The demons on the outskirts of the halls quieted at the return of their master. He awaited an open door to sweep him back in, listened for the music of his brother playing the piano like before, but heard only whispers and screams creeping through occupied rooms.

He could wait. The inevitability of his fate haunted the back of his anxious mind, as he continued through the long, dark corridors. This had been his home for a millennia or more  
Hell was similar to Heaven in many ways. There was a stagnation here. After centuries, the only changes were new methods of torture brought in by the residents arriving from Earth.

Familiar voices echoed from closed doors as he progressed. Hitler’s room was nearby. He’d always been a favorite of Lucifer’s to watch. His loop was to live through the eyes of the ones that had suffered from his tyrannical rule. He'd be placed on a train, sent to a concentration camp, and would attempt to escape, never having any success. The demons would play with the ways in which he failed each time. He had been here long enough to have lived through the eyes of all of his victims of the holocaust. 

Hell served as a fascinating look into human history. It had always been satiating to see such vile examples of humanity receive their just desserts.

Another scream sounded from the door across the hall. The subject of that room was one of the few who required special attention for her torture, due to her high opinion of herself. Queen Mary I of England, had spent her days subjugating her subordinates, and killing hundreds to serve her purpose. Lucifer made a rare appearance himself once, spreading his wings to present himself as an angel, he'd told her how much she'd sinned. It was effective. The woman did everything to redeem her ways, but the demons of Hell always found ways to make her plans disastrous. She had been a favorite of Mazikeen.

Today Lucifer would not be returning to any of these doors. One lay open, empty, inviting him inside. He was drawn towards it, parts of him warned not to enter, but he had no compulsion to fight it. He earned this. He’d killed a human. He’d murdered his brother. He’d hurt the people closest to him. He was a monster, forevermore, there would never be an escape.

Lucifer walked through the entrance. The door slammed shut behind him, taking away his freedom for the last time.

_____________

He was met by silence. There was no familiar penthouse, no piano, Uriel was not present. Yet. 

He stood in a 360 degree mirror, that forced him to look at his reflection from every possible angle, an infinite number of times. He looked upon his reflection and saw his face. The face of the monster he'd seen himself as since the fall. His once pristine suit was wrinkled, and flayed, riddled with dust, and parts of it scorched. There were no wings, nor scars adorning his back. He was trapped. Hideous. A monster.

Lucifer clawed at his features in a panic, trying desperately to change back, to regain at least some familiarity of himself. But he was stuck. Demonic, hellish eyes stared back, locked on his now permanent features. 

At least he was terrifying. It had always been a point of pride to utilize his unfortunate gift to bring out fear in others. He made each person who’d seen him, get a taste of his own living Hell. But now he'd never torture another. Only himself. 

This hadn’t always been him. He never wanted this. He still didn’t want this.

Lucifer smashed the mirrors one by one, leaving shards of glass all around him. Each of the shards scattered on an infinite floor, as vast as the ocean, all with a portion of his form reflecting back no matter how far away the shard was. He’d done nothing but make it worse.

“Look at you,” came a familiar, amused voice.

Lucifer turned around and saw Cain. Still with his chiseled handsome jaw, still in good spirits. 

“You thought anyone could ever love that? You thought you deserved _her_ more than me?”

Chloe… She was gone… and now he was stuck here… with Cain…

“You used her for your own selfish gain. You nearly killed her. What right did you ever have to want her?” Lucifer spat. 

Rage boiled into his hellish figure, completing his monstrous qualities. He grabbed one of the shards on the ground, and leapt towards Cain, who fought back valiantly. 

The world’s first murderer was swift and skilled, much more so then he had been on Earth. He managed to knock the glass out of Lucifer’s hand before rolling into fits of laughter. 

“What makes _you_ any better?” he asked. “You’re the first angel who’s ever murdered. Not only did you kill one of your own brothers, but you had to go and kill me too? At least I deserved it, right? Murder's always okay as long as we justify it, ”

A sickening feeling hit Lucifer's stomach as he remembered what he'd told Linda in therapy months ago. 

“ _...killing is wrong. It’s not what I do, it’s not who I am. I’m not one of those criminals that we catch on the streets. I was just trying to save her…"_

“What did I deserve brother?” Uriel asked, now appearing behind Lucifer. 

“You wouldn’t give me any choice!” Lucifer yelled, echoing the time he’d previously been to Hell.

“You always had a choice! You didn’t have to kill either of us!” Cain shouted back.

“No I didn’t wan-” 

“Really? You really believe that?” Cain took a step closer.

The lie nearly escaped his lips, but he stopped himself. Cain was right, he’d wanted to kill. He’d wanted to murder the man that had put Chloe in jeopardy. He earned it. He _deserved_ punishment.

“Look at the monster it made you. You were the brightest of all of us.” Uriel said.

He had been. But how could something pure fall so far if it didn't already have a darkness within it? If God had intended him to be the Lightbringer, why would he have strayed? Unless He needed a monster. One who could successfully rule over Hell, more vile than any demon could ever hope to be. 

“I never was,” 

“What?” 

“I was always a monster. I was _created_ to be a monster. I realize that now!” 

His hands grasped another shard of glass from the floor. He quickly drove it deep into Uriel’s side. The angel did not fight him, but simply took the blow, looking up at Lucifer in shock. His brother’s body leaned over his shoulder, lifeless. Lucifer was shaking as he pulled the glass from Uriel’s chest. Somehow the shard had transformed into Azrael’s blade. The knife that he’d thrown into the other universe with his mother. This didn’t make sense. But when had Hell ever made sense?

“And what about Chloe?” Cain asked.

Lucifer was shivering uncontrollably, as he gently laid Uriel's corpse onto the ground. Blazing eyes caught his peripheral vision from one of the pieces of the mirror nearby. 

“Wha- what about her?”

“Well first she falls for some corrupt cop, then she falls for me, and now more than anything she wants you. She gravitates towards monsters doesn’t she? Why do you think that is?” 

“She- she has nothing to do with-”

“God put her in your path didn’t he?” Cain asked.

“Yes, but it wasn’t to turn me more evil, she doesn’t do that, she- brings out the best in me,”

“Really? You really think that’s why He wanted a monster like you to meet her? So that you could be redeemed? If you thought that, you wouldn’t be here would you?” Cain laughed, pacing around Lucifer's knelt form. “Tell me what a monster does to a person?”

“It…” he swallowed. “Hurts them,”

“Yes and?” Cain waved his hands dramatically.

The day Lucifer had landed in Hell he'd been defeated, scorched, and lost. The demons of Hell surrounded him, drawn to his light. They bowed before their new king. Throughout the centuries they'd taught him everything he knew about the art of torture. He'd been beautiful once, but through his experiences in Hell he'd lost his angelic nature, becoming something horrendous, something he could see reflected back an infinite number of times in all directions now. 

“Corrupts them,” he answered.

“Bingo!” Cain clapped his hands. “And you’ve done your share of that to Chloe haven’t you?”

Lucifer thought back to Perry White, the man that had killed Chloe’s father. He’d offered her revenge. She’d held the gun, looking the man dead in the face. Her eyes had watered up, her fingers had been on the trigger. The muscles in her fingers had gently begun to squeeze. But she stopped. Unable to follow through. But oh how desperately she’d desired it. Lucifer had seen it in her features, in her eyes. She had the capacity to follow through with that act, and was nearly tempted through his encouragement. 

“Father… wanted to see me corrupt Chloe?” Lucifer thought out loud.

“It proves that even the best of us can end up trapped down here doesn’t it? Maybe that’s what He wanted all along. For you not to be alone in Hell,”

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t believe that,”

“Then why am I saying it?” 

“No. Not even Father is that cruel!”

“Look at you! Defending your Dad!” Cain burst out laughing. “You really think that the God who created you, made you his most beloved angel only to watch you fall, wouldn’t have it in him to do the same with a mortal? You really don’t see the parallels between you two do you?”

“You’re wrong!” 

Lucifer lunged at Cain from the ground, wielding the dagger. But Cain knew he’d swing, and dodged the strike once more.

“Admit it. We’ve all been prepping her in our own ways, little by little she’s become darker, hasn’t she?”

Chloe. The one who’d changed him. Who made him better. What had he ever done for her? In what ways had he ever made her life better, or enhanced it in any way? All he’d brought to her life was the cruel truth of the celestial world. She was now aware of all the horrible consequences that could come from death. 

She was the best person he’d ever known. Was it possible for his influence to cause her to fall as well? How could he live with himself if he ever saw her in Hell?

“No, she’s always had darkness. She’s human, every human is fallible!”

“But she’s a miracle right?” Cain said, bringing the harsh truth back to light once more. “She’s special,”

“That’s why she won’t fall, she can’t,” 

“Only because you’re here. If were still there with her-”

“STOP!”

He lunged at Cain again with the blade. This time he hit his mark. A smile curled along Lucifer's face, as he felt the satisfaction of the metal slip into the soft flesh. Warm blood flowed from the side of his victim. Cain laughed as life began to fade from his eyes. 

Lucifer followed the man's gaze to his hands. Claws began to grow from where his nails used to be. Monstrous, and horrific. The blade dropped to his side, no longer needing use. 

When he looked up from his hands he was standing in a 360 degree mirror, that forced him to look at his reflection from every possible angle, an infinite number of times, emphasizing the monster he’d become.

Cain, Uriel, and Lucifer fought. Every time he won, he became more monstrous. Before long he didn’t even resemble a humanoid shape, becoming some horrid creature worthy of Cithulu’s tales..

His heart grew cold, and brittle. What madness must have come over him to think he could ever be worthy of caring for. This was his home. It had _always_ been his home.

______________

_Samael._

Came a distant, familiar voice. It reminded him of a time that felt so long ago. There was a deep sadness that reached him in ways he could not describe. Was this… a prayer? None had ever prayed to that name before, and while it had been described to him by his siblings, this was the first time he’d experienced it himself.

_You’ve given us so much, and you’re worth so much more than you think. I’m with Trixie, we’ve spent all night talking about how you make us feel, how you always make us smile. I love you. I miss you with everything in me, and… I wish I could see you again so much it hurts._

He could feel her light. Her warmth. She was reaching out, filling his ever enclosing coldness with her affection. Lucifer stirred, and his heart began to ring with the same sadness and longing she reached out with. 

_Please, see your worth, your light. You never were a monster, you’ll never be a monster. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with one, you know that somewhere deep inside, or you wouldn’t have tried to come back to me._

A memory entered his mind. Standing in that grocery store, he’d _chosen_ to be with her. She made him want to be better in every way, even more than he’d wanted it on his own. It’s what made him stay in L.A. and work beside her. She’d always seen him as something more. 

He could feel her warmth. A strange feeling swept through him from her core. What she described as love, it was overpowering. He stilled, claws falling to his side. He’d known this feeling, he’d felt it himself.

_We can’t change the past. But we can always move forwards, and do what we can to make up for our mistakes. All of us have things that we can hold onto as guilt, but we all have the strength to move past that and to better ourselves. You’re no different. Find a way to make it up to the ones you hurt… Samael… Please find a way to bring yourself peace, even if I’ll never see you again… I love you, and I want what’s best for you, always._

Lucifer had killed Cain out of anger. He’d made the mistake of taking a life too soon. His promise had been to help the man find a way to die. Cain had become mortal once more, and would have died in a few years. The promise was already kept, but Lucifer still took his life. Now the man was suffering in Hell, with no chance at redemption.

Lucifer had tried to reason with his brother, but had found no other option. But if God really had wanted Lucifer to handle the situation with Mom He would have found a way to get Uriel out of the way. Chloe was God’s miracle. He wouldn’t allow her to die over Uriel’s mistakes. Lucifer’s other option would have been to trust God, something he’d so rarely done before. It was Lucifer’s pride that forced him to look for an immediate solution that had caused him to kill his brother.

_You’ll always be with us._

He heard the end of her silent prayer, hanging to her every word. She was right. He’d made mistakes, there was no justifying that now.

“Come at me Lucifer,” Cain said with a smile.

The man charged at Lucifer’s monstrous form in the same dance that the pair had done for years. But Lucifer didn’t move. Instead, he spoke.

“I wronged you,”

“What?” Cain said. “Of course you did, it’s what you do! You’re a monster!”

“She doesn’t think that,” Lucifer said. “And I believe her,” 

Cain laughed. “No you don’t, otherwise you wouldn’t be here!”

“This is just my fears brought to life. It’s not what I truly believe,” Lucifer replied stoically. “I wronged you…” he repeated, thinking over his next actions carefully. “But I can make it right,”

“How?” Cain asked.

“I’ll help you escape your Hell,” 

Cain laughed. “I hate your guts, what makes you think that you’re capable of doing something like that?”

Lucifer paused. Contemplating his answer. He remembered what his Mother had called him when he tried to come up with a solution to dealing with Uriel.

“I’m the Lightbringer,” he said, the word feeling odd across his tongue. 

It had been centuries since he’d ever called himself that, never truly believing he could be again. But when his Mother had believed in him, he’d helped her bring light to another universe, and had prevented another war in Heaven. There was goodness in him, he'd seen it himself, even if it had been fleeting. 

" _I have underestimated you for all of my existence, both your ability to frustrate me, and your capacity for good, even though you'll never admit it,_ " he remembered Amenadiel telling him only a few years ago. It had caused Lucifer to pause in consideration then, oddly touched that someone had seen something worthwhile. But there was something worthwhile. He could love. He _wanted_ to be better. 

“I’ll find a way. I promise you,,”

Cain’s form faded away as he made his vow. 

Lucifer looked himself over, he was still monstrous, but he was back to what he would deem as his normal devilish self. No mixed up proportions or weird orifices anywhere.

“If you were the Lightbringer, how could you have killed the angel who guarded the gates of Heaven?” Uriel asked, looking at him in the smug judgemental way Lucifer remembered him having so often when they were young.

“I wronged you too brother,”

“You think?!” Uriel said sarcastically. “This isn’t some petty grievance you can simply fix by making a promise. I’m dead. There is no going back with me,” 

He smiled, and flew in for another attack.

Lucifer did not move.

“You’re right brother.” he said sadly. “I’ll never see you again,”

“You think you have the right to call me that?! After what you did?!”

Lucifer grabbed the angelic blade in his brother’s hands. He tossed it to the ground, and in a rare gesture, he drew Uriel in for a hug.

“I’d been hurting you for centuries brother. That was wrong of me too,” his eyes were wet with regret. “I miss you Uriel. I… loved you. I loved all of you. You were my family," his grp around his brother tightened, Uriel's arms remained limp by his sides, like he was listening "I can’t ever make it up to you, but I can with them.I tried to help Amenadiel, and I failed. I won’t make a mistake like this ever again, you have my word. I don’t care what it takes, or however long, I will make this right somehow. Both what I did to you, and what I did to them.” the guilt that had followed him for millennia started to seep off of his shoulders. "I should never have led the rebellion. I… I was wrong… I want to do better, I want to _be_ better. They deserve that, just as you did,"

Uriel began to return his hug, but faded before any comforting contact could be given. 

Lucid stood in a 360 degree mirror, that forced him to look at his reflection from every possible angle, an infinite number of times. He looked angelic, suit pristine, and eyes filled with tears.

The door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but it was important to keep this one self contained. I swear this was written before season 4. I thought it was freaky that I came so close, literally sending him to Hell, making him face becoming a monster literally. 
> 
> They did some really great foreshadowing in 3×24 when he really focused on the word "monster". I'm kinda tickled that I saw what they were eluding to. The writing for the show is top notch!


	20. Unfurl Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucifer  
> Unfurl your wings  
> And make the sky a friend  
> A melody, on a dead man's breath
> 
> And I want you to want to bring the light  
> Into the dark night  
> Where angels cry  
> And demons lie  
> Again..."
> 
> -Ellia Clarke

Lucifer staggered out of the room, and collapsed shortly after exiting it. If he could, he would be taking deep breaths to try to combat the feelings he was still attempting to process. He’d done what none had been able to do before, and now understood how difficult the prisoners of Hell had it. He sympathized for the ones that had chosen to be here, many deserved this fate, but not all. 

He slowly stood up, gripping the handle on the door for stability. It was odd, being a soul, but he controlled what looked to be a corporeal form, an illusion crafted by his perceptions, like everything else here. The doors in the hall rocked back and forth steadily, and screams permeated from those trapped behind them.

There were faint whispers from demons nearby. They had been impressed with their king for escaping one of the cells. To them, he was now the true Lord of Hell, able to step out of any door at any time. Occasionally a demon would get locked in a room, and would be subjugated to torturing themselves for a few centuries before they would be inevitably freed. None had ever been able to escape of their own accord. 

But he hadn’t truly been alone.

He was free from his cell, but not the true prison, Hell itself. He was bound away from a world where Chloe lived. He longed to fly beyond the gates, and tell her everything she’d done for him. But here he was, trapped, wingless, and powerless to choose his own fate. 

Lucifer walked the hallways, searching for a particular voice. His hand slid along the doors where souls cried out from the other side. The ash grew heavier the further in he went. Nearby was the corridor where the Nephilim lay. Much like the Watchers, they had a different punishment than humanity. Each of them were souls bound, and chained with no hope of escape. In life, the Nephilim had either been slaughtered by his war ravaged sister, or had died in the flood meant to cleanse humanity’s bloodlines.

Auriel returned to his mind, and the decision that had led him here. If he had left well enough alone he could have been with the detective still. This was the price he’d pay for trying to do the right thing? To be separated from the things he’d cared about for eternity? God certainly was cruel.

His path led him to a door that appeared slightly ajar. Curious he approached it carefully. He heard the whisper of a familiar man. His target.

Lucifer opened the door and stepped through.

_______

He found himself at a peaceful lake. The sun was shining brightly, and the colors were so vivid, Lucifer had to retrain what he considered his eyes to be able to make them out. It had been a long time since he had seen something so peaceful, and serene. 

Large, ominous mountains hugged the distant landscape. Tall, grandiose pine trees surrounded him on all sides. Lucifer made his way out of the serene forest until he came across the subject of this particular Hell.

A young boy sat by the lake holding a fishing rod, talking enthusiastically about something that had happened to him at school. Lucifer's target sat next to him, giving simple nods, and miscellaneous “yes’s” just to appease the boy. He was paying no attention, only focusing on the boy’s fishing rod. 

“No, no you need to flick it like this!” Cain angrily stood up, grasping the rod from the young boy’s hand.

The boy jumped back at the display of rage.

“What did you think?” the boy asked.

“Hmm?” 

“You weren’t listening to me…”

“Like this,” Cain said, ignoring the boy once again. He flicked the rod. It soared a great distance, managing to land further into the deeper waters of the lake. “You try,”

The boy grabbed the rod again, and started to speak. His words became distorted as he tried, and failed at the technique.

“No! You’re doing it wrong!” Cain said, frustrated..

The boy tried again, his speech becoming more, and more indiscernible, even for Lucifer’s multilingually trained ears. It was not a language. There were no patterns, or rhythm to the sounds, just a bunch of gibberish nonsense. Cain’s frustrations grew, as he tried to teach the technique. 

The boy was trying desperately to communicate with him. Lucifer could see the pleading look in the child’s face as he wanted the man to understand.

Suddenly the world shifted, and the man Lucifer once thought to be the Sinnerman was looking at Cain, trying to talk to him, pleading him to understand.

They were now in a dark room, perhaps a cabin? There was nothing warm or welcoming about this place. Piles of documents, and images were scattered all around them. Upon closer inspection, Lucifer could see that the images were of his siblings, both sketches and photographs throughout Earth's history. Among the works he saw himself, Maze, and Amenadiel.

The documents weren’t legible. 

“And this is Remiel,” Cain informed, holding up a photograph of the angel in question. “She has power over lightning, and was around when the giants were very much real in ancient Greece. Are you listening to me?” there was a fresh fury behind his gaze.

The man shook his head as if he understood.

“Repeat it back to me!”

Gibberish came from the man’s mouth.

“NO!” Cain said, slamming the file down. “You WILL understand me!”

The scene shifted again, this time to Lucifer’s lakehouse. Cain was standing over the man's corpse after shooting him. The gun was still in his hand as he watched Chloe, and Lucifer walk away from the scene. 

“If you had just understood me, you wouldn’t have had to die." Cain said. He looked at the man's corpse sadly. "I told you, angels can’t kill, not even the devil, you shouldn't have killed those people, and you should have left Lucifer alone,”

This man had been Lucifer's first attempt at murdering a human. He'd failed then, but he succeeded with Cain. All the times Cain smiled as he took his last breaths during Lucifer's Hell loop came back in a quick flash. _He'd_ done this. _He_ was the reason Cain was trapped. 

Lucifer breathed in deeply, letting the memories of hits own Hell fade away. He was here to right his biggest wrong, getting caught in his own guilt again wouldn't help him succeed. 

The world shifted once more. They were on the beach now outside of the detective’s apartment. Lucifer remembered meeting Maze there that day. It was early in Chloe’s, and Cain’s dating life. 

Lucifer's heart twisted in knots when he saw her. Chloe was smiling widely at Cain, trying to say something, but only gibberish escaped her mouth.

“I can’t understand you,” Cain said desperately. He cupped his hands around her face. “Can you understand me?”

She shook her head like she understood, then tried to speak again, only to fail. 

Lucifer held on to every stange pitch from her lovely voice. She wore a dark blue two piece that made her dazzling eyes pop. Her bikini was modest, showing just enough skin to highlight her silhouette, but not be risque. It suited her marvelously. She was a vision, one that he'd not seen in what felt like centuries. 

He reminded himself that this was not real, and the more he studied the details of her, the more apparent it became. She didn’t flash her teeth quite right when she smiled. When she became distressed that Cain wasn’t understanding her, her brow didn’t furrow to a pint in the center of her face like an angry dog, instead it was spread across her features. With every motion, there was something off about her. 

This was Cain’s version of her, and was by no means accurate. The man hadn’t known Chloe as long, and hadn’t picked up on her subtle ticks, and peculiarities like Lucifer had. Lucifer had always loved watching her, each, and every quirk. A deep longing swept through him as he watched the lie that was this imposter. 

“You were the only person who understood me, Chloe… I love you,” Cain said desperate to get her to hear him.

Chloe drew back from him at that, shaking her head no. She stood up and walked back towards the house.

“Where are you going?” Cain asked, reaching out to her. “Chloe!” he stood up from the sand and followed her.

She approached Lucifer. Not the real Lucifer, who was still silently watching, but once who'd just appeared seemingly or odd nowhere.

“Don’t you know by now, Pierce, I’m the only one who truly understood you?” the figure said. Chloe grabbed his hand, a smile crossed her face. It wasn't _her_ smile, not the one she always gave him with a light shining in her eyes. It felt cold, rigid, wrong.

“She never understood you, but I did. I knew your one true desire and I helped you get it didn’t I?”

“No, you can’t be the only one that I can understand,” Cain said.

“And why not? Surely you don’t think you’d ever connected with anyone else?”

Cain looked pleasingly to the figment that so resembled the detective. “Chloe…” he said quietly.

She kept her gaze on the fake Lucifer, not even giving Cain the satisfaction of a sideways glance.

“Her?” the other Lucifer burst into laughter. “She never loved you, she never understood you. But me?” he smiled wickedly. “We’ve both been screwed by my Dad, we’ve both been misunderstood our whole existence, we’ve both seen people be tortured and damned. You know what?” the imposter stepped closer to Cain. “You even tried to _be_ me didn’t you Pierce?”

“I’d never want to-”

“Granting favors to people to be paid at a later date? Sound familiar?”

“It was an effective strategy.” Cain said. “It allowed me to use people to get what I needed,”

“And using people is what you did best, wasn’t it Pierce?” 

Chloe turned to look at Cain now, with a hurt expression in her eyes.

“No! I’d never use you! Chloe, I love you!”

“Isn’t the reason you tried to get close to her just so that you’d gain your mortality back?” The imposter studied him. “It worked didn’t it?”

Swiftly, the imposter made his way to Cain. The two fought, Cain quickly lost his footing and was stabbed in the heart with Maze’s blade.

“Welcome to Hell,” the imposter said with a smile.

The world shifted to the lake once more. 

These were the people that had mattered to Cain. The boy had been raised by him, trained to be a cog in his quest to study immortal beings so that he might learn how to gain mortality. It wasn’t a lot of information to go on, but it was enough. Lucifer pressed through the illusions surrounding him, and made himself known.

“Here to kill me again? You’re early this time,” Cain said curiously. “Look just go ahead and get it over with-”

“I’m not a part of your silly illusions, Cain,” Lucifer quickly responded. “I’m the real deal. You’ve trapped yourself in Hell,”

Cain seemed to understand this, where most denizens of Hell had no clue where they had been trapped. Knowledge of the divine, had caused it to be more tortuous for the man to know where he’d ended up.

“And what in God’s name would you be doing here?” Cain asked, not quite believing the truth.

“Not in His name,” Lucifer corrected. Cain sat up a bit at this, as the boy began to speak to him. “We made a deal. Obviously, I kept my end of the bargain,” he indicated all of the Hellish illusions surrounding them. “It’s time I collect my end of the deal,”

“And what can I offer you in Hell?” Cain asked suspiciously. “I’m dead,”

“But that doesn’t mean I ever want to see you again,’ Lucifer said. “I’m going to help you get out of here,”

“But what do you want in return?”

“That’s what I want, Cain.”

“To never see me again?”

“Mhm,”

“Then why would you come to my Hell? Couldn’t you just leave well enough alone?” He frustratedly grabbed the rod from the boy and began to try to teach him how to throw the lure properly.

“You’re in my domain, like a parasite, I want you gone. Look, it doesn't matter _why_ I want you gone, let’s focus on the issues at hand, hm?” Lucifer said, crossing his arms as he watched the boy struggle to speak.

“Then fly me out like you did Able,” Cain said, finding the strength to stand up and look away from the child. “I’m ready any time,”

Lucifer laughed nervously. “No, this time we do things properly,” he eyed the pleading boy. “You can start by sitting back down,”

Cain tried to resist, but the pull of the boy’s hand on his shirt, caused a guilty look to cross his face, and he acquiesced to the boy’s request, and sat. 

“I can’t understand!” Cain said pleadingly. “Just talk to me like normal!”

“Who was he to you Cain?” Lucifer asked. 

“I found thrown away in the dumpster as a baby. I never learned who his parents were,” Lucifer uncrossed himself and looked quietly, surprised. “I raised him, taught him everything I knew, and trusted him,”

“But you kept him at a distance?” Lucifer asked.

“Well.. yeah… I did that with everyone,”

“But what made him special?” Lucifer asked, digging deeper as he’d seen Linda do so many times.

“He… trusted me,”

“Unconditionally? The boy loved you as a Father didn’t he?”

“No he…” Cain looked down to the young child, grasping at his shirt, tears now in his eyes.There was a softness that formed in Cain’s eyes.

“You didn’t want to use him as your puppet did you Cain?” Lucifer asked, seeing the opportunity begin to present itself. Cain turned to look at him, catching Lucifer’s gaze. Lucifer willed it to stay as he asked “What did you desire from him?”

It didn’t take much for Cain’s will to falter. “To see him as a son…” 

“But you didn’t allow yourself to?” Lucifer asked.

“Getting close to people I would eventually lose wasn’t in the cards for me,” Cain said. “It was too much like Hell,”

“But that’s what freed you wasn’t it Cain? Allowing someone in? This boy stayed loyal to you, didn’t he?”

“He went rogue, killed people without my consent, and started to-”

“He was protecting you,” Lucifer retorted. “He thought you were in danger. You were, after all, playing with the devil,”

“How do you know that?”

“Well it all makes sense doesn’t it? Now that the pieces are all here it’s not hard to put together. The boy obviously cared about you, even if you never cared about him,” 

The world shifted as Lucifer continued on his point, indicating the files on the desk. 

“You trained him to keep an eye on anything celestial, so he did. When he saw you starting to deal with me he became scared.” Lucifer indicated a few of the books that were kept on the shelves. “Most of humanity’s depictions of me don’t paint me in a good light, as preposterous as it is. He thought you were in danger and what he did, going after several people I’d given favors to, was to get my attention. He thought that by killing him, I would suffer consequences, and would be removed from your life,” The teenage boy looked up towards Lucifer, understanding in his eyes. “He tried to save you, and you killed him,”

Cain looked at the boy with a guilt ridden face. “You’re right...that makes sense. But I didn’t want that for you Kyle,” the boy seemed to understand. “I _wanted_ to die. You didn’t need to protect me,”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Kyle said, in clean english. “I loved you, and you would have just abandoned me. There was no one else,”

“I _used_ you,” Cain explained. “I pushed you, and forced you to succeed where others failed, I was hard on you, you were supposed to be a soldier,”

“Was I not good enough for you?” 

“You… were Kyle. You were the best man I had,”

“I tried to save you, because I loved you. You would have abandoned me by killing yourself? You were like a father to me! And you never cared about me!”

Compassion formed in Cain's features. After a pause, understanding began to settle in.

“I did care. I cared about you a lot more than I ever wanted to, and I didn’t want you to die for me,” 

The boy faded away.

The world shifted again, and Chloe sat next to Cain on the beach. Lucifer swallowed hard.

“I used you,” Cain said, still in a confessional streak. Good.. Getting him to admit where he’d been flawed was important if he were ever to move on from it. Lucifer simply watched it unfold. “But I did truly care about you Chloe. I just didn’t take your feelings into account,”

“You almost shot her,” Lucifer said, trying to hold back his anger fromt the memory.

“I wanted to live,”

“At her expense?” Lucifer pressed.

“I didn’t… I couldn’t…”

Lucifer breathed deeply, calming himself, it was difficult, and very unfamiliar, but he wasn’t here to seek vengeance, not anymore.

“You knew I’d protect her at all costs? You knew she was safe with me?” Lucifer asked.

“And I wanted you dead,” Cain said, balling his hand into a fist.

“And what would that have done for her?” he asked, redirecting the conversation. “You’d want her to lose more?”

“She’s better off without you,” Cain snapped.

Lucifer couldn’t help but grimace at that. The pain that had been behind her prayer still seemed so fresh. She wasn’t better, she was hurting. Lucifer turned his attention back to Cain, he wasn’t here for her, he had to focus on his mission.

“Is she?” Lucifer asked. “If you learned anything from Kyle, don’t you understand that losing someone hurts others? Wasn’t that why you were afraid to let others in?”

“She lost me thanks to you,” Cain said.

“Yes, and that was a mistake on my part,” Lucifer said. “Believe me when I say that I paid the price for that Cain. But my question is, why is she here? What guilt do you harbor about her? What did you desire for her?” he caught Cain’s gaze once more.

“I wanted her to be happy,” Cain said. “I wanted her to be with someone she loved,”

He said it selflessly. Lucifer could see the care Cain had for her in his eyes. He really had put the detective before himself. There was love, even if it had been one sided.

“She loved _you_ ,” Cain continued, looking up at Lucifer. “And I kept her from that, because I thought she’d deserved better.”

“But you can’t control how someone feels, can you Cain?” Lucifer asked.

“It made me angry,” Cain said.

“You were jealous?” Lucifer reflected. “So you took it out on the one person who’d taken her away from you,”

Cain nodded. 

The imposter Chloe looked up to Cain. “I just want you to understand, Pierce, it was never you.”

Cain welled up. “I loved you Chloe, you gave my life meaning,”

“You did that yourself, Pierce,” the figment of Chloe said. “You let yourself care for someone for the first time. It may have even been love, but you tried, and that was why you were freed from your curse,” she squeezed his hand comfortingly. “You deserve love, and one day, I hope you can find it,”

He reached for her, but before he could comfort her she faded away. The world became black. But the door remained closed. There was something else keeping him here. Lucifer looked to Cain, with an idea of what that was.

“You stole my act,” Lucifer said. “Handing out favors to people, running a criminal empire, killing, and destroying many lives throughout your time on Earth,”

“Only the truly evil ones that deserved to be punished,” Cain said.

“Save for one,” Lucifer acknowledged. 

The world shifted once again, this time Cain was holding a gun, aimed towards Charlotte Richards, and Amenadiel. 

“My brother has done his share of awful deeds, but Charlotte? She was seeking redemption,” Lucifer said. He had seen enough souls tormenting themselves throughout the centuries that he’d been able to see when there was more behind a person’s guilt. This _was_ the heart of Cain's Hell. If he could get past this, perhaps he'd be able to escape his loop.

“It was an accident, she threw herself in the way,” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “And for that sacrifice she was able to finally enter the gates of the Silver City.” he stood straighter. “You don’t know her full story do you Cain?”

“What? That she died, and the Goddess of all creation took over her body, before you sent her to another ‘universe’ was it?” Cain looked up at Lucifer, pointing his gun at Charlotte.

“Yes, but when she first died she wound up here in Hell,” Lucifer explained. “By sacrificing herself, she chose a different path. She chose to put someone else before herself,”

Cain seemed to understand, and lowered the gun. “I did too, for Chloe, ”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “What does that mean?”

“That… I’m worth redeeming? Just like her?” he was breathing heavily now, tears falling from his face. “I’m not… evil?’

Lucifer swallowed hard, after just having gone through these feelings himself, he felt an odd kinship to Cain. A door appeared, as Charlotte looked to the two with a forgiving smile.

“You tell me,” Lucifer indicated the door.

Cain tossed the gun aside, and walked to the door. He turned the knob and opened it to a brilliant white light that Lucifer had not seen in eons himself. A peaceful smile ran across the man’s face as he turned to Lucifer.

“I’ll never like you,” Cain said. “And I don’t know what your angle is for helping me like this. But… thanks,” he offered his hand. Lucifer took it and shook.

“Call us even,” Lucifer replied. .

Cain turned to face the light. With a peaceful expression he walked though, and the light dissipated, only the hallways of Hell remained.

Lucifer let out a long breath, he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. A wave of emotions wrapped themselves around him, as he stared into the empty hallway. After eons watching others suffer, as he'd silently suffered himself, he'd _helped_ another soul. It was the first time any prisoner had ever been able to cross into Heaven from here. Lucifer had contributed to that, much like Chloe had helped him. It felt _good_ to save another who'd become lost in their guilt. Seeing Cain’s face as he left the threshold of Hell and into his paradise, had brought a comfort to him he wasn’t expecting.

" _Lightbringer_ ," said a distantly familiar voice, that was both nowhere and everywhere at the same time. The tone sounded affectionate, and loving. Lucifer froze, disbelief pounding through his chest. 

“Father?” Lucifer asked. He was trembling now, not in fear, but in a moment he felt as if he'd been waiting his entire existence for. The absentee parent, who he’d only ever wanted acknowledgment from, was now _speaking_ to him. All the anger, and resentment he’d harbored all of these millennia began to drift aside, for this single instant, as his Father was finally reaching out to him.

“ _You remember yourself_ ,” was that… pride, in His tone?

Suddenly the world grew dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm a day late it's been a crazy busy week! Expect another chapter tomorrow like normal. 
> 
> Check this [ video](https://youtu.be/OxVvPjHhYuc) out. It's a fan video, to this fan song (specifically written for Lucifer) that now serves as a chapter in my fanfiction! What an amazing fan community no? This show was saved for good reason!


	21. Return to Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be afraid to be weak  
> Don't be too proud to be strong  
> Just look into your heart, my friend  
> That will be the return to yourself  
> The return to innocence"
> 
> \- Enigma

There was pressure all around him. He struggled against it, and felt a shift. A pulse beat rapidly in his chest, and lungs caused him to gasp painfully at the lack of air. He was _alive_ again. 

He struggled earnestly, listening to his body's desperation, glad that he didn’t require breath to live. Feeling where the dirt around him was shifting, he took a guess as to where _up_ was, and began to dig, desperate to get out of this nightmare. Eventually his hands grasped nothingness. _Air_. He found a grip and proceeded to pull himself up.

Bright light distorted his vision, as his body desperately inhaled. He continued out of the hole he’d been buried in, and felt his gigantic wings follow along his shoulders, dead and lifeless until they had the room to spread out. They cracked, and popped painfully back into place, as did some ribs, and a leg. He cried out as it happened, and took a moment to catch his breath, and try to understand the gravity of what had just happened. His Father had spoken to him, then brought him back to Earth. God was proud of him.

He breathed in more air, it felt amazing, and refreshing. The colors around him felt so vibrant. He'd missed the beauty of a clear blue sky, and the magnificent rays of a golden sun, warming him. His wings basked in its warmth, and he relished the feel of each individual feather, which bristled upwards in a stretch. The wings were his safety blanket, they allowed him freedom to choose where he wanted to be. No longer was he trapped, but he was _alive_ in the one place he'd ever felt was home. 

“What the Hell man?” he heard a voice. Unfamiliar.

Lucifer turned to look, and noticed a vaguely familiar face nearby. A woman he did not know screamed and ran away. 

“Why do you keep following me. Every time you turn up, my life goes to shit,”

“I know you,” Lucifer said, squinting as his eyes continued to try to adjust to the sunlight after who-knew how long they had been exposed to darkness. “You’re Mr. Saidoutbitch!” he exclaimed.

“Man what the Hell,”

“I am just from Hell actually,” Lucifer willed his muscles to move, and he managed to stand. His suit had become disgustingly filthy with dirt, and insects, and worms. The same filth covered every part of him. He was suddenly desperate for a shower. “Tell me, what day is it?”

“You were dead?” Mr. Saidoutbitch said. “Of course you were.”

“Mr. Saidoutbitch, please, the date?” Lucifer asked politely, as if this were all perfectly normal.

“May 8th,” the man replied.

“May 8th… It’s been two weeks!” Lucifer said, looking at the hole in the ground where he'd been a few moments before.

The man just looked at him blankly. 

“I’m sorry, I appreciate the kindness, tell me, what can I do to return the favor? What do you desire?” 

“To get the hell away from you and never see you again!” The man exclaimed.

“Well what’s stopping you?”

The man took a long pause and studied Lucifer’s wings in fright.

“Oh right, the wings, yes they do tend to frighten people off,” he rolled them back into his shoulders. “Better? Trust me I won’t stop you, off you go,”

The man had apparently nearly engaged in intercourse with the woman who’d just run off. He was standing there in nothing but his trousers. White briefs, of course. Not wanting to get in the way of Lucifer he took off, without caring about what happened to his clothing.

Lucifer took a second to try to get his bearings. He’d been buried somewhere deep in the woods, but there was a familiarity to this place. As he looked all around, he noticed a familiar mound. The gravesite of Uriel. He walked towards it, and kneeled beside it. Knowing that any words he’d say would never be heard by his brother, made his heart sink. He placed a hand on the mound where the only remnant of the former angel remained. He’d made a promise he intended to keep.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered to no one but the air. 

He stood up, now truly feeling the filth all over him. Lucifer drew out his wings, flawless and shining against the clear LA sky. He powered the muscles that had lain dormant for weeks, and found his way into the sky, heading swiftly back to Lux.

________

He landed on the patio of his penthouse. Sheets were covering the furniture, much like the time he’d tried to leave for Vegas. His piano still sat untouched. Someone had been trying to protect his estate, he realized. He opened the door, and the music he’d installed as an alarm began to play obnoxiously.

Fumbling, he went to the wall where he stored the remote, and cut the system off with a sigh of relief. No sooner than this was done, there was a clang of metal striking the ground nearby. The feathers on his wings ruffled instinctively, and he turned swiftly to see the cause of the noise.

Maze stared back, dumbfounded. One of her hell forged blades sat on the ground near the carpet. She must’ve been in the penthouse when the alarm had sounded. 

“Lucifer?” she asked.

“Mazikeen!” he responded with a smile. 

“You were dead. Trapped in Hell…” she studied him, shock ringing over her face. “How did you-”

“Doesn’t matter Maze, I’m back, and I need a shower,” he furled his wings, and began to quickly strip layers of the filthy, ruined cloth off his body. “Have a drink, I’ll speak more when I’m out,” he made his way to the bedroom. The demon did as instructed, knowing him well enough to know how awful he must feel.

He jumped into the shower as quickly as he could, and felt the warmth of the water spread over his physical body. It wrapped around him like a warm hug. He silently embraced it’s warmth, savoring the pleasant sensation on his skin. Skin that wasn’t contorted, or withering, or scaly, but soft, and smooth. He reached for his washcloth, lathered it in body wash, and began to scrub rigorously. Dirt fell away, leaving nothing but flawless flesh behind. 

Near his neck he noticed an imperfection. A bump, where things should be smooth. Logically he'd assumed it was from worms, or bugs that had been in the earth where his body had lain, but he felt a panic spread through him. 

“No,” he whispered. 

He picked at it, but it didn’t go away. Visions of it growing and expanding began to fill his conscious mind as he began to scrub it harder. 

“I’m not… I can’t be… I’m not…” he scrubbed, and eventually, throwing the washcloth out he began to claw at it, intending to rip it away before it could transform.

“No!” he yelled.

“Lucifer?” Maze called from the other room.

The water began to run cool, as he continued clawing at himself. Red abrasions were now present on his skin. Imperfections. He clawed, irrationally, uncertainly, terrified of the beast that likely existed underneath, clawing from underneath his flesh, to transform him into something hideous.

“I’m not… I’m not a monster!” he cried, continuing to claw.

The water turned off, and he looked up at the demon, not judging him for an instant. She’d seen torture plenty of times, and understood the scars it could leave behind. 

“You’re not Lucifer,” she answered, calmly. She handed him a towel, which Lucifer took appreciatively. She must have been worried to be so kind. He wrapped the towel around himself, and looked at her, trying to put what walls he could back up, and keep his dignity in tact.

“I… I need a drink…”

She nodded, and left the bedroom, letting him grab a pair of trousers and one of his favorite robes, before he made his way back into the main room. She’d lined his favorite shots along the bar. Another, unusually kind gesture. But then, she’d thought he could never make his way back to Earth again, neither had he. 

He graciously took the shots, one by one, savoring their burn, the feeling as they hit his stomach, and the much needed soothing buzz they provided, until he’d reached the tenth.

Maze simply watched, not pressuring him into saying anything, until he was done. She then dared to approach the bar, and leaned on it, looking at him. 

“I was able to get everything under my name,” she said. “Nothing’s changed yet, but I have a crew coming to do upgrades downstairs next week. I could call it off if you’d like,”

Lucifer shook his head, grabbing a full bottle of whiskey, and starting on it. 

“That’s not necessary Maze, if you felt like there could be some changes, I can’t wait to see what they’d be,” he paused. “As long as you don’t touch my piano,”

“Wouldn’t plan on it,” Maze smiled. “I’ll have to fire the guy I hired to play it though,”

“Please do,” he said.

There was a pause as he looked to the demon who’d been all too friendly to him. 

“Thanks, for taking care of things while I was away,”

She shook her head. “You were _gone_.” she said. “Never to come back, trapped in a nightmare,” her eyes looked over the claw marks along his flesh. “I was created to protect you, and I failed,”

Lucifer could see guilt cross her eyes. He put down the bottle and looked at her with deep concern. 

“Mazikeen,” he began. She looked up at him, a tear streaking one of her cheeks.

“How are you back?” she asked.

Lucifer contemplated for a moment, then decided to share. “Father brought me back. I’m pretty sure…” he trailed off.

“What? Why?” she asked.

“He… spoke to me,” Lucifer explained. “I don’t know if it’s right but he sounded… proud of me, then I woke up here,” 

Maze looked at him stunned. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head on the way here?”

“The dried blood on my head was from when my sister zapped me with lightning, and I landed on my head,” he joked. “No Maze, Dad really did speak to me,”

Maze crossed her arms, still not believing the story. “And what did He say?” 

“Nothing that makes any sense,” he answered. “Point is, He seems to want me back here, for whatever reason. This wouldn’t be the first time He’s brought me back to Earth from Hell,”

“Only this time you didn’t make a deal with him, did you?” she asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “Not to Him,” he picked up the bottle and took another drink. This conversation was coming from somewhere still too fresh for him to be comfortable. “But Mazikeen...” he looked back to her, and could see the lines of questions still surrounding her face. “None of this was _your_ fault, alright?”

She nodded, seeming surprised by his kindness. Was he really so awful at expressing gratitude?

“You did everything you could, and you took care of things while I was away. I’m grateful,”

He approached her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief from his touch, acknowledging that he was, in fact, alive. He gently removed his hand after the moment passed, then steadied himself before he began to question her.

“How are Linda and the child?” he asked.

“Safe. But…” she looked up at him worried. “The kid’s been showing signs of.. abilities… not to the extent of the Nephilim. But it’s not fully mortal Lucifer, and we aren’t sure what to do about that,”

He took another deep drink at that news.

“And… Eve, and Adam?” he asked.

“Downstairs,” she responded. “They’ve pretty much run the place since you were…”

His mind fell to the last person he hadn’t asked of. His eyes began to well up as he remembered her prayer. He didn’t have the strength to say her name, not yet.

“Chloe,” said Maze, Lucifer felt a sting at the mention of her. “She’s not taken this well,”

Lucifer felt Maze’s eyes on him, as she saw every ounce of his pain from the news. 

“You should speak with her,” she said. 

“In time,” he placed the bottle down, and noticed that the liquid sloshed far too slowly around the base before it settled. He looked up. “Speak of the angel…” 

Gigantic dark-gray wings furled back into the form of Amenadiel. He entered the room from the balcony.

“No need for your silly time shenanigans, it’s only the two of us here, and it looks like you could really use a drink,” Lucifer said, indicating the bar.

Amenadiel looked at him in awe as he approached.

“We know what you did Luci,” the angel said. “They released me soon afterward. Our brothers and sisters are all talking about how the Lightbringer has returned,”

Lucifer shook his head. “It’s not like that bro,” he said, attempting to pour Amenadiel a glass, and getting frustrated at the time it took for the liquid to enter the glass, “Seriously, please turn off the bloody powers,” the liquid suddenly began to pour like normal. “Thank you,”

He proceeded to pour three glasses, and offered one to each of the celestial beings in the room.

“I was simply making good on a deal. To save my soul and all that,” Lucifer said, taking a drink from the whiskey, he’d chosen because he knew it was the only one Amenadiel could stand.

“It was more than that Luci and you know it,” Amenadiel said, placing the glass on the coffee table. “Father spoke to you. He brought you back,”

“And how do you know that?” Lucifer asked.

“We all heard him,” Amenadiel said.

“Bastard could never hold a private conversation could he,” Lucifer scoffed, taking a drink.

“You helped save a _soul_ Luci!” Amenadiel said excitedly. “And you _felt_ something when you did, or you wouldn’t have made Him so proud,”

“What?!” Maze asked. “You did what?”

Lucifer looked at her, flabbergasted. “I… Yes… I helped Cain find his way into Heaven. Maybe I didn’t hate it. But that was still a one time thing,”

Amenadiel was smiling widely. “You really _have_ changed Luci,”

Lucifer shook his head. “No…” he said, suddenly sincere. “I was reminded of who I truly am for the first time in eons…” his heart leapt thinking about Chloe’s prayer. He yearned so much to find her, but knew that if he did, he couldn't handle the emotiond. He’d break. And he didn’t want that yet. He still had things to take care of first.

He took another long, uncomfortable drink, finishing the glass. The buzz was helping, but it still wasn’t quite enough.

“They let you go?” Lucifer asked, changing the topic.

“Yes. Gabriel said that Remiel had been too harsh…” Amenadiel eyed his glass. “I worry that she won’t talk to me for some time,” he said.

“She was partly right,”Lucifer said. “The child’s manifesting abilities, it’s only a matter of time before it accidentally exposes divinity to an unlikely human,” he looked up sadly. “It can’t stay with humanity brother,”

There was a chime from the elevator, and the three celestial beings turned to see Eve, and Adam walk out.

“Maze, we heard the alarm go off-” Eve grew quiet, and looked directly at Amenadiel, before her eyes fell, and held on Lucifer. “What… How are you…?” She ran to him and drew him into a tight hug. Lucifer returned the hug awkwardly, and looked to Adam, who seemed uncomfortable at the interaction. 

They pulled apart, and she studied him.

“We’ve already been through this several times, and I’m not in the mood to repeat myself. So to make things short, yes I’m alive. It was Dad. He seemed happy with a choice I’d made. No my brother’s not here to take you back. M'kay?”

She nodded, taking in the quick version to the best of her ability. 

“I’m glad He brought you back Luci,” Amenadiel said. “You deserve a place to call home, you’ve grown so much here,”

Lucifer paused. _Home_. He thought of _her_ again. Of what she’d said… _You’ll always have a home with us_. He looked at Adam as an idea began to take shape. 

“What?” Adam asked.

“I think I’ve just come up with a crazy solution for my niece…” he said. “Have you... thought about adoption?”

“I love kids. But haven't we already been down that road? In our previous lives?” he said looking at his wife for approval.

"You think we should take the child?" She asked, meeting Adam's gaze. 

“You've always craved some sort of divinity in your life on Earth. You were drawn to every angel that walked into Eden,” Lucifer explained.

Adam looked at him judgmentally. “What _exactly_ are you suggesting?” he asked.

“That you start over. In the paradise you both have earned, with a small piece of divinity that you raise on Earth, but far from civilization where it can't be discovered,” Lucifer said. “A home,”

Amenadiel looked at him curiously. “You’re not talking about getting them back into Eden?” he asked.

“I made a promise centuries ago to get them a home. What better home than the one Father built for them in the first place. You were happy there?” he asked.

Eve smiled widely. “ _Yes_!” She said enthusiastically. 

“You really think the angels would let that happen?” Adam asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Lucifer said eyeing Amenadiel.

He placed his hands together and prayed. A bolt of lightning cracked from the sky above and landed on the balcony. Remiel stepped into the room, looking wary at the presence of the other two angels.

“Brother, you summoned me?” 

It was odd to be called that by her. It was stranger still to see her treat him with respect. Perhaps there was a reason God wanted his siblings hear Him speak after all?

“I've thought of a compromise for our situation sister. You were right, the child can’t stay in L.A.”

She looked at him surprised. “You found a solution?”

He nodded. “But it would require these two souls to return from whence they came,” 

She looked to Adam, and Eve. “They belong in Heaven, they’ve earned their right to walk in the Silver City’s streets,”

“But that’s not good enough for them,” Lucifer said.

Remiel laughed. “It’s Heaven. Nothing compares to its beauty!”

“To you perhaps, but they’ve known a paradise created for them, and they called it home for centuries,” Lucifer explained. “If they’ve truly earned their right to paradise, who are we to hold it back from them? Eden has sat unoccupied for eons. It’s time we make use of it again. Would it not be the perfect place to raise a child born of celestial blood? Eden would be tucked away from humanity, save for a few who already know about divinity?” he indicated the couple.

“That’s… a good idea, actually. But Gabriel won’t like it,”

“Gabriel can kiss my feathery behind,” Lucifer said harshly. “They’ve earned paradise, and they’ll never be happy in Heaven, or Earth. Let them rest in peace in the place that was designed for them,”

The room grew still. 

“There’s only one more person we need to speak with,” Lucifer looked at Amenadiel. “And I think only two of us should go,”

___________

They arrived at Linda’s apartment. Amenadiel came out of the car slowly, a concerned look crossing his face.

“Hurry it up brother!” Lucifer pressed.

“I haven’t seen her since I was released Luci. She thought I’d never return…” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer quieted, understanding that he’d have to do this to someone he cared about very soon himself. 

“I’ll just… wait by the car for a moment then.” he said, knowing that the two probably needed space. Amenadiel looked at him confused as to why he wasn't joining. His brother could be so dense sometimes. "Go on!” 

“It’s not like you to be so considerate,” Amenadiel pointed out. 

Lucifer paused at that. “Yes, well don’t get used to it, just go,” he pulled out a cigarette, and began to search his pockets for a lighter.

Amenadiel finally approached the door unaccompanied. Linda embraced him, tears in her eyes. The two began to talk as Lucifer lit up and watched. 

Every muscle he had tensed as he thought about the inevitable conversation he’d have with Chloe. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold himself with composure like Amenadiel was doing. Not after it was her voice that helped save him, and certainly not after the kiss she’d shared with him before his death. He’d nearly told her then. He should have told her then.

He took a long puff, and tried his best to remain nonchalant as Amenadiel began to walk back towards the car. Lucifer looked up and caught Amenadiel’s cue to join them. He quickly snuffed the cigarette and obliged his brother, walking up to the front door.

“Lucifer!” the doctor said in shock. “You’re back! I thought you were…”

“Yes, well, Dad helped me get better,” a stunned look crossed her face. “We’ll have lots of time to talk about that in future appointments, right now we’re here about you and the child. May we come in?” he looked to his brother who was already two steps inside. Would the angel ever pick up human customs?

“Yes, please, come in!” she widened the door and stepped back.

Auriel began to cry loudly when the door shut behind them.

“Sorry, about that… I’ll be just a minute,” the doctor ran off to aide the child, she seemed tense, or perhaps afraid, as she sprinted down the hallway. 

Lucifer took a seat, trying to get comfortable, Amenadiel couldn’t relax, and kept pacing, looking towards the hallway. A bright light suddenly apparated out of the bedroom, and a surprise scream came from Linda’s voice.

“Linda!” Amenadiel leapt through the hallway, following the glowing light.

Lucifer calmly stood up, and followed behind his brother.

They approached a dark room that was lit by the crying baby. She was _glowing_ , a soft, heavenly light. 

“She won’t sleep,”Linda said, exhausted. “I’ve been trying to get her to all day and she just won’t,” 

Amenadiel grabbed the child with permission, and began to rock her. The light the baby was emanating began to dissipate as he cooed at the child. Finally asleep, the light faded entirely. Lucifer kept his distance, not wanting to get near the nasty creature, nor its germs. Linda breathed out heavily, and indicated that the three leave the room.

Once they were far enough away, they each took a seat, and were careful to speak quietly to not wake Auriel.

“How often does that happen?” Amenadiel asked.

“Every time she doesn’t get her way,” Linda huffed with an exhausted tone in her voice.

“Does she do anything else other than glow?” Lucifer inquired.

“She’s lit other things before too,” Linda said, pointing to a glowing stuffed animal on the couch.

Lucifer did a double take. He thought the teddy bear was one of the light up ones he'd seen advertised. Now, looking at its glow closer, he could see the heavenly warmth that emanated from its light. 

“Fascinating,” he picked up the toy and studied it. He saw nothing out of the ordinary except for its heavenly glow. If this was all that the child was capable of, it would be no threat to anyone, but it could still expose divinity to a world not prepared for it.

Lucifer set the toy back down and turned to Linda. 

“Are you happy being a parent?” he asked. 

Linda considered the question deeply. A look of guilt spread across her face, and Lucifer already knew her answer.

“I hate to say it but I resent her…” she pushed up her glasses, breathing in deeply. “Because of her I lost you,” she looked up at Amenadiel. “And you _died_ for her,” she gaze shifted to Lucifer now. “Its not her fault, I know that. Logically, I know it’s probably a case of postpartum depression mixed with feelings of regret that stem from loss. I’ve been trying to handle it the best that I can but… no. I’m not happy, and I don’t think I can be,” she shook her head. “I’m a failure,”

Amenadiel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into his touch and wrapped her arms around him tightly, falling into tears of guilt, and exhaustion. Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, his thoughts resting once more on the one person he truly wished to see. Linda’s eyes caught his subtle shift, and she gently pulled away from Amenadiel.

“I’m sorry I-”

“You are _not_ a failure doctor,” Lucifer stated firmly, adjusting his cuffs, and returning to his full heighted posture. “You tried your best, and you gave everything to the child. None of what happened to my brother, or I is your fault. We made our own choices, and were still able to return back here.” He looked at her with deep concern. “There is _nothing_ to feel guilt over." He shifted forwards, leaning towards her. "There is something else we would like to discuss with you,”

Amenadiel looked at him, surprised at how well he'd had handled the situation. The doctor looked grateful as she met his gaze. 

“Doctor, I may have thought up a solution to your plight with the child. One that could allow her to stay on Earth, but far away from society so that she would not be able to expose divinity to the unexpecting,” she watched him expectantly. “However, there is one caveat,” he continued. Her eyebrows drew upward. “You would never be able to see her again,”

She shifted back in her seat calculating what that might mean. “Please,” she said. “Tell me what the solution is?”

“Okay,” Lucifer said, looking to his brother. Amenadiel remained silent. Of course he would make Lucifer do all the talking… “I proposed to Remiel, that Adam, and Eve be allowed to return to the garden of Eden, only if the child is sent with them and they raise it as their own,” Lucifer explained. “I’d do away with the tree of knowledge, of course, and the gate would be forever locked so that none could ever leave the sanctity of the garden. Amenadiel would be allowed to check on his offspring from time to time, but she would never be a part of the human world,” he reached into his jacket and pulled out his canteen. The difficult part was done, he needed another drink.

Linda looked up to Amenadiel surprised. The dark angel shrugged. “It was all his idea,” he stated.

“God would just _let_ Adam and Eve return?” Linda asked. “Didn’t He cast them out?!”

Lucifer paused, unsure how to answer that. “It would seem to me that His intentions aren’t always so cut and dry,” Lucifer said. “I was banished to Hell. And yet He not only allows me to reside up here for nearly a decade, but He’s brought me back twice when I lose my corporeal form.” he took a long drink, his mind reflecting back to the idea that it may have something to do with the detective. “And besides, they earned their way into Heaven. They’ve earned their rest,”

Linda squeezed the arm of the chair tightly as she considered him. “That… sounds like a great solution Lucifer,” she said after a time.

He studied her carefully. “This is what you’d truly desire for the child?” he asked, making direct eye contact, and feeling her resistance give way to him easily, as if she wished to know the answer herself.

“Yes. It’s best for everyone. You sometimes really live up to your name Lucifer,” she smiled. “Lightbringer,”

The hairs on the back of Lucifer’s neck stood on end, and he suddenly found himself standing. He would never get used to anyone calling him that.

“Yes, well, if that truly is the case, we have preparations to make. Could we take the child tonight?” he asked.

Linda nodded with relief. 

Amenadiel walked back down the hallway, picked up the sleeping baby, and held her affectionately. Lucifer happily volunteered to drive on the way back to the penthouse, and drove as fast as he could to avoid any vomit, or other worse exsanguinations in his car.

_____

Remiel rejoined them at the penthouse, and the angels flew Adam, Eve, and the child to the gates of Eden. Lucifer held onto Eve perhaps a tad longer than he should have before letting go, but she didn’t complain. Instead she smiled up at him. 

“You’re sure about this? It means we’ll be seeing a lot less of each other,” 

Lucifer looked over to Adam who did not seem happy with that line.

“I’m sure darling. As you’ve said to me before, you have someone special that you care for… and… so do I,” she smiled at him, as he finally was able to admit it out loud.

Amenadiel looked at him surprised with his openness, knowing full well who he was talking about.

“But, it was fun, darling. I’d like to thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” he said, sliding his fingers through her hair gently one last time.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it. “You are a man of your word,”

“Devil, more like,” he smiled.

“What about you?” Adam asked, looking up at Remiel. “If the child makes a mistake, do you give your word that you won’t come down here just to slay it?”

Remiel looked to Amenadiel. “No. This child isn’t truly a nephilim. This jurisdiction falls solely on my elder brother’s shoulders now,”

Amenadiel looked at his daughter in his arms, asleep, and peaceful.

“If you ever need anything regarding her, just pray to my name, and I’ll be here,” Amenadiel said, stroking the baby’s cheek affectionately. She squirmed ever so slightly at the touch.

“Now then,” Lucifer said, indicating the gate. “Shall we?”

They entered into the garden. 

Eden was just as vivid as Lucifer had remembered all those centuries ago. Two deer walked nearby the group, unafraid. They were healthy and hearty. Birds sang loudly throughout the forest. There was a richness to the air that could never be replicated, even with a young Earth. Water flowed pure, and pristine from a familiar river. The temperature, always felt right somehow. Perfection surrounded them.

Adam, and Eve basked in the landscape of their beautiful home, that they had once lost centuries ago. Lucifer continued through the forest, the party following behind. A unicorn spotted him and stopped in its tracks, seeking to understand his intentions. He ignored the beast and continued through familiar brush, that had grown, and changed, but not so much so that he couldn’t find his way around.

He ended up at the tree. Auriel stirred and began to cry from the aura that emanated from it’s branches. 

Lucifer approached it, placing a hand on it’s branches. He thought of fire, and it burst from his hands, lighting the tree up, with all of its fruits still attached. Animals gathered around and watched as the heavenly blue flame engulfed it, and turned it to harmless ash under Lucifer’s feet. 

“There will be no more temptation. You’ve earned this paradise, both of you,” he said turning back to Adam, and Eve. “For aiding you in it’s loss, I apologize. But consider my debt repaid to you in full,” 

Adam walked up to him, and shook his hand. “We’ll be forever grateful,” he said.

Amenadiel looked to the child, who had quieted down. He handed her to Eve, who studied her, seeing the light of the angels in her eyes.

“Take care of her. Love her as if she were your own,”

“She is,” Eve said, caressing the child’s cheek in a playful manner that caused Auriel to giggle uncontrollably. “She’ll have a good home here,” she said happily.

Lucifer looked to Amenadiel, who clapped a proud hand on his shoulder. “You did good work today Luc. Maybe it’s time you go meet the person you’ve wanted to see since coming back,” he said with a knowing gaze.

Lucifer swallowed, his heart skipping a beat simply at the thought.

“You’re right, I should,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how much of my story would incorporate The Chronicles of Narnia... Auriel means "the lion of God", they get to return to a beautiful landscape, untouched by man... I only put the books in because I tried to think of a good children's series, and I thought the religious allegories would be fun, but it ended up being some strange form of foreshadowing. Stories kind of write themselves sometimes. 
> 
> Lots of well needed fluff to come next week as we wrap things up! 😁


	22. Cradled in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You had the blue note sapphire eyes  
> To back up all those gazes  
> To pierce my guard and take my soul off  
> To faraway places  
> Told me I'll never be alone  
> Cos you're right there 
> 
> We took a gamble with this love  
> Like sailing to the storm  
> With the waves rushing over to take us  
> We were battling against the tide  
> You were my beacon of salvation  
> I was your starlight 
> 
> So don't cry for your love  
> Cry tears of joy  
> Cos you're alive  
> Cradled in love"
> 
> \- Poets of the Fall

Maze choose to stay the night with Linda to make sure that the doctor was okay after the adoption of Auriel.

Amenadiel returned to Heaven with Remiel to smooth the situation over with the other angels. 

Lucifer parked his corvette on the street nearby. It was Thursday. Typically that was one of Dan’s nights to watch the child. She should be alone, with no interruptions. 

He got out of the car and made his way quietly down the street. Images of what she’d likely be doing ran through his head as he approached the apartment complex. The curtains were drawn, not allowing him a peek inside. The door was locked. He shifted the knob in just the appropriate way that it quickly became unlocked. The door opened slowly and quietly as he took his first step into the home.

All of the lights downstairs were off, which was odd, it was only 7:30. Her car was in the driveway, indicating that she was in. Lucifer closed the door quietly, and took a peek upstairs. There was a light on in the bedroom. He swallowed down his nerves, reminding himself that it was only Chloe. He quietly crept up the stairs, making no noise. 

The door was cracked open. She was sitting in the armchair near the light with a book in hand. On the other arm of the chair she was stroking… a feather…? He studied her for a moment, realization flooded over him that it was one of his feathers. She’d kept a part of him with her whenever she could. An uneasiness fell through his stomach. He’d not had that luxury from her, only memories.

Here she was. Alive. Curled up in a blanket, reading another book by C.S. Lewis, from the Space Trilogy. She must've read children’s books herself before reading them to her daughter. It felt like something she'd do, being careful what media she exposed to her child. 

A soft smile curled on her lips as she began to flip the page, her eyes flicked up for an instant. In that instant, she paused in contemplation, and then looked up again. Her beautiful, large, blue eyes looked directly at him. The book, and feather fell from her hands, and she stared, speechless. 

Neither were able to move for a time. Lucifer, hesitantly, entered the room. She continued to watch him, as if he were some ghost making his presence known. The look she gave him, so full of hope, and concern, tore away at him.

“Chloe,” the word fell from his lips.

In that same instant she stood, unraveling the blanket. She crossed the room faster than he'd ever seen her move, and embraced him. He heard her sobs in his chest, as she held him so tight, he wasn’t sure how he was able to breathe, if he was even breathing now. Lucifer curled his arms gently around her, and felt her labored breathing as she continued to cry. She was here, in his arms, after he’d been so sure he’d never see her again.

He broke down too, holding her body firmer against his, not willing to let her go. There were so many things crawling through his head that he wanted to say, but none came out. Simply holding her was enough.

Eventually she drew out of his chest and looked up at him. A gentle hand swept his tears away, as she stared deeply into his eyes, disbelief ragged through her breath.

“How…?”

He grasped her hand along his cheek, not once willing to depart from her eye contact.

“I heard you,”

A look of surprise drew on her features.

“Every word…” he breathed out. “ _Chloe_ ,” he whispered. “I felt everything you felt. No one’s ever… prayed for me before. You helped me to see that I wasn’t a monster, that I was worth…”

She drew him into another hug, deeper, if that were possible.

“You were gone.” she cried. “You were suffering, and I couldn’t be there for you. We're ... we're _partners_ Lucifer. And I couldn’t be with you…”

He smiled sadly. “You were with me,” he stroked her hair gently. “The whole time. I never stopped thinking about you. It was my one reprieve from… everything,”

She touched her forehead to his.

“What happened to you?” she asked. “I want to know… I kept thinking the worst things…. I just-”

“I became a monster.” he said simply, pulling away from her. “Every time in my Hell loop I'd end up killing Cain, and Uriel. Afterward I'd grew some horrendous feature. Then I’d start near a mirror and it would happen all over again… I was a barely even _me_ when it was over, ” 

“That’s awful,” Chloe said. Then she considered him for a moment. Her hand traced along a portion of his neck that held a fresh scar from the morning’s shower. ”What’s this?” she asked.

He grabbed her hand gently, and adjusted his collar to try to hide the marks. “It’s just a scratch,” he said.

She looked into his eyes intensely, not buying it. “Let me see it,”

“Detective, please, it’s just a scratch, nothing to fret over-”

“Not your scratch Lucifer.” he paused and looked at her once more. “Your face,”

He laughed, then shook his head quickly. “No,”

“Lucifer!” Chloe reached both of her hands up to cradle the sides of his face. “Please, I know what you are, I’ve seen it, I can handle this.”

He shook his head once more, and started to reach up to remove her hands, but was caught off guard by the desperation in her eyes.

“Please.” she said. “Let me be there for you the way I couldn’t be when you were gone.” her right hand stroked his cheek affectionately. “Let me see how you see yourself,”

He felt her softness take hold over him in ways he could not describe. Her gaze searched his deeply, crashing against what few walls remained between the two of them.

“You’re not a monster. If you still thought that, you wouldn’t have gotten out,” she whispered. “I’m not afraid. You shouldn’t be either,”

Finally conceding to her point, he closed his eyes, and allowed his devil face to emerge. Silence followed. After a moment, he hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at her, preparing for the worst. A smile raced across her face, and her hands came to frame his eyes.

“That’s... not what I expected? Is… everything all right?” he asked.

She nodded. “It’s only your eyes,” she said. “But Lucifer… there’s a light in them,” she couldn’t stop staring. “It’s beautiful,”

He looked deep within her eyes, and through their reflection he could see the light she spoke of, shining from the center of his pupils, framed by the hellfire of his normal demonic form. The light reflected beautifully in the blue of hers, and all at once a wave of understanding hit him. She had seen this within him all along. 

He reached a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it, placing his forehead against hers once more. 

“You’ve seen parts of me that I haven’t seen in eons,” he said. “You make me want to be better. When I’m with you… I _am_ better,” his breath was ragged, his throat dry, heart beating rapidly in his chest. _Now._ He _had_ to say it _now_. “Chloe…”he breathed. They were so close he could feel her breath, smell the taste of her lips. “I _love_ you,” 

Her eyes widened at that, and held the knowledge of the deepness of those words. He never lied, and this was the first time he’d ever admitted feeling this way. Desire flooded her eyes, as they drew in even closer.

“I want this,” he said, easing whatever concerns she had left. “I want… _us_ …. more than I’ve ever wanted anything in existence. No more running, no more hiding, I just… want to be with you, If you’ll have me?”

His question was answered immediately. She grabbed him, and poured her lips onto his, opening her mouth to invite his tongue. Their caress drew deeper. Neither of them could get close enough for the revelation that had taken over. Her gentle hands slowly shifted down his neck, as their kiss became the longest the two had ever shared. He slid his hands to the small of her back, pressing her against him. He tasted her, and held her close, their tongues brushing lightly against one another. Finally coming out for air he looked at her once more, his eyes still burning with the light of her.

“I love you too,” her hand stroked his neck in a way that made him shiver. “And I want this too… I want _you_ ,”

That immediately caused him to go in for a second round of her kiss. This time there was more depth to it. Their desire rose to a burning heat. He allowed his hands to trace down her perfect silhouette, and draw back up to her waist. The single kiss suddenly became many. He found her so intoxicating he couldn’t stop. She was _here_. She _wanted_ this. 

He drew his hands just inside the bottom of her shirt, feeling the soft exposed skin he’d longed to touch for what felt like an eternity. Her hands were tracing along the back of his neck, down his collar, and into the throws of his shirt in turn. She began to kiss his neck, uncontrollably, seeming to need his nearness as much as possible. Her hands danced over every part of him. 

He drew his hands further beneath her shirt, as his lips found her exposed neck, and began to tease along her flawless skin. Suddenly, her hands were down by her shirt as well, and he had to back away from her for an instant as she slid it off swiftly.

There was far too much of her exposed that he hadn’t explored. She drew him in for another hot, and feverish kiss. Her hands grabbed his and guided them to her breasts, inviting him to explore as much as he wanted. And did he _want_ to!

He squeezed them through her bra, and already felt how pert her nipples were to his touch. His hands drew down to explore the rest of her that was exposed. Prominent abdominals breathed deeply underneath his touch. 

She was enveloped around him, making diligent work of his neck. She was voracious, kissing him deep enough to leave marks, but paused at times to be tender near his scars from that morning. He moaned softly, moved by how deep her desire was for him. Each touch from her stirred him deeper than even the songs of Heaven a millennia ago. Her hands came up and started messing with the buttons on his vest slowly, as her lips drew back to his cheeks, and finally making their way back to settle on his mouth.

He reached down to help her with the task, but her hand quickly slashed his away. She wanted to enjoy him slowly. Lucifer allowed it, choosing to continue to explore her as she did so. His fingers traced the line in her abs, and brushed down to her belly button. He could feel her breath against his neck, making him shiver as she finally undid the first button of his shirt, exposing a small portion of his shoulders. She kept on fervently letting every button go one by one, enjoying more of his skin as it became exposed. 

They stood there, now both shirtless, continuing to relish in the joy that was touch. Every time he'd done this before it had felt like a sinful pleasure, but tonight, there was something magical about it. This was _Chloe_. His hands moved along her back. She was transfixed in his hair, messing it up as much as possible, and enjoying his curls.

He felt the hooks on her bra, and effortlessly unclasped them. No amount of bondage could subdue him, and these glorious breasts had no reason to stay locked away from him any longer. His hands grasped her there, feeling their softness. Her breath quickened from his touch there, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Hearing her get riled up from his touch, drew a sense of pride he’d only wished he’d been able to experience before. 

“You are,” his mouth was on her neck, moving slowly downward. “The most exquisite creature,” he kissed her, with light, flitery kisses, down her throat, across her chest, and stopping at her first nipple. “I’ve ever encountered,”

Lucifer softly drew her already hard nipple into his mouth, and circled his tongue around it. He could feel it grow firm, as his hands played with the other. Chloe let out a few small breathless gasps. But it wasn’t nearly enough for him. He drew back up and found her lips once more. He took a hesitant step to the bed, not once daring to lose any contact with her.

Chloe smiled under his lips, then she playfully grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the bed. Her legs lifted around his waist until she was straddling him. It was her turn to explore him now, and she did so with relish in her eyes. He watched her, enchanted by her desire for him, as her kisses made their way down his neck. She took extra time here, being gentle. He realized that she was taking great care to kiss every portion of him. As if he were a great treasure to that she’d almost lost.

He could feel a pull in his heart when he thought about how devastated she’d sounded in her prayer. She needed this, just as much as he did. Chloe’s hands traced his slim abdominals, feeling every inch of his six pack. He could feel the weight of her hips shift as she searched for his arousal, that had been painfully pumping toward her the whole time. Where she was sitting now, even through her leggings, he could feel her warmth. His breath had become erratic. Keeping him under her, her hands reached to his back and she pulled him up to meet her. 

They locked lips tightly, and her fingers crawled down his spine, feeling every part of him she could reach. The desperation in her movements, caused him to soften with a pang of sympathy for her. No one had ever shown him such grace before, and none had missed him this much. 

Something deeper than lust came bubbling to the surface, pausing whatever heat that had been flashing hot between them seconds before. He pulled her closer, drawing her into an embrace. Her head curled into his chest, and her hands still held onto his back tightly, understanding the simple need for closeness. 

“You were gone,” she said softly, kissing his chest sweetly. “I never thought I’d see you again... how… how did you come back?”

“Father,” Lucifer said. “I think He wants me here. I don’t know why,”

She looked up at him with concerned eyes. “God brought you back?”

He nodded, “I’m fairly sure that’s what happened. He spoke to me right before I woke up in the dirt, so I have reason to think it was Him,”

She looked shocked. “He spoke to you? And… you had to dig out of your own grave,”

His attempts at comforting her had only caused her to become more fret with concern. Lucifer grabbed her shoulders, and placed his forehead to hers, looking directly into her sterling blue eyes.

“Chloe, it’s okay, I’m here. I don’t need air quite like you do, and I was healing as I came out. You felt for my pulse, you can feel me here. I’m alive. As for my Father He… He sounded… proud… of me,” he closed his eyes for a brief moment, finding it hard to admit how it had affected him. 

The God that had abandoned him for centuries, cast him away to be vilified and tormented, showed mercy, and care by finally speaking with His son, and allowing him to return to the one true place... to the one true person he’d most desired to be with. For the first time in his existence he had love, and his Father had allowed it, perhaps even encouraged it. Regardless of whether he was being conned, tricked into doing his Father’s bidding or not, right now none of that mattered. Only she did. Only this moment that he wished with all his heart he could stretch for an eternity itself.

“Maybe He doesn’t hate you as much as you think,” she said caressing his cheek gently. 

“Maybe,” was all he could mutter as he took her concern in.

Her caresses felt so sweet, eventually her hands reached up to his hair, and gently began to pet him. All he wanted was her closeness, and all she wanted was to give that to him in turn. He laid back down and she snuggled into his shoulder. Her ear was listening for his heartbeat, relying on the steady rhythm of it. One of his hands stroked through her hair while the other petted her side.

She twirled her legs around his to intertwine them as much as possible, as if their closeness had not been enough.

They lay happily entangled for a time, reveling in the closeness they’d never allowed from one another before. She eventually sat up and looked at him as though she’d been lost in thought and suddenly was struck with an idea. Lucifer smiled, and planted a soft kiss on her determined looking lips.

“What is it darling?” he asked, the pet word for her sounding perfect.

“You’re the _Lightbringer_ ,” Chloe said, sounding amazed.

“I’ve been called that…” he replied hesitantly.

“Lucifer… why would your Father send the _Lightbringer_ to the darkest place of His creation?” she asked.

“Have you missed the whole fiery damnation thing? The punishment for my crimes?”

Chloe shook her head. “There was a passage in the bible… I don’t remember what book it was… but it said ‘a light shining in a dark place, until the day dawns and the morning star rises in your hearts’”

Lucifer hummed quietly under her. “Second Peter,” he responded. 

She looked at him with surprise. 

“Oh I follow the texts, Chloe, not that many are at all accurate, my Father wasn’t responsible for the plagues,” he traced his fingers around her bare arm, enticed by the goosebumps forming on her skin as he became lost in thought. “That passage is about listening to a prophet, it has nothing to do with me,” he said.

“You’re the morning star,” she said, sitting up, fully. He immediately missed the contact with her, but continued to hold her hand. “The passage isn’t about you, but you’re in it,”

“As a side note…” he mused.

“But what it _says_ Lucifer, you don’t get it. You’re the light that shines in the dark place,”

He paused, as understanding began to wash over him. He’d seen Heaven’s light in Hell when he’d helped Cain’s soul cross the threshold. 

Humans had never been able to escape before he’d interfered. His breath caught at the thought. Perhaps he wasn’t truly meant to be a punisher? He’d seen how forgiving God had been of humanity throughout the eons, and had always wondered why He wanted to see His beloved creatures tortured for an eternity.

His heart thundered in his chest. Why would He let Lucifer _become_ a publisher if it wasn't His desire? _How_ had Lucifer become that?

But the answers were plain to see weren't they? He was an angel, who'd been cast away from his home, feeling lost and hopeless.Throughout the centuries he'd been fighting against his tormented guilt by watching others suffer through theirs. There had _always_ been another way. He just never wanted to see it until… until _her._

“Are you still here?” Chloe’s voice asked, bringing him back to her bedroom, where she held his hand tightly in hers.

“I made a deal with myself, to help me get out of my guilt and escape my Hell,” he said. “I helped Cain, get past his guilt. He… made it to Heaven,”

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Chloe said, smiling so sweetly it made his stomach lurch.

“Father, when he spoke to me said _Lightbringer you remember yourself._ I wasn’t sure what that meant but…” he looked to her, and stared into her deep reflective eyes. “If that’s what He wanted why didn’t He ever tell me? Why didn’t He order it like He did everything else?”

Chloe looked at him nervously. “You wanted free will, right? Maybe he let you choose what you wanted to be,” 

“I never wanted that,”he said shaking his head. “I never wanted to be a torturer, to hurt people, I-”

She squeezed his hand gently, causing him to look at her again. She was his anchor now, as the revelations continued to course through him. “You said your face was you punishing yourself,” she said sadly. “Maybe that’s not all you did to hurt yourself,”

“I… I chose that?” he said distraught. “I hurt them, because I felt it’s what I deserved?” he shook his head.

“And you shut yourself off from people,” she said, placing her hands along his trembling shoulders to steady him. “You never let anyone get close,” there was a deep sympathy for him reflecting in her eyes. He longed to wipe that look away.

“Until you,” he breathed.

“What do you _want_ to be now?” she asked.

This woman. She’d been sent by God perhaps in some ways to show him that there was a better path. She’d somehow managed to penetrate his icy heart, and infect every part of him. The whole world fell away as she watched him. All he saw was her. All he _wanted_ was her. And to be filled with light once more.

“I want…" he studied her questioning eyes. "To be with _you_ , Chloe,” he said, feeling his greatest desire rising from deep within him. She had a whole lifetime here he didn't want to miss. Whatever he was becoming, he could work out later. _She_ was what was important _now_. 

He grabbed her, and drew her into a passionate kiss. She was surprised by his earnestness, but quickly returned the sensation. They breathed each other in again, and began to pet each other once more. Chloe shifted back on top of him, feeling his rock hard arousal, that grew when he felt her weight upon it. 

Her breath became erratic, as the heat flared between them, surer that it had been before. She moaned softly from feeling him underneath their still clothed lower halves, and she began to grind against him. The friction brought him on edge. He began to purr at her eagerness. His hands traveled down her backside, and began to flirt along the edge of her leggings. 

He sighed into her shoulder, caressing the soft skin of her neck as she continued to ride against him in ecstasy. Things were beginning to become uncomfortable, and she realized it. She began to flirt with his belt, undoing it slowly. He breathed deep, exhilarated by the anticipation that was being built up, as he let his hands slide further down her trousers, feeling her the softness of the delicate skin underneath

“Chloe,” he whispered between kisses. His buckle was now completely undone, the button on his pants weren’t far behind. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, already guessing the answer, or at least hoping it was the one he desired to hear.

“I do. Are you okay?” the zipper had been pulled down, and he was barely still contained within the folds of the fabric.

“Yes- I… I just can’t ask…”

She waited, still on top of him, feeling him under her. “Ask what?” she whispered seductively, clearly wanting to continue forward..

“What you desire. I want to know how you like it, what naughty little fantasies you’ve kept hidden. I want this to be good for you,”

Her smile took his breath away. “You don’t need to worry about that,” she said softly, drawing him into a kiss. Her hands held the opening of his pants firmly, desiring the treasure within. “It doesn’t matter now,”

He pulled away from her kiss, heart fluttering with nerves, a new sensation for him in a position like this. “It does…” he whispered, desperate. “It matters… more than it’s ever mattered… Chloe, I want to give you everything,”

Her hands left the pants, and fell softly to his face. “How do you not know what I desire by now?” she asked.

He looked back at her, still enraptured by her, but confused.

“It’s _you_ Lucifer. _You_ who I’d lost, and are miraculously here with me again. _Being_ with me, not running away, _wanting_ this. You’re all I want. This _is_ special, no matter how well executed it is,” she kissed him deeply, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. “If you’re nervous,” she said, before diving in for another kiss. “Let me lead,” she was now whispering in his ear. “I know how to handle myself, and you can learn by watching me,”

He grabbed her in turn and drew her in for another long kiss. She smiled at his answer. Her hands trailed back down to the opening of his pants. He moaned when her hands brushed against his member for the first time. He felt extra sensitive to her touch. He guessed that it had something to do with his vulnerability when she was near. 

She rolled her hand up and down his sensitive shaft, stroking him, and watched as his foreskin drew back over the head. Her hands were warm, and the pressure she applied was perfect, making him shiver. 

After a few more strokes, she went back to the opening of his pants and helped him remove them entirely, exposing his well toned legs, where she drew her attention next. He did as requested, and watched as she savored every inch of him. Her lips softly traced down his calves, as she tore off his shoes, and socks, tossing them to the floor, carelessly. 

She tickled his feet with her hands, a newer sensation, causing him to squirm. Then she started up the legs once more, giving light feathery kisses, and tracing all the perfectly sculpted lines of his muscles with her fingers, until she reached his thighs.

Here she bided her time with teases. She began on the outside, kissing him gently, and stroking her hands near his abs. He could feel himself pulse towards her, harder and more painful with every swell of anticipation, knowing where she would eventually settle. He could feel a smile on her lips as she kissed one testicle. Her breath alone in that area was enough to ravage all of his senses. 

“They _are_ average,” she joked, recalling a conversation from their first encounter. 

He laughed, and quickly his laugh turned into a moan as he felt her lips finally arrive at his rock hard erection. 

“But this…” she kissed softly up his shaft, along the vein that held him firmly. “This is otherworldly,” Her lips finally reached his head, sending shivers through him.

Her hands continued stroking his testicles, as her mouth began to wrap around him, enveloping his head in it’s delightful warmth. He resisted the strong desire to rock into that warmth, and simply enjoyed her playful teases. Lucifer had never thought that he would ever be touched by her this way, let alone that she’d have so much skill. Perhaps she wasn’t quite as prudish as she let others think.

Her tongue flitted along his skin as she drew him in deeper, until she was somehow able to consume all of him. 

“Darling,” he breathed, watching her shining golden locks lay over his stomach as she continued to suck and stroke. 

He parted her hair, looking for her eyes that were focused on the task. She bore down, and then drew back up, mimicking thrusts, he so desperately wanted to feel. And she was _amazing_. The pressure all around him, with the warmth and wetness of her tongue, sent shivers through all of him, as she relished in the task far longer than he thought she would. 

After a while she kissed her way back up his form. She found her way back to his lips, and he joined her there, realizing that her hand had curled down and began to stroke him again. All he wanted now was _her_. 

He slipped his hands into her pants. 

“Why are you still wearing these?” he teased, and between kisses he helped her get them off skillfully. Her trousers had been with them, he didn’t want to waste any time where he could be exploring her.

His hands slid down her most glorious aspect so far, her legs. Lucifer was so tempted to kiss them, but wasn’t willing to leave her mouth without permission. Chloe noticed his hesitation, and grabbed his hair tightly, pulling him down.

“Your turn,” she said, licking her lips so seductively it was almost sinful.

He trailed down her legs. His hands, exploring after his mouth. She kept herself perfectly groomed everywhere. The smoothness, and flawlessness of these miraculous legs were almost unearthly themselves. 

Guessing that she liked teasing from how she’d delighted in playing with him, he followed suit. His tongue curled around her thighs, skillfully demonstrating what would be in store for her soon. He could feel her breath becoming heavier. Perfection. As he drew closer to the promised area, he could smell her sweetness. She was so wet, that already, she was leaking onto the sheets beneath them. He purred at her hot desire for him, as his tongue found its way to one of her beautifully swollen lips. She shivered against his mouth.

His tongue flitted in circles and he paid careful attention to her reactions. He’d done this with so many women, and knew that each one liked things differently. Normally, each told him freely how they liked it from his ability to draw out their desires. Now, he was going in blind, and was nervous of getting things wrong.

Her beautiful eyes, looked down to meet his, as he began vertical movements, sliding along her folds, and meeting at their point. She began to gyrate gently below him, suggesting that what he was doing was having an affect. He continued patiently, letting his eye contact fall, and just becoming enraptured by all of her beauty. Every muscle twitch, every moan, every caught breath, created a new symphony that he would always keep in his memory. None could ever take this moment from him.

Her folds were fully expanded now, like a flower in bloom, he ran a finger inside her opening, testing her wetness, and he felt her close around him, enjoying the sensation of a part of him inside of her.

“Lucifer,” she called for him. Her hands gripped his hair once more, pulling him up to her lips, where she kissed him so sweetly he ached. She arranged her hips perfectly in line with him, and shivered as she felt him against her.

Lucifer thrust against her, allowing his full length to tease her outside. Her whole form bucked up against him, and he felt a shiver in her mouth. _This_ was it. He began to thrust against her more, being careful to avoid the entrance, and he picked up speed, as well as the glorious wetness that was still seeping from her. She trembled against his arousal, as he kept a steady pace, ecstatic at how tense she’d become, he could feel that she’d unwind at any time. 

As soon as he thought it, she grabbed him, pulling him against her tightly, as her whole body trembled in ecstasy.

“Lucifer,” she whispered softly, holding him close, savoring the moment.

“Chloe,” he whispered back. “That was marvelous, and only just the beginning,” he kissed her deeply, savoring what he’d managed to do for her.

Soon they were both sitting up, caressing each other passionately. Her legs rose over his, positioning him in line with her once more.

“I want you,” she kissed, felt, and adored him. “Inside me,” she breathed out at last.

She grabbed him then, allowing him a moment to tremble at her touch. He was still wet with her. She placed his head at her opening, and lifted herself up. Lucifer only stared, caught up in a wave of disbelief that this was actually happening. Chloe was magnificent, as she looked down at him with perfectly dilated pupils, admiring him just the same. He’d never had this. She was so precious.

She slowly began lowering herself onto him, and his whole world shattered around him as he felt her softness, gently make way for him. Halfway down she stopped to catch herself. He’d stopped breathing, as he felt her press herself against him from the inside. She slowly lowered all the way down. All he wanted was her closeness now, still recked by the notion that not only had she _allowed_ this, but was _enjoying_ it, as much as him.

He kissed her fervently, pulling her torso close to him, feeling all of their skin make contact. He felt every shift she made, every breath she took, every heartbeat. She was everything. And she in turn was savoring him, relishing in their closeness just the same. Finally they parted, and he forgot how to breath as she slowly rose, and then fell. The friction was extraordinary as she opened and closed herself in sequence to the rhythm she finally settled on.

He eventually laid down, watching her glorious form work it’s magic. She found a certain angle, and closed her eyes as she rode him. She pounded faster, and harder, to the point that he was wondering how he’d kept himself in such control. Her moans grew louder from the bliss she was sharing with him. He hadn’t noticed that his had as well.

She eventually settled firmly on top of him, and ground against his body while he was still inside, allowing him to feel her from every angle. His breath caught until she found the new angle she wanted, and began to thrust once more. She _did_ know herself. And she focused on having him deep, on her left side. He licked his lips as he studied her movements, felt her rhythms, and heard her moans. 

He felt her grow tight again, and she was starting to have a harder time keeping the perfect pace as her legs began to tremble. Without permission, he began to help. Keeping the pace, and friction she’d kept the whole time. 

“Lucifer,” she called again, inciting him to hold her hand tightly as he continued his thrusts. She gave way, and landed on top of him, grabbing him while she thrummed all around his arousal. He held his breath as he felt every wave, and aftershock that lasted for a good minute or longer.

“You are _everything_ ,” he whispered back, moving her so that she was underneath him, for his turn to guide them. “ _Everything_ I’ve ever desired,” he thrust into her, stroking her hair as her blue eyes savored his.

He continued at her angle, but pushed her legs above his shoulders so that he could penetrate her deeply. She shivered under his weight as his thrusting increased in speed, ever so gently. Her hands, were lain on his arms as he worked into her, savoring every inch, now not afraid to shift angles so that he could enjoy every part of her.

In far too short of time, he felt himself begin to tighten. “ _Chloe_ , darling,” he whispered. Her hands tightened around his, giving him permission for his release.

He held on for as long as he could, not wanting this moment to end. Ever. But eventually the moment came.

As he buckled in glorious ecstacy, his wings, uncontrollably shot from his back, and flapped down, knocking everything off her nightstand. His whole body trembled and convulsed against every inch of her. His mind was perfectly clear of any thoughts, except her, and he held her tightly, allowing the aftershocks to flow through him and into her. She was gingerly holding him in turn, kissing his neck tenderly. 

A strong peaceful sensation swelled through every part of him. All he wanted was to lay there with her in his arms. Never letting go of this gift he’d never once received before. This gift he almost never had. He held her tightly, not letting go, not getting up, not moving. 

He’d _lost_ her not so very long ago. The thought of losing _this_ was too much. She’d always mattered, but this felt so _different_ somehow. He finally rose his head up from her shoulders, and she stroked his hair gently, seeing the overwhelming feelings he held in his eyes.

“It’s never felt like this,” he said, looking down at her radiance.

“It’s never mattered to you before,” she said soothingly, wiping away a tear that trickled down his cheek.

He stroked her hair, adoring her gaze. She looked up at his wings, causing him to look back at them in turn.

“Oh… I hadn’t noticed… I’m sorry, I’ll replace what I need to I…”

She turned his head back towards her.

“It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she said, drawing him into another kiss, easing him into her once more.

He slowly shifted out of her, and came to hold her tightly in the bed. He draped one wing over her caressing her in its warm light, while the other was allowed to sit comfortably behind him.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

Her hand petted his downy soft feathers, causing them to prick up ever so slightly at the touch. 

“I love you too, Lucifer,” her hand joined his, and she continued to pet his wing until she was blissfully asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite song from my favorite band somehow fit perfectly into this story, I was so happy when I made the playlist and could fit it flawlessly!
> 
> Unfortunately I have to postpone the last chapter until next week. It will be posted Tuesday. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I've still seen some grammatical mistakes throughout the story (particularly the first few chapters). So I may on occasion continue to clean things up.


	23. This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Belief over misery  
> I've seen the enemy  
> And I won't go back  
> Back to how it was  
> And I got my heart set on what happens next  
> I've got my eyes wide it's not over yet  
> We ate miracles and we're not alone
> 
> This is home  
> Now I'm finally where i belong  
> Where i belong  
> Yeah, this is home  
> I've been searching for a place of my own  
> Now I've found it  
> Maybe this is home  
> This is home"
> 
> \- Switchfoot

Chloe stirred. She remembered the soft glow of feathers that had blanketed her, and the sound of her partner’s quiet breath against her neck framing the most peaceful night she’d had in years. As she came out of her slumber she found herself alone. His scent lingered, but an uncontrollable panic began to set in from his absence. The image of him, lifeless in her arms, with blood pouring out from behind his head, flooded back to her, and all of the peacefulness from the night before was shattered.

“Lucifer?” she called weakly. She shoved the covers off of her naked form, and darted down the stairs.

“Luci-” she froze. He stood in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, looking at her with a growing worry in his face.

“Darling, is everything alright?” he asked, placing down a bowl she hadn’t realized he was holding.

She nodded far too quickly. It hadn’t been a dream. He was here. She caught her footing, making sure she wasn’t going to collapse from the sight of him. He quickly sauntered up to her, and held her shoulders, to steady her.

“Are you sure?”

Her arms wrapped around him. The stairs made her tall enough to curl her head along his neck without him bending down.

“You weren’t there…” she whispered. “I woke up and you were-”

He began to roll small circles along her back. “I’m here now. Please don’t fret, I’m sorry I left you, but you seemed so peaceful and I thought I’d make us some breakfast. I was just about to come and wake you,”

He gently released her from the embrace, and indicated the table, all set with a full course breakfast. Eggs, yogurt, fruit, and potatoes. There was a bottle of ketchup on the table she was sure he’d set as a joke, knowing she hated ketchup. She calmed, and smiled at the sweet gesture.

“Would you care to eat? I thought after our time last night you’d be famished,” he licked his lips and his eyes wandered up and down her figure. “Personally I wouldn’t mind eating other things either depending on your mood,”

His playful teasing put her at ease, as it always did. He was _here_ again, alive, safe, _hers_. Feeling at ease, and enjoying the flattering looks he was giving her, something primal stirred in her. She pulled him into a hug again, feeling his warmth, and rising arousal. She reached behind him, and squeezed his buttcheeks, pulling the rising fabric of the apron under her, causing him to lose his breath.

“Let’s have some breakfast,” she purred.

He looked back, adorably flustered, and unsure what to make of the gesture. A smile dated along her features, warm, and genuine. She released him and then waltzed over to the table, taking her time, and allowing him to enjoy the view of her still naked body. When he caught his breath again, he laughed.

“Chloe Decker, who knew you’d be such a tease. Not that I’m complaining. At all.”

“We don’t want the food to get cold,” she said, turning the chair around to straddle it, legs wide. “Let’s eat,” she gave him a knowing smile. 

He eyed her delectable body up and down. “Are you sure it’s the food you want, darling?” he asked, as he approached her at the table.

“You tell me,” she said back.

He leaned down towards her, and drew her into a long kiss. His hand slid down to her openly displayed groin, and began to massage her folds. She moaned softly into his kiss, then rose up out ot the chair to meet him. He continued stroking her as she undid the string of the apron, letting it fall to the floor. Their kisses became desperate, and insatiable, as he pushed her to the floor. Suddenly, they were covered by a blanket of feathers, as the hunger between them began to grow. They fell to the ground, and he used the extra limbs as added support, like a hungry vulture shading its prey as it feasted. He was able to pull her closer and explore her more with his freed arms.

She twisted her hands into his hair, kissing every inch of his neck. “You want something quicker this time?” she asked.

He smiled. “If you desire,”

He pushed himself into her. Filling the pulsing wetness between her legs. Her breath caught at the feel of him inside of her. She pulled his face down and drew him into a long kiss as he began to thrust in and out of her. His hands held her up, allowing him to angle her any way he saw fit, and allowing her more contact with him. Eventually he found the perfect angle to make her squirm under him in delight. 

He quickened his pace, and she saw the hungry desire in his eyes, the perfect coil of the muscles around her, and the beautiful feathers from the appendages holding them up. He was perfection in every way the bible described the beauty of angels, but more because of how much he _adored_ her. She began to stiffen under him, her back began to arch in his arms, and her breath became sporadic, as she struggled to hold on to this moment, with him all around her. His muscles tensed, and his breath became uncontrolled rasps as stiffened in response to her. 

Not long after she found her release. Her breath caught and she gripped him tightly, shivering under and around him. He released inside of her, and for a moment, both of them pulsed, and shivered as one. A sensation she’d never experienced before.

When it was over she embraced him tightly, too overwhelmed to let go. He held her in response, stroking her hair, inspectingher. She smiled warmly, still blown away by the truth that this _was happening_ , and kissed him tenderly as he slowly pulled out of her, breath still ragged. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Chloe,” 

Her hands ran up the length of his chest as they sat up.

“So...do you think breakfast is cold?” she laughed, still too caught up in him to have any true concerns about the food.

“Only one way to find out,” he said smiling.

They went to the table. Chloe smiled, beat red. “Uh, maybe I need to get a robe or something, so I don’t leak all over the table. Just one second,”

She ran up the stairs, grabbed her favorite robe, and pulled it over herself. On the floor, she spotted a feather that was emitting a soft, glowing light. It was frayed at the ends, but was still beautiful. She picked it up, looking at what had once been the last piece of him she’d ever have. It felt warm in her palm. After petting a wing full of soft, healthy feathers, it felt dry, and lifeless. Chloe placed it on the bed. Only _yesterday_ was she sure that she’d never see him again, and now… her whole world had changed. Not only was he here, alive, and safe; but he was _with_ her. She shivered, still feeling the warmth of him between her legs. It was so strange how one’s world could change in such a short amount of time.

The doorbell rang, causing her to jump back into reality. She flew down the steps, two at a time. When she reached the front door she saw Lucifer, butt naked, holding the door wide open, with a very nervous Dan averting his gaze.

“What can I do for you?!” Lucifer happily chirped, clueless.

“Ummm…. clothes for starters?” Dan said. Did he… did he sneak a peek?

Chloe cleared her throat. Lucifer stood to attention towards her… in multiple ways… she flushed. 

“Lucifer? Why don’t you... “ her hands waved over his immaculate features. 

“Right this is inappropriate. Although I don't mind people enjoying the views," Dan coughed. Chloe stared at her ex completely caught off guard by his reaction. I’ll get dressed then,” Lucifer stated, as he made his way to the stairs.

Chloe nodded, too flustered to say anything, as her beautiful partner sauntered off. She enjoyed the view for as long as possible, before Dan cleared his throat once more.

“Sorry about that, he’s… well.. he’s Lucifer…” she felt a warm smile cross her face as she turned her attention to her ex, who seemed to be taking this whole thing in stride.

“I didn’t know he was back in town. Or that… you two had…” he coughed.

“He came,” her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed. “Showed up… last night. I thought I’d never see him again. After everything we've been through… it just happened, it felt right, ”

“Don’t get me wrong, I obviously know how you two feel about each other, but he left you again, Chloe. He seems to do that every time things get serious between you two,”

“He won't leave this time,” Chloe said, confidently. 

“How do you know?” 

“I know _him_. Look I don't think I can explain everything we've been through lately. But I _know_ in my heart that he's here to stay this time. No one's ever done so much for me, or loved ne the way he has. He's worth it Dan, far more than you'll ever know or understand,” her gaze turned towards the stairs where she spotted a shirtless Lucifer, wearing a silken pair of boxers, and a silk robe, looking down at her in awe.

Dan looked between the two. “Either way, it’s about time,” he concluded.

Both looked at him with confusion. 

Dan cleared his throat. “Anyway, you haven’t been answering your phone Chloe, the chief’s been worried about you since you didn’t show up this morning,”

Chloe’s confused gaze drew into a concern. “What do you mean? We were just about to have breakfa-” her eyes caught the clock on the stove. 1:30P.M.

A panic began to set in. “I… Give us an hour… we’ll be over in a ji-”

“No need,” Dan said. “I’ll just tell them you’ve taken a personal day. We don’t have any new case, only a mountain of paperwork from the last one. You two... “ he cleared his throat again. “Enjoy your day. I’ll see you Monday?”

Chloe nodded.

Dan took his leave in record time.

____________________________

After breakfast, the pair spent time together, lazily sitting around the house. It was nice, having just his company, and it still felt surreal. They talked about everything that had happened while he was away, and he updated her on Auriel, and Amenadiel.

Chloe entertained his desire to watch Hot Tub High School, even going as far as quoting lines from the film much to his chagrin. He claimed that the real thing was better, which, of course, led to more love making, this time on the couch.

After the third time, Chloe began to feel the griminess of the illicit activity start to impact her scent. As she lay on top of his magnificently naked form, she could tell that it didn’t seem to affect _him_ in quite the same way.

“You don’t sweat do you?” she asked.

“Only on occasion, and never on Earth,” he replied with a grin.

“Is _anything_ about you fair?” she asked. “We’ve had sex twice this morning, and you still smell like you just got out of the shower,”

“Why?” he asked. “Do you _want_ me to smell nasty?” he nuzzled her neck flirtatiously, giving her light kisses. “Odd request, but for _you_ darling…”

“No,” she said with a laugh, a warmth returning to her as he ogled her jawline with his tongue. “But I’m wondering when you need a shower,”

He growled, and drew her into a long hot kiss. “Whenever _you_ do of course,” he whispered.

She laughed, swept up by his veracity. “Okay, okay, then join me?” she combed through his hair enticingly.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

The pair went up the stairs, and started the hot, steamy water. Chloe found that the devil could not seem to get enough of her, no matter the context. It was exhilarating, reaffirming, but also a bit exhausting. The angel _did_ have stamina, their quick shower turned into a long, steamy, and sweaty fourth take. She was so swept up in him that she was becoming dizzy, or was that the heat of the shower?

He kissed her gently, pulling out when he saw her state. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked, nervous. Her heart skipped a beat, not wanting to scare him.

“I’m just dizzy is all,” she turned off the shower.

“Apologies. I’ve just… never felt this way before, it’s intoxicating.”

She smiled, feeling a now familiar warmth spread through her. He was so sweet, so gentle. How could this loving creature have spent an eternity punishing himself? Her heart leapt for him, as her hands returned to his scars, stroking them gently. He looked down, and watched her, with warm, loving eyes.

“I don’t feel that way anymore,” he said, trying to ease the worried lines on her face. His hands reached hers, stopping their massaging motions. “I’ll never be perfect. I’ll never be _normal_. But I know now, more than anything that I’m not a monster.” his hand swept through her hair, and caressed her chin. “I couldn’t possibly be with the way you look at me,” he smiled gently. “More than anything, I wish that I could fully see myself as you see me,”

“You’re beautiful, Lucifer,” Chloe said. “Every part of you. You couldn’t have the light without the darkness,” she kissed him, but he remained stoic in contemplation.

“What we discussed last night.. about me being the Lightbringer… why would He want me to have darkness? How would that help, if I’m meant to save souls in Hell?” he asked, seeming far away.

Chloe considered this a moment, recalling the fear she’d held when she first found out, the nightmares, the reasons she ran. She saw him. The _full_ picture. The angel so wrought in his own torment that he took it out on others.

On crime scenes, he’d searched for answers mostly from the murderers, trying to understand what made them tick, what made _him_ tick. Lucifer always projected himself onto others, it’s likely why he punished others, because he believed _he_ deserved punishment. Only now he didn't, he sought redemption, and that had led him to find that chance for redemption in others. 

She inspected him, naked before her, walls down, full vulnerability on display. He wanted to be better, he already was better than he’d ever know, her morningstar. But the scars where still there, plain as day on his neck, marking him, just like the ones hiding underneath the surface. 

“You couldn’t understand them if you hadn’t _been_ one of them,” she said, meeting his eyes, that now studied her intensely. Her hand returned to the scars. “Maybe your task on Earth is to _understand?_ He does keep bringing you back here,” she said.

He smiled sweetly, the distant look still in his eyes. “Maybe,”

She kissed him, trying to take the worry off his face. “Maybe we should do something today?” she asked.

“You sure you’re feeling well?” Lucifer asked, looking her over.

“I’m probably just dehydrated, I _have_ lost a lot of fluid this morning,” she said flirtatiously, leading into another long, hot kiss. “We can rest for a bit, but I would like to check on Linda,”

He nodded, and grabbed each of them towels. “I’ll get you something to drink,”

They spent more of the afternoon curled next to one another. Lucifer had sent a text to Linda to see if she’d desired company. Chloe had pulled out her laptop, and began to do some of the paperwork she had access to at home, while Lucifer watched, stroking her back calmly. She was surprised when he asked about various procedures, and how exactly to fill out each report. Before, this part of her job had been too ‘boring’ for him to ever bother with. Today, he seemed to have a genuine interest in learning.

“Does this mean you’ll help me with paperwork from here on out?” she teased.

“If it means i can sit with you like this, then always,” he said, kissing her cheek softly.

She laughed. “You know we can’t sit like this at the office,”

“As long as I’m near you, it doesn’t matter,” he said, eyeing her enchantingly. She felt herself flush for what felt the millionth time that day. 

There was a buzz from Lucifer’s phone. He grabbed it, and proceeded to write back quickly.

“Linda?” Chloe asked.

“Yes. She asked if it was okay that you and your other lady friends would be allowed to come too,” he answered, continuing to type rigorously.

“And you’re responding?” 

She peeked at his phone and saw the message he was writing.

I’ll do my best to arrange it at Lux, drinks on the house It sounds like fun! I’ll be prepared to meet you there in an hour.

He began to text Ella, and Maze next, as Chloe comfortably leaned on his shoulder.

“Would you care to join us, Detective? 

She wrapped her arms around him, now seeing the time on his phone.

“It’s 5? Where the hell did my day go?” she asked.

“You spent it with the Devil.” he smiled cheekily. “It flies when you have fun, something you _clearly_ wouldn’t know if you’d never met me,” 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. His eyes softened, like he wanted to capture her reaction and keep it in a bottle. She couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

“I’ll get ready,” she added a quick peck to his cheek, then headed upstairs. He watched her lovingly as she trotted up them. 

___________

They arrived at Lux, dressed to the nines. Chloe wore a stunning beige gown with tasteful amounts of glitter. Lucifer had helped her pick out the outfit. She wanted to match him, as much as possible, and the way he’d eyed her when she’d tried it on was enough reason to justify pulling it out of the closet. He was in a dark red suit, with a cream colored shirt, and his trademark devil red wingtips.They were easily the hottest couple of the night, and they weren’t afraid to show all the patrons of Lux, that the devil had indeed returned in style.

Lucifer whisked her to the nearest booth, and ordered a round for the group. The other women at the booth were staring between the two in abject silence.

“Hey Ella, Linda, Maze,” Chloe said with a smile, as Lucifer took his place beside her, incredibly close, boundaries no longer an issue. He was radiant, and seemed happier than he'd ever been in his long existence. 

The silence, and staring lingered.

“Is… um… is everything alright?” Chloe said, now licking her lips from nerves.

Lucifer promptly hung an arm around her shoulders in a calming act, she leaned into his warmth.

More silence.

Maze was smiling knowingly, with nods of approval. Ella seemed to be doing a double take. Linda was studying Lucifer like a hawk.

“Okay… okay… yea… we’re…” she cleared her throat.

“Riding the Harley?” Maze asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Chloe was beat red as Lucifer held her tighter, so subtly that they wouldn’t notice. Here it comes. She flushed. I did it again! She continued to berate herself, while Lucifer's close proximity continued to do things to her, even though it wasn't the intent.

“Assault with a friendly weapon? Buttering the biscuit? Creaming the twinkle?” Maze continued, relishing in how flushed Chloe was getting.

“Together,” Lucifer said, breaking the amusing puns. Chloe looked at him, a bit surprised that he didn’t ride that wave. But it was making her uncomfortable, and he wasn’t going to stand for that. She squeezed him softly back in gratitude.

Maze quieted down, but still looked at the couple approvingly.

“I’m happy for you both, _truly_ ,” Linda said, seeing the devotion the pair had toward one another. 

“Dan mentioned it this afternoon, but seeing it in person… My mind’s just blown. It took you guys how long to figure out that that’s what _needed_ to happen?” Ella asked.

The drinks arrived. 

Chloe grabbed hers, a strawberry margarita. It was her usual on a tribe night. 

‘To the new couple,” Linda said raising her margarita in turn. 

“About damn time,” Maze added.

The group clinked their glasses and drank cheerily.

“How have you been Linda?” Chloe asked, concern dripping from her voice.

“Good… I know Auriel's happy, and that’s all that matters, besides, I’ve had Maze, and Amenadiel for company,”

“Wait, what happened?” Ella asked. “Did that crazy sister take the kid to your Dad’s?”

Lucifer shook his head. “She was adopted by a lovely couple in Eden,”

Ella paused in contemplation, most likely trying to work out what metaphor Lucifer was concocting.

“She was adopted,” Chloe said, trying to put it simpler, with a soft elbow jab to Lucifer’s side.

“It must be a really nice place though,” Ella said, eyeing Lucifer. “That’s good to hear. You know Luc, you really do have a strange way of saying things,”

“I only tell the truth Mrs. Lopez,” Lucifer added with his trademark smug smirk.

“I’ve been thinking about that actually," she proved to take a long sip from her drink for courage. The lab tech's eyes studied him, serious. "Tell me, what color are the devil’s wings?”

Chloe, Ella, and Maze drew in a long drink from their glasses, watching Lucifer’s reactions carefully.

“White. I told you, the feather you were investigating in your office from the crime scene with Pierce,” he said the word harshly, like it didn’t belong. “was mine,”

“So you wouldn’t have _happened_ to be flying around a suspect’s apartment when Chloe had been stabbed by a knife. And you wouldn’t _happen_ to know why her wound suddenly vanished would you?”

The booth quieted again, every pair of eyes were focused on Lucifer. 

Chloe’s heart was pounding as she remembered the day, his wings had been splayed all around her protectively, panic rattled in his voice as he looked over her. How many times had he saved her? But then… she’d saved him in turn… tanotherbey were true partners, having each other's back at any cost. 

“You _have_ been giving this a good thought, haven’t you, Mrs. Lopez? I assure you, I’ve been completely honest with you from the start. Yes. I was in that parking lot. I was able to heal Chloe’s wound because it was caused by a demonic blade, I wasn’t able to heal her mortal wounds,” he took a comfortable drink from his whiskey. “Any other questions?”

And yet another silence.

“So it was _you_ that I saw that day?” Her eyes softened. “Saving Chloe?”

Lucifer shared an affectionate gave with Chloe, still held tightly in his arm. “Yes.” he replied. “And I _always_ will,” he drew his hand down to connect with hers.

After another moment, Maze slammed her drink down on the table. 

“Alright! I’ve had it with the mushy stuff! When do we get to party?! Come on, let’s hit that dance floor!”

Lucifer’s hand tightened around Chloe who began to object, thinking that she wasn’t nearly drunk enough, but when he placed his forehead to hers, she melted instantaneously. She left the booth, him following behind, his eyes trailed along her silhouette admiring her gown.

“Let’s show them how I’m the luckiest devil in the room,” he whispered seductively in her ear. 

They danced. The room seemed so much brighter than it ever had before, it was nearly blinding. Time slipped away as they fell into the rhythm of the music. He had skill, while she was a bit clumsy on her heels. He had style while she felt foolish. But his eyes never left her. Smitten wasn’t even on a similar level to how he was speaking about her with his body. And she allowed herself, for the first time, to truly be caught up in everything he was, here, in his den. 

Their hearts beat on the same rhythm, and it was perfection. Together. No longer apart. His grace transferred to her as she eased into things, and she lit the dance floor like a new star shining in the heavens, joining its brethren in a place that very much resembled home.

After several heart stopping moments, the music died down, and a spotlight fell on them. _What was happening?_

Lucifer made his way to his piano, somehow he held a microphone in his hands. Of course he’d do this.The devil loved to be the center of attention, and when he felt strongly about something, he loved to make sure that everyone in the room knew. He was so full of passion. It was one of the many things she loved so much about him.

She recognized the tune from Monica, a 90's ballad, of course. She became very self conscious as the song picked up. He smiled at her warmly, causing her to calm, and take her place next to him as the singing began:

“ _When I first saw you, I already knew_  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine”

His gaze never left her, as the familiar warmth of his company filled her in its entirety.

“ _I look at you, looking at me_  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you girl you are so fine  
Angel of mine”

A crowd had gathered around them. Many of the regular patrons that had become familiar faces, even to Chloe were now looking at her with jealousy. Lucifer had no qualms at all with what he was doing. The nerves from their previous dating excursion was far behind them now. Only a confidence in each other, and the desire to hold onto that for as long as possible remained.

“ _How you changed my world you;ll never know  
I’m different now you helped me grow_”

Easing into his voice, she allowed everything else to flow away. His gaze followed her as she wrapped her arm around his back, feeling the deep breaths that came before the next verse.

" _You came into my life_  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I’m checkin’ for you girl  
You’re right on time  
Angel of mine”

He continued, while she remained pleasantly close to him. Amenadiel entered at some point during the song, and watched with a soft expression, arms crossed. This must’ve been a big deal, the devil in love. But the way he looked at her, sang to her, and was always _there_ for her, was enough to show just how amazing that love could be. To her, at least, he was beautiful, in every way.

When he was done singing, and his hands moved away from the keys of the keyboard, she drew in for a soft kiss. 

Ella came up to them cheering.

“That was beautiful! Oh my gosh! You two were _made_ for each other!”

She didn’t know that there was at least some truth to that. Lucifer cleared his throat and stood.  
“Care for another round of drinks?” he asked the pair. They agreed, and the three proceeded back to the booth. 

“So… Lucifer… If you’re _actually_ the devil, there’s… something I wanted to talk to you about…” Ella said, nervously looking between the pair.

“Questions of the almighty? I’d expect nothing less of a believer Mrs.Lopez, please, ask away, I’d be happy to answer any question you may put forth,” 

“So… what would keep a soul from, you know, crossing over?” Ella asked. 

Previously, Ella had mentioned something about an invisible ghost friend. Curious herself, Chloe drew her attention to Lucifer.

“Oh well, that’s impossible. Ghosts are only figments created by Hollywood. Souls choose their fate, whether it be damnation, or to endure the wretched bore that is the Silver City. My sister makes sure that there are never any lingering spirits,”

Chloe saw a horrified look cross Ella’s face.

“Is this about your friend?” she piped in, wanting to make sure that the communication between them was clear.

Ella nodded slowly. An understanding look crossed Lucifer’s face, but he remained quiet. Did he already know?

“Her name is Rei Rei,” Ella stated. “She’s _real._ I don’t know how to explain it but-”

“I know her,” Lucifer replied nonchalantly.

Both Ella and Chloe looked at him shocked.

“Perhaps you should explain your newfound knowledge of the divine to her the next time you two meet. Her story isn’t mine to tell,” his eyes met Chloe’s. She would hear it later.

Ella nodded. The drinks arrived. The lab tech quickly snatched hers, and kicked it back. Chloe, and Lucifer watched in concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay Mrs. Lopez?” Lucifer asked.

“I never thought that the devil was evil,” Ella said. “I mean, your wings are beautiful, and you’d do anything for Chloe. Its just… well… its all _real_ you know? I mean, I go and worship the big guy all the time, and just had faith that He existed, but he _does_! I don’t have to have faith in that anymore,” she gestured to Lucifer. “I have _evidence_. I was raised to believe that faith was so important, if I don’t have ot have faith in Him, what should I put faith in?”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. There was a deepness in his eyes. “Have faith that He wants what’s best for you,” 

The table grew silent.

All of his talk about how his Father had been responsible for casting him out, punishing him, villifying him, and now he was opening up to the thought that God wanted what was in the Devil’s best interest.

“He put Chloe in my path,” Lucifer explained, looking at her. “She helped show me that I didn’t have to be the monster I always thought I was, that there was another task I could do with my time in Hell. I asked Him for free will, and He gave it to me, only I chose to do things that hurt me. Perhaps... “ he held his glass, swirled the drink and watched it closely. “Perhaps He wanted _more_ for me,”

It was hard for him to admit, but there was a deep sincerity to his words.

Chloe held up her glass. “To new beginnings,” she said. Lucifer smiled warmly, and the three clinked glasses.

______________________

Chloe arrived back home a little after 9. Lucifer had joined her. She wasn’t quite ready to have him out of sight, not wanting nightmares of watching him fall from the sky and dying in her arms to return. It might take a while to adjust to the fact that he was alive again, but more than that, he was _with_ her. And he wasn’t at all opposed to spending as much time with her as possible, after having so nearly lousy her forever.

Olga greeted her, and eyed Lucifer up and down like she approved. Chloe quickly wrote the check, and handed it off, thanking the babysitter, who proceeded to wallow out of the home.

“Mommy!” she heard a familiar little voice chirp. Trixie came into the kitchen and froze, staring at Lucifer.

“Hey baby,” Chloe said with a smile. “Look who was able to come back!”

“Child,” he said, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Tears started tickling down Trixie’s cheeks, and she plowed into Lucifer. He stiffened slightly, but allowed it. His hand patted the back of her head comfortingly a few times, before she broke off, looking at him.

“How are you back? Mommy said your wings were here,”

“I was brought back,” Lucifer explained. “Apparently, Father wanted me to be free to choose where I wish to be. And I’d choose here over Hell any day,”

Trixie smiled, tears of disbelief still prevalent in her eyes. “I’ve missed you,” she said.

“We’re still on for lessons? That is if you’re still keeping your end of the deal,” Trixie nodded, wiping her tears away.

“Why don’t we play some Clue, and watch a movie to celebrate?” Chloe asked. “It’ll be a warm up for when we get back to work on Monday,” she smiled at Lucifer.

He scoffed. “Please, It's far more interesting in real life,” Chloe eyed him. “Well I have an amazing partner in real life, whereas I have to compete against her in this wretched game,”

Chloe laughed. “You just don’t like that you had your butt kicked last time,” 

They proceeded to play, Lucifer chose to be the professor, Chloe Mrs. Peacock, and Trixie was Scarlett. It turned out that the murderer was Colonel Mustard, in the library, with a candlestick. Trixie had been the one to announce it first, leaving both Chloe and Lucifer stumped as to how they’d lost. Lucifer tried to begin a long detailed tirade at the unlikeliness that modern day candlesticks would have enough weight to truly damage a human skull to the point that it would kill them. But he cut off when Chloe gave a nod toward her child. 

They watched the Clue movie, to keep with the theme. Here other conversations and theories abounded. Each of them had their own, and the ambiguous ending didn’t settle the dispute in the least. Lucifer was convinced it was the butler, Chloe thought that Mrs. Peacock had the motive, and Trixie was deadset on it being Colonel Mustard again.

After a nice round of chocolate cake for dessert, Chloe went to tuck Trixie in. She was surprised when Lucifer asked to join them. The two sat comfortably in the chair by Trixie’s bed, not bothering to be concerned with her seeing that they were an item now. Seeing them close, if anything, seemed to relax her daughter more. She pulled out the Magician’s Nephew again. It had been slow going through it since that passage in chapter 8, but tonight would be the last chapter.

She opened it, and began to read. Lucifer was stroking small circles in her back, and was following along by looking over her shoulder. 

She continued to go through the character's adventures, returning home, planting the apple that would grow into a tree, to become the wardrobe where the other Narnian adventures began. Trixie was softly asleep when she reached the last paragraph:

“ _Uncle Andrew never tried any magic again as long as he lived. He had learned his lesson, and in his old age he became nicer and less selfish old man than he had ever been before_ …”

She heard, and felt soft breathing around her, and closed the book quietly, looking up to see the devil sleeping peacefully with his arms around her. His warmth enveloped her all the way to her soul. _Home_. He made this place feel more like home than it ever did without him. She curled against him, and relaxed, not willing to disturb his peaceful quiet. She slowly drifted off to join them both in the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Narnia theme finishes strong! The song that inspired this chapter happened to be on the Prince Caspian soundtrack. I thought it fitting to end with some more Narnian storytime. 
> 
> This is it guys! Thank you everyone who's read this monster of a story! I appreciate all of the kudos and comments I've recieved along the way! I'm hard at work on my take at a post season 4 story, but it is a few months out before it's arrival. I hope you've enjoyed! If you'd like to offer any feedback or advice please feel free to leave a comment! This was my first "novel" and I'm reasonably happy with it, but there's always room for improvement.
> 
> Find me on tumblr. I've been posting updates for my post season 4 story which will also include sinne art (cuz I'm a glutton for punishment).


End file.
